Initiation
by Antocyane
Summary: Ichigo est en retard pour son premier jour!
1. Chapter 1

Hello à toi, cher lecteur!

Ma première fic sur Bleach!!!

**Petit avertissement:** Yaoi en perspective. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Rating **: Sûrement T ou M à venir...

Évidemment, comme vous le savez, l'univers de Bleach ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste joué avec!

Bonne lecture!

;-)

**Petite pensée:** Pour mon Emeralcryst! Un thé 'Montagne bleu' pour le très sympathique week-end que tu m'as fait passer en ta compagnie!!Bisousss

* * *

**Quelque part, dans un dédale de ruelles****.**

En retard.

Il allait être en retard.

Dès le premier jour de cours, c'était vraiment un comble.

Déjà qu'en général, ses cheveux roux ne lui permettaient pas de passer inaperçu, là, aucune chance que ses professeurs le loupent.

A bout de souffle, Ichigo laissait son esprit vagabonder sur les événements de ces dernières 24h pendant que ses longues jambes avalaient des mètres et des mètres de goudron avec frénésie.

***FlashBack***

« J'ai à te parler Ichigo. »

Voilà vraiment ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre lorsqu'il avait franchi la veille au soir le seuil de la maison familiale.

La vision de son père assit solennellement dans la salle à manger, l'absence de ses sœurs, confirmée par le silence régnant dans la demeure, stupéfia Ichigo.

Abasourdi, il s'était assis face à son père, complètement dans l'expectative.

L'année scolaire venait de s'achever et deux longs mois de vacances s'étalaient devant lui, avec pour seuls projets un petit job d'été chez un vendeur de téléphonie mobile et des soirées poker avec son ami Chado.

Autant dire une éternité lorsqu'on a 17 ans !

Une chose était sure, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé de fêter son dernier jour de cours !

Le visage de son père était grave, voire tendu. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux.

« Ichigo, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, quelque chose qui te concerne, quelque chose qui va changer ta vie. »

Les yeux de son père ne quittaient pas son visage, ne laissaient aucune place à l'humour ou à la légèreté.

Qu'avait-il de si terrible à lui annoncer ?

Sa vie, à lui Ichigo, changer ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle lui convenait parfaitement comme cela !

« Ichigo, tu vas devoir partir. »

« Quoi ??»

Ichigo faillit tomber de sa chaise.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je te dis que tu vas devoir quitter cette maison Ichigo. Demain »

Ichigo le regarda d'un air complètement ahuri.

Que signifiait tout ceci ? Son père le mettait à la porte ? Partir, mais pour aller où ? Mais que se passait-il donc ?

« Il est temps pour toi de savoir certaines choses à propos de notre famille. En tant que fils et ainé, c'est à toi d'en prendre connaissance le premier. J'ai volontairement éloigné tes sœurs pour la soirée, elles sont encore trop jeunes pour être informées de tout cela. »

« Mais…C'est grave ? »

Son père soupira.

« Ichigo, comme je te l'ai dit, ta vie va changer. Demain, tu vas partir pour la Soul Society faire tes classes de Shinigami. »

Rien compris.

La Soul Society ? Shinigami ? Son père aurait-il bu ?

« Je suis désolé mais franchement je comprends rien à ce que tu es en train de me dire. C'est quoi la Soul Society ? Une boîte d'informatique ? Tu m'as trouvé un job d'été c'est ca? »

Ichigo commençait à s'énerver.

Non mais, sérieusement, de quoi son père se mêlait-il ? Un job d'été, il en avait déjà un et même si ce n'était pas le travail de rêve, c'était celui qu'il avait choisi de faire ! Il n'était plus un gamin et était capable de faire ses propres choix !

« Ichigo »

« Quoi ???? »

« Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec un job d'été. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, je dois aller chercher tes sœurs. Tu pars demain au lever du soleil. Vas préparer tes affaires immédiatement. »

***Fin du FlashBack***

Ichigo s'arrêta à l'angle d'une ruelle. Deux voies s'ouvraient devant lui. Pas moyen de savoir laquelle prendre, à ses yeux elles se ressemblaient toutes !

En grognant, il activa la fonction GPS de son portable.

Rien.

Visiblement, il n'y a avait pas de carte répertoriant la Soul Society.

Mais dans quel trou était-il tombé ??

En désespoir de cause, il décida de se fier à son instinct et de prendre la voie de gauche.

Sa cavalcade repris de plus belle.

Les révélations de son père ne quittaient pas son esprit.

***Hier soir***

La mort dans l'âme, Ichigo avait préparé un sac contenant le strict nécessaire pour une semaine de voyage, à savoir sept caleçons, autant de paires de chaussettes, un pantalon, un pull et deux t-shirts.

Son père rentra dans sa chambre et lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Tiens Ichigo, j'ai écrit cette lettre afin de t'expliquer la situation. Tu pourras la lire pendant que je file récupérer tes sœurs. Je te demande de ne parler de rien devant elles. »

Le rouquin lança un regard noir à son père. Il le mettait à la porte et ne prenait même pas le temps de lui expliquer de vive-voix ses motifs ? C'était franchement abuser !

Il entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer et la voiture démarrer dans l'allée.

En soupirant, Ichigo s'affala sur le lit et décacheta la lettre.

_Mon Fils,_

_Le moment est venu de t'avouer toute la vérité sur notre famille.__ J'aurais surement dû le faire il y a bien longtemps mais le courage m'a manqué, je l'admets._

_Tu connais déjà l'existence des Hollows. J'ai bien été forcé de t'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient car tu as eu très tôt la capacité de les voir._

_A l'époque, j__e t'avais dit qu'ils étaient chassés par des guerriers libérateurs des âmes, qui vivaient dans un monde invisible à nos yeux, afin de nous protéger._

_Ces guerriers, ce sont les Shinigamis._

_Et leur monde s'appelle la Soul Society._

_Qu'as-tu à voir là dedans me diras-tu mon fils ?_

_Notre bonne vieille ville de __Karakura est en fait un centre énergétique très important pour la Soul Society. Il était donc essentiel de la protéger au mieux._

_La chambre des Sages de la Soul society, appelée la Chambre des 46, a donc décidé de choisir un être humain, habitant de la ville__, pour la protéger au quotidien._

_Ce__ pendant, il a été jugé que cette charge était trop lourde pour reposer sur une seule famille._

_C'est pourquoi, il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, trois familles vivant à __Karakura et ayant des prédispositions 'spéciales' ont été désignées pour être les gardiens de la ville._

_Tous les 50 ans, un membre d'une des trois familles est choisi pour être le Protecteur de la ville._

_Nous sommes une de ces trois familles._

_La désignation du nouveau protecteur a eu lieu hier._

_C'est toi, mon fils, qui a été choisi pour devenir le Gardien de Karakura._

_Afin d'acquérir les compétences nécessaires pour accomplir ta tache, tu vas devoir être formé. Que ce soit au combat, au kendo ou à la stratégie militaire, tu as beaucoup à appendre. Il existe une école spécialisée dans la formation des Shinigamis à la Soul Society._

_C'est là-bas que tu pars._

Ichigo froissa la lettre entre ses doigts. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Devoir protéger la ville des Hollows ? Pendant 50 ans ? C'est cela que son père lui annonçait ?

Il soupira. Pourquoi ne prenait-on jamais la peine de lui demander son avis ?

Ichigo poursuivit sa lecture.

_Je comprends ton désarroi Ichigo. Mais saches que tu n'as pas le choix. Nos ancêtres se sont engagés à protéger notre ville et ont tracés nos vies de cette façon. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois aller faire tes classes. Et c'est seulement si tu es déclaré apte que tu deviendras le Gardien de __Karakura._

_J'espère que tu seras assez fort pour faire face à ton destin et que me rendras fier._

_La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de faire de ton mieux._

Tout cela était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il n'avait franchement pas envie de passer ses deux mois de vacances enfermé dans une salle de classe, dans une ville inconnue, loin de ses amis !

Ichigo jeta la lettre au sol et se roula en boule sur son lit, fixant le mur devant lui.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il dormait.

***Fin du FlashBack***

Enfin, là voilà !

Ichigo apercevait enfin le toit de l'Académie des Arts, lieu de sa formation.

Le gong annonçant l'entrée en salle sonna.

En priant pour ne pas être le dernier, Ichigo accéléra autant qu'il le put. Encore quelques mètres et il y serait…

BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un vol plané incontrôlable…

Ichigo avait violemment heurté quelque chose ou quelqu'un, allez savoir ! A cette vitesse, impossible d'être plus précis.

Il atterrit à plat ventre quelques mètres plus loin, son menton léchant douloureusement les gravillons de la cour.

Il se releva aussi prestement que le permettaient ses genoux, tout en pestant contre sa maladresse, puis regarda autour de lui pour cerner l'objet du heurt.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui époussetait soigneusement son kimono noir à quelques pas de lui. Il devait avoir quatorze ans, guère plus et lui arrivait à peine au niveau du torse.

Ichigo s'avança. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise d'avoir heurté ce gamin et souhaitait vivement ne pas l'avoir blessé.

_Bon sang, si en plus __ j'attaque les mioches du coin, je vais me faire virer avant même d'avoir passé la porte de l'Académie !_

« Hey petit ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. Je suis super en retard et je… »

Ichigo stoppa net sous le regard que lui lança son interlocuteur.

Les grands yeux bleu-vert jetaient des éclairs et un pli furieux barrait le front du garçon.

« Ca va très bien merci. Pense plutôt à regarder devant toi la prochaine fois ! Ou, si tu ne sais pas contrôler tes gestes, cours moins vite. Tu te feras moins mal.»

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que son regard.

Ichigo en resta coi. Non seulement le gamin n'avait pas la moindre égratignure contrairement à lui mais cette façon qu'il avait de prendre les gens de haut était purement insultante !

Avant d'avoir pu lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le nain avait tourné les talons et avait disparu.

Un deuxième coup de gong se fit entendre.

Ichigo repris ses esprits et courut vers l'entrée de l'Académie.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Tonna une voix derrière lui.

Ichigo se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un torse couvert de cicatrices.

Levant la tête, il aperçut un visage buriné, borgne et franchement peu avenant.

Il piaula un petit 'oui' hésitant, pas bien à l'aise face à ce géant et pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'entamer la conversation avec lui.

« Zarachi Kenpachi. Je suis ton instructeur et référant en ce qui concerne ta période d'intégration. Dirige-toi immédiatement au bâtiment R, bureau 2090, afin d'obtenir ton emploi du temps et de prendre tes quartiers. Puis, Rendez-vous à 10H en salle Z48 pour assister au premier cours de la journée. C'est clair ? »

« Ou…Oui . »

« Oui qui ? »

L'œil noir fixait intensément Ichigo, comme si il cherchait à le jauger.

« Oui Monsieur… » Bredouilla Ichigo, qui se hâta en direction du bâtiment administratif (doté d'une signalétique suffisamment performante pour qu'il le repère parmi la douzaine de bâtisses l'entourant.)

Il se dirigea vers le premier bureau qu'il vit, étonné de ne pas y trouver plus de monde en ce jour de rentrée scolaire à la Soul Society.

Un homme aux manières très policées lui demanda son nom et, après avoir consulté un fichier informatique sur un étrange ordinateur, modèle absolument inconnu du monde réel, lui tendit un épais dossier ainsi qu'un jeu de clé.

« Voici votre dossier d'accueil, Monsieur Kurosaki. Vous y trouverez le plan de l'établissement, les modalités d'accueil ainsi que le règlement intérieur de l'Académie. Je vous invite vivement à prendre connaissance de ce dernier Monsieur Kurosaki. »

L'homme fouilla ensuite dans un tiroir et lui sortit un plan.

« Vos quartiers se situent ici Monsieur Kurosaki. Je vous ai remis les clés de votre appartement que vous partagerez avec un de vos camardes. Inutile de vous préciser, Monsieur Kurosaki, que ces locaux ne sont pas mixtes. »

Ichigo rougit.

Pour qui le prenait-on ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé de devoir partager un appartement avec une fille autre que ses sœurs!

Il était en fait plutôt ravi que ce ne soit pas le cas, car il était fort peu à l'aise avec la gente féminine. A tel point qu'à 17 ans, ses connaissances sur les femmes se limitaient à ce qu'il avait vu à la télé.

C'est-à-dire à pas grand-chose d'utile.

Et ne parlons même pas de connaissances empiriques, celles-ci étaient purement inexistantes.

Après avoir remercié l'affable employé, Ichigo traversa le campus de l'Académie pour se rendre à son appartement.

Le soleil brillait, une brise légère agitait les feuilles des arbres bordant les allées, le calme régnait en maître sur cette splendide matinée d'été.

Au moins, la Soul Society n'était pas une infâme région froide et venteuse.

Ne manquait que la mer et Ichigo aurait pu se croire en vacances.

Aurait pu…

Après un ultime croisement, Ichigo arriva à destination.

Située dans une ruelle calme, une petite maison en bois se dressait devant lui. Un seul étage, pas très large, la maisonnette avait visiblement la taille idéale pour 2 personnes. Ichigo ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Un couloir tapissé de bois du sol au plafond s'ouvrait devant lui. Un placard sur le gauche, un meuble à chaussure sur la droite et quatre portes coulissantes.

Ichigo se déchaussa, jeta plus qu'il ne mit son manteau dans le placard et ouvrit la porte de droite.

Une chambre de taille moyenne, avec un sol couvert de moquette bleue et une grande fenêtre donnant sur la rue apparut.

_Bof, Bof…__Pas très engageant tout ça._

Dépité, Ichigo se décida à ouvrir la porte de gauche. Celle-ci révéla une chambre relativement spacieuse, doté de parquet flottant et d'une baie vitrée avec vue sur les berges du fleuve.

_Voila qui est mieux !_

Après avoir passé plus d'une quinzaine d'années dans une chambre immense, bien décorée (enfin suivant ses goûts), se retrouver dans l'équivalent d'une cage à poule pendant tout l'été ne le motivait guère.

Un peu ragaillardi, le jeune homme poursuivit son exploration. La troisième porte débouchait sur un salon/salle-à -manger avec un coin cuisine judicieusement dissimulé derrière une cloison mobile en bois.

Le tout était correctement équipé, digne d'un appartement d'étudiant d'assez bon standing.

La dernière porte s'ouvrit sur une salle de bain classique et fonctionnelle.

_Pas de carrelage bleu parsemé de dauphins sautillant au dessus des vagues, c'est déjà ça !_

Son colocataire n'avait visiblement pas encore investi les lieux. Il espérait vivement ne pas tomber sur un décérébré chronique ou encore pire, sur un intello !

Quoi qu'on en dise, il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à ses vacances et, sans prétention ni velléité de devenir le 'Gardien de Karakura', il n'avait pas l'intention de briller par ses performances !

Ichigo jeta son dévolu sur la chambre de gauche, posa son sac dans un coin et entreprit de ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie. Ce qui fut vite fait étant donné le maigre contenu de son bagage.

Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, Ichigo repartit en direction de l'Académie.

10 H n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

**Salle Z48, 9h59.**

Assis à une table, Ichigo savourait l'exploit d'être à l'heure. Surement la première fois de sa vie !

Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. Une dizaine d'autres jeunes étaient assis dans la pièce. Tous étaient vêtus d'une sorte de kimono bleu et blanc, avec des tongs aux pieds et des chaussettes tabi. Tous.

Sauf lui.

_Et merde. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il y avait un uniforme ? _

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêchait de pester intérieurement contre l'employé du bâtiment R.

_Si cet imb__écile avait pu être moins obséquieux et plus efficace, je ne serais pas le seul de la salle à être en jean !_

BLANG!

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Zarachi Kenpachi venait de faire son entrée.

_Mon cœur vien__t de manquer un battement…_

D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves se levèrent.

_Bon sang, mais __il y a aussi des cours pour réussir à faire un ensemble aussi parfait ou quoi ???_

Ichigo se redressa lui aussi, assez blasé. Il avait horreur des comportements militaires, qui à ses yeux étaient signe d'un formatage total du cerveau!

Le pauvre ne savait pas à quel point il allait être servi dans ce domaine….

« Salut les jeunes !»

_Quelle entrée en matière…_

« Zarachi Kenpachi. Votre instructeur principal et aussi accessoirement votre professeur de kendo. J'espère pour vous que vous savez ce dans quoi vous vous êtes engagés en vous inscrivant ici ! »

_Je ne m__e suis inscrit à rien du tout moi !!_

« Vous allez en baver, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Mon hobby, découvrir de vrais guerriers ! J'aime autant vous prévenir de suite que dans le tas que j'ai devant moi, y'en aura sûrement pas un qui m'arrivera à la cheville ! Mais vous allez me faire le plaisir d'essayer !!! »

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

_Il est vraiment flippant ce type !!!!__ Il émane de lui une sorte d'aura…diabolique._

Hochements de tête plus ou moins convaincus dans l'assemblée. En voilà un qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle !

« Bien, alors passons directement à la phase pratique ! Je n'aime pas les grands discours et j'ai toujours pensé que rien ne valait la pratique ! »

Aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à une torture consciencieuse, voire méticuleuse, de tous les muscles du corps, à grands renforts de pompes, abdominaux et autres réjouissances du même genre.

A midi, Ichigo était complètement fourbu et ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche précédée d'un solide et copieux déjeuner. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas vu l'ombre d'une figue de kendo…

_Si tous les cours sont de cet acabit, j'aurais un physique de bodybuilder à la fin des vacances ! Et des fringues complètement pourries…_

Il allait falloir régler cette histoire d'uniforme. Et urgemment !

Porter un jean avait été un sérieux désavantage durant le cours et au vu de l'état d'humidité de ce dernier, il était inenvisageable d'attaquer les cours de l'après-midi dans cette tenue …

Le problème avec les campus, qu'ils soient dans le monde réel ou à la Soul Society, c'est qu'y trouver un employé administratif à 12 heures se révèle aussi difficile qu'acheter une paire de chaussures Minelli le premier jour des soldes !

En désespoir de cause, Ichigo, moulé dans son jean trempé, décida de se rabattre sur la seule option disponible : demander à un de ses nouveaux camarades de lui prêter un kimono.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le groupe d'étudiants qui s'était formé à la sortie du cours. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient tous et entamer la discussion avec l'un d'entre eux n'allait pas être aisé.

_Pourquoi y'a que moi qui suis tout seul ??Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils se connaissent déjà tous ? La galère…_

C'est alors que son regard croisa celui d'une petite jeune fille au visage grave.

Son attitude n'était pas franchement amicale mais pas hostile non plus. Elle avait l'air plutôt…Curieuse, limite intriguée.

Ichigo décida de tenter sa chance avec cette petite demoiselle, bien qu'il soit hautement improbable qu'elle ait un kimono à sa taille, vu qu'elle ne dépassait pas ses épaules et devait au mieux peser 40Kg toute mouillée.

« Bonjour » lança-t-il avec un sourire hésitant sur le visage « Excuse-moi mais je me demandais où je pourrais trouver un kimono comme le tien ? J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu l'uniforme de l'école et… »

« Le type de l'administration ne t'en a pas remis un ? » Sa voix était grave elle aussi, ce qui était assez étonnant pour une aussi petite fille.

« Ha ben non…Je pense qu'il a dû oublier. Et là, impossible de trouver quelqu'un, c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner…Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour en trouver un avant cet après-midi… »

Ichigo était complètement dépité. La perspective d'aller en cours avec un jean puant et complètement raide (il avait séché depuis le temps) était déprimante au possible. Pas de doute, il devait renvoyer une image super positive !

« Si tu veux, je peux te prêter celui d'un ami. »

« Non, c'est vrai ?! »

« Bien sur. Il doit arriver ce soir seulement. Donc si tu ne l'abimes pas et qu'il est lavé pour demain matin, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Ichigo ressentit un intense soulagement. Ainsi qu'une vague de gratitude envers la petite jeune fille. Il lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Merci ! Sincèrement, c'est très aimable de ta part. Tout le monde semble se connaitre et moi, je suis nouveau ici … »

« Oui, je sais. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu. »

Ichigo se demanda comment prendre cette remarque.

Passait-il si peu inaperçu que cela ? Ou bien peut-être que la fille était simplement très observatrice ?

Peu importait au final. Il allait pouvoir se changer, être à l'aise pour le prochain cours et il avait fait le premier pas vers l'intégration, c'était déjà pas si mal pour un début !

« Allez, viens. Je vais te montrer où tu peux te changer. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. La jeune fille sortit un grand kimono de son placard et le tendit à Ichigo en lui indiquant la porte des vestiaires pour hommes.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi, c'est comment ? »

« Kuchiki Rukia. »

Elle semblait le jauger du regard. Elle avait un regard très intense. Et de très beaux yeux aussi. Ichigo se sentait un peu déstabilisé.

« A tout à l'heure Kurosaki Ichigo. »

**Salle ****Z48, 13h57.**

_Je suis de plus en plus en avance !!__A ce rythme là, je vais finir par être catalogué intello !_

Debout dans la salle de classe, Ichigo se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Le kimono prêté par Rukia lui allait parfaitement. Il avait réussi à dénicher une paire de tongs et les chaussettes adéquates dans une petite boutique à coté du campus. Il en avait également profité pour avaler un grand bol de nouilles chinoises et 3 litres de thé aux trois fruits noirs, son préféré.

Désormais loin de frôler l'hypoglycémie et la déshydratation, il avait hâte de revoir Rukia et d'engager plus la conversation avec elle. Nul doute qu'elle devait être plus aux faits que lui sur la Soul Society et le contenu de leurs enseignements à venir.

Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion.

Rukia arriva à peine 2 secondes avant le début du cours et, bien qu'elle se soit installée à la table voisine de la sienne, la présentation des us et coutumes de la Soul Society faite par le chef militaire Yamamoto Genryu-usai ne leur laissa guère le loisir de bavarder.

Apres 4 heures d'indigeste énoncé de règles et commandements divers, Ichigo savait certes comment fonctionnait la Soul society, les 13 Divisions, les Capitaines, Vice-capitaines, la Chambre des 46, et bien d'autres choses encore, mais il avait surtout une incroyable migraine et l'envie brulante de se prendre un bain de 2 heures agrémenté d'un thé 'Montagne bleue' brûlant. Et si possible un petit rock en fond sonore.

Ichigo et Rukia se lancèrent un pauvre sourire en sortant de la salle.

_Au moins, elle a l'air aussi vannée que moi. C'est rassurant tout de même…_

« C'était une journée assez chargée non ? » lança-t-il.

« En effet. Pour un premier jour, ils auraient pu faire plus light ! En même temps, au vu de la réputation de l'Académie et de l'enseignement proposé, il fallait s'y attendre. C'est une formation de haut niveau. On a déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir été admis non ? J'ai tant travaillé pour réussir le concours d'entrée que je compte bien me donner à fond ! »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, pas envisagé qu'intégrer cette école soit difficile ni que cela puisse être le rêve de quelqu'un.

Visiblement, lui avait été privilégié. Même s'il n'avait rien demandé.

« Ca te dit de venir prendre un thé chez moi ? » proposa Ichigo. Il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec la petite brune et ne voulait pas laisser passer une occasion d'en savoir plus sur les Shinigamis.

Rukia rougit. Il n'était pas bienséant d'aller chez un jeune homme que l'on connaissait à peine à Soul Society. Surtout lorsqu'on appartenait à une famille noble. Son grand-frère reprouverait sans aucun doute une attitude aussi libertine.

D'un autre coté, ce jeune garçon ne connaissait visiblement personne. Le laisser seul n'aurait pas été des plus accueillants.

Et Rukia avait surtout fortement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. L'histoire de ce jeune garçon, appartenant à une ancienne famille gardienne du monde réel autrefois bannie et désormais désigné comme futur gardien de Karakura, avait défrayé la chronique.

Toutes les familles nobles étaient informées de son arrivée imminente à Soul Society. Mais aucune ne savait à quoi ressemblait le garçon.

En plus, il était réellement intriguant, avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux couleur carmel et cette sorte d'assurance nonchalante.

« Et bien…Oui pourquoi pas ? »

Ichigo sauta de joie intérieurement. Et nota mentalement d'acheter du thé et de quoi grignoter sur le chemin.

_Des muffins au chocolat ! __Et du thé à la violette !! Et aussi…_

Les jeunes gens se mirent en route pendant qu'une liste de courses impressionnante se formait dans la tête d'Ichigo.

**Appartement d'Ichigo, 19h.**

C'est les bras chargés de commissions que les deux nouveaux amis franchirent la porte de l'appartement d'Ichigo.

En papotant sur le chemin, il avait parlé de sa famille à Rukia, de la nouvelle brutalement annoncée par son père la veille au soir, de la vie dans le monde réelle et avait avoué ne pas avoir fait la moindre demande pour entrer à l'Académie des Arts.

De son coté, Rukia, ayant bien compris qu'Ichigo savait peu de choses sur l'histoire de sa famille et sur l'originalité de sa situation, s'était bien gardée de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet.

Elle lui avait en retour expliqué le fonctionnement de Soul society, précisant qu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki et que son grand-frère était l'actuel capitaine de la 6eme Division. Afin de faire honneur à sa famille d'adoption, elle s'était beaucoup entrainée pour entrer à l'Académie des Arts, avec l'espoir de décrocher plus tard un poste important au sein de la junte militaire.

Ils rangeaient les courses dans la cuisine lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec d'étranges tatouages sur le front se tenait debout dans l'entrée. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé et arborait une expression peu amène.

_Sû__rement mon colocataire…Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique…._

« Renji ? »

Rukia avait l'air franchement surprise.

« Rukia ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda l'inconnu.

_C'est peut-être un ami de Rukia__…_

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

Un silence se fit. Aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à lui expliquer la nature de leur relation.

Ichigo était perplexe.

Une chose était sûre, l'inconnu n'appréciait pas de voir Rukia à ses cotés.

« Et toi, t'es qui ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Rukia ?» lui lança le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard que la Méduse elle-même n'aurait pas renié.

« J'habite ici. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? » Ichigo sentit que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Il allait devoir se calmer vite fait ce type !

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas mon colocataire !!!_

« Moi aussi j'habite ici. » Son ton était incisif. Lui aussi semblait avoir le sang chaud.

Rukia décida de désamorcer la situation de son mieux. _Peut-être que les présentations dégèleront l'atmosphère…_

« Ichigo, je te présente Abarai Renji. Renji, je te présente Kuraosaki Ichigo, qui est arrivé ce matin même du monde réel pour intégrer l'Académie des Arts. Nous sommes tous les trois dans la même classe. Et de surcroit, il semble que vous soyez colocataires. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants.

Puis Renji lâcha un 'enchanté' passablement désinvolte avant de se tourner vers Rukia, cherchant à savoir comment cette dernière pouvait bien se trouver seule chez un homme rencontré à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Ichigo se sentait de plus en plus énervé. Après ce salut à la limite de l'irrévérencieux et cette indifférence totale à laquelle il semblait avoir droit pour l'heure, l'envie de défenestrer Renji le taraudait sévèrement.

_Dire que je vais devoir cohabiter pendant 2 mois avec ce sale babouin ! Ca promet de joyeuses soirées ! _

Voyant que les deux autres étaient en plein conciliabule, Ichigo souhaita une bonne soirée à la cantonade et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Voilà!J'espère que ça vous aura plus!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir si je me lance ou non dans le chapitre 2!

Bien à vous amis lecteurs!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à vous, chers lecteurs!

Merci de m'avoir laissé des petites reviews encourageantes sur le chapitre 1 d'Initiation!

A la demande générale (ben oui, trois personnes unanimes ça fait la demande générale!lol), voici le chapitre 2!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***Deuxième jour***

**Allée des vents célestes, 8h03****.**

Mauvaise.

Son humeur était franchement mauvaise.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, la tête dans les épaules, Ichigo marchait à grands pas en direction de l'Académie des Arts pour assister au premier cours de la journée.

Il devait au passage faire un saut au bâtiment R pour régler une fois pour toute cette histoire de kimono.

Il espérait vivement pour l'affable employé que ce dernier serait efficace sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien !

_Si je le trouve en train de se faire une pause brioche, je l'atomise !!!!_

Le réveil brutal auquel il avait eu droit n'était franchement pas sa tasse de thé.

_Pas moyen de revivre ça une autre fois…._

***Flashback***

**Le matin même, 6h59.**

Ce fut un jet intempestif de kimono trempé en pleine figure qui le tira de son sommeil.

Complément perdu et à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, Ichigo se leva d'un bond et mit quelques instants à retrouver ses repères.

Sa main se posa sur le projectile humide qui n'était autre que le kimono bleu et blanc qu'il avait porté puis lavé la veille.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là…

« Mais qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil?! » Explosa une voix dans la pièce.

Levant la tête vers l'origine de ces cris bien trop agressifs pour son oreille fraichement réveillée, Ichigo découvrit son colocataire debout à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Vêtu d'un simple caleçon blanc et de chaussettes assorties, il avait l'air furieux et nettement plus réveillé que lui.

Ichigo fut surpris de constater que ses cheveux rouges et brillants étaient si longs, lui arrivant presque à la taille.

_Comme ceux d'une fille en fait_ Pensa-t- il stupidement.

Ichigo n'était pas du matin.

« Je peux savoir de quel droit tu t'es permis de m'emprunter mes affaires sans mon accord ??? Tu te crois où ? » Hurla Renji.

Sa voix atteignait des sommets, transperçant les pauvres tympans d'Ichigo, beaucoup plus habitués à cet horaire matinal aux gazouillis de Yuzu l'appelant pour le petit déjeuner, qu'aux beuglements rageurs d'un homme à demi nu.

_Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Oui, merci pas trop mal. Et toi ?_

Le tatoué n'était visiblement pas à cheval sur la politesse.

Et Ichigo aurait pour une fois apprécié des échanges un peu plus protocolaires.

_Pas possible d'avoir aussi peu de savoir-vivre tout de même !_

« C'est Rukia qui me l'a prêté hier. Elle m'a dit que ça ne posait aucun souci. » Lâcha nonchalamment Ichigo.

On aurait pu croire qu'une bombe venait d'exploser dans la pièce.

Renji lui jetait des regards meurtriers pendant que son cerveau tentait de mesurer l'impact de cette petite phrase et ce qu'elle pouvait bien révéler des relations Ichigo/Rukia.

Il allait poursuivre cette conversation matinale avec ses poings lorsqu'Ichigo le poussa en arrière sans ménagement aucun et lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Insupportable. Il est vraiment insupportable !_

Les deux jeunes hommes s'évitèrent soigneusement pour le reste de ce début de matinée et partirent chacun de leur coté.

***Fin du ****FlashBack***

**Salle de cours, 8h29.**

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'assit à sa table.

Ce début de matinée l'avait épuisé et il était limite heureux de pourvoir profiter du cours pour se détendre.

_Au moins, j'ai réussi à obtenir mes kimonos, c'est déjà bien…Je n'aurai plus besoin d'être redevable à cet imbécile de Renji ! Une fois m'a suffi !_

Rukia, assise deux rangs devant lui, se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

_Au moins, il y a des gens sympas ici…._

Le programme de la journée était simple.

C'était le même que celui des quinze prochains jours.

Préparation physique le matin, et « Bases théoriques du bon Shinigami » l'après-midi.

Un programme enthousiasmant en somme…

Après un bref débriefing de la part de leur instructeur favori, j'ai nommé Zarachi Kenpachi, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entrainement.

Et trois heures de souffrances débutèrent.

Tout d'abord, un 'petit' échauffement soit une heure de footing à un rythme effréné avec, 'pour agrémenter', quelques flexion/extensions 'par-ci par-là'.

C'est-à-dire toutes les trois secondes et demie.

Suivi d'une heure de renforcement musculaire, à grand renforts de poids placés aux mains et aux pieds des étudiants.

Trapèzes, deltoïdes, biceps, triceps, abdominaux, adducteurs, grands fessiers, quadriceps, jambiers, rien ne fut oublié.

L'instructeur assit dans un coin de la pièce surveillait attentivement chaque élève et tout relâchement été souligné par une remarque 'stimulante' visant à créer un 'regain d'énergie'.

Tout ceci d'après le cher homme évidemment.

Les quelques rares jeunes gens s'en sortant à peu prés correctement recevaient des 'encouragements' virulents.

Les « Pas trop mal, on dirait presque que tu cours vraiment » alternaient avec les « Avec un niveau aussi lamentable, même les Hollows ne voudront pas te dévorer ! »

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Il risqua un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que Rukia était allongée sur le sol en bois brut de la salle, immobile et visiblement à bout de souffle.

La douzième série de cinquante abdos l'avait achevée.

Un peu plus loin, Renji enchainait les mouvements avec un acharnement frisant la névrose.

_Il __tient une sacré forme quand même … C'est limite pas humain ça !_

Ichigo se remit rageusement aux siennes. Il était hors de question de se faire supplanter par le tatoué !

De son coté, Renji surveillait Ichigo du coin de l'œil.

Il allait lui en mettre plein la vue, à cet intrus décoloré !

Les deux nigauds se lancèrent alors dans une compétition aussi absurde qu'épuisante.

C'était à qui ferait le plus d'abdos, le plus de pompes, le plus de flexions, et ainsi de suite.

Situation burlesque qui n'échappa à personne dans la salle, encore moins à leur professeur.

Surtout lorsque, ayant sonné la fin du cours depuis deux bonnes minutes au moins, Zarachi Kenpachi eut le loisir d'observer deux de ses disciples en plein effort, finalisant une énième série de tractions avec des poids de cinq kilogrammes à chaque pied.

C'était bien rare que des élèves fassent du zèle à ses cours ! Allez savoir pourquoi…

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce denier leur intima de cesser leurs pitreries et d'aller fissa se restaurer, sous peine de profiter de leur pause déjeuner pour approfondir l'enseignement du matin !

_Voilà un élément qui pourrait apporter du piment à ce cour__s_ Pensa-t-il.

Rukia, goûtant fort peu la perspective de devoir supporter un Renji n'ayant pas eu son casse-croute de midi, les tira chacun par une jambe et les planta devant l'entrée de leur vestiaire, avec pour mot d'ordre de se retrouver dans 15 minutes tapantes à la baraque à nouilles.

Évidemment, leurs casiers étaient cote à cote.

_Bon sang, __pas moyen de m'en débarrasser, même dans les vestiaires._

Les deux camarades se déshabillèrent et gagnèrent les douches en silence, d'une part parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, et d'autre part parce qu'ils cherchaient encore à reprendre leur souffle.

Ichigo, à la vision d'un Renji ruisselant d'eau et de savon, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa musculature. Tout son corps était taillé, sa silhouette sculptée, ses muscles tatoués étaient comme ciselés sur sa peau.

Ça n'allait pas être simple de le surpasser.

Mais Ichigo ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de considérations et son envie d'être le meilleur n'en fut que renforcée !

_Tu vas voir mon gars, je vais t'en mettre plein la vue !_

Son objectif était clair désormais : surpasser Renji.

Et il allait se donner à 200% pour cela.

Au fond, peu lui importait ces histoires de gardien de Karakura et de je- ne-sais-quoi.

Tout cela n'était pas concret pour lui.

Mais Renji, lui, était bien réel ! Ça, c'était un défi à relever, un caquet à rabattre !

Ichigo souriait en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne pour faire mousser son shampoing.

Il avait trouvé comment occuper ses vacances.

********15 jours plus tard****

**Sur un bout de gazon, 15h27.**

Ichigo se vautra sur la pelouse.

Mâchouillant un brin d'herbe, il repensa à la quinzaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Elle avait été plutôt difficile mais somme toute, il était assez content de lui.

Les premiers cours avaient été laborieux certes, mais désormais, son corps s'était habitué à ce rythme soutenu et s'était développé en conséquence.

L'organisation globale de la Soul Society, les missions et l'importance du rôle de Shinigami étaient plus clairs à ses yeux.

Sa rivalité avec Renji avait en fait créé une dynamique plutôt positive, le poussant à aller jusqu'à ses limites à chaque cours.

Rukia s'affala à coté de lui, regardant le ciel, une canette de soda à la main.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice.

Une amitié de plus en plus forte les liait.

Bien que petite et d'aspect fragile, la jeune fille possédait un fort caractère et surtout un grand sens de l'humour.

Ses questions et à priori sur le monde réel faisaient hurler de rire Ichigo.

Il avait cru qu'il allait s'étouffer lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé fort sérieusement si son Ipod était une boite à conserve de musique.

_Ce n'était pas si faux d'ailleurs…_

La Soul Society se révélait être au final un lieu de villégiature sympathique et lorsque leur emploi du temps le permettait, il était fréquent qu'ils se rendent au théâtre, à la piscine ou, comme aujourd'hui, au parc des 4 Saisons.

C'était un des plus grands parcs de la Soul Society.

Composé de quatre aires différentes, chaque saison étant représentée. Il faisait plusieurs milliers d'hectares de superficie et était un lieu de détente incomparable.

Un grand lac au centre, des nombreux ruisseaux et cascades sillonnant le paysage vallonné et vert, des bosquets épars, et même des grottes, dont la fraîcheur était bienvenue en été.

Le dépaysement total à quelques pas de l'Académie.

Des Shinigamis artistes venaient parfois faire montre de leurs talents sur les prairies du parc.

L'autre jour, ils avaient assisté à un concert où un sumo jouait du luth médiéval en kimono traditionnel.

Un curieux mélange de genre ...Ils en riaient encore.

Somme toute, il s'amusait plutôt bien ici !

Seules ses soirées étaient mornes.

Ichigo n'arrivait toujours pas à communiquer avec Renji au-delà du « T'as deux secondes pour dégager de la salle de bain avant que je défonce la porte, connard ! ».

Il faut dire que celui-ci répondait en général par un « Vas-y, essaie seulement et je t'explose la tête à coups de savonnette, enfoiré ! » ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Du coup, les colocataires restaient cloitrés dans leurs chambres respectives, faisant même leurs courses et la cuisine séparément.

Ce qu'Ichigo appréciait follement car Renji semblait dévorer l'équivalent d'un buffet pour trente personnes à chaque repas.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait de courses, Ichigo avait l'impression de voir un chameau portant trois mois de vivres sur son dos. Et ça se reproduisait deux fois par semaine.

Il soupira à la pensée de son colocataire en train, soit de lui hurler dessus parce qu'il avait oublié de laver un verre, de lui hurler dessus parce qu'il avait mis le chauffage trop fort, de lui hurler dessus à cause d'une fenêtre ouverte créant un courant d'air, soit… Hé bien de lui hurler dessus sans la moindre raison !

En fait, si on ne pouvait nier une qualité chez Renji, c'était bien la constance !

Et des prouesses vocales exceptionnelles.

Chassant de son esprit toutes pensées ayant trait au jeune homme, Ichigo ferma les yeux et décida de profiter du soleil.

Demain, ils auraient droit à leurs premiers cours de Kido et de Kendo.

Étonnamment, il était assez impatient.

***Premier cours de Kido***

**Salle d'entrainement 'Le chat qui dort', 9h53****.**

Ça ne pourrait être pire.

Sa prestation était des plus pitoyables. Pas moyen de réussir la moindre incantation ni d'émettre la moindre boule d'énergie spirituelle.

Ne parlons même pas de ressentir le reiatsu des ses camarades.

En nage, Ichigo se concentra pour la vingtième fois de la matinée afin de faire apparaitre le cercle d'énergie sensé l'entourer.

Sans succès.

« Détends-toi Ichigo » Lui intima Rukia.

Cette dernière était auréolée d'une superbe sphère de couleur or.

L'orbe doré tournoyait paresseusement autour d'elle, créant des vagues moirées devant ses yeux, leur donnant un éclat incroyable.

C'était magnifique à regarder.

Ichigo doutait d'obtenir un jour un tel résultat.

Les autres élèves arrivaient plus ou moins à créer une boule autour d'eux, celles-ci étant plus ou moins rondes suivants leur degré de maitrise de leur énergie spirituelle.

Renji, assis en tailleur, transpirant à grosses gouttes, faisait apparaitre sporadiquement une sphère autour de lui.

On aurait dit un stroboscope dans une boite de nuit techno.

_Si lui y arrive, alors moi aussi je peux !!!_

Se concentrant de toute ses forces, Ichigo retenta de faire apparaitre le cercle d'énergie.

Toujours rien.

Il en aurait pleuré de rage.

Rukia essaya de l'apaiser, lui précisant bien que le calme et la sérénité étaient essentiels, états d'esprit qui semblaient bien loin de lui à cet instant.

Renji lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Alors la blondasse, on se tourne les pouces ? On dirait que t'as autant d'énergie spirituelle qu'un escargot en plein mois d'aout !! »

Ichigo fulminait.

« Déjà, je suis pas blond !!! Et ensuite, vu le résultat, tu ferais mieux de garder ton énergie pour ta sphère au lieu de débiter des âneries ! »

Rires du tatoué.

« Pauvre petit Ichigo. Heureusement que t'as été pistonné, mon gars, sinon t'aurais jamais franchi les épreuves de sélection. T'es qu'une lopette ! »

Ichigo saisit alors sa tong et la lui balança en pleine figure.

Voulant éviter le projectile, Renji se pencha vers l'arrière.

Nul dans la pièce ne sut si c'était l'impact de la tong sur la boule d'énergie, apparue pour une fois, ou le déséquilibre provoqué par le mouvement de Renji, toujours est-il que la sphère explosa au visage de celui-ci, l'assommant sur le coup.

Le professeur Yoruichi, excédée par la nullité et le niveau sonore des deux coqs, ordonna à Ichigo d'emmener illico presto le blessé à l'infirmerie.

Portant Renji sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, Ichigo se dirigea vers le bâtiment K, dédié aux soins en tous genres.

_Il a l'air bien sonné quand même…_

Ichigo risqua un coup d'œil sur le corps inanimé qu'il portait et constata qu'une bonne balafre barrait son front et que du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie d'avoir le décès de son colocataire sur la conscience, et même s'il devait lui avoir souhaité mille morts plus atroces que cela durant ces quinze derniers jours, Ichigo décida de presser le pas.

***Le même jour***

**Salle d'entrainement 'Cri du guerrier', 15h48. **

Armé de son sabre de bois, Ichigo s'appliquait à répéter les mouvements décrits par Kyouraku Shunsui, Capitaine de la 8eme division et professeur de Kendo.

Il espérait compenser sa lamentable prestation du matin par une assiduité accrue au cours de l'après-midi.

Au moins, lui avait réussi à éviter l'infirmerie !

Ichigo riait intérieurement en regardant Renji.

Le blessé portait un énorme bandage autour du crâne, lui donnant l'air d'un calife égyptien.

Le détour par le bâtiment K avait été épique.

***Flashback***

**Bâtiment K, 10h39.**

Réveillé par un atterrissage un tantinet brutal sur le brancard avancé par les membres de la 4ème division, Renji, exaspéré d'avoir perdu la face devant son rival et bien décidé à lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes, n'avait nullement l'intention de rester allongé et de se laisser soigner bien docilement.

Les infirmiers, bien qu'habitués aux patients récalcitrants, avaient dû appeler du renfort pour tenter de maitriser le forcené.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, l'ensemble du personnel présent dans le bâtiment K en cette belle matinée de juillet s'était rué à l'accueil pour se jeter sur le fou furieux.

Ichigo, regardant la scène adossé contre un mur, totalement hors de portée du chevelu débraillé, riait à gorge déployée.

Il en aurait pleuré de rire!

Cette joyeuse mêlée avait pris fin lorsque le Capitaine Unohana Retsu en personne, lassée des cris et injures diverses beuglés par un Renji déchainé et ruisselant de sang, avait elle-même assommé le garçon.

Une fois solidement attaché à un lit, le blessé avait été recousu, réveillé puis éjecté hors de l'hôpital avec pour mot d'ordre de n'y revenir qu'en cas de décès imminent.

***Fin du Flashback***

Pour l'heure, l'incontrôlable jeune homme semblait beaucoup moins enclin à la surexcitation et ses performances se limitaient à maintenir le sabre droit entre ses mains et à trembler le moins possible.

De plus, il se massait fréquemment le front, comme en proie à une redoutable migraine.

Ichigo aurait bien profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'entasser encore plus, mais, sans doute d'humeur magnanime, il préféra savourer le silence offert par le mutisme complet de Renji.

_Il doit morfler tout de même…__On entendrait presque les mouches voler…_

C'était quelque peu déstabilisant.

Renji l'ignorait totalement.

Ca n'était jamais arrivé.

_Je me demande pourquoi cela me perturbe autant ! Je devrais être content qu'il me fiche la paix pour une fois non ?!_

Et bien non.

Privé de son rival, Ichigo s'ennuyait mortellement.

Incapable de trouver une motivation, Renji ayant l'air de se ficher comme de l'an 40 de ses exploits, il enchainait négligemment toutes les figures de Kendo, sans leur accorder plus d'importance qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour la réalisation d'une pâte à crêpe.

Rukia le regardait, bouche bée.

Kyouraku, lui, avait l'air vivement intéressé.

Il était rare de voir un étudiant s'en sortant aussi bien au premier cours.

La posture était bonne.

Les gestes précis.

Les déplacements fluides.

_Vraiment pas mal_ Pensait-il, en se frottant le menton.

_Dire qu'il fait ça avec la désinvolture la plus complète. __Il doit avoir des prédispositions particulières... J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera quand il se sentira impliqué._

Car nul doute qu'il se sentirait impliqué à un moment ou à un autre.

Quitte à le placer devant un Hollow bien affamé si nécessaire.

Le cours prit fin, laissant un curieux arrière-goût dans la bouche d'Ichigo.

******

Passant faire deux-trois courses à l'épicerie du coin, Ichigo se sentait de mauvaise humeur.

Il shoota tous les cailloux osant se trouver sur son chemin, fit fuir tous les pigeons ayant l'audace de roucouler dans sa sphère auditive et tança vertement le livreur de nouilles qui avait eu la témérité de passer en vélo un peu trop près de lui.

C'est d'une humeur excessivement ronchonne qu'Ichigo franchit la porte de chez lui.

Le silence qui régnait et l'obscurité des lieux lui firent vite comprendre que son colocataire était déjà parti se coucher.

Ce qui n'arrangea rien à son humeur déjà massacrante.

_Pour une fois que j'avais envie de me fritter un peu, lui, il pionce !!!!!!! Mais il sert vraiment à rien !_

Claquant outrageusement la porte de sa chambre, avec le secret espoir que l'autre tête de pioche se réveille et ne vienne en découdre avec lui, Ichigo se jeta sur son lit.

Pas un son ne se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine.

Renji dormait visiblement à poings fermés.

_Et p__as d'ordi ici. Même pas moyen de me faire un petit Diablo, histoire d'apaiser mes nerfs ! C'est trop naze la Soul Society !!!_

Ichigo finit par s'endormir devant la télévision, après avoir englouti l'équivalent de quatre cents grammes de sel. Merci aux gâteaux apéro !

***Le lendemain***

**Chambre d'Ichigo, 6h59.**

Ce fut la réception d'un projectile en pleine poitrine qui tira Ichigo de son sommeil.

A deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, il se leva d'un bond.

Sa main se posa alors sur l'objet qui l'avait violemment heurté de si bon matin.

Une sandale de cuir.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire là…

« Voilà un prêté pour un rendu, connard !!!! » Explosa une voix dans la pièce.

Levant la tête vers l'origine de ces cris désormais familiers, Ichigo découvrit son colocataire debout à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Vêtu d'un caleçon gris, son bandage un peu défait sur le front, il avait l'air furieux et nettement plus en forme que la veille.

« Et la prochaine fois, je te la fais manger par les trous de nez, OK ????? » Hurla Renji.

Ichigo en aurait presque souri.

_Bonjour. Bien dormi ?__ Oui, et toi ? Ta blessure se remet ? _

Le tatoué n'était pas à cheval sur la politesse.

Et Ichigo en avait marre des échanges protocolaires.

« Ha oui ? Ben je voudrais bien voir ça !!! En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fini à l'infirmerie hier et encore moins moi qui ai l'allure d'Iznogoud au réveil !!!!! » Lui répliqua Ichigo, lui balançant sa sandale en pleine tête.

Profitant de la déconcentration de l'ennemi, il le propulsa dans le couloir et lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Insupportable. Il est vraiment insupportable !_

Dos à la porte, Ichigo souriait doucement.

Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu!

Petite review??

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand salle, 23h17.**

Assis en tailleur sur d'épais coussins de lin taupe, une tasse de thé à la mûre à leur droite, les dossiers de leurs élèves à leur gauche, l'ensemble des Capitaines était réuni autour de Yamamoto Genryu-Usai.

Le conseil avait lieu un fois par mois, réunissant tous les capitaines de la Soul Society.

Chacun d'entre eux était responsable d'une partie plus ou moins importante de la formation des futurs shinigamis et la charge professorale n'était pas une part négligeable de leurs emplois du temps.

Une grande importance était accordée à l'enseignement et à la connaissance des étudiants car chaque shinigami sortant de l'Académie des Arts devait intégrer une des 13 divisions de la Soul Society.

Tous les shinigamis, sauf Ichigo Kurosaki.

Son cas faisait d'ailleurs polémique.

L'opinion de Yoruichi, Capitaine de la 2ème division et professeur de Kido, était nette et sans détour.

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible mais il semblerait que ce jeune homme n'ait aucune énergie spirituelle. Il est tout bonnement d'une nullité absolue durant mes cours. Il est tout à fait inconcevable de continuer dans ces conditions. Je pose donc mon veto à la poursuite de sa formation.»

« Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi, Yoruichi-san, même si je n'ai évidemment aucune idée des prestations de Kurosaki durant tes cours. » Intervint Kyouraku, inclinant légèrement son chapeau en direction de sa collègue. « Mais je peux t'affirmer qu'en Kendo, il a énormément de potentiel. »

« Et du potentiel par rapport à quoi ? Par rapport au reste de cette promotion ? J'aime autant te dire que ce n'est à mes yeux qu'un ramassis de larves ! »

« Ha oui ? » Kyouraku sirotait son thé, la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Du moins niveau Kido… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire à son encontre.

Leurs échanges étaient le plus souvent musclés et sans fioriture mais les deux capitaines s'appréciaient beaucoup et se tenaient en haute estime.

« Peut-être que Zarachi voudrait nous donner son opinion ? » Proposa le capitaine de la 8ème Division.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

Puis un soupir.

Suivi d'un tintement de clochettes.

« Ouais. Pas mal. » Lâcha le géant.

Il était visiblement d'humeur loquace.

« Pas mal ? Comment ça, pas mal ? Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ? On a besoin d'un troisième avis, Zarachi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! » La voix de Yoruichi claquait dans le calme de la pièce.

« Il me semble que le problème majeur autour de ce jeune homme vient de son manque apparent de pression spirituelle, n'est ce pas ? Hors, il est impossible qu'un être vivant n'ait aucune énergie spirituelle.» La voix flutée du Capitaine Unohara tinta doucement à leurs oreilles. Elle parlait bas, mais chacune de ses paroles étaient claires, énoncées d'une voix calme, posée…dangereuse.

En voila une qui ne s'énervait jamais, n'haussait jamais la voix mais que tout le monde écoutait. Ce petit bout de femme apparemment faible et bienveillante pouvait se révéler être un ennemi de la pire espèce. Mieux valait l'avoir de son coté.

« Mayuri-sama, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Se grattant légèrement le menton du bout de ses longs doigts fins, le Capitaine de la 12ème Division prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de déclarer n'avoir absolument jamais rencontré un seul être vivant sans énergie spirituelle, encore moins un être humain.

Et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait pourtant dépecé un nombre certain !

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Il va donc falloir résoudre ce mystère. » Déclara le Capitaine de la 1ère Division. « Yoruichi, en tant que professeur de Kido, je te charge de résoudre cette affaire. S'il s'avère que ce jeune homme n'a pas une pression spirituelle suffisante pour devenir un shinigami, nous reconsidérons alors la question de la poursuite de sa formation. En attendant, il continue son cursus normalement. »

« Y-a-t-il d'autres points que vous souhaitiez aborder ou pouvons-nous lever la séance ? » Ajouta-t-il, à l'encontre de tous les capitaines.

« Il y a encore une affaire dont nous avons à discuter, Général. » Intervient Ukitake Jyuushiro, Capitaine de la 13eme Division. « Je souhaite proposer mon vice-capitaine pour le poste de Capitaine de la 10ème Division. »

« Ton vice-capitaine ? Ne serait-ce pas ce gamin aux cheveux blancs ? Tu as envie de monter un club ou quoi ? » Railla Yoruichi.

« Yoruichi ! » Gronda la voix du Général. « Cela suffit ! »

« Il s'agit en effet du Hitsugaya Toshiro. Je reconnais qu'il est certes bien jeune et qu'il a encore beaucoup à appendre mais il me seconde depuis près de 2 ans maintenant et chacun d 'entre vous sait très bien que c'est un véritable génie. Dois-je vous retracer son parcours depuis son entrée à l'Académie des Arts ? » Proposa Ukitake d'une voix mielleuse.

Il appréciait modérément qu'on se moque de la couleur de ses cheveux et encore moins qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme à mots couverts.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Trancha le Général. « Ce poste est vacant depuis fort longtemps maintenant et si tu appuies la demande de ton vice-capitaine, alors il passera le concours d'entrée. Cependant, au vu de son jeune âge, je pense qu'il sera bon de lui faire passer les épreuves du premier cercle. »

« Les épreuves du premier cercle ? C'est quoi ça ? » Grogna Zarachi.

« Il s'agit de missions où l'aspirant capitaine doit encadrer des shinigamis des tous les niveaux. On juge ainsi son aptitude à encadrer et fédérer ses équipes. C'est essentiel dans le cas présent car ça serait bien la première fois où le capitaine serait le plus jeune de sa division ! » Expliqua Ukitake.

« Bien, en ce cas, annonce à Histugaya Toshiro que, si il réussit les épreuves du premier cercle, il passera l'examen de Capitaine dans 2 mois. La séance est levée. Bonne nuit à vous tous. » Annonça Yamamoto Genryu-Usai, en se levant en grimaçant.

Trois heures assis en tailleur, ça finit par donner sacrement mal aux genoux, même quand on est Capitaine de la 1ère Division !

**Sur Terre, 08h04.**

« Quoi ? Pardon, je ne comprends rien…Comment ça, aucune énergie spirituelle ? »

Pendu au téléphone, Isshin Kurosaki était complément éberlué.

« Écoute-moi bien, Isshin ! Je te dis que ton mioche n'a aucune énergie spirituelle ! Tu comprends, oui ou non ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué tout de même !! » S'énervait Yoruichi à l'autre bout du combiné.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Isshiin Kurosaki n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'importance de la question.

Passablement agacée, elle reprit.

« 17ans que tu vis sous le même toit et t'as pas vu qu'il y avait un souci ?? Non mais, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Tu te rends compte que sa formation à l'Académie des Arts est remise en cause ? On ne va pas envoyer sur le terrain un shinigami même pas capable de sentir l'aura d'un hollow et encore moins capable de libérer son Zanpakuto ! Ça serait du suicide ! Alors, soit on trouve une explication à ce phénomène pour le moins étrange, soit je te renvoie ta progéniture illico presto et tu pourras faire une croix sur la réhabilitation de ta famille ! »

« Attends, Yoruichi-san, tu as raison, il doit bien y avoir une explication logique là-dedans… mais je ne vois pas laquelle… »

« Et bien je te conseille de trouver rapidement, mon petit Isshin ! Par ce que ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer à former ton rejeton si ce dernier est incapable de produire ne serait-ce qu'un bouclier défensif ! » Siffla Yoruichi.

Bien ennuyé, Isshin Kurosaki se frottait le font en pestant intérieurement.

Il était essentiel pour lui que son fils réussisse à devenir un Shinigami. L'honneur de la famille en dépendait. Il avait honte de le dire mais il comptait sur Ichigo pour réparer les erreurs que lui-même avait commises.

« Bon, heu, au moins, il se donne à fond en cours, c'est déjà ça, non ? » Hasarda-t-il.

« Mouais…Ça me fait mal de le reconnaitre mais il semblerait qu'en effet, il se donne à fond. »Admit Yoruichi.

Un éclair de doute traversa soudainement l'esprit de Kurosaki père.

« Mais dis-moi, Yoruichi, le sceau a bien été ôté ? »

« Le sceau ? Mais quel sceau ? »

C'était cela. _Quel imbécile_, pensa-t-il, se frappant le front. Il avait oublié d'enlever le sceau.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage d'un coup. Il savait comment débloquer la situation.

« Attends, je vais t'expliquer. »

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 19h46.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu glandes, bordel ?! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait des lasagnes !!! » Braillait Ichigo, à la vision d'un Renji mélangeant béchamel et sauce bolognaise dans une même casserole.

« Si t'es pas content, Tête d'œuf, t'as qu'à les faire toi-même ! Et pis, tout d'abord, qui t'as dit que j'allais t'en filer hein ?? »

« Mais c'est toi Crétin ! T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou tu le fais exprès ??Je te rappelle le deal : je paie les courses et tu fais la bouffe ! Alors j'aimerais bien que ce soit mangeable ! »

C'est dans cette ambiance chaleureuse que débarqua Yoruichi, déboulant au beau milieu de la cuisine à coup de shumpo.

« Ichigo, enlève tes fringues. » déclara-t-elle abruptement.

Les deux cuistots en herbe en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, se demandant mutuellement s'ils avaient bien entendu et quelle conduite adopter face à la vision soudaine de leur professeur dans leur salon.

« T'es sourd Ichigo ? » Gronda Yoruichi. « Je t'ai demandé de te dessaper. Alors t'as deux secondes pour le faire ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

Ichigo, bouche bée, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop sidéré pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Le Capitaine de la 2ème Division s'approcha alors de lui et lui ôta prestement son t-shirt, déboucla sa ceinture et fit tomber son jean à terre avant qu'il ait pu émettre ne serait-ce qu'un couinement de protestation.

Renji tenta un repli stratégique en direction de sa chambre mais fut arrêté net par un jet de shuriken à deux millimètre de son nez.

« Tu restes là, Abarai. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Et toi, Ichigo, mets-toi au milieu du salon et enlève-moi ces chaussettes au passage. Y'a vraiment rien de plus laid qu'un homme à demi-nu avec ses chaussettes aux pieds ! »

Ichigo, désormais vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir, se plaça au milieu de salon. Il se demandait bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Renji, place toi derrière lui et tiens le fermement. »

« Quoi ?! Nan mais il n'est pas question que ce sale babouin tatoué pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi !!! » Hurla Ichigo.

« Je te tue si tu me touches !! » Brailla-t-il à l'adresse de Renji.

« Ha ouais, ben on va voir ça ! » Lui rétorqua ce dernier en glissant habilement ses bras sous les épaules d'Ichigo et en faisant une clé de ses poignets derrière son cou.

Renji ne comprenait pas plus la situation qu'Ichigo mais s'il pouvait apporter son aide pour torturer de quelques façons que ce soit le rouquin, il était partant !

Ichigo se débattait férocement, ne supportant pas de sentir son ennemi le maintenir de force, mais Renji, d'un mouvement prompt, fit passer ses deux jambes entre celles d'Ichigo afin de les immobiliser.

Le rouquin était alors complément maintenu.

Blasée, Yoruichi avait considéré la scène avec un ennui évident. A ses yeux, même une émission de Jean-Luc Reichmann avait plus d'intérêt.

« Bon, c'est fini ? Sois gentil Ichigo. Tiens-toi tranquille, que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

S'approchant du lui, Yoruichi ferma les yeux, se concentra et murmura une incantation, en remuant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

Puis appuya sur le front d'Ichigo.

Un cercle noir apparut soudain sur le front de celui-ci pendant quelques secondes puis disparut.

Interloqué, Ichigo n'opposait plus aucune résistance, se demandant bien ce que le Capitaine pouvait être en train de faire.

Yoruichi renouvela l'opération en appuyant successivement sur la gorge, les épaules et les genoux d'Ichigo.

Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration, jeta un regard à Renji pour vérifier qu'il maintenant correctement le récalcitrante cobaye, déclama une énième incantation et appuya son pouce sur le nombril d'Ichigo.

Aussitôt un vague de chaleur brulante déferla dans tout le corps d'Ichigo, l'envahissant de la tête aux pieds, de ses oreilles à la racine de ses cheveux roux.

Les fenêtres de la pièce volèrent en éclat.

Renji manqua d'être projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'Ichigo, sous la violente explosion d'énergie spirituelle qui ravageait son corps, se débattait comme un dément.

«Renji, maintiens-le bien ! J'ai encore un point à déverrouiller !!! » Ordonna Yoruichi à un Renji qui peinait visiblement à se maintenir debout sous l'écrasant reiatsu de son colocataire.

Grinçant elle-même des dents face à la déferlante de pression spirituelle libérée par le dé-scellage, Yoruichi pressa son pouce sur le cœur d'Ichigo.

Une fleur de lys apparut pendant quelques instants sur la poitrine d'Ichigo puis disparut.

Sa pression spirituelle retomba à un niveau normal du même coup, laissant Ichigo à bout de souffle, à demi-écroulé au milieu de la pièce.

« C'est bon Renji, tu peux le lâcher maintenant. »Ordonna Yoruichi au tatoué.

C'est à contrecœur que celui-ci obtempéra, son colocataire n'ayant pas assez souffert à ses yeux.

« Ichigo, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il avait l'air complètement sonné. Relevant la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur le salon dévasté.

_Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelle était cette sensation étrange, cette chaleur qui m'a traversé le corps ?_

« Ça a …tout détruit ? C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » Bredouilla-t-il.

Le Capitaine de la 2ème Division sourit. Son problème de reiatsu était résolu. Mission accomplie!

« J'ai ôté le sceau qui empêchait ton reiatsu de circuler. C'est pour cela que tu étais aussi nul durant mes cours. Désormais, tu vas pouvoir briller par ton talent, mon petit Kurosaki, car, du reiatsu, t'en as visiblement ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Un seau ? » Demanda bêtement le rouquin.

Il avait du mal à suivre, encore sous le choc de la libération du sceau et de la déferlante qui avait suivi.

« Non, Kurosaki ! Un sceau, pas un seau ! Ton père a scellé ton énergie à l'aide d'un sceau de Kido et il avait oublié de te l'enlever ! Voilà qui est fait ! Pour le reste, vois avec lui ! Allez, bonne nuit et à demain ! »

Moins d'un battement de cil plus tard, le Capitaine avait disparut par la fenêtre maintenant dépourvue de vitre.

_Mon père avait scellé mon reiatsu ? Mais pourquoi ? _

« Rohhh, Blondie ! Tu comptes rester là longtemps à glander ? » Beugla Renji d'une voix de centaure à deux centimètres des ses tympans. « T'as vu le foutoir que t'as mis dans le salon ?! Et tu crois peut-être que c'est moi qui vais ranger ?! Ne compte pas là-dessus et bouge tes fesses ! J'aimerai bien diner avant le nouvel an !!! »

_T__sssss, en voilà un qui ne perd pas le nord. La bouffe, la bouffe, il ne pense vraiment qu'à ça !_

« Ouais, ça va, je vais le faire, espèce de crevard ! En attendant, essaie de nous faire quelque chose de comestible à diner ! J'ai la dalle moi aussi ! »

_Bon j'éclaircirai cette histoire plus tard. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement de certaines choses à mon retour, mon p'tit papa_ !

**Salle d'entrainement 'Aux deux sakés', 8h58.**

Les deux groupes d'élèves se jaugeaient.

D'un coté, le groupe d'étudiants aux kimonos rouge et blanc, aspirants shinigamis de dernier cycle, jetait des regards supérieurs à leurs camarades.

De l'autre, les élèves aux kimonos bleu et blanc étaient partagés entre envie et colère devant l'air méprisant de leurs ainés.

Renji pour sa part avait surtout envie d'en découdre !

« Bon sang, mais matez-moi ces tête de c… ! »

« Renji !! Ne sois pas vulgaire ! » Souffla Rukia, le tirant par sa manche, jetant des coups d'œil au groupe d'en face. « Imagine qu'ils t'entendent… »

« Et alors ? »Grogna Renji « Tu crois qu'ils me font peur ? Tout ça parce qu'ils sont dans la classe supérieure ? »

« C'est surtout parce qu'on va devoir travailler avec eux Renji ! Donc si on pouvait éviter de se faire trucider dès le départ, je pense que ça pourrait être très appréciable ! » Renchérit calmement Rukia.

Ichigo, lui, ne disait rien.

Il comprenait très bien le raisonnement de Rukia, mais d'un autre coté, et bien qu'il eut certainement préféré mourir que de l'avouer, il était assez d'accord avec Renji.

Une furieuse envie de se bastonner avec un des gars en rouge le tenaillait. Leur petit air supérieur le mettait hors de lui.

La patience n'était de toute façon pas le fort de notre rouquin.

Le Capitaine Kyouraku entra dans la salle, suivi de son vice-capitaine. Il semblait ravi, comme toujours, voire légèrement éméché.

« Bonjour à vous tous ! » Lança-t-il, en se vautrant dans un coin de la pièce.

« Le programme du jour est simple ! J'ai décidé de pimenter un peu le cours de Kendo en mélangeant le groupe de 1ère année avec celui de dernière année. Donc vous allez vous mettre 2 par 2 et faire des passes, un 1ère année avec un 2ème année. »

Les élèves se regardèrent en soupirant. Son enthousiasme était loin d'être partagé.

« Si vous avez des questions, posez-les à Nanao-chan. Qu'on ne me dérange qu'en cas de nécessité absolue ! » Déclara-t-il, en sortant une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du saké de son sac.

« C'est-à-dire Capitaine ? Qu'entendez-vous exactement par nécessité absolue ?» Demanda le Vice Capitaine.

« Hé bien, on va dire, …heu…mort subite d'un élève par exemple ? Ca te va, Nanao-Chan ?! » Ajouta celui-ci avec un sourire taquin à l'encontre de sa subordonnée.

« Capitaine !!! »

Pendant que les deux gradés se querellaient gentiment, les étudiants se mirent en place.

Rukia se trouva face à un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, avec d'étranges cils orangés, plus longs que ceux d'une femme.

Ce dernier se présenta élégamment.

« Bonjour très chère petite demoiselle. » Dit-il en la salua d'une ravissante révérence, complètement inappropriée pour une salle de Kendo. « Je me présente, je suis Yumchika Ayasegawa. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Rukia, un peu décontenancée par l'attitude un tantinet précieuse du garçon, lui lança un bref 'Salut. Kuchiki Rukia' pour toute présentation.

Fronçant ses impeccables sourcils, Yumichika sembla désapprouver la nonchalance de ce salut pendant que Rukia se demandait s'il s'épilait les sourcils pour leur donner une forme aussi originale.

De son coté, Renji avait pour adversaire une sorte de bonze au regard terrifiant.

Grand, le crâne totalement rasé, le jeune homme observait Renji de la tête aux pieds, l'évaluant comme on l'aurait fait d'un taureau au salon de l'agriculture.

« Bon, j'espère que t'es moins nul que t'en as l'air. » Déclara-t-il pour seule introduction.

Le tatoué gronda. Il goûtait fort peu d'être traité aussi cavalièrement.

« Ben ramène-toi et tu verras bien. »

Le psychopathe au crâne nu explosa de rire et se jeta sur lui.

Ichigo resta pantois devant cet assaut. Rien que le rire du Bonze suffisait à lui donner des frissons d'angoisse.

Puis il se tourna pour faire face à son adversaire.

« Bonjour. Hisagi Shyuuhei. Enchanté."

Hisagi le toisait avec un petit sourire en coin devant l'air hagard du rouquin.

« Heu, bonjour. Kurosaki Ichigo. »

« Bien Kurosaki, tu es prêt à commencer ? »

_Non, en fait, non, je ne me sens pas prêt du tout là__… _ Pensa Ichigo, à la vue de Renji et du Bonze psychopathe, poussant des cris effrayants, ruisselants de sueur et échangeant des coups de sabre en bois comme deux fous furieux.

« Ben en fait.. » Commença-t-il.

Son élan fut coupé net par la vision du sabre d'Hisagi fendant l'air en direction de son visage.

Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver que celui-ci tranchait à nouveau l'air de son arme.

Ichigo para le coup de son mieux à l'aide de son sabre de bois, pendant que son adversaire enchainait les coups à une vitesse qui lui semblait proche de celle de la lumière.

Le rouquin parait et esquivait les attaques de son mieux mais reculait de plus en plus vers le mur de la salle.

En sueur, Ichigo n'en pouvait plus.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il y va fort tout de même ! Quelle peau de vache, je suis débutant moi !!!_

« Woooooh ! On ne pourrait pas y aller doucement au début non ? Genre un petit échauffement?! C'est important tu sais !!!!! » Lança-t-il en baissant la tête pour éviter un énième coup.

L'autre eut un petit rire sec.

« Parce que tu crois que les Hollows te laisseront t'échauffer peut-être?! T'es un petit comique toi ! Faut être plus rapide que ça gamin ! » Ironisa-t-il en redoublant de vitesse.

Grinçant des dents sous l'avalanche de coups, Ichigo recula encore.

_Bon sang, je dois faire quelque chose ! Je ne vais pas me laisser ridiculiser par un crétin prétentieux avec une languette métallique ridicule sur la tronche !_

Serrant ferment son sabre entre ses mains, Ichigo se prépara à riposter.

_Voilà, là, c'est le moment !_

Profitant d'une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire, Ichigo donna un coup de toutes ses forces.

Hisagi para du revers.

Ichigo fit un pas en avant et enchaina aussitôt.

S'en suivi un combat virulent. Ichigo s'était lancé à fond dans la bataille et chaque pas regagné sur son adversaire le motivait un peu plus.

Hisagi, tout d'abord surpris par la force du jeune homme, se reprit vite et contre-attaqua de toutes ses forces.

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux avait l'avantage. Les deux jeunes hommes se disputèrent le terrain avec force pendant plusieurs minutes.

Passablement agacé de voir un novice lui tenir tête, surtout devant le Capitaine Kyouraku, Hisagi fit une esquive suivit d'une feinte droite et assena un coup violent sur la tempe gauche d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier tomba à terre, à demi assommé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Hisagi pointait son sabre sous sa gorge.

« T'as perdu Kurosaki. »

Complètement fourbu, le rouquin hocha la tête.

« Ouais, on dirait bien. » Admit-il, dépité.

Il s'était donné à fond et n'avait même pas effleuré son adversaire. C'était rageant.

« Allez, on va dire que, pour un début, c'est pas trop mal. » Concéda Hisagi en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Acceptant la main tendue, Ichigo se remis sur pied et observa les autres duos.

Rukia venait visiblement de mettre Yumichika à terre pour la 10ème fois du cours et ce dernier criait au scandale, jurant que si son brushing ne venait pas d'être fait, il lui aurait fait payer cher son impudence.

Renji et son adversaire finissaient le combat à mains nues, ayant mutuellement brisés leur sabre sur leur crâne respectif et roulaient présentement sur le sol de la pièce, le chauve tirant sauvagement les longs cheveux rouges pendant que le tatoué mordait à pleine bouche l'épaule de son ennemi.

Le vice-capitaine, après leur avoir sommé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois de cesser le combat, sans résultat, finit par leur jeter un seau d'eau froide pour séparer les deux forcenés.

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Kyouraku, qui venait d'entamer sa troisième bouteille de saké, chantonnait gaiement une marche funèbre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Excédée, Nana dispersa les élèves d'un geste rageur de la main avant de se diriger vers son supérieur, histoire de discuter avec lui des différentes techniques d'enseignements modernes.

« Capitaine ! Croyez-vous vraiment que votre attitude soit appropriée devant ces jeunes gens ?! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensé donner l'exemple et les instruire !!! »

« Woulalala, Nanao-chan, détends-toi, sois zen ! Tiens, prends un petit verre de saké avec moi ! »

« Mais vous êtes ivre mort Capitaine ! Vous n'avez même pas regardé les exercices réalisés par vos propres étudiants !!!! C'est honteux !!!! »

Kyouraku lança un regard à sa subordonnée.

« Ho si, j'ai regardé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien loupé du spectacle. »

Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres en disant cela.

**Baraque à nouilles, 12h30.**

Affalés devant d'énormes bols de nouilles fumants, nos trois apprentis prenaient un repos bien mérité.

Rukia et Ichigo discutaient des différentes divisions tandis que Renji se resservait pour la quatrième fois.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je n'intégrerai pas celle de mon frère. » Soupira la jeune fille.

« Ton frère, c'est la Capitaine de la 6ème Division, c'est ça ? Un grand brun aux longs cheveux ? »

Ichigo était pensif.

Il avait aperçu le Capitaine Kuchiki au détour d'une promenade au parc des 4 Saisons. L'homme ne lui avait pas paru très sympathique, plutôt distant et hautain. Il comprenait que Rukia n'ait pas envie de travailler sous ses ordres, d'un autre coté, il s'agissait de son frère, certes adoptif mais tout de même ! Ils devaient bien avoir des atomes crochus d'une façon ou d 'une autre.

« Rohhh ca peut avoir des côtés sympathiques de bosser en famille non ? » Plaisanta Ichigo. « Bon, personnellement, je crois que j'étriperais mon père si je devais travailler avec lui plus de trois jours mais bon, c'est un cas particulier ! On peut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'un peu spécial » Dit-il en riant.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié ! » S'écria Rukia, attrapant soudainement ses affaires. « Je dois absolument rentrer chez moi ! A demain !!!! » Leur cria –t-elle.

« HHHHeeee ! Mais attends Rukia, t'as même pas fini de déjeuner… »

C'était inutile, la jeune fille avait déjà disparu à l'angle d'une ruelle.

« C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon. » Murmura Renji d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Hein ? » Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Le tatoué, ses baguettes reposant sur le bord du bol, fixait le mur devant lui, la mine sombre.

« Depuis qu'elle a été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki je veux dire. Elle doit respecter tout un tas de règles, genre être rentrée à telle heure, ne pas sortir seule le soir. Et ne pas trainer dans les baraques à nouilles par exemple. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais…Je ne pensais pas que c'était si strict…Je veux dire, c'est une future shinigami, elle sait se défendre ! »

Ichigo était interloqué. Ces règlements désuets dataient à ses yeux du Moyen Age !

« La question n'est pas là. C'est une jeune fille de famille noble, c'est tout. Elle n'est pas du même monde que nous. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle ne venait jamais diner chez nous ?! » Dit Renji, se levant pour payer leurs consommations.

Ichigo médita quelques instants les propos de son colocataire.

_C'est vrai, elle ne vient jamais à l'appart après 20h. __Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir invitée…Je pensais qu'elle avait peur des talents culinaires de Renji égalant à peine ceux d'un homme de Néandertal ! Visiblement, y'a pas que ça…_

« Allez, salut. » Lança Renji, se dirigeant vers l'Académie des Arts au lieu de prendre le chemin de leur home sweet home.

_Mais on n'a pas cours cet après-midi…__Il va encore s'entrainer ?! Après le cours de ce matin, moi, j'ai qu'une envie, dormir !_

Ichigo allait sortir de quoi payer quand l'employé lui fit signe que c'était inutile.

Éberlué, Ichigo remercia le commerçant et regarda de loin la silhouette aux longs cheveux rouges qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Renji venait de l'inviter à déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à mes chers petits lecteurs!

Un grand merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui me laissent des reviews! C'est gentil de m'encourager!

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chambre d'Ichigo, 23h06.**

Allongé sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure, Ichigo tentait de s'endormir. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Agacé, il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda pour admirer la voûte céleste.

Le ciel de la Soul Society était splendide en cette nuit étoilée. Tout était silencieux, seule une légère brise fraiche troublait le calme des eaux du canal.

_Renji__..._

Ses pensées ne quittaient pas le jeune homme.

Ichigo le considérait jusqu'à présent comme un benêt braillard et vantard.

Mais depuis quelques temps, une autre facette faisait surface, révélant un jeune homme sensible.

Sa réaction face au départ brusque de Rukia prêtait à réflexion.

Sans parler de son invitation à déjeuner pour le moins…heu originale ?

Ichigo soupira.

Le chevelu était apparemment capable de sentiments, ce dont il avait douté longtemps.

Le tout était de savoir de quels sentiments il s'agissait.

_Il est sû__rement amoureux de Rukia…_

_Ça se tient somme toute. _

_Ça expliquerait son attitude protectrice envers elle et sa réaction de tout à l'heure. _

_Il avait l'__air abattu. Cela lui ressemble si peu._

Renji était parti pour s'entrainer à l'Académie des Arts en début d'après-midi et n'était revenu que tard dans la soirée pour se coucher immédiatement.

_Il n'a même pas diné ! C'est bien la première fois que je le vois faire l'impasse sur un repas…_

Ichigo n'était pas spécialement ravi à la perspective que son colocataire soit amoureux de la petite Rukia, bien qu'il ne sache nullement pourquoi.

Lui-même adorait la brunette mais ne ressentait qu'un lien amical envers elle. Pas la moindre attirance physique, allez savoir pourquoi.

Mais ca devait être différent pour Renji.

_Non, __non, elle est mignonne, charmante, ils se connaissant bien. C'est très possible. C'est même probable._

_Et son attitude envers moi serait de la jalousie. _

_Tout se __tient. Renji doit être amoureux de Rukia, voilà tout._

_Mais Rukia, elle, aime-t-elle Renji ?_

Ichigo tenta d'analyser la situation et de juger objectivement le chevelu.

_Alors, physiquement tout d'abord._

Repensant aux abdos d'acier de son colocataire, à son torse zébré de tatouages, à ses longs cheveux soyeux et à ses yeux couleur onyx, Ichigo décréta que, objectivement bien sûr, Renji était plutôt pas mal !

A condition d'aimer les hommes grands, musclés et au regard incisif évidemment.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas, n'est-ce-pas ?!

_Le caractère ensuite. _

Là, les choses se corsaient sévèrement.

Braillard, caractériel, mort de faim, nul en cuisine, vantard, bordélique.

Insupportable en un mot.

_Bon il a__ aussi quelques bons cotés_ Tempéra Ichigo.

Déjà, il se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Les cours, l'entrainement, bref tout.

Ichigo admirait sa ténacité et son implication, lui qui était parfois un peu 'nonchalant'.

C'était aussi quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc. Aucune entourloupe avec lui. On savait toujours ce qu'il pensait.

Et surtout, surtout, il ne parlait jamais le matin !

Ce qu'Ichigo appréciait énormément, profitant ainsi du petit déjeuner dans un calme olympien et d'un réveil en douceur.

Sauf en cas de tong volante ou de kimono trempé !

Ichigo soupira pour la énième fois.

_Super, me voila bien avancé. Avec des suppositions, tout est possible. _

_Et puis, qu'est ce que cela peut bien me faire, de qui est amoureux Renji ?! Si tant qu'il soit capable d'aimer, ce babouin hystérique ! _

_Crétin d'Ichigo !! Je ferai__s mieux de dormir au lieu de me poser des questions débiles !_

Ichigo ferma rageusement la fenêtre et se remit au lit, pas plus ensommeillé qu'auparavant.

_Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !_

Il mit son Ipod sur ses oreilles et la bande-son de Titanic réussit à le faire sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en moins de 5 minutes.

*******************

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance un peu étrange, entre morosité et énervement.

Rukia venait en cours et rentrait immédiatement chez elle sitôt ces derniers finis.

Elle paraissait nerveuse et excitée en même temps.

Elle éludait toutes les questions d'Ichigo, qui n'avait de toute façon pas l'opportunité de lui en poser beaucoup, le rythme des cours étant plutôt intense.

Renji semblait passablement déprimé. Il enchainait cours et entrainement avec acharnement.

Son gargantuesque appétit avait même diminué, malgré sa dépense physique excessive, et il ne faisait désormais les courses plus qu'une fois par semaine.

Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

La brunette lui manquait beaucoup.

Plus de dimanche étendus sur l'herbe, plus de théâtre. Et plus de déjeuner à la baraque à nouilles.

Et même plus de prise de tête avec son colocataire !

Enfin, pas trop…

En conséquence, il se concentrait sur ses études, réussissant à se débrouiller dans à peu près toutes les matières, et bien que ne brillant pas par la maitrise de son énergie spirituelle, parvenait à ne pas faire exploser la salle à chaque cours de Kido.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde… Le pauvre Renji, déjà pas bien doué en Kido à la base, semblait incapable de se concentrer ces derniers temps et avait déjà provoqué le départ de trois incendies et la destruction de la moitié du bâtiment.

Les jours défilaient rapidement et la fin des vacances approchait. Ainsi que les examens.

Son retour dans le monde réel était proche.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Discutant un matin avec le Capitaine Yoruichi des épreuves de délivrance du Zanpakuto, Ichigo eut un choc.

« Mais Capitaine Yoruichi, ça va bientôt faire 2 mois que je suis là. Les vacances sur Terre se terminent bientôt. Je dois repartir ! Je ne vais pas arrêter ma scolarité dans le monde réel tout de même? »

« Et bien je pensais que tu avais été prévenu… » Yoruichi semblait embarrassée.

_Mais qu'a fichu Isshin avec ce pauvre gamin ? Il ne lui a rien dit ?__ Et voilà que ça me retombe dessus ! Il va m'entendre celui-là !! _

« Hummm, Kurosaki, comment te dire… » Commença le Capitaine en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Elle s'arrêta.

_Comment lui présenter les choses de façon la plus douce possible ?_

Elle décida au final d'y aller franco.

La diplomatie n'était de toute façon pas son genre.

« Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta formation Kurosaki. Tu ne peux quitter la Soul Society que dans deux cas désormais : en étant un shinigami ou bien en étant renvoyé. »

Gros blanc.

Ichigo était sidéré.

La fin de la formation ?! Mais c'était quand exactement ????

« Comment ?! Mais je pensais n'être là que pour deux mois ?! » Cria-t-il, à deux doigts de saisir le Capitaine par les épaules, pour la secouer comme un prunier.

_Dites-moi que je rêve…Pitié, que je me réveille !!!_

« Je suis navrée que ton père ne t'ait pas précisé ce détail Ichigo, mais tu es lié par un pacte depuis ton entrée dans ce monde. »

Yoruichi, devant la mine dépitée du jeune homme, lui assena une grande claque dans le dos.

« Allez, Kurosaki, vois le bon coté des choses ! Tu te plais bien ici non?! Et dis –toi que tu vas pouvoir profiter de la vision de mon corps de rêve durant les cours pendant encore un petit moment ! » Lança-t-elle en riant.

***************************************

C'est un Ichigo défait et abattu qui rentra chez lui ce midi là.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

_D'abord cette histoire de sceau, et maintenant ça ! __Que signifient tous ces secrets ? Qu'est-ce-que mon père me cache d'autre ?_

Renji était enfermé dans sa chambre, musique à fond.

Du rock, comme toujours.

Les Three Days grace avec 'I hate everything about you'.

Tout un programme.

_Autant mettre un __écriteau 'Vade Retro' sur la porte !_

Ichigo soupira. La douce présence de la petite Rukia lui manquait cruellement en cet instant. Il se sentait bien seul.

Il se mit à préparer le déjeuner, avec un enthousiasme aussi débordant que s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas.

Il posa sur la table les deux assiettes contenant des côtes de porc et du gratin de chou-fleur puis alla toquer trois coups à la porte de Renji.

Le signal du déjeuner.

Ils le prenaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble.

C'était le bon coté de l'absence de plus en plus fréquente de Rukia.

Les deux colocataires commençaient à s'apprivoiser doucement, à partager leur repas, à cohabiter avec un peu moins de heurt.

Enfin, quand Renji était là et pas en train d'user le parquet des salles d'entrainement.

Un grognement lui répondit, signifiant sans doute 'j'arrive'.

De toutes manières, Ichigo n'en avait cure. Il n'était pas d'humeur à sa prendre la tête avec le chevelu.

Sans un mot, il prit place à table et commença à manger.

Un bruit de pas trainants dans le couloir lui annonça l'arrivée de son colocataire.

Renji entra dans le salon, enfilant un débardeur noir par dessus son pantalon de jogging gris foncé, sa longue chevelure retenue en un catogan écarlate.

Ichigo avait dû lui faire remarquer au moins une bonne centaine de fois que, manger torse nu n'était pas de la plus haute courtoisie pour les autres convives, avant d'arriver à ce résultat.

S'asseyant face à lui, Renji fronça les sourcils.

Le rouquin faisait une drôle de tête et ne pipait pas un mot.

Saisissant la carafe, Renji servit de l'eau dans les deux verres, se racla la gorge.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, la situation était inhabituelle.

_C'est quoi cette tête bon sang ? Déjà que Rukia joue les abonnée__s absentes alors si même Blondie s'y met…_

Mais son colocataire avait visiblement un problème.

Et, pour une obscure raison, Renji n'y était pas complètement indifférent.

Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de déjeuner face à quelqu'un avec une mine aussi lugubre ?

Lui rentrer dedans n'était surement pas la bonne stratégie s'il voulait le dérider.

Se torturant les méninges dans tous les sens, Renji tenta une approche subtile.

« Hummmm…Ca va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Ichigo le regarda, surpris.

Certes, à son intonation, il aurait aussi bien pu lui demander de lui passer le sel, mais il lui avait posé une question ! Pris de ses nouvelles !! Parlé sans hurler !!!

Incroyable.

_Ça d__oit bien être la première fois en deux mois !_

Face au silence du rouquin, Renji se renfrogna.

« Oh, et puis, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je m'en fiche. Ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon. » Grogna-t-il.

Ichigo se reprit. Pas question de laisser passer une si belle perche !

« C'est à cause de mon père. Il m'avait laissé entendre que je ne resterai ici que pendant deux mois mais en fait je ne peux pas partir avant la fin de ma formation. » Lâcha-il.

« Comment ça? » Renji écoutait, la tête dans son assiette, pour ne pas trop montrer son intérêt pour les propos de son colocataire.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses mais je ne sais pas quoi ! En plus, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas revoir ma famille et mes amis avant un an ! Et ma scolarité dans le monde réel est fichue ! C'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression d'être manipulé ! » Déclara-t-il, vidant son sac, heureux de trouver une oreille attentive à ses plaintes, et surtout que ce soit celle du tatoué.

« Et ça te gêne tant que ça de devenir shinigami ? De rester ici ? Tu détestes donc la Soul Society ? » Lui demanda Renji, plantant son regard dans le celui du rouquin.

Happé par les yeux onyx, Ichigo, complètement déstabilisé par l'intensité de ce regard, ne savait plus quoi penser.

_Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer être ici ?_Pensa-t-il stupidement, avant de couper court à toutes pensées allant dans ce sens.

« Non…Je…Je ne …Déteste pas du tout…Être là. » balbutia-t-il.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, il enchaina rapidement.

Pas moyen de laisser la moindre porte ouverte à une interprétation malencontreuse de ses paroles ! Surtout pas devant Renji.

_Il rirait bien s'il savait…Mais s'il savait quoi déjà ???? Rien, il n'y a rien à __savoir !_

Ichigo se serait frappé pour avoir de telles pensées! Il reprit :

« Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que j'apprécierais cette formation mais, au final, je crois que, je veux aller au bout. »

_Oui, c'est exactement ça, je ne veux pas renoncer, je ne veux pas être renvoyé. Je veux réussir !__ Le reste n'a aucune importance._

« Je veux devenir un shinigami. » Déclara-t-il, soutenant le regard des yeux noirs.

_Et si, accessoirement, je peux rester i__ci, à vous voir, Rukia et toi, ça serait bien…_

Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas.

Renji le fixait toujours. Puis, il baissa les yeux, attrapa son verre qu'il but d'un grand trait et se leva pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier.

« Et bien, tout ne va pas si mal alors, non ? » Dit-il.

Ichigo, toujours assis à table, ne pouvait voir que le dos de Renji.

Impossible d'observer l'expression de son visage. Mais Ichigo crut apercevoir un petit sourire en coin.

Rasséréné par l'intérêt exprimé par son colocataire, plus que par ses propos, Ichigo se détendit un peu.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu as raison pour une fois. » Concéda-t-il en souriant.

_Ça va même plutôt bien__._

**************************************************

Le mystère concernant les disparations de Rukia s'éclaircie quelques jours plus tard.

Précisément le soir du jour de délivrance des Zanpakutos.

La journée avait été longue et les trois amis fêtaient leur réussite à l'examen dans un restaurant de la Soul Society.

Rukia rayonnait de joie et Renji semblait avoir retrouvé tout son appétit.

Ichigo était lui aussi excité comme une puce !.

Enfin, il avait son Zanpakuto ! Il avait entendu son nom !!

_Zangestsu…J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre vieil homme. J'ai __hâte de faire ta connaissance…_

Les vrais entrainements allaient pouvoir commencer. Des missions dans le monde réel avaient été annoncées, ainsi que des entrainements en situation, au sein d'une des treize divisions.

Ichigo brulait d'impatience. Peut-être aurait-il le temps d'aller voir son père ?

Mais, pour l'heure, il savourait ce moment entre amis.

La soirée se prolongea tard, chacun présentant son Zanpakuto aux deux autres, le décrivant avec moult détails.

Ichigo faillit tomber de son siège en apprenant que celui de Renji était un babouin.

Hurlant de rire pendant près de 10 minutes, Rukia réussit à le réduire au silence avant que Renji ne l'empale avec le pic à brochette sur lequel ses gambas flambées lui avaient été servies.

Ce dernier ne fut pas en reste et manque de s'étouffer avec son dessert lorsqu'Ichigo révéla que son Zanpakuto était un vieil homme avec une étrange cape noire, flottant sur un pieu dans une sorte de monde ressemblant à New-York, mais en version horizontale.

La description du Zanpakuto de Rukia et de sa blancheur immaculée mit tout le monde d'accord sur un point : c'était bien elle qui avait le plus joli Zanpakuto.

Normal, en même temps, c'est une fille ?!

Tous étaient fiers d'avoir réussi cette première étape décisive dans leur avenir de shinigami.

Les trois camarades avaient fini leur diner et buvaient tranquillement un thé parfumé à la figue et à la mûre, lorsque Rukia, les joues soudainement rouges, leur annonça qu'elle avait 'quelque chose à leur dire '.

Ichigo lança un regard interrogateur à Renji.

Le visage de celui-ci était devenu subitement sombre, tout son corps était tendu, comme dans l'attente d'un coup annoncé.

Interloqué, Ichigo reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui semblait partagée entre embarras et excitation.

Le visage couleur pivoine, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, la tête baissée, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais me marier. » Débita-t-elle d'un trait.

« Quuuuuuuuuuoi ???????! » S'exclama Ichigo, tellement abasourdi par la nouvelle qu'il tomba véritablement de sa chaise.

« Tu vas…te marier ?! » Récita-t-il.

« Oui, je vais me marier. Demain. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je voulais vous le dire mais j'attendais que nous ayons obtenu nos Zanpakutos. Je pensais que c'était mieux comme cela. » Dit-elle timidement, jetant alternativement des regards à Ichigo, assis au pied de la table, qui était sidéré au point d'en oublier de se relever, et à Renji, qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée, fixant la table avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu faire un trou dedans.

« Tu vas te marier…demain. » Ânonna Ichigo, regardant bêtement Rukia, comme si cette dernière allait finalement lui annoncer que, non, c'était juste une bonne blague.

Le choc l'avait visiblement fait basculer en mode 'Repeat' et avait mis une pause sur le reste de ses neurones.

Rukia, de son coté, cherchait à garder une contenance et jetait des regards suppliants au rouquin pour qu'il fasse un petit effort et se reconnecte vite fait.

Un violent coup de poing sur la table les fit sursauter. Renji se tenait debout, les poings serrés.

« Je le savais. » Siffla-t-il, les mâchoires contractées.

« Voilà ce que tu préparais depuis un mois. Ton …mariage. » Lâcha-t-il avec colère.

Penaude, Rukia ne put qu'acquiescer.

« J'imagine que ton futur doit être noble lui aussi ? Qui-es-ce ?» La colère vibrait dans sa voix.

La jeune fille baissa la tête sans répondre.

« MAIS RÉPONDS MOI !!!!! QUI EST-CE ? » Hurla Renji, la saisissant par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

La fureur brillait dans ses yeux noirs et ses doigts serraient avec force les frêles membres de la jeune fille.

« Renji, lâche-la ! » Cria Ichigo. « Déconne pas bon sang! »

« Dis-moi son nom. » Ordonna Renji, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rukia.

« Shiba Kaien. » Répondit-elle doucement.

Renji éclata d'un rire hystérique, qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Le tatoué prit une grande inspiration, cherchant visiblement à retrouver son calme. Puis, il reposa délicatement la jeune file à terre.

« Tous mes vœux Rukia. » Lui dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant de disparaitre par la porte du restaurant.

« Renji, attends !!! »

Trop tard, le jeune homme avait disparu dans la nuit.

S'accrochant au chambranle de la porte, Rukia scruta l'obscurité de la nuit pendant de longues minutes, espérant que son meilleur ami revienne.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Tristement, elle se tourna vers Ichigo.

« Je voulais vous demander d'être mes témoins, tous les deux…Vous êtes mes amis les plus proches et si vous n'êtes pas là demain… » Un sanglot lui serra la gorge.

Ce mariage, elle le voulait.

Certes, au début, elle avait été réticente mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait Kaien, elle était heureuse de se marier le lendemain avec lui.

Mais comment faire comprendre ça à Renji…

Elle aurait tant voulu partager son bonheur avec ses amis.

A la vision de son amie les yeux remplis de larmes, Ichigo n'hésita pas un instant.

« Tu peux compter sur moi Rukia. Je serai là demain. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Shiba Kaien ni pourquoi Renji t'en veut autant et encore moins pourquoi tout se décide aussi rapidement. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que tu es mon amie et que si tu as besoin que je sois là demain, alors j'y serais. Voilà tout» Lui dit-il fermement.

_Je ne te laisserai pas__ tomber Rukia, ne t'inquiète pas._

« Merci Ichigo. » Répondit la jeune fille, souriant à travers ses larmes.

Passant son bras autour de la jeune fille, Ichigo la raccompagna chez elle, promettant d'être présent à la cérémonie du lendemain et rentra ensuite chez lui, espérant trouver Renji dans sa chambre.

Personne.

_Mais où es-tu passé Renji ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?_

_Où es-tu… ?_

* * *

Petite review pour l'auteur si vous plait????

Merci!

:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5!

(Petit avertissement: Le langage utilisé dans ce chapitre est quelque peu grossier parfois alors, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais c'etait necessaire à mon sens!)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Petits messages pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (je fais de mon mieux mais, honte à moi, j'oublie parfois à qui j'ai répondu ou non! Pitié, pas taper!!!!!!)

Dans le doute:

Yayuhe: Moi aussi j'adore cette chanson! Plus fine qu'il n'y parait je trouve ;-)

Hoshiyo-chan: Notre Renji va se lacher dans ce chapitre! Cela repondra à ta question j'espère!

Asmodya: Merci pour tes reviews! J'apprecie beaucoup que tu m'en laisse une à chaque chpitre, sans faute! Ca fait plaisir!!!

sylvestre: Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Renji! Je l'adore moi aussi et ne donne pas dans la deathfic!

(J'espere n'avoir oublié personne! Je crois avoir répondu par MP aux autres...)

Et merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont mise en story alert ou favori!!!!!

Allez, treve de blabla, la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Temple de l'Aube dorée, 16h35.**

La cérémonie de mariage de Kuchiki Rujia et de Shiba Kaien venait de débuter.

Tout le gratin de la Soul Society semblait avoir été invité.

Même le Général Yamamoto Genryu-Usai était présent, ainsi que bon nombre de Capitaines.

_Sans doute des__ invités de Kuchiki-sama… _Pensa Ichigo, tirant malgré lui sur les manches de sa veste de costard noire, doutant fort que Rukia ait d'elle-même invité le Capitaine de la 11ème Division.

Le mariage était célébré dans le temple principal du Seireitei et ce dernier était richement décoré pour l'occasion.

Des tentures au blason de chacune des deux familles avaient été suspendues, le sol était couvert de pétales de rose et le chemin menant à l'autel était jalonné de bougies parfumées.

Un orchestre avait été apprêté au fin fond de la nef, jouant une délicate musique d'ambiance.

Tout le décor respirait la noblesse et la fortune des familles en présence.

C'était d'ailleurs à qui aurait la plus belle robe, à qui aurait les plus beaux atours dans l'assemblée, bref, une compétition officieuse digne d'un défilé de Christian LaCroix!

Ichigo avait opté pour la sobriété, pas bien à l'aise avec cet étalage de richesse.

Un simple costume noir et une chemise blanche bien coupée mettaient ses formes en valeur et lui permettait de passer aussi inaperçu que possible.

Tentative pas très bien réussie au vu du physique du jeune homme et surtout de ses cheveux roux!

De toute façon, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rukia.

La jeune fille resplendissait de bonheur, accrochée au bras de l'homme qui était désormais son mari.

Sa longue robe blanche, aussi immaculée que son Zanpakuto, brodée de minuscules perles nacrées, ainsi que la fleur de lys qu'elle portait dans les cheveux, faisaient ressortir le bleu de ses yeux qui étincelaient de joie.

_Elle a vraiment l'air heureuse !_

Son mari, le jeune Shiba Kaien, semblait au demeurant fort sympathique.

Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et rougissait lamentablement lorsqu'il regardait sa jeune épousée.

_On nage en pleine guimauve…Si c'est pas mignon !_

Ichigo, pour sa part, souriait bêtement devant tant de bonheur et se serait cru au pays des bisounours.

Le repas qui suivit la cérémonie eut lieu dans la maison familiale des Shiba.

Près de trois cents personnes avaient été conviées et la salle à manger était pleine à craquer.

Enfin, aussi pleine à craquer que pouvait l'être une pièce d'une surface égale à deux terrains de football.

La demeure des Shiba était de toute manière taillée dans la démesure et, d'après ce qu'avait compris Ichigo d'une conversation entre deux papis, ne comptait pas moins de 17 chambres avec salle de bain attenante et quatre salons, dont un de lecture et un autre réservé aux 'réceptions'.

S'installant à la place qui lui avait été attribué, Ichigo au le bonheur extrême de se retrouver assis aux cotés d'une demoiselle à la poitrine pour le moins opulente qui semblait complètement survoltée à la vue de ce beau mariage et bien décidée à partager son enthousiasme avec ses voisins.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de satin rose qui ne dissimulait que peu de chose de son anatomie, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout la gêner.

Rien que la vue de son décolté, des plus époustouflants, donnait le vertige à Ichigo.

La place à sa droite demeurait vide pour l'heure mais le nom inscrit indiquait 'Madarame Ikkaku'.

Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un vétéran de 90 balais qui lui tiendrait sans aucun doute la jambe pendant des heures pour discourir de l'ancien temps et du 'combien tout était mieux avant', Ichigo observa le reste de l'assemblée.

De l'autre coté de la table, les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyouraku discutaient joyeusement, entamant la deuxième bouteille de saké, alors que les entrées n'étaient même pas arrivées.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki semblait pour sa part être au summum de l'euphorie: un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il discutait de ce mariage princier qui assurait définitivement une place de choix à leurs familles dans la noblesse de la Soul Society avec ce qui devait être le chef de clan des Shiba, c'est-à-dire une étrange femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'un fourreau spectaculairement échancré noir, brodé en or aux armoiries de la famille.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris, comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Ichigo à la jeune femme assis à ses cotés, tentant d'endiguer le flot ininterrompu de paroles qu'elle déversait depuis près de trois quart d'heure.

« Mastumoto Rangiku ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance !!Tu es un ami de Rukia-san, c'est cela ? Kurosaki Ichigo ? J'ai entendu parler de toi tu sais ! Cela dit entre nous, tu ne passes pas inaperçu !! » Gloussa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard coquin.

Sentant des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos, Ichigo se tourna vers son voisin de droite, qui venait de prendre place.

Le bonze terrifiant, ancien adversaire de Renji au cours de Kendo, était assis à ses cotés.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin, lança un bref 'Yo' et entreprit de méticuleusement récurer son assiette, ôtant jusqu'à la moindre miette des feuilletés de homard qui leur avaient été servis.

Tétanisé, Ichigo aurait bien aimé disparaitre sous terre.

_Je sens que le diner va être long, très long…_

Le repas se poursuivit gaiement pendant près de trois heures.

Les plats, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, s'enchainaient avec un timing parfait. Les serveurs étaient d'une efficacité redoutable et l'orchestre aurait réussi à faire danser un troupeau de morts vivants.

Le mariage parfait en somme !

Attendant l'arrivée du dessert, Ichigo, peu enclin à 'shaker son body', regardait d'un œil torve le Capitaine Zarachi Kenpachi faire tournoyer comme une toupie le lieutenant de la 8ème Division, Nanao Ise, pendant que le Capitaine Kyouraku dansait un slow langoureux avec Yoruichi-sama.

_Y'en a un qui a un petit souci de rythmique je crois…_ Pensa Ichigo, en fronçant les sourcils alors que la bouteille de saké faisait un deux-centième aller-retour entre sa voisine de gauche et son voisin de droite.

Les deux compères commençaient à être sérieusement éméchés.

Le shinigami au regard psychopathe mettait à présent l'ensemble des serveurs au défi de le battre en combat singulier tandis que Rangiku-san, outrageusement euphorique, avait passé son bras au tour du cou d'Ichigo et tentait de lui mordiller l'oreille en lui susurrant qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup de lui enseigner ses figures de Kendo personnelles.

Lorsque cette dernière posa sa main sur sa cuisse et entreprit de lui masser méthodiquement l'entrejambe tout en lançant des œillades assassines, Ichigo se leva d'un bond, renversant à demi la table au passage et décréta, que non, vraiment, il faisait bien chaud dans la salle et qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air!

Il courrait pratiquement à grandes foulées vers la sortie du manoir lorsqu'il percuta violemment quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, allez savoir !

« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Encore toi !!! » Gronda une voix derrière lui.

Se relevant péniblement, son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, plus à cause des avances éhontées de la rouquine que du choc, Ichigo eut la stupeur de se retrouver nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleu-vert.

Une sensation de déjà-vu lui parcouru l'échine.

Le gamin aux cheveux blancs se tenait debout à quelques centimètres de lui, une expression franchement peu amicale sur le visage, son pantalon blanc taché de poussière.

_H__é merde…J'ai encore failli buter ce gosse…_

« Haaaaa….. Désolé petit! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Encore une fois... »

« Qui est-ce que tu appelles 'petit' » Cracha le gamin. « T'as un problème d'orientation ou quoi ? T'es cérébralement déficient ? Ou c'est juste de la connerie congénitale ? »

« Ouais, ho, c'est bon, je suis désolé je t'ai dit ! Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça ! » S'exclama Ichigo.

Apres trois heures de tortures passées entre deux shinigamis complètement cinglés, sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve et il n'entendait certainement pas se faire sermonner par un moufflet haut comme trois pommes !

« Je m'excite si je veux !! » Beugla le gamin. « T'as de la chance qu'on soit au mariage de Kuchiki-san, mais je te promets que la prochaine fois qu'on se croise, c'est moi qui te fonce dedans et je te mets la tête au carré ! Vu ?! Et maintenant dégage !»

« Ouais, ben c'est ça, je t'attends !!! Et oublie pas d'amener ton grand frère, morveux !!!! » Brailla Ichigo, à deux doigts de lui tirer la langue comme l'eut fait un mioche de 5 ans.

Excédé, Ichigo tourna cavalièrement le dos au nain décoloré et sortit du bâtiment aussi dignement que possible.

L'air frais lui fit du bien.

Respirant profondément, Ichigo s'assit sur le rebord du muret bordant la propriété.

De loin, il entendait le rythme explosif de la musique. La fête battait son plein.

Dans le calme du jardin, Ichigo admirait le coucher de soleil quand un crissement des gravillons lui fit tourner la tête.

Rukia, deux flutes de champagne à la main, se tenait derrière lui.

S'asseyant à ses cotés, elle lui tendit un des verres.

« On trinque ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Un sourire illuminait son visage, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

A la lumière du crépuscule, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'être ému par le bonheur de son amie.

« Avec plaisir. A ton bonheur, petite Rukia !»

Ils burent leur coupe en silence.

« Merci d'être venu Ichigo. Ta présence compte beaucoup pour moi. »

« Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi d'être là Rukia. »

Ichigo était sincère, même si il avait eu envie de se défenestrer une bonne centaine de fois depuis le début du repas.

Rukia eut un moment d'hésitation avant de demander :

« Et Renji…Tu…Tu n'as pas pu le convaincre de venir ? »

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra.

Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis son brusque départ de la veille.

Il l'avait guetté toute la nuit mais il n'était pas rentré.

Ichigo était inquiet et l'avait cherché une bonne partie de la matinée, sans succès.

Il espérait désormais que son colocataire serait à l'appartement à son retour.

Ichigo soupira. Il ne voulait pas ternir la joie de la jeune fille avec ses inquiétudes et préféra éluder la question.

« Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre Rukia. Je suis désolé. »

Devant la mine désolée de la jeune femme, Ichigo décida de changer de sujet.

« Et ton mari, parle moi un peu de lui. J'espère que c'est un type bien sinon, gare à lui ! » Fanfaronna-t-il avec un entrain un peu forcé.

C'est avec une joie évidente que Rukia parla de Kaien, expliquant leur rencontre, ses doutes et ses réticences du début face à ce mariage 'entre nobles', la persévérance avec laquelle il lui avait fait la cour, ses efforts pour la séduire, leurs premiers émois et enfin, leur amour mutuel et son bonheur en ce jour d'union.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà lorsque les deux amis se séparèrent.

Ichigo, le cœur serré, prit le chemin de son appartement, croisant les doigts dans l'espoir d'y trouver Renji.

_Je t'en pris, faites que tu sois là…_

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 00h48.**

Ichigo retint son souffle en poussant la porte d'entrée, priant intérieurement pour y trouver son colocataire.

Il ne pensait pouvoir supporter une autre nuit d'incertitude.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une raie de lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre.

_Ouf ! Il est là, dieu merci !_

Ichigo toqua doucement à la porte de Renji et entra.

Son odorat fut immédiatement assailli par l'odeur d'alcool qui régnait dans la pièce.

La vision de Renji, affalé sur son lit, une bouteille de vodka quasiment vide à la main, ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Le tatoué, torse nu, cheveux détachés, buvait à même la bouteille et d'autres cadavres abandonnés à même le sol indiquaient clairement son état d'ébriété avancé.

« Rooooooh, mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est notre Barbie nationale ! » Ricana le jeune homme. « Ca va bien Blondie ? Tu t'es bien amusé à cette petite sauterie entre gens de la Haute ? »

Ichigo était déconcerté et en même temps, passablement énervé.

Il s'était inquiété toute la journée pour ce crétin tout ça parce que Monsieur avait eu envie de se démonter la tête.

Il se sentait complètement stupide.

« Bordel Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Ben quoi, Je me mets une mine ! Ca ne se voit peut être pas, Blondie ? T'as trop bu toi aussi ? Plutôt pas assez en fait ! Viens donc ! J'ai encore tout un stock sous mon lit. » Lança-t-il, tendant la bouteille de vodka à Ichigo.

Furieux, le rouquin saisit la bouteille au vol et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur.

« Wohh ! Mais faut se calmer ! Si ma conduite ne te plait pas, tête d'œuf, alors dégage ! » Lui répondit Renji, se penchant sous le lit pour attraper une autre bouteille.

« Ha merde, j'aime pas le whisky…Bof, pas grave ! Comme je dis toujours, après les deux premiers verres, on aime tout !! » Gloussa-t-il en se vautrant à nouveau sur le lit, les cheveux éparses sur l'oreiller.

« Cela suffit Renji ! »

Ichigo lui arracha la bouteille des mains et saisit Renji par les épaules, le mit debout et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Maintenant tu arrêtes tes âneries ! »

Renji se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, ce que je fais ! » Beugla-t-il.

Son haleine était chargée d'alcool et son équilibre incertain. Il était salement éméché.

_Mais combien a-t-il bu pour se mettre dans un état pareil ? Vu sa carrure, ça doit faire des heures qu'il __picole !_

Ichigo sentit la colère monter.

_Quelle__ espèce d'abruti !_

« Putain mais t'as pas honte de toi, enfoiré ?! T'es là à te bourrer la gueule au lieu d'être au mariage de ta meilleure amie !! T'oses la faire pleurer pour te prendre une cuite ? T'es un vrai connard ! » Cria Ichigo.

Renji sembla piqué au vif par cette remarque. Il saisit violemment Ichigo par le col de sa chemise.

« De quoi tu te mêles Blondie ?! Tu te prends pour qui ? Ca ne te regarde pas, tout ca !!! » Rugit le tatoué.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Rukia est mon amie ! Et je ne supporte pas qu'un crétin dans ton genre ose lui faire de la peine ! C'était important pour elle que tu sois là aujourd'hui ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu descends des bouteilles de vodka ! T'es pathétique ! »

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla Renji, hors de lui. « Tu crois que je suis heureux de la voir se soumettre à leurs traditions débiles ?! De la voir devenir une gentille petite fille noble, qui dit toujours 'oui' et jamais 'non' ?! Avant qu'elle ne soit adoptée par cette famille Kuchiki, Rukia était quelqu'un de libre ! De libre, tu comprends ?!! Maintenant, elle s'est pliée à toutes leurs règles stupides ! Elle est devenue comme eux !

Lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans le Rukongai, Rukia et moi formions une famille ! Elle m'a abandonné en se pliant à leurs coutumes ! Elle a arrêté de me voir ! Et son mariage est la preuve que la famille que nous formions à l'époque est morte ! Parce que désormais, elle en a trouvé une bien mieux ! Une famille riche, cultivée, avec de belles manières !

Et Renji, et bien, il n'est plus assez bien ! Alors, il dégage ! Voilà la vérité !! » Beugla Renji, les larmes aux yeux, gesticulant dans toute la pièce.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Siffla Ichigo. « Rukia n'est pas comme ça ! Elle est heureuse de ce mariage ! Si tu l'avais vu aujourd'hui, si tu étais venu, tu le saurais ! Elle ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain parce qu'elle est mariée !!!»

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Blondie? Qu'elle va continuer à venir nous voir ? A nous parler ? Mais tu rêves gamin ! » S'exclama Renji, riant de façon totalement hystérique. « Moi, je ne suis qu'une racaille du Rukongai ! Et toi, t'es jamais rien de plus qu'un fils de banni !! Et c'est encore pire !! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je suis un fils de quoi ? » Demanda Ichigo, interloqué.

_Mais de quoi ce baka peu__t-il bien parler ?_

Renji émit un rire sans joie.

« Ha ouais, tu savais pas hein ? T'es un fils de banni ! B-A-N-N-I ! Ton cher papa a été banni autrefois ! Banni pour avoir fait une faute grave, très grave. »

Une sueur glacée descendit le long du dos d'Ichigo.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Ichigo tremblait de tous ses membres, une fureur froide battant ses tempes.

Renji savourait son effet.

« Il a laissé crever quelqu'un alors qu'il était le Gardien de Karakura. Il aurait dû buter ce Hollow beaucoup plus tôt mais Monsieur était trop occupé. Il avait mieux à faire. Avec une femme, à ce qu'il parait. » Ajouta le saoûlard, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Mon père n'a jamais été gardien de Karakura ! Et il n'aurait jamais trompé ma mère ! » Clama Ichigo.

« Ha bon ? Tu crois ça ?» Lança froidement Renji. « Il l'a pourtant bien laissé mourir. »

Une vague de glace s'abattit sur le cœur d'Ichigo.

_Non, c'est impossible. Cet abruti dit n'importe quoi, il est ivre. Il dit n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi…_

« Hahaha ! Ca t'en bouche un coin Blondie ? Tu ne savais pas, que c'est ton cher petit papa qui était responsable de la mort de ta petite maman ?! C'est pour ça qu'il a été banni ! »

Ichigo tétanisé, ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, à peine respirer.

Renji poursuivit.

« Lorsque la Soul Society a apprit la faute de ton père, ses pouvoirs de shinigami lui ont été immédiatement retirés et c'est la famille Ishida qui a repris le rôle de Gardien. Une famille de Quincy ! Tu te rends compte du déshonneur ?! »

Ichigo restait muet, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Si tu es là aujourd'hui Blondie, c'est pour réparer les fautes de ton cher papa ! Et regagner l'honneur des Kurosaki ! » Vociféra Renji. « Beau programme non ?! Alors, ne vas pas croire que tu es plus fréquentable que moi !! » Ajouta-t-il en riant comme un dément.

« Qui était au courant de tout cela ? »

« Quoi ? »

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Ichigo répéta lentement.

« Je te demande qui était au courant de cette histoire. »

Renji hurla de rire.

« Mais tout le monde crétin ! Tout Soul Society savait aussi que le fils d'Isshin Kurosaki, le banni, devait intégrer l'Académie des Arts cette année! »

« Tout le monde…Sauf moi ? » Ichigo parlait difficilement, chaque mot lui arrachant la gorge, lui brûlant le cœur. « Même Rukia et toi ? »

_C'est impossible, impossible.__ Il me l'aurait dit. Mon père ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici sans me le dire. _

« Mais bien sûr ! Même Rukia et moi ! Y'avait que toi pour ignorer cette histoire Blondie ! Quand même, ne pas savoir que c'est son propre père qui est responsable de la mort de sa mère, c'est bien stupide !!! » Ironisa le chevelu.

« Arrête…De m'appeler…Blondie. » Gronda Ichigo.

Tout son corps tremblait de rage, d'une fureur contenue qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. A cet instant, il aurait pu tuer le tatoué sans une seule once de remord.

Il se sentait trahi, trahi au delà de tout ce qui était possible.

Par son propre père, qui lui avait caché la vérité, qui était responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Tous les souvenirs de cette époque douloureuse lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ses sœurs qui pleuraient tous les soirs.

Son père, assis à la table de la cuisine, le regard vide, devenu même incapable de préparer le diner pour ses trois enfants.

Les longues heures qu'il avait passé à attendre sa mère à la sortie de l'école, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'elle ne viendrait plus.

Trahi, sa famille l'avait trahi.

Ses professeurs l'avaient trahi aussi. Tous étaient au courant mais ils avaient tous fait comme si de rien n'était.

Ses amis également.

Trahi par Rukia, qui savait depuis le début et qui ne lui avait rien dit.

Trahi par Renji, qui lui dévoilait cette sordide affaire avec une joie non dissimulée, qui prenait du plaisir à lui faire mal.

Et ça marchait.

Il avait mal, très mal, trop mal.

C'était insupportable.

« Alors Blondie, tu pleures ?! » Ricana Renji.

« JE T'AI DIT DE NE PLUS M'APPELER BLONDIE » Hurla Ichigo en abattant son poing sur le visage de Renji.

Ce dernier fut propulsé à travers la pièce jusqu'au mur opposé, la tête heurtant violemment le béton.

Il s'écroula au sol, le visage en sang, inconscient.

Ichigo le souffle court, se sentant perdre pied, s'enfuit à toutes jambes de l'appartement et courut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il galopa ainsi pendant un long moment et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps.

S'affalant de tout son long sur le sol, Ichigo tenta d'apaiser les battements douloureux de son cœur en pressant sa main sur sa poitrine. S'il avait pu l'arracher pour ne plus souffrir, il l'aurait fait.

Ses longues inspirations se muèrent bientôt en déchirants sanglots. Ce n'est qu'au petit jour, complètement épuisé et vidé de toute énergie qu'Ichigo s'endormit.

******************************************

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 13h14.**

Passant une main sur son visage ensommeillé, Renji émit un gémissement de douleur.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il découvrit sa chambre dévastée, le sol jonché de bouteilles vides.

Se relevant avec précaution du coin de mur contre lequel il était adossé, Renji se remit debout.

Une violente migraine lui battait les temps.

Son bras gauche ainsi que son torse étaient couverts de sang.

Titubant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Oh mon dieu ! J'ai une tête de déterré__ !_ Pensa-t-il en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

Son visage était d'une pâleur spectrale, faisant par contraste encore plus ressortir ses tatouages.

Il n'était absolument pas coiffé et ses cheveux se dressaient de part et autres de sa tête comme des entités douées d'une volonté propre.

Une grande estafilade partait de son sourcil gauche et allait jusqu'à la tempe.

Du sang coagulé couvrait ses bras et sa poitrine.

Et surtout, son œil gauche était auréolé d'un superbe camaïeu de bleus.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu bon sang…_

Renji mit quelques minutes à retrouver le fil de ses souvenirs sur la soirée de la veille.

L'altercation avec son colocataire lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

_Oh non…J'ai merdé…Non, non, non et non ! J'ai complètement merdé !!!!_

Renji sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre du rouquin.

_Et merde, il n'est pas là !_

Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour la forme mais il savait déjà très bien qu'Ichigo ne s'y trouvait pas.

Jetant ses vêtements au sol, Renji se glissa sous la douche, grinçant de douleur lorsqu'il sentit l'eau lui tomber sur le crâne.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça ? Pourquoi ?_

Renji se hâta de prendre sa douche, coupant au moins quatre fois le jet d'eau, croyant entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Mais Ichigo ne revenait pas.

Une fois habillé et deux aspirines plus tard, le jeune homme rangea sa chambre, puis la cuisine, puis le salon. Pour finir, il fit même le ménage dans la salle de bain.

Mais Ichigo ne rentrait toujours pas.

_Bon sang, mais t'es où bordel ?_

L'après-midi passa doucement, puis la soirée.

A 23h, Ichigo n'était toujours pas revenu.

Epuisé, Renji s'endormit, la porte de sa chambre ouverte pour entendre le rouquin rentrer.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu??

En route pour le chapitre 6?

Review please! J'ai besoin de savoir si la direction prise par l'histoire vous plait!

:-)

PS: encore toutes mes excuses pour ce langage pour le moins famillier!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello à vous tous, petits lecteurs!

Chose promise, chose due! Voici donc le chapitre 6!!

**Petite dédicace:** Mon Emeraldcryst, le fritté est pour toi! Tu comprendras!

A mes reviewers sans compte pour repondre par MP:

**Asmodya:** Toujours fidele au poste à ce que je vois?! Merci!!!!! Moi, sadique? Que nenni! Mais ca risque de venir dans les prochains chapitres peut-etre! :-)

**EmotiCkone:** Halala, les Vizards, that is the question! Je crains que tu ne doives lire tous les prochains chapitres avant d'avoir la réponse à ta question...

**tidus:** T'as vu, j'ai pitié, j'avais pensé ne poster que demain et j'ai cédé aux appels de mes fans! (MDR, je plaisante, le melon, je fais que le manger, promis!)

**Rukia:** Don't worry, notre petit Ichigo va rester parmi nous!

**Suzy: **Merci pour tes encouragements! Et oui, en effet, je suis un peu brute en ce moment mais ils auront de meilleurs chapitres! ;-)

**bianka17:** Voici la suite! J'espere que tu apprecieras autant que les chapitres precedents!!!

**hinnahelo:** Comme tu vois, je continue et je ne pense pas cloturer cette fic dans les 3 prochains chapitres!

**Walu:** Quel enthousiasme ca fait plaisir à lire!! Desolée mais le chapitre 6 n'est pas des plus hilarants! Par contre, je fais de mon mieux pour garder une note humoristique! Pas facile des fois...

Merci pour toutes les reviews!!Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre et ca compte vraiment pour moi!!!!

J'espere n'avoir oublié personne!!!! (je croise les doigts!)

Allez, bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 07h15.**

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira brutalement Renji de son sommeil.

Se levant précipitamment, il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo.

Personne.

Le lit n'était même pas défait.

Le rouquin n'était pas revenu.

_On a cours dans une heure ! Mais où est-il ?_

Renji fit un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, constatant au passage que son œil gauche présentait désormais un splendide échantillon de mauves, allant du fuchsia au parme.

Il avala deux tartines et un verre de jus d'orange et partit prestement vers l'Académie des Arts.

Arrivant essoufflé devant la salle de cours, il manqua de renverser Rukia.

« Salut Renji. »

Bouché bée, Renji resta coi pendant quelques secondes.

Son ressentiment à l'égard de la jeune fille n'avait pas disparu, même s'il était loin d'être au cœur de ses préoccupations pour le moment et il ne tenait pas spécialement à engager la conversation avec elle.

Il grommela un 'bonjour' et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Pas d'Ichigo.

_Mais le cours va commencer dans moins de 5 minutes !!!_

« Tout va bien Abarai-kun ? »

Jetant un regard sur sa voisine, Renji s'aperçut que la petite Hinamori Momo était assise à la table d'à coté et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il aussi poliment que son humeur le permettait.

« Heu…Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien Abarai-kun….Ton œil a l'air…Heu…Mal en point et tu as mauvaise mine…Alors, je me disais, que, peut-être, tu avais des soucis…Enfin… »Balbutia cette dernière en rougissant.

_Quelle plaie cette gonzesse !_

Toujours hésitante, toujours rougissante, timide à l'extrême, Hinamori n'était pas une mauvaise élève, loin de là même, mais ses manières insupportaient Renji qui ne pouvait définitivement pas la blairer.

Il tenta tout de même de rester aimable, ne voulant pas la blesser, de crainte qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, ce que ses nerfs déjà à vif ne pourraient tolérer.

« Merci de ta sollicitude mais tout va très bien. » Affirma-t-il, lui signifiant clairement que la conversation était close en lui tournant le dos.

La porte claqua. Le professeur était arrivé, le cours allait débuter et Ichigo ne s'était pas encore montré.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???_

La porte de la salle coulissa et le cœur de Renji fit un bond.

Ichigo se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'excusa platement auprès du professeur pour son retard et s'installa à un pupitre du premier rang.

Sans un regard pour Renji.

_Bon, OK, il m'en veut. Ça me parait assez légitime. J'irai lui parler à la fin du cours_. Pensa-t-il.

Ce dernier passa avec une lenteur infinie.

Renji avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un espace temps particulièrement lent et regardait avec affliction la pendule toutes les deux minutes, se désolant du manque de vélocité des aiguilles.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit la sonnerie annoncer la fin de la matinée.

Une minute de plus et il aurait hurlé de désespoir !

Il se leva de sa chaise comme un diable sort de sa boite et s'élança vers Ichigo.

Mais ce dernier avait été plus rapide et marchait à grandes enjambées en direction de leur appartement.

Renji dut courir pour le rattraper. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il constata qu'Ichigo avait le visage complètement fermé et ne daignait même pas lui accorder un regard.

« Heu Ichigo, attends, je voudrais te parler et… »

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo força l'allure, courant presque.

« Ichigo, attends ! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, ce baka__ ?! Je veux m'excuser, il pourrait m'écouter tout de même !!!_

Mais Ichigo fonçait vers leur appartement, grimpa les marches en trois enjambées et entra en trombe dans la maisonnette.

« Ichigo, faut qu'on parle je te dis ! Atten… »

BLANG

Ichigo venait de lui claquer la porte de la chambre au nez, manquant de peu de lui arracher la moitié de l'appendice nasal.

********************

Adossé à sa porte de chambre, Ichigo entendit Renji beugler comme un possédé pendant une dizaine de minutes, hurlant qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, s'en aller en pestant.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Qu'il va me dire 'Désolé' et puis c'est tout ? Que je vais lui pardonner après ce qu'il m'a dit ?_

Ichigo était hors de lui.

Une rage froide lui secouait le corps depuis deux jours.

***FlashBack***

Il s'était réveillé le dimanche matin dans de l'herbe humide, le corps douloureux d'avoir dormi à même le sol et surtout l'âme blessée par les révélations de son colocataire.

Une tristesse infinie lui tenaillait le cœur. Il avait envie de pleurer en permanence.

Il avait tout perdu. Son père avait trahi sa confiance et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Son impuissance à avoir une discussion avec ce dernier le rendait dingue.

Quant à Renji, Ichigo préférait ne même pas y penser.

_Dire que je suis tombé amoureux de ce crétin ! Me voilà bien puni ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je pu m'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui ?!_

Il avait trainé toute la journée dans une zone qui lui était inconnue jusque là, une campagne très verte, avec une jolie petite rivière et un village à proximité.

Un charmant petit coin de verdure du Seireitei qu'Ichigo n'était définitivement pas en état d'apprécier.

Il y avait trouvé une chambre pour la nuit et de quoi se restaurer, c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui à ce moment là.

Il ne pouvait pas affronter Renji, pas ce jour là, pas déjà.

Rentrer à leur appartement était au-dessus de ses forces.

_Je dois me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour lui ou ce salaud me fera encore souffrir.__ Plus jamais je ne lui adresserai la parole et bientôt, je ne l'aimerai plus !_ S'était-il dit en s'endormant dans la petite chambre d'hôte du village.

***Fin du FlashBack***

Ichigo avait décidé de sa ligne de conduite et allait s'y tenir.

_Tu vas voir, Renji, bientôt, plus aucune de tes paroles ne pourra m'atteindre !_

Il était fermement décidé à faire disparaitre toute trace de sentiments un tant soit peu positifs à l'égard du tatoué, dusse-t-il se mettre le cœur en miette pour cela.

Sa stratégie était simple : ne plus lui adresser un seul mot, quel qu'il soit.

L'éviter autant que possible.

Le regarder le moins possible.

Et surtout, cesser de penser à lui !

Sur ce point, Ichigo était moins confiant quant à son degré de réussite mais allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour chasser définitivement Renji de ses pensées.

Son père ne perdait d'ailleurs rien pour attendre et Ichigo s'était juré de ne pas le louper à leur prochaine entrevue.

_J'attendrai peut-être un an avant de te voir, mais crois-moi, Isshin Kurosaki, __à mon retour, on va avoir à discuter entre quatre yeux !_

Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il pourrait retirer d'une confrontation avec son père mais Ichigo en ressentait un besoin désespéré.

Il espérait vaguement que tout cela ne soit qu'une erreur, même si, il devait l'admettre, c'était fort peu probable que Renji ait inventé cette lamentable histoire.

La conduite à tenir vis-à-vis de Rukia était plus problématique.

Certes, la jeune fille était au courant mais, somme toute, ce n'était pas à elle de lui faire des révélations sur l'historique familial des Kurosaki.

_D'ailleurs, si Renji avait pu avoir la même retenue, ça aurait été sympa !_

D'un autre coté, Ichigo lui en voulait de son manque de franchise, se demandant si son amitié était sincère ou si c'était juste de la curiosité malsaine.

Il en venait à douter de tout et de tout le monde.

Ichigo choisit au final de l'éviter au maximum elle aussi.

_Comment faire confiance à qui que ce soit maintenant ? _

***********************************

Ses premières actions furent simples et radicales. L'objectif étant pour Ichigo de réduire ses contacts sociaux à leurs stricts minimums.

Il cessa de déjeuner et de diner à l'appartement.

Parfois, il ne rentrait même plus y dormir.

Il arrivait pile à l'heure des cours, s'asseyant au premier rang, à coté de la porte et mettait les voiles dès que la sonnerie retentissait.

N'ouvrant la bouche que lorsque le besoin s'en faisait absolument sentir, Ichigo se réfugiait dans le silence et la solitude.

Eux, au moins, ne l'avaient jamais blessé.

Il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps dans les parcs et jardins du Seireitei, s'y entrainant intensivement au Kendo ou bien s'allongeant sur les herbes folles pour dormir.

Le calme et l'air frais apaisaient ses nerfs, mis à vif lors des cours pendant lesquels il était bien obligé de côtoyer Renji.

La colère froide, qui lui brûlait les veines lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité du chevelu, se muait alors en une sorte de torpeur frisant parfois la prostration.

L'incident avait au moins eu pour effet bénéfique de révéler clairement ses sentiments pour le tatoué.

Ichigo pensait jusque là éprouver une certaine attirance, voire une sorte d'affection pour le jeune homme mais n'osait pas se l'avouer.

Maintenant, tout était limpide dans son esprit.

Il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il ressentait car, de toutes façons, rien ne pouvait le faire souffrir plus qu'en ce moment.

Jusqu'à présent, il savait certes que Renji ne l'aimait pas d'amour, cela semblait assez évident !

Mais il pensait que, derrière leurs échanges explosifs, se cachait une certaine amitié et que le chevelu l'appréciait quand même un peu.

_C'__était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Y'a plus de doutes à avoir quant à ses sentiments pour moi. C'est évident qu'il me déteste ! _

Le plaisir qu'avait pris Renji à le voir souffrir en était la preuve.

Outre leurs innombrables altercations et noms d'oiseaux dont le tatoué le qualifiait en permanence bien sûr !

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs presque devenus une sorte de mode d'expression alternatif.

_Les chauves-__souris utilisent les ultrasons, et ben Renji utilise les beuglements ! Chacun son truc…_

Seul avec ses pensées, Ichigo pouvait à présent faire face aux émotions qui l'avaient assailli depuis quelques temps.

Il était comme anesthésié depuis la querelle avec le chevelu et considérait son sort d'une façon vraiment très extérieure, un peu comme s'il flottait au dessus de son corps.

Il était tombé amoureux de Renji.

Ce n'était pas de' l'amitié virile', ni de la camaraderie.

Et il ne le considérait pas le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais, ou je ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

Non, non, rien de tout cela.

Il l'aimait tout bêtement.

De là à savoir pourquoi, aucune idée !

Car sincèrement, Ichigo se disait qu'il aurait pu mieux choisir que cette espèce d'homme des cavernes au quotient émotionnel de moule.

_Mais, pas de bol, on ne choisit pas !_ Pensa Ichigo avec fatalisme.

Disséquant ses propres sentiments aussi méticuleusement que s'il s'agissait de récurer un fritté, Ichigo faisait ce constat navrant.

En s'avouant son amour pour Renji, il devait affronter une autre révélation : son homosexualité.

Étonnamment, il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses inclinaisons sexuelles jusque là.

Une question se posait maintenant :

Est-il simplement attiré par Renji parce qu'il l'aimait ou bien pouvait-il être attiré par d'autres garçons ?

Soupirant, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver au final toutes ces questions bien secondaires.

Somme toute, il venait d'apprendre que son père avait laissé sa mère mourir parce qu'il était trop occupé à la tromper pour aller trucider le Hollow qui l'avait dévorée.

Tout cela, de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait s'il vous plait.

Alors, bon, d'un coup, tout devenait relatif.

Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre.

Le cours de l'après-midi allait débuter dans 15 minutes. Attrapant son sac à dos dont il ne séparait plus, y transportant des vivres voire une couverture pour les soirs où il ne rentrait pas, il courut en direction de l'Académie des Arts.

Sentant qu'il allait être en retard, Ichigo utilisa le shumpo pour se déplacer.

_Je peux au moins te dire merci pour ça__, Renji ! A force de t'esquiver, je le maitrise parfaitement !_

**Académie des Arts, ****14h00.**

Alignés devant leur professeur, les élèves recevaient leur premier ordre de mission pour le Monde Réel.

Chacun d'entre eux allait accomplir une mission en binôme avec un des lieutenants du Gotei 13.

« Abarai, 11ème Division. »

« Kuchiki, 7ème Division. »

« Kurosaki, 13ème Division. »

« Maintenant, rendez-vous dans le bureau du lieutenant de la Division qui vous a été assignée et n'oubliez pas que c'est une épreuve importante pour la délivrance de votre diplôme ! » Leur stipula Zarachi.

Attrapant vivement son ordre de mission, Ichigo se dirigea rapidement vers les bureaux de la 13ème Division, évitant ainsi à la fois Rukia, qui ne comprenait plus rien entre les hurlements du tatoué et le mutisme tenace du rouquin, et Renji, qui allait encore tenter une pathétique approche.

Ichigo s'adressa au bureau central et remit son ordre de mission au shinigami de l'accueil.

Ce dernier l'introduit dans une pièce voisine et lui demanda d'attendre, le temps d'aller chercher son supérieur, le lieutenant de la 13ème Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Agenouillé sur le tatami, Ichigo devait avouer qu'il était impatient de partir.

Notre rouquin était assez excité.

Les récents événements ne lui avaient pas apporté beaucoup d'occasion de se réjouir et cette mission sur le terrain était exactement la distraction dont il rêvait.

_Je vais affronter un Hollow pour la première fois ! J'espère que tout ira bien ! En même temps, avec un lieutenant à mes cotés, je ne risque pas grand-chose ! _

La porte coulissa derrière lui.

Se retournant pour saluer le gradé, Ichigo sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_Oh non ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui…_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se tenait devant lui, vêtu de son kimono noir et portant l'insigne des vice-capitaines sur son bras gauche.

Les sourcils froncés, un rictus sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout de trouver le rouquin dans son bureau.

« Tiens tiens tiens…Comme on se retrouve. » Grinça le gamin.

« B-Bonjour… » Balbutia Ichigo, s'inclinant bien bas.

_Mais comment ce gosse peut-il être lieutenant ? Oh mon dieu, je vais me faire défoncer ! Pire, et si il laissait les Hollows me dévorer ????_

Des frissons d'angoisse parcouraient le corps d'Ichigo alors qu'il s'imaginait toutes les morts atroces que le morveux allait avoir la possibilité de lui faire endurer.

« Tu es bien Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Demanda le nain d'une voix polaire.

« O-Oui… »

Ichigo n'en menait pas large.

Lorsqu'il vit le gamin fermer la porte, les isolant dans le bureau et se tourner vers lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il fut à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant.

« C'est donc toi qui va être mon partenaire pour cette mission. » Dit le lieutenant en s'approchant de lui.

_Ça suffit, Ichigo, ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Arrête de flipper comme une jouvencelle !!!!_ Pensa-t-il, tentant de se raisonner.

Ichigo faillit néanmoins hurler de terreur lorsque le gamin abattit une main sur son épaule.

« Alors, écoute-moi bien Kurosaki. La réussite de cette mission est vitale, aussi bien pour moi que pour toi, donc je te conseille vivement de te tenir à carreau ou je te promets que l'expression 'être de glace' prendra tout son sens pour toi. Vu ? » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer, les yeux azurés du jeune homme suffisant largement à le transformer en statue de sel.

_Hooo ce n'est vraiment pas de bol ! Treize divisions et il a fallut que je tombe avec le seul lieutenant que j'ai failli buter deux fois… T'es vraiment pas en veine en ce moment__, Ichigo ! _Se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

« Bon, en ce cas, nous partons ! En route, Kurosaki ! Et tache de regarder où tu mets les pieds, ça changera !» Ordonna le gamin avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ichigo grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à 'quand on est aussi petit, faut pas s'étonner de pas être vu.'

« Un problème Kurosaki ? »

Les yeux bleu-vert le défiaient de répondre 'oui'.

« Non, non. Tout va bien.» Répondit le rouquin qui, malgré tout, tenait encore un peu à la vie.

**Monde Réel, 17h23.**

« Wahouuuuuuuuu ! Mais c'est trop cool ! On est où ? » Demanda Ichigo, à la vue de l'énorme agglomération lumineuse qui s'étalait sous ses pieds.

D'immenses gratte-ciels parsemaient la ville, côtoyant des bâtiments visiblement anciens et de longues avenues clignotantes la parcouraient dans tous les sens.

La ville était entièrement illuminée car il faisait totalement nuit.

Ichigo n'avait jamais contemplé de ville aussi grande et encore moins vu du ciel. Il était excité comme une puce !

_On dirait un gosse devant un sapin de Noël._ Pensa le lieutenant, désolé d'avoir ce demeuré pour binôme.

_Dire que ma réussite aux épreuves du premier cercle dépend en partie de lui…C'est rageant ! _

Poussant un soupir exaspéré à la vue de son subordonné accroupi en plein ciel, se tordant le coup pour avoir une meilleur vue, le jeune garçon envoya un message à la Soul Society pour signaler leur position et le début de leur mission.

« Wooooh Toshiro ! On est où là ??? » Beugla Ichigo à l'adresse du gamin.

Un grand coup de pied dans l'arrière train l'envoya bouler trois mètres plus loin.

« C'est Hitsugaya pour toi, crétin ! Pas Toshiro !! Souviens t'en !» Brailla le nain, excédé par les manières peu protocolaires de son élève.

Soupirant pour la dixième fois en moins de deux minutes, Hitsugaya reprit.

« On est à Paris. Nous avons pour mission de surveiller ce secteur pour les douze heures à venir. Tu as des questions ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le rouquin.

Ce dernier était visiblement très occupé à regarder le score affiché par l'écran géant dominant les Champs-Elysées.

« Ouais, c'est France – Japon !!!! La coupe du monde de football!!! Et on mène 3 à 2 ! » Hurla Ichigo, totalement survolté, se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

« KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Hitsugaya était à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

« Ha désolé !!!!!!!!!!! » S'excusa le jeune écervelé. « Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu dans le monde réel et….. »

Le regard assassin de son partenaire le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

« Prends ton poste de surveillance. Maintenant. Compris ?! » Ordonna sèchement le jeune garçon, se retenant visiblement de lui faire manger son katana.

**********************************

Quelques heures plus tard, posté sur le toit d'un immeuble, Ichigo s'ennuyait ferme.

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là et pas la moindre trace de Hollow à l'horizon.

Son estomac criait famine et il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

D'humeur ronchonne, le jeune homme jeta un regard au gamin qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Ce dernier, assis sur le muret en béton, les jambes pendant dans le vide, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et son kimono était trempé mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Il avait les yeux fermés et le seul signe extérieur de vie était le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine à chaque inspiration.

_Je te parie qu'en fait, il dort depuis des plombes ! Pfff, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être chez moi, au chaud…_

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra.

Chez lui ?

Mais où ?

A Karakura, dans la maison de son menteur de père ?

Au Seireitei, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Renji ? Ce même appartement qu'il désertait depuis des semaines maintenant ?

Non, vraiment, il n'avait plus rien qu'il puisse appeler 'foyer' ces derniers temps.

Ichigo allait se perdre dans de sombres pensées quand le téléphone du lieutenant sonna.

« Un Hollow. Tout près d'ici. On y va ! » Cria Hitsugaya.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent vers le nord en direction du Hollow.

« Là-bas ! Il est là ! Tu le vois ? C'est ton combat mais je resterai en retrait pour intervenir en cas de problème. Tu te sens prêt Kurosaki ? » Demanda le gamin.

Apercevant une gigantesque forme noire, dotée d'un masque blanc, Ichigo sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge.

Son premier adversaire.

Son premier vrai combat.

On ne plaisantait plus désormais.

« O-Oui, je crois. » Répondit-il.

« Alors, dans ce cas, dégaine ! Il arrive ! » Hurla le vice-capitaine, se plaçant quelques mètres en arrière.

Ichigo sortit son Zanpakuto de son fourreau et le tint aussi fermement que ses mains tremblantes le permettaient.

_Oh mon dieu, ce qu'il est gros…_

Le Hollow qui lui faisait face mesurait près de trois étages. Il était doté d'une longue queue se terminant en une boule hérissée de pieux, qui rappelait vaguement à Ichigo une de ces effrayantes armes de lutte du Moyen-âge.

_Halalala ! Mais c'est que je n'ai__ pas d'armure moi !!! J'ai intérêt à ne pas me prendre de coup de queue…._

Deux gros yeux rouges brillaient dans la nuit et le monstre avait quatre énormes pattes, dont deux ressemblaient étrangement à des tentacules de poulpe.

_Et il est très moche aussi…__Il a vraiment rien pour lui._

Le Hollow s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes.

Ichigo retenait son souffle, tenant vaguement de se souvenir des cours de stratégies 'AntiHollow' qu'il avait eu.

Malheureusement, il était à cette époque trop absorbé par ses interminables escarmouches avec Renji pour en avoir tiré un quelconque enseignement.

Le monstre ouvrit la gueule et une lumière verte brilla au fond du trou béant.

« Attention, Ichigo ! Il va te lancer un Cero ! Esquive ! »

Mais Ichigo était incapable de bouger. Ses jambes refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

_Faut que je bouge de là__... _

_Il faut que je bouge de là. _

_Il faut vraiment que je bouge !!!!!_ Hurla une voix dans sa tête alors que l'orbe, d'un superbe vert émeraude, fonçait vers lui à toute allure. Mais ses jambes refusaient toujours de se mettre en action.

**-Appelle-moi Ichigo-**

Son Zanpakuto !

_Quel imbécile ! Comment j'ai pu oublier __de le libérer?!_

« ZANGETSU ! » Cria le rouquin, saisissant son sabre à deux mains et frappant la sphère écarlate de toutes ses forces comme il l'eut fait avec une raquette de tennis.

Le Cero fut immédiatement repoussé et, dévié de sa trajectoire, alla s'encastrer dans un immeuble environnant.

Sidéré, Ichigo regarda son sabre.

Sous sa forme libérée, son Zanpakuto ne ressemblait plus du tout à un katana classique mais plutôt à une énorme lame sans garde ni poignée.

Il avait réussi.

Il avait repoussé l'attaque du Hollow.

Grâce à Zangetsu.

_Suis-je stupide ! Je ne suis pas seul ! Zangetsu est avec moi !_

Un sourire diabolique éclaira son visage tandis qu'une déferlante d'adrénaline lui parcourut les veines.

Il allait terrasser ce monstre ! Avec l'aide de Zangetsu !

Il en était maintenait convaincu.

Poussant un cri, il fonça sur l'ennemi à toutes jambes et entreprit de le taillader de sa lame.

De son coté, Hitsugaya avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque et écumait de rage.

_Mais quel bak__a ! Mais quel baka !!!!! Bordel, j'ai bien cru que cet idiot allait se prendre le Cero en pleine tête !_

Mais il devait avouer que son apprenti ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il venait d'esquiver un énième coup de queue du Hollow avec pas mal d'habilité.

_Il enchaine pas mal du tout les esquives et les coups. C'est bien pour un __débutant._

_Enfin, pas trop mal…_Modéra-t-il alors qu'Ichigo venait d'être projeté contre le mur par un violent coup de patte.

« Ichigo, brise son masque, qu'on en finisse ! » Ordonna le gradé, qui avait eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée.

Le rouquin prit appui sur l'une des tentacules de l'affreuse bête et, sautant aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, trancha la tête du Hollow d'un seul coup de sabre.

Le corps sans tête du monstre s'abattit lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'Ichigo atterrissait fièrement quelques mètres plus loin.

Se relevant, il rengaina doucement son sabre.

_Merci Zangetsu. __Merci de m'avoir aidé. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu éviter ce Cero._

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne serait plus jamais seul désormais.

« Oi, Toshiro ! T'as vu, je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé non ?! » Lança Ichigo en souriant, très content de lui.

« Abruti !!!! Tu t'es cru où ? Sur un terrain de squash ?! C'était un Hollow, Kurosaki et pas Amélie Mauresmo je te signale!!!! On n'est pas à Rolland Garros crétin !! Et c'est HITSUGAYA, pas Toshiro !!!! » Vociféra le lieutenant, excédé par la désinvolture de son apprenti.

« Roooh ! Ne sois pas grognon ! On s'en est bien sorti non ? »

Ichigo riait comme un gosse.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait heureux.

Léger.

Libre.

Son cœur pesait moins lourd dans sa poitrine.

Et ça lui faisait du bien.

« Viens, je t'invite au resto pour fêter ça ! »

« On est en mission Kurosaki ! Pas en vacances ! »

« Allez, Toshiro, sois pas vieux jeu !

« HITSUGAYA !!!! »

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu?

Review please?!

:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà!

Dur dur de trouver le temps d'écrire en ce moment!Boulot, recherche d'appart...Ça occupe bien!

Mais je fais mon maximum pour poster un chapitre par semaine!!!

Pour les reviews!!

rukia: Un peu plus d'humour ne perspective pour les prochains chapitres!!Promis!

Aya: Merci pour la comparaison!! Moi qui suis une accro du chocolat (au lait avec des noisettes...Miam!), tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir!!Et je serais très très contente/ravie/flattée/honorée que tu fasses une illustration de ma fic!!!Donc si tu as le temps, n'hésite pas!!!!!

Walu: Je confirme, faut souffrir un peu pour vraiment apprécier le bonheur! Et je pense que nos amis auront leur dose....;-)

Asmodya: Te voila consacrée serial-reviewer de ma fic!!!!Merci!!!!

Voici donc le chapitre 7 qui, je l'espère, vous divertira!!!!

* * *

**Chambre d'Ichigo, 03h31.**

Tristesse.

Culpabilité.

Remords.

Tous ses sentiments se mêlaient et pesaient sur son cœur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa tristesse n'était pas teintée de colère.

Pas de sentiment d'injustice.

Aucune rage.

Juste de la peine.

Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal.

Car tout était sa faute.

Debout dans l'obscurité, Renji soupira en silence.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller le jeune homme étendu sur le lit.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Ichigo était rentré de sa première mission dans le monde réel complètement épuisé et s'était assoupi à peine couché.

A la faible lueur de la lune, Renji pouvait voir un fin sourire sur le visage du dormeur.

Un sourire qui en disait beaucoup.

Le premier depuis longtemps.

Un sourire qui exprime de la joie retrouvée et surtout un poids en moins.

Le sourire que l'on a lorsqu'on a passé, au final, une bonne journée.

Celui qu'on affiche quand on se dit que, parfois, la vie n'est pas si mal.

Un sourire qui annonce un goût de vivre retrouvé.

Et précurseur d'une page qui se tourne.

Qui augure des jours plus heureux pour celui qui l'arbore.

Un sourire, surtout, qu'Ichigo n'avait pas retrouvé à ses cotés!

L'estomac de Renji fit un nœud à cette pensée.

Ichigo allait mieux.

Il allait de l'avant, combatif et déterminé, comme auparavant.

Peut-être un peu moins sûr de lui.

Par sa faute.

Il allait mieux mais ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

Il allait mieux mais l'évitait toujours autant.

Il allait mieux mais ne lui avait pas pardonné.

Il ne l'avait même pas écouté.

C'était insupportable.

Le tatoué avait pourtant tout essayé.

Il l'avait attendu des heures dans leur appartement, avait veillé des nuits entières.

Mais Ichigo ne rentrait pas ou se calfeutrait dans sa chambre, sourd à ses appels.

Il avait essayé de lui parler à la sortie des cours, voire même pendant les cours.

Mais Ichigo le fuyait.

Il avait hurlé milles excuses au bois de sa porte, au vent des rues, à l'évier de la cuisine.

Mais le rouquin ne l'avait pas écouté.

En désespoir de cause, Renji avait même tenté de lui écrire une lettre.

Au bout de cinq heures passées devant sa feuille, avec pour seul résultat ces trois mots 'je suis désolé', Renji avait abandonné.

Ce n'était décidément pas un littéraire...

Il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources, toutes ses idées.

Sans résultat.

Le dormeur en plein rêve émit un petit couinement et se retourna dans son lit.

Renji, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Il le regardait dormir depuis de longues minutes.

Ichigo avait l'air si bien dans son sommeil.

Renji n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller pour tenter sa chance encore une fois.

_Il me mettra à la porte voilà tout.__ Beau résultat que cela sera !_

La couverture glissa doucement sur le sol, découvrant le torse nu du jeune shinigami.

_Il est bien plus musclé qu'avant…Ça lui va bien. _Pensa-t-il.

Renji fut instantanément confus d'avoir de telles idées.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ??

La brouille avec Ichigo le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_Il est urgent de régler cette histoire ou je vais devenir dingue !_

Il voulait s'excuser car, en toute honnêteté, il avait dépassé les bornes, voilà tout!

Ses propos ainsi que son attitude n'avaient pas été respectueux.

Voire carrément déplacés.

Il n'avait pas à révéler quoi que ce soit sur le passé de sa famille, ni à le juger.

Surtout pas lui, qui avait horreur qu'on colle des étiquettes aux gens, qu'on les classe dans des petites cases, d'où il était impossible de bouger.

C'est pourquoi il devait s'excuser auprès de son colocataire.

Inutile de chercher plus loin.

_Surtout ne pas chercher plus loin !_

Renji se rapprocha doucement du lit.

Malgré lui, il se sentait ému par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Le rouquin semblait si vulnérable dans son sommeil.

Renji avait envie de toucher la peau de porcelaine, d'effleurer de ses doigts les cheveux roux, de caresser la pommette du dormeur.

Sa main s étendit vers le corps endormit et s'arrêta.

_Ichigo ne me le permettrait pas…_

A contrecœur, la main saisit le drap tombé à terre et recouvrit délicatement le jeune homme, veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

Jetant un dernier regard sur le lit, Renji se retourna et quitta la pièce à pas de loup.

Il devait trouver une solution, quoi que cela lui coûte.

Il avait une dernière carte à jouer.

**Manoir Shiba, 16h25.**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Renji pressa la sonnette.

Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Vous désirez ? » Demanda ce qui semblait être le majordome.

« Heu bonjour… Est-ce que Kuchiki Rukia est là ? »

Le majordome tiqua mais fit entrer Renji dans le vestibule sans faire de commentaire.

« Qui dois-je annoncer, Monsieur ? » Demanda l'obséquieux employé.

« Abarai Renji. »

« Je vais chercher Madame Shiba Kaien. Si vous voulez bien patienter quelques instants Monsieur, je reviens immédiatement. » Déclara-t-il, introduisant le jeune homme dans ce qui semblait être le petit salon.

_Ha oui, c'est vrai…Ce n'est plus Kuchiki __désormais…_

Renji, mal à l'aise, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Toute la pièce criait l'opulence de ses propriétaires.

On était bien loin du Rukongai et ses baraques grouillantes de cafards.

Les meubles étaient en bois précieux, délicatement ciselés aux armoiries de la famille. De lourds bibelots en or étaient élégamment disposés sur des étagères tandis que de solides fauteuils recouverts de velours bleu-roi invitaient les hôtes à s'assoir.

« Bonjour. »

Se retournant au son de cette voix grave qui n'appartenait assurément pas à Rukia, Renji se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un beau jeune homme brun, au visage ouvertement amical.

_Shiba Kaie__n._

« B-Bonjour… » Répondit Renji.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre!

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'était résolu à aller voir Rukia.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'annonce de son mariage, soit depuis des semaines.

Mais il avait besoin de conseils et nul autre qu'elle ne pouvait l'aider à obtenir le pardon d'Ichigo.

Mettant ses griefs et son égo de coté, Renji avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendu chez les Shiba afin d'y voir la jeune femme.

Il était prêt à tout pour se réconcilier avec le rouquin, même à admettre ses torts auprès de Rukia.

Mais de là à rencontrer son mari…

« Tu es un ami d'enfance de Rukia n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ! Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer Abarai Renji ! » Déclara Kaien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais assis-toi donc ! Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » Demanda le maitre de maison.

Abasourdi, le tatoué ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à cela !

_Voila que je retrouve à prendre le thé avec le mari de Rukia…J'hallucine_ ! Pensa-t-il alors que la gouvernante versait le liquide brûlant dans les tasses et disposait nombres de pâtisseries sur la table.

Il observa attentivement le jeune homme tandis que celui-ci servait une généreuse assiette à Renji, composée de sablés, de petits macarons au beurre salé et de minuscules tartelettes aux fruits.

Grand, plutôt élancé, les cheveux brun ébène, ses yeux avaient une chaude couleur chocolat.

Un grand sourire fendait son visage alors qu'il papotait gaiement sur la composition de sa propre assiette.

Bien malgré lui, Renji devait admettre que Shiba Kaien était franchement mignon et paraissait plutôt sympathique.

Muet comme une carpe, Renji saisit sa tasse et commença à siroter le breuvage, tenant désespérément de se donner une contenance.

_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!! Il est brûlant ce thé !!!! Quel imbécile je suis !!_ Pesta intérieurement le tatoué qui venait de carboniser les 9/10ème de ses papilles.

« Ha, voici Rukia ! » S'exclama Kaien.

La jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe longue de couleur parme, un ruban assorti dans les cheveux, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je vous laisse ! Et surtout Renji, n'hésite pas à nous rendre visite ! Ça sera un plaisir pour nous de t'avoir à diner un soir ! Par contre, j'embarque ça !» Lança le brun en quittant la pièce, son assiette de pâtisseries à la main.

Troublé, Renji ne disait rien.

Rukia prit la place de son mari, face à Renji.

Son visage n'exprimait aucune animosité, juste une joie sincère de le voir.

Une vague de culpabilité déferla sur le chevelu.

Il se sentait lamentable.

_J'ai vraiment été stupide. _

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Rukia prit la parole.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir Renji. Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Oui. Je sais. » Articula péniblement le jeune homme.

Après un court silence, il reprit.

« Ecoute Rukia, je voulais te dire…Te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé de tout. De mes paroles, de mon comportement. Et de mon absence à ton mariage.

J'ai été stupide. J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu m'abandonnes. Tu es ma seule famille et j'ai cru que je ne serais plus assez bien pour toi une fois mariée. J'ai cru que ta nouvelle famille me rejetterait. Je me suis trompé apparemment. » Ajouta-t-il, en repensant à l'accueil de Kaien.

Rukia sourit.

« Tu fais toujours partie de ma famille Renji. Et ce sera toujours le cas. Même si cette dernière s'agrandit. Tu es le bienvenu ici et je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.»

Rougissant violemment, Renji acquiesça.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant, leurs yeux parlant pour eux.

Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensembles dans la banlieue malfamée du Rukongai pour ne plus être unis.

Ces souvenirs les liaient aussi fortement que les liens du sang et faisaient d'eux une famille, à tout jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est le principe d'une famille non ?

« Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là Renji. » demanda la jeune fille.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai quelque chose à te demander ? » S'étonna le tatoué.

Rukia éclata de rire.

« Allons Renji ! Je te connais ! Tu viens ici ! Tu prends le thé avec mon mari alors que cela fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole !

Qui plus est, tu as une mine de six pieds de long et tu n'as même pas grignoté ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de brioche ! Ceci dit en passant, tu as tort, elle est excellente.

Et si tu ajoutes à cela le fait que, depuis des semaines, Ichigo ne parle plus, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que tu as un gros problème avec notre ami rouquin ! »

Renji grogna.

Cette fille le connaissait décidément trop bien !

Mais il était là pour trouver une solution et n'allait laisser à son sale caractère l'occasion de s'exprimer.

« En effet, j'ai un problème avec Ichigo. Et j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour le régler. » Avoua-t-il.

Renji exposa alors la situation à Rukia.

Le visage de cette dernière devint grave à mesure que l'histoire se révélait, le jeune homme n'omettant aucun détail.

La jeune fille prit quelques instants de réflexion lorsque Renji eut fini.

C'est avec gravité qu'elle parla ensuite.

« Renji » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix lente. « As-tu bien conscience de ce que tu as révélé à Ichigo ? Mesures-tu à quel point il a dû souffrir ? »

« Oui, je crois. » Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

« Tu te doutes bien alors que ce n'est pas en lui disant 'je suis désolé' que tu vas obtenir son pardon ? »

« Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Rukia le jaugea du regard.

« Renji, dis-moi une chose. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'Ichigo te pardonne ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme s'agita sur sa chaise, visiblement gêné.

« Comment ça 'pourquoi' ? Je veux qu'il me pardonne c'est tout ! » S'énerva le chevelu. « Ça te parait pas logique à toi ? »

Rukia eut un petit sourire.

«Ce qui est logique Renji, c'est de vouloir s'excuser. Par contre, vouloir être pardonné… »

« Et ben quoi ? Ça signifie quoi ? » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Que tu as des sentiments pour Ichigo. » Lâcha Rukia.

Gros blanc.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » Maugréa finalement Renji.

Rukia soupira et lui prit la main.

« Renji… » Dit-elle doucement, comme pour le ménager. « Si tu veux qu'Ichigo te pardonne, il faut que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu veux être pardonné. Ce qu'il représente pour toi en somme. Tu vas devoir exprimer tes sentiments avec franchise si tu veux avoir une chance. Tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à faire face à ce que tu ressens pour lui, tout ce que tu tenteras restera vain. »

Renji resta muet.

« Renji, je sais que ce n'est pas facile ce que je te dis. A toi de voir à quel point tu tiens à lui. » Ajouta Rukia.

« Il faut que je lui exprime…ce que je ressens. C'est ça ? » Demanda Renji d'une voix rauque.

Rukia acquiesça.

« C'est ça. Exprime-lui tes sentiments avec calme, sans crier. Et il comprendra. »

*****************************************

Lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ?

En voilà une bonne idée ! Comme si c'était facile !

Et puis d'abord, il ressentait quoi, pour Ichigo ?!

Renji n'en savait trop rien et l'introspection n'était pas son fort.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, ce que je ressens ?! _

Des jours après la conversation avec Rukia, Renji n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à parler au rouquin.

Ses propres sentiments lui paraissaient être un joyeux flou artistique alors, si même lui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, comment l'exprimer à Ichigo ?!

*************************************************

Pendant que les jours filaient et que Renji pataugeait dans l'indécision, Ichigo, lui, était retourné plusieurs fois dans le monde réel pour effectuer différentes missions aux quatre coins du globe en compagnie du Lieutenant Hitsugaya.

Il avait désormais plus d'une dizaine de Hollows à son tableau de chasse et n'en était pas peu fier.

La tétanie qui l'avait saisi la première fois avait totalement disparue et c'est maintenant avec décontraction qu'il abordait ses missions.

Trop au goût de son supérieur.

**Jardin du Luxembourg**** (Paris), après-midi.**

« Kurosaki !!! » Rugit le gradé « Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages ?! »

Ichigo, caché derrière un arbre, riait à gorge déployée.

Il jouait à ce qui ressemblait fortement à une partie de balle au prisonnier avec un groupe de trois Hollows.

Sauf que la balle était fatale.

Mort de rire, le rouquin se faufilait de cachette en cachette, prenant apparemment un grand plaisir à surgir derrière les monstres pour les abattre d'un seul coup de sabre.

Deux des Hollows étaient déjà tombés sous sa lame, l'autre tentait de prendre la fuite mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Voyant son ennemi prendre la poudre d'escampette, Ichigo, très sûr de lui désormais, libéra son Zanpakuto, qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile d'appeler jusqu'à maintenant, et fendit l'air d'un geste ferme et assuré.

Le coup traversa la pelouse comme une onde mortelle et trancha en deux le Hollow.

_3 pour Ichigo, 0 pour les Hollows !_ Pensa-t-il, franchement réjoui.

Son score atteignait des sommets !

Ichigo rengaina nonchalamment son arme et rejoint son supérieur.

Hitsugaya, adossé à un arbre, les sourcils froncés, imaginait mille supplices à faire subir à cet insupportable crétin.

Seul son self-control légendaire avait permis à Ichigo d'être en vie à cette heure, car des pulsions assassines avaient jailli des milliers des fois des prunelles azurées mais le jeune garçon avait héroïquement résisté à ses instincts meurtriers jusqu'à présent.

Il faut dire que le rouquin était un apprenti carrément doué.

Beaucoup de force et d'habilité.

Un reiatsu incroyable.

La rage de vaincre.

Et pas une once de peur.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui inquiétait le Lieutenant de la 13ème Division.

_Cet imbécile fonce tête baissée dans tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Hollow, sans jamais se soucier du niveau de son adversaire. Je crains le jour où il tombera sur plus fort que lui, il risque d'y rester ! _

Mais impossible de faire entendre raison au jeune shinigami, qui semblait d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à faire enrager son supérieur.

Qu'il réussissait à faire sortir de ses gonds d'une simple phrase.

Ichigo s'en amusait beaucoup.

C'était des 'Toshiro' par-ci et des 'Toshiro' par-là.

Le rouquin ne loupait pas une occasion d'en placer un, déclenchant les foudres du jeune garçon à chaque fois.

C'était imparable.

Il adorait voir les orbes céruléennes quitter leur expression glaciale et s'enflammer sous l'effet de la colère.

Ichigo devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait grandement la compagnie d'Hitsugaya.

L'étrange garçon, bien que peu loquace et pas franchement enclin à la camaraderie, avait sur lui un effet apaisant.

De plus, sa chevelure couleur de neige et ses yeux turquoise ne laissaient pas Ichigo complètement indifférent.

_J'ai au moins résolu une partie de mes questions. Je sais maintenant que je peux être attiré par d'autres hommes que Renji…_Revassa Ichigo tandis que son supérieur essayait pour la trois-centième fois de lui expliquer qu'il devait REFLECHIR avant d'agir.

C'était d'ailleurs peine perdue, l'esprit d'Ichigo était parti vagabonder dans une autre stratosphère.

_Renji._

Des semaines qu'Ichigo ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il se tenait à sa ligne de conduite.

Malheureusement, au fond de lui-même, il devait reconnaitre l'inefficacité de cette dernière.

Son cerveau, le traitre !, produisait d'étranges songes chaque nuit, où son colocataire tenait en général le premier rôle.

Ses rêves perturbaient beaucoup notre rouquin, qui vivait une perpétuelle guerre intérieure.

Son cœur réclamait la présence du chevelu à corps et à cri tandis que sa raison lui balançait des signaux d'alertes, genre apocalypse ou intrusion virale sous Vista, avec sirène stridente et lampes clignotantes, hurlant qu'il devait se protéger et oublier Renji !

Bien confusant tout cela, surtout lorsqu'on a 17 ans et qu'il s'agit du premier amour !

« KUROSAKI !!!Daignerais-tu m'accorder ton attention ?! » Demanda Histugaya.

Il tentait d'expliquer à Ichigo les tenants et aboutissants de leur prochaine mission depuis plusieurs minutes, sans succès, et semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs ! » S'excusa notre rouquin, reconnectant enfin ses neurones.

« J'avais remarqué merci ! »Répondit sarcastiquement le jeune prodige.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais, moi déjà… ? » Murmura-t-il excédé, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Retrouvant enfin le fil de ses pensées, il reprit.

« Ha oui, j'étais en train de te proposer une mission Kurosaki. Une mission dans le monde réel. Elle différera de celles que tu as déjà effectuées sur un certains nombre de points, alors écoute bien ! Je ne répéterai pas ! » Averti le gamin, pointant un index menaçant en direction de son apprenti.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je ne suis pas débile non plus ! » Râla Ichigo.

« Des fois je me demande ! » Railla Hitsugaya. « Bref, il s'agit d'une mission d'au moins trois semaines dans le monde réel, le lieu est pour l'heure encore maintenu secret. Il s'agit d'une infiltration au sein d'un groupe suspect. »

« Ça a l'air cool ! » S'enthousiasma le rouquin.

« Kurosaki ! Je te demande de réfléchir 2 secondes avant de t'exciter tout seul ! Ce n'est pas sans risque et cet ordre demandera beaucoup d'investissement et de SÉRIEUX à ceux qui y participeront ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! »

« Mais je suis sérieux ! Ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! Je suis partant. » Affirma Ichigo.

« Le départ est dans deux jours, tu peux prendre le temps d'y penser et me donner ta réponse plus tard. »

« Parce que c'est moi qui décide ? » S'étonna Ichigo. « Je peux refuser ? »

Une discrète coloration carmin s'étala sur le cou du Lieutenant.

« On m'a confié le recrutement de l'équipe qui m'accompagnera dans cette mission. Cette proposition est entre nous et tu peux la refuser. Voilà tout. » Trancha le gamin, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Waouhhhh ! T'as le choix de ton équipe et…Tu me choisis moi ?! »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas.

Bizarrement, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir d'apprendre qu'il avait été _choisi_ par Hitsugaya et non pas _désigné_.

« Ne commence pas à me faire regretter mon choix Kurosaki ! » Rugit Hitsugaya, qui se demandait si, au final, il avait bien fait de proposer à Ichigo de venir avec lui.

« C'est quand le départ ? » Demanda Ichigo, brusquement sérieux.

« A la fin de la semaine. Samedi pour être exact. »

« Je viens. »

Hitsugaya regarda fixement Ichigo.

Ou ce garçon était totalement inconscient, ou il était passablement téméraire.

_Les deux sont possibles, malheureusement…_

« As-tu bien mesuré les risques que tu vas encourir ? Je ne veux pas que tu te désistes à la dernière minute Kurosaki. Un 'oui' est un 'oui'. Alors, autant que tu prennes le temps d'y penser, d'en parler avec tes amis… »

« Inutile. » Le coupa Ichigo. « Je viens avec toi. Compte sur moi pour être là samedi matin. »

Hitsugaya le regarda pendant un instant, cherchant à mesurer le degré de certitude de cette réponse.

Le rouquin était affirmatif. Pas la moindre vacillation dans le regard caramel.

« D'accord. Dans ce cas, je te laisse préparer tes affaires pour un retour dans le monde réel. On se retrouve samedi, 8h00 à mon bureau. »

« Yes ! On va partir en mission ensemble Toshiro !!! C'est génial non ?! » S'emporta Ichigo.

« Hitsugaya !!!!! Tu vas réussir à imprimer ça dans ton cerveau de demeuré ?! »Rétorqua le gradé.

« Allez, on se fait un resto pour fêter ça ! Et c'est moi qui t'invite ! J'en connais un bien sympa au Seireitei qui devrait te plaire!»

« Mais tu comptes fêter la fin et le début de toutes tes missions au resto ou quoi ?! » Ironisa le gamin.

« Et oui !!! Allez, c'est parti ! J'ai une dalle d 'enfer !!» Lança Ichigo en riant.

**Seireitei, 22h43.**

Renji rentrait doucement chez lui après une éprouvante mission dans le monde réel lorsqu'il eut un choc en passant devant un de ses restaurants favori, 'Les Baguettes d'or'.

A quelques mètres de lui, assis en terrasse à une table pour deux, Ichigo dinait en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc scintillant.

Le rouquin semblait euphorique et affichait un sourire que Renji ne lui avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

Il discutait avec animation, appuyant ses propos avec force de gestes et de mimiques.

Ses yeux couleur caramel ne quittaient pas ceux de l'autre convive, le fixant avec une chaude intensité.

A tel point qu'il n'aperçut même pas Renji.

Sa stupeur passée, ce dernier reprit rageusement la direction de son appartement, faisant de grandes foulées, prêt à étriper le moindre passant.

Une vague acide lui rongeait l'estomac.

_Qui est ce mec ? Je ne le connais pas ! _

Une jalousie atroce lui crevait le cœur.

Alors comme ça, Ichigo prenait du bon temps pendant que lui se morfondait pour obtenir son pardon ?

Quel était ce gamin qui osait approcher de si près SON rouquin ?!

Alors voilà, on laisse la blondinette toute seule pendant quelques semaines et qu'est-ce qui se passe ???????

On le retrouve en pleine séance de speed-dating avec une espèce de statue grecque aux cheveux blancs !!!

Ça n'allait pas être possible.

Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas être possible du tout.

Il se posa sur son lit, tendu comme une pile électrique, attendant le retour de son colocataire.

_Va vraiment falloir qu'on parle Ichigo __! Et je te promets, ca sera sans crier !_

_

* * *

_

Héhéhéé....mais que va faire notre tatoué préféré....La suite bientot!

Review please!!!!

;-)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back!!!!

**Alors , petit message pour mon Emeraldcryst:**

Je t'avais parlé d'un défi, le voici, le voilà:

Je voudrais donc une bonne scène d'engueulade entre Harry et Sirius, en public stp et en présence de leur moitié respective (je te laisse la libre appréciation du qui et qui sachant que je veux un Severus en tous les cas!)

Le motif: le plus débile et futile que tu pourras trouver!

L'idée: une scène explosive et hilarante.

Pour Harry, un caractère bien trempé stp!

Voilà!!! La deadline n'est pas définie, tu vois selon tes priorités du moment et ton inspiration!

Alors, Défi accepté?

**Pour mes reviewers:**

Asmodya: Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaise à ma serial-revieweuse!Tu vas voir, je suis pas sadique sur le chapitre 8!!! :-)

Suzy: J'espere que ce chapitre ci ne te laissera pas sur ta faim! Et pas de souci, j'adore avoir des reviews donc hésite pas à me dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête! J'admets que j'aime beaucoup Renji comme perso, il a vraiment un caractère de cochon mais j'adore!!!! Et le petit Toshiro va se révéler au fur et à mesure... De quoi te rendre encore plus jalouse de notre rouquin préféré!!!

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, sachez que je les attends toujours avec impatience!

**AVERTISSEMENT:**

Je l'avais annoncé, le voici le voilà, yaoi en vue!! (cf Chap 1)

**Rating M **svp! Âme sensible, passez votre chemin et revenez (si vous le souhaitez ) pour le chapitre 9!

Grand grand merci à mon Emeraldcryst pour sa précieuse relecture de ce chapitre car j'avoue que c'est mon troisième lemon et je suis pas encore très à l'aise.

J'ai fait de mon mieux alors j'espère que ça vous plaira!!!

Bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 00h51.**

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Ichigo venait de rentrer.

Le rouquin déposa ses affaires sur son lit, satisfait de sa soirée.

Il avait passé un excellent moment en compagnie du Lieutenant de la 13ème Division.

Bien que réticent tout d'abord, Hitsugaya avait fini par se laisser convaincre par un diner au restaurant.

Il faut dire que notre apprenti avait mis le paquet.

Après trois heures de 'Allez Toshiro, dis oui !', celui-ci n'avait plus eu que deux options : tuer son élève ou accepter sa proposition.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de devoir rendre des comptes à la Chambre des 46, le gamin avait finalement capitulé.

Les deux partenaires s'étaient alors retrouvés dans un petit restaurant chinois du Seireitei. La douce chaleur de la fin d'automne leur avait permis de prendre leur diner en terrasse.

_C'était carrément sympa !_

Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas diné avec quelqu'un ! Et quelle compagnie !

Pas de hurlement, pas d'insulte ! Ça faisait du bien.

Il avait bien discuté avec le petit Lieutenant, bien qu'au demeurant, ce dernier soit assez peu bavard.

Sous ses airs froids et distants s'était tout de même révélé un sens de l'humour piquant qui faisait beaucoup rire notre rouquin, bien que ce soit souvent à ses dépends.

Ichigo n'aspirait plus qu'à un sommeil bienheureux quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

_Renji…_Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de gâcher sa fin de soirée par une altercation avec le tatoué !

Il allait se retourner pour mettre l'intrus dehors lorsqu'il fut saisit violemment par les épaules et retourné par les mains vigoureuses de ce dernier.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fai…._

Ichigo fut alors incapable de penser.

Renji l'avait poussé contre le mur et, pressant son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de fuir, l'embrassait maintenant passionnément.

Les lèvres du tatoué étaient collées aux siennes, sa main gauche sur sa nuque, tandis que la droite, posée sur la hanche d'Ichigo, le maintenait fermement.

Ichigo avait jusqu'à oublié de respirer.

Reprenant brutalement ses esprits, il tenta de repousser Renji mais ne parvint qu'à retrouver l'usage de ses lèvres.

« Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

Le visage du tatoué se fendit en un large sourire.

« Alors comme ça, fallait juste que je t'embrasse pour que tu retrouves la parole ? » Susurra-t-il.

Ichigo grogna, se débattit dans l'espoir de ses dégager des puissants bras musclés, en vain.

Renji, riant doucement, commença à lui mordiller doucement le cou, provoquant des petites décharges électriques chez le rouquin.

Il aurait bien repoussé l'intrus mais son corps avait visiblement capitulé.

La proximité de Renji, son corps collé contre le sien le fit frémir.

Son odeur suave et boisée remplissait sa sphère olfactive, la chaleur qu'il dégageait l'enveloppait totalement.

Lorsque le tatoué lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, Ichigo poussa un petit couinement de plaisir.

C'était si agréable et si soudain qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher!

Happant à nouveau ses lèvres, la langue de Renji sollicita un baiser plus profond et notre rouquin, sous le doux contact, fut bien incapable de résister.

Sous cette ardeur, Ichigo sentit son propre corps s'enflammer et répondre bien malgré lui aux avances de Renji.

Sa main droite vint se plaquer sur ses fesses, l'attirant avec force vers lui. Sa main gauche se glissa dans les cheveux de feu, détachant au passage le nœud qui les retenait.

A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors du désir irraisonné qu'il éprouvait.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela. C'était presque incontrôlable.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie d'endiguer le flot de pulsions sensuelles qui le secouait.

Il avait soif de Renji au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'à maintenant, dépassant de bien loin tout ce que ses fantasmes avaient ébauché.

S'abandonnant aux tendres caresses de son colocataire, Ichigo l'enlaça plus fortement.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, les deux shinigamis s'échauffaient mutuellement, la friction des corps à travers le tissu de leur uniforme renforçant leur envie.

La main gauche de Renji descendit doucement le long du corps d'Ichigo. Il défit lentement la ceinture qui retenait son kimono, révélant sa peau de porcelaine.

De sa main droite, il fit glisser l'habit des épaules d'Ichigo. Le kimono tomba à terre, mettant à jour le corps souple et ferme du jeune shinigami, désormais vêtu d'un simple boxer noir.

Renji admira pendant quelques instants le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la hanche d'Ichigo, remonta doucement vers les pectoraux du jeune homme, frôla les tétons rosés et redescendit lentement, suivant le fin sillon creusé par les abdominaux.

Ichigo, le souffle court, le regard un peu flou, restait immobile, savourant les sensations provoquées par l'exploration tactile de son partenaire.

Renji fit glisser son autre main le long du bras du rouquin. Il passa délicatement les doigts sur le bas-ventre d'Ichigo, juste au-dessus de la ceinture du boxer, provoquant d'infimes frémissements chez le jeune homme.

Il s'amusa quelques instants, savourant les réactions de son partenaire, guettant le moindre tressaillement, écoutant chaque respiration.

Il retira ensuite cet ultime vêtement, effleurant au passage les fesses galbées par d'innombrables heures d'entrainement.

Sa main droite remonta vers la nuque d'Ichigo, l'attirant vers lui afin d 'happer les lèvres rougies, tandis que sa main gauche prit délicatement en main le sexe tendu.

Le rouquin ne put retenir un gémissement, étouffé par la langue de Renji qui avait convié la sienne à un lent ballet. Son corps s'arqua sous la caresse, cherchant à accentuer le délicieux contact.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de Renji, qui imprima alors de sa main gauche un mouvement de va et viens à la fois doux et puissant.

Ichigo adossé au mur, la tête renversée en arrière les yeux clos, gémissait de plaisir.

Il avait perdu tout contrôle de la situation et se laissait emporter au gré des sensations procurées par les adroites mains du chevelu.

La tension qui le parcourait devint bientôt insupportable.

« Attends…Renji…Je vais… » Haleta-t-il, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Renji eut un petit rire.

« Ha oui ? Comme c'est étonnant… » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Ichigo, mordillant le lobe de cette dernière.

Il accéléra alors son mouvement, arrachant un grognement au rouquin.

A bout de souffle, Ichigo jouit dans un cri.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Renji. Un brasier irradiait des prunelles onyx, exprimant toute l'intensité d'un désir fou.

Ichigo constatant alors que son amant avait gardé tous ces vêtements, décida de remédier à cette odieuse situation.

Il ne comptait pas laisser le tatoué sur sa faim !

D'un geste souple, Ichigo attrapa Renji par la taille et inversa leur position. Il déboucla habilement la ceinture et ouvrit le kimono de son amant.

Ichigo s'agenouilla devant le boxer bleu, déformée par une ardeur évidente. Faisant glisser le tissu, le rouquin lécha délicatement le membre durci, arrachant un gémissement rauque au tatoué.

Sa langue mutine s'amusa pendant quelques minutes à taquiner le sensible épiderme, puis, trop excité par les couinements de plaisir poussé par Renji, prit pleinement en bouche le sexe tendu.

Apres quelques minutes de cette torture divine, la main de Renji, qui caressait les cheveux roux, se crispa.

« J'en peux plus ! C'est trop bon ! » Rugit le tatoué d'une voix sourde.

Pour seule réponse, Ichigo, tout en continuant de faire subir le même traitement à son homme, effleura délicatement ses parties intimes. Alors que son amant poussait un puissant gémissement, les reins cambrés sous l'extase, le rouquin accueillit la jouissance de son amant

Ichigo se releva lentement, enlevant le reste de vêtements qui gênait son exploration, et parcourut de ses mains le corps tatoué.

La douce peau zébrée, les muscles fermes qui sculptaient la silhouette et l'odeur musquée de son amant étaient un nirvana pour les sens.

Enfin, les yeux noirs exprimaient à la fois le plaisir post-orgasmique et un désir pour Ichigo encore insatisfait.

Ichigo prit à deux mains le visage du tatoué et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

L'étreinte devint vite passionnée et Renji, bien que au summum du plaisir quelques minutes plus tôt, était de nouveau tendu.

Se décollant du mur, il poussa Ichigo en direction du lit.

Il s'allongea sur lui, peau à peau, savourant le contact total avec le rouquin, n'ayant plus aucune entrave de tissu entre eux.

Frottant leur basin l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants s'enlaçaient avec ardeur, leur excitation à nouveau à son comble.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Gémit Renji dans un souffle. « Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi… »

« Alors…Viens. » Murmura Ichigo. « Mais c'est ma…C'est ma première fois… » Ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

Renji se redressa légèrement sur un coude et déposa un petit baiser derrière l'oreille du rouquin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement... » Lui dit-il.

Tandis que Renji mordillait voracement le cou d'Ichigo, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et introduisit lentement un doigt dans son intimité.

Le rouquin se tendit pendant un court instant puis sembla s'habituer à ce nouveau contact.

Renji renouvela l'expérience avec un deuxième doigt puis, jugeant que son amant devait être prêt, se plaça entre ses jambes.

« Détends-toi Ichigo. » Lui intima-t-il, alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer doucement.

Le rouquin se crispa immédiatement sous l'intrusion. Sentant son amant se tendre, Renji saisit d'une main le membre de ce dernier et entreprit de l'exciter, afin de détourner sa pensée de la douleur.

Il avait pour sa part le plus grand mal à garder son self-control, la chair entourant son membre étant si serrée qu'elle le rendait fou de désir.

Renji s'enfonça doucement jusqu'à la garde et cessa de bouger quelques secondes, le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence.

Ichigo le souffle coupé pendant un instant, prit une inspiration afin de se détendre, puis, posa sa main sur les fesses du tatoué.

« Tu peux bouger… » Articula-t-il lentement.

Renji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença son mouvement de va et viens, d'abord très lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Ichigo était incroyablement serré et la vision du rouquin se tortillant sous lui le rendait dingue.

La sensation qu'il éprouvait en cet instant était indéfinissable, un mélange entre douleur, plaisir, inconfort et envie de 'plus'.

C'était très curieux et surtout très nouveau pour Ichigo mais il savait surtout une chose : il ne voulait pas que le tatoué s'arrête !

Renji se redressa un peu, cherchant un meilleur angle, et Ichigo ne put retenir un cri.

Renji sourit. Il venait de toucher une zone sensible, TRÈS sensible. Il n'allait pas être le seul à s'amuser !

Le corps en feu, il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Il saisit alors le sexe gonflé de son partenaire et le caressa au même rythme que celui de ses coups de reins.

Ichigo, qui avait désormais oublié jusqu'à la notion même d'inconfort, gémissait sans retenue.

Il saisit fermement son amant par les hanches, imprimant à leurs corps un mouvement encore plus rapide.

Les deux amants jouirent ensemble, poussant un même hurlement de plaisir.

A bout de souffle, Renji s'écroula aux cotés d'Ichigo.

Prenant le rouquin dans ses bras, le tatoué lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et nicha sa tète au creux de son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dormaient.

********************

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 1****0h28.**

Couinant dans son sommeil, Ichigo bougea un peu, cherchant une meilleure position pour ses jambes ankylosées.

Il ressentit alors un pincement de douleur qui le réveilla un peu.

Se tournant pour se mettre sur le coté, sa main s'abattit sur ce qui ressemblait à un corps reposant à ses cotés.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Puis, un bras le saisit et l'attira vers lui.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, totalement réveillé cette fois et cherchant ses repères, Ichigo se trouva nez à nez avec le front de Renji.

Le jeune homme était endormi contre lui, complètement nu.

A plat ventre, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et un de ses bras le tenait par la taille.

_Ce n'était__ donc pas un rêve…_ Pensa stupidement Ichigo (Rappelons que ce dernier n'est toujours pas du matin !)

Ichigo tendit la main et caressa doucement le dos de l'endormi, l'effleurant à peine.

Ça semblait à peine réel.

Et si cela ne l'était pas, autant en profiter le plus possible non ?!

Enfouissant son nez dans les longs cheveux écarlates de son amant, Ichigo ferma les yeux se laissant de nouveau aller au sommeil.

*****************************************

Le réveil affichait '15h43'.

Il aurait dû se lever mais n'en avait aucune envie.

Serrant un peu plus le corps chaud d'Ichigo endormit dans ses bras, Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement, savourant le contact de la peau soyeuse de son amant.

Il avait eu si peur d'être rejeté, si peur qu'Ichigo ne lui pardonne jamais. Si peur qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Le rouquin s'était laissé convaincre par son approche, certes un peu brutale, mais efficace apparemment.

Le grondement de son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, sinon il risquait de voir son amant se réveiller aux sons indélicats de gargouillements intempestifs.

A regret, le tatoué se leva et, entièrement nu, se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se mit en devoir de préparer une collation gargantuesque, ses ébats nocturnes ayant aiguisé son appétit à l'extrême.

Ce fut la délicieuse odeur du pain grillé qui tira Ichigo de son sommeil. S'étirant, le rouquin chercha Renji du regard. Aux sons provenant de l'autre bout de l'appartement, il en déduisit que le chevelu devait être en cuisine.

Le jeune homme se leva, grimaça quelque peu sous la douleur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la matinée.

La tête encore embrumée de sommeil, il enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt blanc et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son estomac criait famine.

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Ichigo tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Renji, qui avait fini par revêtir un jogging noir et un maillot bleu, visiblement très concentré, disposait sur la table de la cuisine un monceau de victuailles suffisant pour tenir un siège.

Ichigo ne put réprimer un petit rire.

C'était trop mignon.

Levant la tête, Renji découvrit son amant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim… » Expliqua le jeune homme, rougissant, pas très à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

« Tu as bien fait, je meurs de faim. » Répondit doucement Ichigo.

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent en silence, se lançant des regards furtifs qui les rendaient rouge pivoine pour quelques minutes, baissaient les yeux quelques instants, puis recommençaient à s'observer.

Une fois repu, Ichigo se leva pour débarrasser la table et commença à faire la vaisselle.

Il cherchait désespérément une contenance dans des gestes quotidiens.

La situation était étrange. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait en fait.

En un sens, il était heureux mais d'un autre, il s'interrogeait.

Pourquoi le chevelu avait-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Ichigo était perdu en pleine réflexion lorsque Renji se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, effleurant son cou avec ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé Ichigo. Vraiment désolé. » Murmura-t-il très doucement, serrant un peu plus étroitement le rouquin.

La respiration d'Ichigo se coupa net.

Son cœur venait de faire un triple salto dans sa poitrine.

Un mélange de soulagement, de tristesse et de bonheur l'envahit.

Renji, sentant la crispation du jeune homme, crut que celui-ci lui en voulait encore et que son contact le gênait.

Il desserra son étreinte en soupirant tristement et allait s'éloigner quand la main d 'Ichigo se posa sur son bras, le retenant.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Les yeux caramel brillaient d'émotions.

Il glissa sa main sur le visage du tatoué, traçant du bout des doigts le contour des pommettes, suivant les lignes d'encre noire.

Puis, il saisit le jeune homme par la nuque et l'attira lentement vers lui, sans les quitter des yeux.

Il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec délicatesse. Sa langue effleura la lèvre inferieure du tatoué, qui frémit sous la caresse.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Ichigo passa ses bras autour de la taille du chevelu.

Jamais jusqu'à cet instant Renji n'avait été embrassé de la sorte, avec une telle douceur, avec tant de délicatesse….Avec tant d'amour.

Une vague de joie déferla sur son cœur. Il était si heureux en cet instant.

Se rapprochant encore plus du rouquin, Renji l'enlaça à son tour, cherchant un maximum de proximité.

Le baiser se prolongeant et devint de plus en plus passionné.

A bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparèrent, en quête d'oxygène.

Un sourire coquin éclaira le visage d'Ichigo.

Saisissant la main de Renji, il l'entraina vers leur nouveau terrain de jeu : sa chambre.

****************************************************

Chambre d'Ichigo, 07h12.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIPBIPBIPBIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!!!!**

« Putain mais c'est quoi cette sonnerie ?!!! » Gronda Renji.

Ichigo ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Allongé dans son lit, lové contre le corps de son amant, son cerveau avait bien du mal à se remettre en mode marche et avait surtout fort peu envie de quitter le bien-être cotonneux dans lequel il baignait.

Il fallut quelques secondes à notre rouquin avant de percuter et de comprendre que le son strident emplissant la pièce n'était autre que celui de son radioréveil, réglé à pleine puissance.

« Arrête-moi ça, Ichigo ou je l'explose contre le mur ! »

Extirpant un bras de sous la couette, le rouquin réussit à stopper l'infernale réveil, après trois tentatives infructueuses au cours desquelles il fit respectivement tomber sa montre, sa bouteille d'eau et le paquet de mouchoirs posés sur sa table de nuit.

Savourant le silence retrouvé, Renji soupira, prêt à se rendormir.

Il faut dire que la soirée, voire une bonne partie de la nuit, avait été bien agitée, les deux jeunes hommes étant aussi insatiables l'un que l'autre.

« Mais pourquoi tu mets un réveil le samedi matin bon sang … » Grogna-t-il, déjà à demi endormi.

Oui, en effet, pourquoi ?

Ichigo se le demandait bien.

Il n'avait pourtant pas cours…

Il n'était franchement pas du genre à se lever à l'aube pour réviser ou faire des courses.

Ne parlons même pas de faire le ménage !

Alors, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien justifier la programmation de cet infernal instrument de torture, communément appelé réveille-matin ?

Un éclair le foudroya en plein cœur.

La mission avec Hitsugaya !!!

Oh mon dieu ! Il avait complètement oublié la mission !!!

Le réveil c'était pour ça !

Se levant d'un bond, envoyant valser Renji à l'autre bout du lit par la même occasion, Ichigo, complètement affolé, se mit à faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'enchaine si mal ?!!! Lorsqu'il avait accepté, il n'imaginait pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure….

Ichigo était complètement déconnecté de la réalité depuis que le tatoué avait posé ses lèvres sur lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait aussi peu eu le loisir de penser à Hitsugaya depuis 2 jours…

Franchement furax de ce réveil pour le moins brutal, Renji se levant et attrapa le rouquin par le bras, le stoppant dans ses déambulations.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta, gêné.

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à Renji.

« J'avais oublié…Je pars en mission aujourd'hui. » Annonça délicatement Ichigo, les joues se teintant de rouge.

Renji le regarda, interloqué.

Il était certes rare d'être en service le week-end mais bon, pas de quoi casser quatre pattes à un canard, non ?!

« Ha, ben c'est pas grave, on se verra demain ? »

De rouge, les joues d'Ichigo devinrent cramoisies.

« Je ne crois pas … »

Le regard interrogatif de Renji se fit plus dur. Qu'est-ce que le rouquin essayait de lui dire à mots couverts ? Aurait-il des regrets ? Que signifiaient ces cachotteries ??

« Bon, allez, Ichigo, crache le morceau. C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda le chevelu sans ménagement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ichigo planta son regard dans les yeux onyx de son amant et lui annonça qu'il partait en mission pour trois semaines dans le monde réel, sans possibilité de communiquer.

« Je suis désolé…Tellement désolé…Mais je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi entre nous quand j'ai accepté… Si je pouvais annuler, je le ferais mais j'ai donné ma parole.» S'excusa Ichigo, complètement dépité par la tournure des événements.

Il était tellement navré. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter Renji, alors qu'il était si bien à ses cotés et surtout pas si tôt après leur réconciliation/début de relation.

Le visage de Renji s'était fermé à l'annonce du départ d'Ichigo. Voyant son rouquin si attristé et sincèrement peiné de cette séparation bien trop longue à son gout, le tatoué ravala la colère qui l'avait envahie et se força à museler son impétueux caractère.

L'envie d'envoyer promener la Soul Society, le Gotei 13, la Chambre des 46, et jusqu'à 13 générations d'ancêtres et de shinigamis en tous genres pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, son amant sous le bras, direction une plage déserte, une ile ou n'importe quoi d 'autre pourvu qu'on leur fiche une paix royale, le tenaillait sévèrement mais un zeste de bon sens le retint.

Il venait juste de reconquérir Ichigo, il n'allait certainement pas tout gâcher maintenant !

Il n'était pas complètement stupide tout de même ! Si ?!

Prenant le rouquin dans ses bras, Renji l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe puis nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Trois semaines, c'est long mais en fait, c'est rien par rapport au temps que j'ai envie de passer avec toi. Donc pars tranquille. »

Ichigo se sentit instantanément réconforté par les paroles du jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Ainsi blotti dans les bras tatoués, la chaleur de son homme l'enveloppant totalement, le rouquin sourit, serrant plus fortement encore le corps musclé contre lui.

« Merci Renji. Je suis vraiment content que tu me comprennes. Je ne pouvais pas manquer à ma parole. Hitsugaya compte sur moi et je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber. » Murmura-t-il.

Un horrible doute s'infiltra instantanément dans l'esprit du chevelu.

« Hitsugaya ? » Répéta-t-il lentement, les sourcils froncés.

Toujours serré contre lui, Ichigo expliqua, sans saisir le changement d'humeur de son partenaire, trop bienheureux d'être dans ses bras.

« Hummmm…Oui, Hitsugaya, tu sais, c'est le Lieutenant de la 13ème Division. C'est lui qui va diriger l'opération. » Ronronna-t-il.

A deux doigts de propulser le rouquin contre le mur et d'exiger l'annulation de cette expédition séance tenante, Renji réprima un grognement de fureur et limita ses gestes à un simple crispement de doigts autour des épaules de son amant.

« Ça serait pas un gamin avec des cheveux blanc… ?» Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

_N'oublie pas Renji, du calme ! Respire et reste calme !! Surtout, reste calme !!!_

Récitant désespérément cette phrase dans sa tête comme un mantra, le tatoué puisait dans des réserves de self-control insoupçonnées jusque-là pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie exploser.

Bon sang, à défaut de soulever des montagnes, l'amour permettait au moins de repousser ses propres limites !

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu le connais ? » Lui demanda le rouquin, souriant avec joie à son amant.

Serrant fortement les poings, Renji dut prier une bonne demi-douzaine de divinités, souhaitant de toutes ses forces ne pas rugir de colère dans la demi-seconde et aller péter la tronche à l'impudent qui osait partir en mission avec son rouquin pendant trois semaines, fusse-t-il lieutenant !

Après avoir invoqué successivement Shiva, Bouddha, Allah, Dieu, Jésus, tous ses saints, Judas, Mahomet et Bahamut, Renji retrouva un semblant de sérénité.

« Non, je le connais pas. » Répondit-il sèchement.

On n'a pas dit que l'amour faisait des miracles non plus !

Surpris, Ichigo releva la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Quelque chose semblait irriter Renji mais Ichigo ne savait pas quoi.

L'idée que le tatoué puisse être jaloux du petit lieutenant ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Après tout, il n'était pas sensé les avoir vu ensemble. Et quand bien même, ils n'avaient rien fait qui prête à rougir.

Le chevelu secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas exposer ses craintes, sûrement irrationnelles, au rouquin.

_Pas moyen de lui donner des idées en plus !_

« Fais ton sac, baka. Moi, je vais prendre une douche. » Lança Renji, déposant un rapide baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Un peu perplexe, Ichigo se serait bien laissé aller à rêvasser mais un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui fit comprendre qu'il avait grandement intérêt à s'activer s'il ne voulait pas passer trois semaines avec le même caleçon !

Rapidement, il empila les vêtements qu'il avait apporté il y a quelques mois de cela, mit tout en vrac dans son sac de sport, attrapa ses paires de baskets, ses affaires de toilette et ferma son sac.

Il fit un petit tour dans la salle de bain, histoire de se débarbouiller un peu (on ne se présente quand même pas devant son supérieur sans un minimum de fraicheur, surtout après une nuit de débauche !) et accessoirement de reluquer la chute de reins de son homme.

Hummm, à se pâmer…. S'il avait eu un tout petit peu plus de temps, …. Mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas !

Notant mentalement de se prendre quinze jours de vacances à son retour pour s'occuper consciencieusement de son chéri et de ses superbes fesses, Ichigo se dépêcha autant qu'il le put et finit enfin de se préparer.

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler et Renji, encore ruisselant, une serviette blanche négligemment nouée sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux rouges détachés gouttant sur le parquet du couloir, vint l'attraper par la taille pour lui donner un fougueux baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête.

« On se voit dans trois semaines alors. Fais bien attention à toi baka. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de repartir nonchalamment vers la salle de bain.

Ichigo soupira d'aise et resta stupidement planté comme un piquet pendant un instant. On pouvait voir la guimauve danser autour de ses oreilles…

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi???? Des reviews, des reviews!!lol

C'est peut-être trop...'détaillé'? Je savais pas trop si je devais être explicite ou plus dans la suggestion...Enfin, suivant vos retours, je m'adapterai pour la suite!

Chapitre 9 sera plus long à paraitre, je l'ai même pas commencé!

Bizzzz

;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello à vous tous!

Désolée pour ce silence radio un peu long mais je suis méga débordée! Sachant que je pars demain en vacances (yes, yes , yes!), j'ai décidé de vous poster un petit chapitre avant de partir!

Asmodya: Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre qui a été bien difficile à écrire! J'aime bien la guimauve mais à petite dose alors l'équilibre est parfois difficile à trouver! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Emeraldcryst: J'espere que ce chapitre te rappellera de bons moments!!! Et n'oublie pas mon défi! ;-)

J'espère avoir répondu à tous le monde!

Aya Naname: J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés et que tu profites (toi aussi) de tes vacances désormais!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Villa Madeira, 22h12.**

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Je pars en mission soit disant pour infiltrer un 'groupe suspect de dangereux terroristes', dixit Monsieur Hitsugaya, et au final, je me retrouve à faire quoi ???! Rien qui soit intéressant !!! C'est n'importe quoi !!! Y'a tromperie sur la marchandise ! Foutage de gueule !!»

Hitsugaya, négligemment accoudé sur le bar américain qui séparait la cuisine du salon, bailla ostensiblement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon, il constata que cela faisait précisément 12 minutes.

Oui, oui, 12 minutes qu'Ichigo vociférait comme un cochon allant à l'abattoir tout en tournicotant comme une toupie, avec force de gesticulation à l'appui.

12 minutes qu'il râlait avec un niveau sonore pouvant concurrencer le Concorde au décollage.

12 minutes qu'il usait le superbe parquet en palissandre des ses frénétiques aller-retours entre le canapé et la table.

12 minutes, et bientôt 13, qu'il lui explosait consciencieusement les tympans en hurlant son mécontentement.

Et il semblait en avoir encore sous la pédale malheureusement.

Et hélas, rien qui ne méritait que l'on s'y attarde…

Fronçant les sourcils lorsque, dans un moment d'auto-énervement visiblement extrême, la voix d'Ichigo atteignit les 110 décibels, le lieutenant se tourna vers le frigo, beaucoup moins bruyant que l'insupportable rouquin, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour diner.

_Du porc au caramel…Avec des fraises au sucre en dessert….Oui, ca pourrait être sympa._

Ichigo allait se lancer dans une énième tirade sur le ridicule de la situation et le 'si j'avais su, j'aurais pas venu' lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son supérieur, dos à lui, perdu dans la contemplation du réfrigérateur, semblait nettement plus passionné par les asperges en boite que par ses propos.

L'envie de lui encastrer la tête dans le frigo afin d'obtenir un peu d'attention de sa part lui traversa l'esprit mais il préféra jouer une carte plus subtile.

« TOSHIRO !!!! » Rugit-il.

Subtile…Enfin, tout est relatif !

Un coup d'œil glacial jeté par-dessus l'épaule assorti à un frémissement du sourcil lui fit comprendre que son interlocuteur était désormais tout ouï.

Avant même que le nain ait pu répliquer son désormais célèbre 'Hitsugaya ! Pas Toshiro !', Ichigo enchaina.

« Sérieux, c'est quoi cette mission de merde ?! On ne pouvait pas se trouver une couverture moins bidon non ?! »

Hitsugaya était partagé entre un énervement certain, renforcé par l'usage outrancier de son prénom, et de la pitié pour le jeune shinigami, qui semblait à deux doigts du suicide.

Une petite voix perfide au fond de lui l'invitait à enfoncer le clou, oh pas méchamment certes, mais juste un tout petit peu….

Un brin de compassion le retint. Et surtout une bonne dose de pragmatisme !

La défenestration de son partenaire seulement 30 minutes après le début de leur mission pourrait être délicate à justifier et aucune garantie n'existait pour qu'un remplaçant soit trouvé rapidement !

Soupirant, Hitsugaya tenta de prendre un air compatissant et rassurant.

C'était peine perdu, il semblait seulement saoulé.

« Mais oui, on va infiltrer ce groupe, Kurosaki. On va la réaliser, cette mission ! Oui, il y a du danger. Non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule. Et non, désolé, mais on ne pouvait pas prendre d'autre couverture. Ceci répond-il à l'ensemble de tes questions ? »

« Maaaaais…. C'est vraiment obligé ? » Supplia le rouquin, avec un air de chien battu et des yeux larmoyants dignes du Chat Potté de Shrek.

Le regard azuré lança un éclair de colère et la température chuta d'au moins cinq degrés dans la pièce.

Hitsugaya se renfrogna. Il avait décidément beaucoup de mal à contrôler les effets de son reiatsu avec ce gigai.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de répéter encore une fois Kurosaki ? Qui plus est, tu crois sincèrement que cette couverture me plait plus qu'à toi ? Donc, par pitié, cesse de geindre et viens m'aider à préparer le diner. » Répliqua-t-il, définitivement agacé par l'attitude de son subordonné.

Zut alors ! Il n'était pas formé pour faire du baby-sitting mais de l'encadrement de militaires ! Alors, les humeurs de Kurosaki, il pouvait se les carrer… !

« J'ai pas faim. » Ronchonna Ichigo.

Haussant les épaules à la vue du jeune rouquin boudant sur le canapé, Hitsugaya sortit les ingrédients du frigo et les disposa sur le plan de travail.

_Si il veut faire la tête, qu'il ne se gène pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de ces gamineries !_

Et notamment préparer un repas digne de ce nom car ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le porc avait été soigneusement émincé et revenait tranquillement dans la sauteuse, accompagnée d'une poignée d'oignons blancs hachés finement.

Une délicieuse odeur emplit la pièce et Ichigo eut bien du mal à ne pas saliver.

Mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de bouder en moins de 2 minutes tout de même !!! Fallait rester un chouia cohérent !

Soit encore quelques minutes de bouderie, histoire de bien exprimer son désappointement face à cette situation ridicule…

Affalé sur le canapé de cuir noir, il détailla la pièce.

Le salon, assez vaste, était meublé avec gout, entre meubles en wengé et fauteuils de cuir. Quelques touches de couleurs étaient apportées par des coussins en soie mauve et crème et par diverses toiles accrochées sur les murs blancs.

Une baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur une spacieuse terrasse en bois exotique surplombant la mer.

La cuisine à l'américaine, séparée du salon par un bar jonché de hauts tabourets rouges, était bien équipée, moderne et lumineuse.

La villa était dotée de deux grandes chambres, chacune avec sa propre salle de bain. Il y avait même un espace SPA, avec un sauna et un jacuzzi.

Un cadre idyllique et exceptionnel.

_Non, c'est vraiment le comble du luxe, cette baraque…__La classe totale. Je devrais être heureux de réaliser une mission dans un environnement aussi sympathique…_Pensa Ichigo.

Au fond de lui, il aurait mille fois préféré être dans son petit appart du Seireitei, sans jacuzzi ni terrasse mais avec son Renji dans les bras !

Chassant cette pensée déprimante au possible, il reporta son attention sur le lieutenant Hitsugaya qui s'affairait en cuisine.

Le voir en vêtements de ville le rendait perplexe.

Le jeune garçon était vêtu d'un jean bleu-gris, un peu délavé sur les genoux, et d'un T-shirt assez cintré à manches longues, noir avec des motifs vert émeraude. Il était chaussé de converses noires également aux lacets bleu-turquoise.

Il offrait une image carrément différente de d'habitude. La barrière que posait le port du kimono et de l'insigne de Lieutenant disparaissait totalement et laissait place à un adolescent d'aspect délicat, de par sa taille et sa finesse, et stupéfiant de beauté. Le jean mettait en valeur ses formes déjà avantageuses pour son âge et le noir de ses vêtements faisait paraitre le blanc de ses cheveux encore plus scintillant.

Une nouvelle vague d'odeurs alléchantes vint lui chatouiller les narines, décidant Ichigo à quitter le salon et à se rapprocher de la cuisine.

On ne peut pas faire correctement la tête lorsqu'on a faim !

« Ca sent bon. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, à la vue de la viande en train de caraméliser, dégageant un fumet des plus engageants.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim Kurosaki… » Répondit froidement le gradé.

_Parce qu'en plus __il est lunatique ?! Voilà qui nous promet de belles soirées…_

« Ben en fait…Si. C'est plutôt appétissant. Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« …Y'a les fraises à équeuter si tu veux. Le plat est derrière toi. » Lâcha Hitsugaya.

Ichigo saisit le plat, un couteau et un bol, et entreprit d'ôter toute la verdure des fraises.

Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la villa.

Plutôt surpris de ne plus entendre ni soupir, ni plainte, ni même de cri, le lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas endormi sur ma table.

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin à la vue d'un Ichigo, perché sur un des tabourets, armé d'un grand couteau, penché en avant, la tète à 5 centimètres du plan de travail, découpant méticuleusement chaque queue de fraise, un petit bout de langue pointant entre ses dents, signe de concentration extrême.

_Pfff mais quel baka tout de même…__Il râle, il râle, il ne fait que cela ! A tel point que cela devient suspect lorsqu'il se tait ! Quel insupportable crétin… _

Hitsugaya attrapa la casserole de riz, qui venait de finir de cuir, pour vider l'eau brulante dans l'évier tandis qu'Ichigo disposait les fruits dans deux coupelles, les saupoudrait de sucre puis les mit au fais.

Les deux jeunes gens naviguaient étonnamment bien dans la cuisine, se déplaçant sans aucun heurt, sans se gêner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux assiettes étaient servies sur le bar et les convives prirent place.

« Bon appétit Kurosaki. » Déclara Hitsugaya avant de commencer à manger.

Ichigo répondit un vague 'toi aussi', il avait déjà la bouche pleine, savourant le délicieux proc au caramel accompagné de riz basmati préparé par son supérieur.

« Hummm c'est super bon ! Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien !!! C'est dingue !!!»

« Pourquoi pas ? Faut bien se nourrir non ? » Répondit abruptement Hitsugaya.

_Comment ça__, c'est 'dingue' ? __Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'il ne mangeait pas ? Qu'on lui servait tout sur un plateau ? Que le grade de Lieutenant offrait en prime le service d'une gouvernante ????_

Hitsugaya était passablement énervé. La journée avait été difficile. L'enjeu de la mission était énorme pour lui, conditionnant sans aucun doute son passage au poste de Capitaine.

Kurosaki n'avait vraiment rien fait pour l'aider, ne faisant que râler depuis le début de la matinée, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il aurait préféré être partout mais certainement pas avec lui.

Il ne semblait franchement pas prendre au sérieux cette mission ni comprendre la dangerosité qui allait de paire.

Son attitude désinvolte stressait Hitsugaya qui sentait peser sur ses épaules la responsabilité de la vie de Kurosaki.

_Bon sang, si il arrive quoi que ce soit à cet imbécile…_

Il était évidemment hors de question d'exprimer ses inquiétudes à Ichigo mais il n'avait pu réprimer son énervement face à l'enthousiasme débordant, et inapproprié à ses yeux, du jeune homme.

« Woooh, c'était un compliment je te signale Toshiro ! T'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable tu sais ! T'es peut-être mon supérieur mais ça t'empêche pas d'être aimable que je sache ! » S'exclama Ichigo, blessé par la réaction du gamin.

« Si tu étais moins énervant, je te parlerais peut-être plus gentiment ! Et comme tu viens de le dire, je suis ton supérieur ! Alors c'est Hitsugaya, et pas Toshiro ! Commence par respecter cela et après, on verra !» Claqua le gamin.

Il n'était décidément pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce soir !

Ichigo rougit. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se disputer avec le jeune lieutenant. La journée avait déjà été suffisamment pénible pour lui, entre les au-revoirs avec Renji, la prise de connaissance des détails de la mission, la mise en place de la stratégie et l'emménagement dans la villa, sans en rajouter avec une engueulade. Surtout pour un motif aussi futile.

La fin du diner se déroula calmement, avec la chaine d'information locale en arrière plan.

On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives.

Sur le pas de sa porte, Ichigo hésita un instant puis lança un bref 'Bonne nuit Hitsugaya' avant de refermer prestement cette dernière.

La main du Lieutenant en battit l'air quatre ou cinq fois avant d'enfin parvenir à attraper la poignée de la porte.

Secouant doucement la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant aux trois longues semaines qui les attendaient.

**Villa Madeira, 08h17.**

Debout devant la glace, Ichigo se regardait de haut en bas avec le plus grand scepticisme.

Il avait revêtu un bas de jogging en coton blanc, fluide et léger à porter, ce qui était heureux vu la chaleur qui régnait sur l'ile, et un t-shirt à manches courtes gris foncé, assez moulant.

Le tout était d'une sobriété extrême. Pas le moindre logo, ni la plus petite inscription.

Juste ce fichu badge autour du cou, pendant au bout d'un cordon rouge.

Globalement, cette tenue ne lui allait pas si mal mais ce qu'elle sous-entendait lui donnait des frissons d'horreur.

Le rouquin regarda encore une fois le titre inscrit sur le morceau de plastique qu'il portait autour du cou, espérant avoir rêvé et que, non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

Hélas, pour la énième fois, les mêmes mots s'affichaient : 'Ichigo, Aerobic Master, Senior training'.

Bon sang de bois !

Dire qu'il allait se retrouver dans une salle pleine de mamies en body de lycra rose fuchsia pour s'agiter pendant des heurs et des heures en espérant qu'elles daignent bouger leurs membres ankylosés par l'arthrose, sur fond de musique techno, mais au secours !!!!

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'on leur déniche une couverture aussi pourrie ?! Professeurs de sport au club Med, à la base, on se dit, pourquoi pas ?

Mais quand on voit le programme, on n'a qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courant !!!

Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas possible, Hitsugaya l'aurait sans aucun doute congelé avant même qu'il ait atteint l'aéroport…

Ichigo sortit de sa chambre avec la motivation d'un condamné allant à la potence, et retrouva le lieutenant dans le hall d'entrée.

Ce dernier finissait d'ajuster ses gants rouges, sans doigt, à paume renforcée. Cet équipement était complété par un pantalon de soie noire, plutôt ample, avec une large bande de tissu noué sur les hanches et un t-shirt sans manche blanc, assez près du corps. Le badge autour de son cou indiquait 'Toshiro, Capoeira Master'.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les cours de capoeira et moi qui donne ceux d'aérobic ? » Ronchonna le rouquin.

« Tu sais faire de la capoeira, Kurosaki ? » Demanda simplement le gamin.

« Heu…Non. »

"Ben voilà, t'as ta réponse." Répondit le gradé, fermant la porte de la villa derrière eux.

Ils prirent la direction du centre de vacances, situé à quelques minutes à pied de leur lieu d'habitation. La végétation de l'ile était luxuriante, le soleil, malgré l'heure matinale, tapait déjà fort et une douce brise agitait les feuilles des palmiers bordant la route.

« C'est quand même étrange, non ? Un groupe d'individus suspects qui bossent au Club Med…Perso, je ne trouve pas qu'un maitre-nageur puisse être suspecté de quoi que ce soit… » S'interrogeait Ichigo à voix haute.

Hitsugaya haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas ravi de leur couverture mais savait très bien que cela aurait pu être bien pire…

Des récits d'infiltration de groupuscules mafieux ou terroristes lui revinrent en mémoire. Certains avaient du passer des mois entiers dans des taudis minables, se déguiser, voire même changer carrément de morphologie en prenant des gigais spéciaux.

Cette mission était certes dangereuse, mais il fallait reconnaitre que le cadre aurait pu être pire.

Quant à ces fameux suspects…En effet, il était rare de trouver de dangereux criminels bossant dans des centres de loisirs mais bon, il était aussi rare d'en voir avec inscrit 'délinquant' sur leur front, non ?!

Le camp en question se révéla enfin à leurs yeux. Trois piscines, quatre salles de sport, plus de 2000 personnes grouillant dans tous les coins.

Hitsugaya se demandait sincèrement comment on pouvait appeler 'Espace détente' un lieu aussi bruyant et bondé. Il en se sentait pas le moins du monde détendu.

Ichigo n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme lui aussi. Un sourire crispé s'étalait sur son visage, masquant plutôt mal sa nervosité face au troupeau de dames quinquagénaires qui lui faisait de grands signes de bienvenue.

Le gamin lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

« Allez, ça va passer vite. Le plus dur, c'est le démarrage. Dans deux heures, tu seras à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau. » Assura-t-il.

« On se retrouve pour déjeuner ? » Supplia le rouquin, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Dire qu'__il a éliminé de nombreux ennemis sans jamais ressentir la moindre peur…_

Riant à demi, le jeune garçon acquiesça puis partit en direction du dojo.

Ichigo, qui avait affronté des dizaines de Hollows, se sentait plus démuni que jamais et avait bien envie de courir à la villa pour récupérer Zangetsu.

Se mettant en mode 'Totally Smile', le jeune homme entra dans la salle de sport et décida de d'affronter valeureusement l'ennemi.

C'est-à-dire une bonne quinzaine de femmes vêtues de leurs plus beaux atours, soit comme Véronique et Davina, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, les yeux rivés sur la pendule, prêtes à charger au moindre retard de leur victime, heu, non excusez-moi, de leur professeur.

Résistant à l'envie grandissante de faire un remix de Gym Tonic, Ichigo, avec un entrain forcé, se présenta et commença l'échauffement sur une musique entrainante.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, une grosse dame, pantalon de survêtement violet et veste vert-pelouse, casque de cheveux orange permanentés sur le crâne, s'écroula sur le tapis avec un cri digne d'une Castafiore.

Affolé, notre rouquin, alerté par le cri et le tremblement du sol équivalent au déplacement d'un troupeau de rhinocéros adultes en période de rut, se fraya un passage à travers ledit troupeau, ou plutôt écarta ces dames du passage afin d 'aller voir la blessée.

La dame, allongée de tout son long sur le sol, qui ceci-dit en en passant était plus vaste que longue, minauda en l'assurant qu'elle avait un besoin vital d'un massage cardiaque associé à un bouche à bouche.

Ichigo verdit, assortissant ainsi son teint à la couleur de la veste de cette dernière, momentanément muet.

Levant la tête en quête d'un quelconque soutien de la part de ses autres élèves, il ne trouva qu'une bonne douzaine de paires d'yeux curieux et gourmands.

Ces dernières n'attendaient visiblement qu'une seule chose : le sauvetage de leur amie par le jeune et sexy professeur d'aérobic.

Préférant, et de loin, laisser à David Hasselhoff le rôle de Mitch Buchannon, Ichigo s'esquiva, prétextant n'avoir jamais reçu de formation de secouriste et proposa d'aller chercher le surveillant en chef si 'Madame le juge nécessaire'.

Un soupir déçu fit trembler l'auditoire. Le surveillant en chef était un vieux crouton de 70 ans, qui avait bien moins d'attrait que notre rouquin, et une haleine de chacal.

La grosse dame se releva, aussi dignement que le permettait le ridicule de la situation et de sa mise, et, d'une petite voix pincée, déclara que 'non merci, jeune homme, ça allait déjà mieux'.

Le reste du cours passa sans incident notable, en dehors de quelques pincement aux fesses de la part de ces dames, qui avaient demandé à leur professeur de rectifier leur position pendant les exercices, en profitant au passage pour tâter les muscles du rouquin, 'juste pour voir le résultat final des cours bien-sûr' !

C'est avec une immense gratitude pour la pendule qu'Ichigo libéra ces dames, en leur donnant, à son plus grand désespoir, rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Prenant la direction de l'espace réservé aux employés, notre rouquin retrouva son supérieur à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Un simple coup d'œil sur le froncement de sourcils de ce dernier lui fit comprendre que le gamin n'avait probablement pas eu une matinée de tout repos lui aussi.

Enfin, pas facile à dire vu qu'il fronçait les sourcils en permanence.

« On mange ? »

« Ouais, ça me parait une bonne idée. » Répondit laconiquement le nain.

C'est avec deux plateaux copieusement chargés de fruits et salades diverses que les deux convives s'attablèrent en terrasse, savourant ces instants de détente et de calme, loin du brouhaha des touristes.

« Je suis content de voir que tu as survécu à ton premier cours, Kurosaki. » Lâcha nonchalamment le gamin.

« Ouais, ben c'était pas gagné ! » Râla Ichigo, détaillant par le menu le supplice que le troupeau de rhinocéros lui avait fait subir.

Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant un Ichigo déconfit et désarmé face à un groupe de femmes.

« Suis sûr que t'as pas ce genre de problème toi ! » Ronchonna le rouquin.

Levant un sourcil, Hitsugaya répliqua :

« Tu crois cela ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as passé deux heures avec une dizaine de gamines hystériques, en pleine crise de puberté, couvertes de boutons, sautillant partout et cherchant absolument à savoir si mes cheveux ont cette coupe pour ressembler au gars de 'Tokyo Hotel' !»

Ichigo se mit à rire.

« Mais c'est que tu fais des ravages en fait ! »

« Pourquoi 'en fait' ? » S'exclama Hitsugaya, vexé.

« Heu… » Balbutia notre rouquin, rougissant.

_Comment dire…_

« Ben, parce que…Ben parce que… »

« Mais encore Kurosaki ? » S'impatienta le gamin.

Il semblait peu enclin à lâcher le morceau.

« Mais…parce que tu es très jeune alors… » Répondit Ichigo.

Voyant le gradé devenir rouge carmin et du givre se former autour de son verre de smoothie, il tenta de se rattraper.

« Enfin, non ! Pas 'très' jeune ! 'Assez ' jeune ! Enfin…. » Laissa tomber Ichigo, sentant bien qu'il ne faisait que s'entasser lamentablement.

« Je te rappelle Kurosaki que l'âge des Shinigamis évolue différemment de celui des humains et que, en conséquence, je suis assurément plus vieux et plus MATURE que toi. » Dit Hitsugaya, d'une voix assourdie par la colère.

Dieu, qu'il détestait se faire traiter comme un gamin ! Il en avait peut-être bien l'apparence mais cela s'arrêtait là !

« J'en prends note ? » Tenta Ichigo, avec un sourire hésitant.

Le gamin secoua la tête, préférant s'acharner sur son morceau de pastèque. De toutes façons, inutile de se prendre la tête, cela ne servait à rien.

Deux ans qu'il était dans la 13ème Division et son Capitaine continuait toujours à lui offrir des bonbons à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

« Allez, on y va Kurosaki. » Déclara-t-il, une fois le repas fini.

« C'est quoi le programme de l'aprem ? »

« Observation de la cible Kurosaki. Il faut en savoir le maximum avant d'entamer la phase d'approche. »

« Et elle fait quoi notre cible cet après-midi ? »

« Elle surveille le grand bain, donc direction la piscine ! J'espère que tu as pris ton maillot et ta crème solaire! » Lança le gamin avec un sourire moqueur.

« Rohh ca va ! Je suis peut-être roux mais toi, t'as les cheveux blancs, alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit mieux ! »

« KUROSAKI !!! » Rugit le gradé.

« QUOI ? »

« Et le respect pour ton supérieur, t'en fais quoi ? ! »

« Tu sais ce que je lui dis, à mon supérieur ?! »

« Et tu sais ce qu'il va te faire, ton supérieur, si tu continues sur cette voie ?! »

« Même pas peur !!! »

**Piscine ****du centre, 16h22.**

Allongés sur leurs transats, les deux garçons sirotaient un cocktail de fruits frais au bord de la piscine.

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, boxer de bain sur les fesses, Ichigo savourait pleinement la chaleur du soleil qui lui tapait délicieusement sur le ventre.

« Mets de la crème Kurosaki ou tu vas finir rouge comme une écrevisse. » Répéta pour la troisième Hitsugaya.

Ichigo fit la sourde oreille. Il n'aimait pas mettre de la crème solaire.

Ca colle partout, ca fait une peau toute blanche, ca pue, c'est une galère à mettre dans le dos…Bref, il n'aimait pas.

« Kurosaki… » Menaça le gradé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, que je sois rouge ou pas ?! » Râla finalement le rouquin.

« C'est bien simple. Les réactions sont bien moins rapides lorsqu'on a l'épiderme cramé et douloureux de coups de soleil. »

Ichigo maugréa. Le nain avait évidemment raison, comme d'habitude, mais cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre.

« …J'en mets si tu en mets aussi. » Lâcha-t-il.

Hitsugaya sourit. Pas simple de faire faire ce qu'on voulait à cette tête de bois mais il finissait par savoir comment le prendre.

« Ça marche. Donne ta main. Je fais le dos et toi, tu fais le reste. » Ordonna-t-il, versant un peu de crème dans la paume d'Ichigo puis dans la sienne.

Hitsugaya se plaça derrière un Ichigo, un peu interloqué de sentir deux petites mains vigoureuses étaler l'onguent sur son dos.

Il se frotta les bras et le torse avec la pommade qui se révéla être au final non-odorante et surtout non-collante.

« Bon, ben à ton tour maintenant… » Lança-t-il au gamin, qui lui tendit le tube de crème après en avoir mis une dose dans sa main.

Le rouquin étala doucement la pommade, s'étonnant de sentir des muscles aussi puissants sous ses doigts.

Lui-même à 14 ans était bien loin d 'avoir une telle musculature.

_Il n'a vraiment d'un gamin que l'apparence…_

« Regarde discrètement en face Kurosaki. Voici notre cible. » Murmura Hitsugaya.

Ichigo jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule du garçon. De l'autre coté de la piscine, un jeune homme blond, avec une étonnante coupe au carré et de grandes dents, avait pris place sur la chaise haute réservée aux maitres-nageurs.

« Hirako Shinji. Anciennement professeur de plongée dans un camp naturiste et désormais maitre-nageur ici-même. On a détecté des activités suspectes autour de lui, notamment des modifications de reiatsu et des disparitions de Hollows. »

Ichigo écoutait religieusement Hitsugaya, tout en continuant à observer ce fameux Shinji Hirako.

« Ils semblent former une communauté et sont au nombre de huit. Le leader n'est pas distinctement identifié pour le moment mais il semble que ce gars tienne une place importante dans leur organisation. De même, la nature de leurs pouvoirs ainsi que leur but ne sont pas connus pour l'instant. Notre rôle dans un premier temps va être de les observer et d'évaluer précisément leur dangerosité. »

Ichigo acquiesça.

Il ne trouvait pas l'individu blond assis à 5 mètres de lui le moins du monde dangereux mais qui peut l'être en portant un bermuda de plage blanc et une chemise hawaïenne à grosses fleurs rouges et jaunes ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il massait les épaules d'Hitsugaya depuis près de 5 minutes maintenant.

Ce dernier, bien qu'appréciant grandement le massage, n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser papouiller ainsi et finit par lui faire remarquer qu'il serait bon de lui laisser un peu d'épiderme sur le dos et qu'il se concentre sur leur mission.

Penaud, notre rouquin reprit sa place sur son transat et, sous couvert de bouquiner, détailla sa cible.

Le grand blond se tortillait sur sa chaise, attrapant toutes sortes de positions bizarroïdes et alpaguant toutes les jeunes filles qui passaient devant lui.

Les plus jeunes pouffaient de rire et les plus âgées s'en allaient prestement, outrées par les propositions à peine voilées qui leur été faites.

Il faut dire que ces dernières rivalisaient d'audace et concurrenceraient le minimalisme le plus absolu, entre mini-strings et maillots de bain à paillettes, voire même mini-strings à paillettes !

La loi de la gravité était clairement défiée et Ichigo se demandait si les minuscules morceaux de tissu recouvrant les opulentes poitrines de ces dames n'étaient pas collés à la superglue pour résister à un plongeon en piquet de cette hauteur (notons que le plongeoir était situé à 3 mètres de haut).

Son terroriste supposé semblait se poser beaucoup moins de questions et avait déjà sauté deux fois dans la piscine, sous prétexte d'aller secourir les demoiselles en détresse, qui se révélaient être au demeurant de parfaites nageuses et pas le moins de monde en difficulté.

Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'un homme ne ferait pas pour admirer de plus près un mini-string pailleté…

Hitsugaya, à la vue d'un Ichigo absorbé par la vision de ces dames dans le grand bain, eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé un intérêt à cette couverture Kurosaki. Toutes ces jolies filles devant tes yeux, voilà qui doit te ravir ! »

« Mouais, bien dommage que je sois gay ! » Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment, pas du tout attiré par l'étalage outrancier de chair féminine qu'il avait sous le nez.

Surpris, le lieutenant haussa les sourcils.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion de parler de leur vie privée, encore moins de leurs préférences sexuelles (Dieu l'en préserve !) mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa petite pique provoque cette révélation.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui.

« Je t'ai choqué ? » Demanda-t-il. C'était bien la première fois qu'il revendiquait clairement ses inclinaisons et ne savait pas du tout comment cela pouvait être perçu.

Surtout par son supérieur.

Hochant négativement la tête, le gamin répondit lentement, détachant délicatement chaque mot.

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas Kurosaki. N'aies aucune crainte là-dessus. »

Il était bien loin d'être homophobe.

Ce qui le surprenait, c'était la révélation en elle-même. C'était, de la part de Kurosaki, un gage de confiance et Hitsugaya y était sensible.

Ils observèrent le jeune blond pendant encore quelques temps, puis, n'ayant rien découvert en dehors de son penchant pour les bonnets bien remplis, rentrèrent pensivement à la Villa.

Contemplant le coucher de soleil depuis leur terrasse, Ichigo, que les magnifiques nuances de pourpres et de violines qui s'étireraient à l'horizon n'arrivaient pas à distraire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à son Renji.

Que faisait-il ?

Avec qui était-il ?

Allait-il bien ?

Pensait-il à lui ?

Et peut-être …Qu'il lui manquait un peu ?

* * *

Review please?

;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Et oui, me revoilà après une longue absence!

Déjà toutes mes excuses d'une pour avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre .

Et surtout pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews!!! Je les ai toutes lues, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements! Je suis désolée mais j'étais en vacances et ensuite, je me suis dépêchée autant que j'ai pu pour publier au plus vite.

Promis, je le ferai plus! J'apprecie enormement d'avoir des reviews, vos impressions et vos attentes sur cette fic et j'ai pas envie que ca s'arrete! ;-)

Allez, enfin, voici le chapitre 10!

* * *

**Seireitei, 09h15.**

Ciel gris.

Parfaitement assorti à son humeur maussade.

Début de journée triste et pluvieux, avec un vent froid et humide qui le faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Bref, une matinée pourrie.

Tout comme sa semaine.

7 longues journées qu'il était parti et cela lui semblait des siècles.

Image classique, un brin ringarde et pourtant d'une véracité criante.

Bougon dès le réveil, Renji déambulait lentement dans les allées bordées d'arbres désormais dépourvus de feuilles, se dirigeant sans aucun enthousiasme vers l'Académie des Arts.

_Allez, un tiers du temps de passé ! Ces 3 semaines vont vitre être finies et bientôt, Ichigo sera là !_ Tentait-il de se convaincre, afin de se motiver un peu.

Peine perdue.

Renji n'en pouvait plus.

Il était trop dégouté.

A peine retrouvait-il son rouquin que déjà, ils étaient séparés !

Ras le bol de ces contretemps qui l'empêchaient de profiter de son homme !

L'appartement, l'Académie, toute la Soul Society lui semblait vide et dénuée d'intérêt depuis le départ d'Ichigo.

« Abaraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur le chevelu.

On voulait vraiment sa mort aujourd'hui !

A peine eut-il le temps de se composer un visage un peu moins décomposé qu'une petite boule brune se pendit à son bras, levant vers lui d'immenses yeux marron emplis de joie.

_Emplis de niaiserie…_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Renji.

Car hélas, non seulement le manque d'Ichigo après une semaine d'absence était si violent qu'il avait parfois envie de hurler, mais en plus, depuis que Hinamori Momo avait appris que son 'Shiro-chan' était parti en mission avec 'Kurosaki-kun', elle croyait leur avoir découvert des points communs et la petite fille timide et empotée s'était alors transformée en sangsue vampirisante, non moins empotée mais encore plus exaspérante !

Tous les matins, la jeune fille sautait sur Renji, lui attrapant le bras pour ne le lâcher que le soir venu, lorsque Renji refermait la porte de son appartement.

Les premiers temps, en apprenant que Hinamori connaissait bien l'affreux gamin qui accaparait son homme, le tatoué avait cru que discuter avec elle pourrait être intéressant et il avait espéré dénicher quelques infos supplémentaires sur le lieutenant.

Décision qu'il avait regretté au bout de trois heures, n'ayant rien appris d'autres sur 'Shiro-chan', en dehors de sa passion pour les pastèques.

Depuis, il tentait vaillamment de se dépêtrer de cette glu mais rien n'y faisait !

Elle poussait même le vice jusqu'à le suivre pendant ses entrainements.

Honnêtement, en ce vendredi matin, Renji n'en pouvait plus et suppliait le ciel qu'une aide quelconque lui soit envoyée, avant qu'il ne l'étripe !

Les voies du ciel sont soi-disant impénétrables et c'est bien la réflexion que se fit Renji lorsque son Cauchemar numéro 2 (le premier étant collée à son bras) déboula à vive allure avant de se pendre à son cou.

« Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Renjiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sannnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Brailla la petite voix suraiguë, lui explosant au passage le tympan gauche.

« Bonjour Lieutenant. » Lâcha le tatoué d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Se coucher.

Voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

En fait, il n'aurait jamais dû se lever.

_Nota bene : Rester au lit jusqu'__au retour Ichigo._ Nota-t-il mentalement, n'écoutant pas un instant l'insupportable babille du Lieutenant de la 11ème Division, Yachiru Kusajishi.

1 m 20 au garrot, l'allure d'une gamine de 7 ans, les cheveux rose-bonbon.

Et une énergie exubérante, pas le moins du monde communicative en ce qui le concernait.

La petite Yachiru s'était prise d'amitié pour le chevelu depuis sa première mission dans le monde réel.

Devant l'engouement de sa petite chérie pour le jeune apprenti shinigami, le Capitaine Zarachi avait complètement réquisitionné le jeune homme et l'envoyait quérir à chaque demande de sa protégée.

D'aucun pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une opportunité en or pour le jeune homme mais Renji avait plus l'impression de faire du baby-sitting que d'être le subordonné de ce petit Chamallow !

Par ailleurs, le souvenir de sa première mission sous la responsabilité de Yachiru lui laissait toujours un goût amer…

**********Flashback***************

**Monde Réel, 17h12.**

« Dites-moi, Lieutenant Kusajishi, ne devrions-nous pas quitter nos gigais et retourner surveiller le périmètre qui nous a été confié ? »

« Naaaaaaaaaaannn ! Veux encore faire un tour ! »

Renji poussa un soupir.

Debout, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise dans les vêtements que le Lieutenant lui avait fait mettre.

Mal à l'aise dans la foule d'humains qui l'entourait.

Mal à l'aise d'être en plein cœur de cette fête foraine pendant ses heures de garde.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et d'un T-shirt blanc portant l'inscription 'Sangria gratuite' écrite en rouge sur le devant, les cheveux flottant librement sur ses épaules, Renji ne passait pas inaperçu et s'en rendait bien compte.

Les jeunes filles se donnaient des coups de coude en l'apercevant, rougissantes et gloussant sans aucune discrétion.

Les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, intrigués par l'allure de ce jeune tatoué aux cheveux rouges, ne sachant pas si il s'agissait d'un énième punk ou d'une fashion victime qui se serait laissée entrainer dans les miasmes d'une dernière mode pas encore parvenue jusqu'à eux.

Sans compter un certain nombre de femmes d'âge mûr qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leur attrait pour les fesses musclées du jeune homme, parfaitement mises en valeur par le cuir noir.

« Tiens-moi ça, Renji-san ! » Ordonna Yachiru avant de repartir comme une furie vers le stand de tir à la carabine.

_Alors là, c'est le pompon ! _

Grognant d'exaspération, Renji se demandait quelle attitude adopter.

Honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune idée. En partant en mission, sa première mission tout de même !, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver à attendre que sa supérieure finisse son tour de manège, une barbe à papa rose fluo dans les mains.

_Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on refilé cette gamine comme chef?! C'est dément ! Elle est encore plus immature que moi ! Et impossible de dire quoi que ce soit ! _

Renji écumait. Mais silencieusement !

Si sa position était détestable pour le moment, il était inenvisageable de faire le moindre reproche à la petite Yachiru qui alliait à son tempérament exubérant une susceptibilité extrême.

La plus petite critique pourrait la vexer, ou pire, la faire pleurer !

Et alors…il lui faudrait en répondre devant le Capitaine Zarachi.

Notre tatoué ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un suicidaire et préférait encore ronger son frein en silence !

Ayant donc le choix entre attendre le bon vouloir du Chamallow et attendre le bon vouloir du Chamallow, il s'assit sur un banc, regardant la grande roue tourner encore et encore.

L'odeur du pop-corn lui chatouillait les narines et les cris des gosses galopants dans tous les sens lui brisaient les oreilles.

_Mais comment font les humains pour aimer ce genre d'endroit ?_

Ça lui échappait complètement mais son lieutenant s'en donnait à cœur joie, ayant décrété qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir essayé toutes les attractions du parc.

Renji s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sentit un puissant reiatsu émerger à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Il fut instantanément sur le qui-vive.

_Un Hollow !!!_

« Lieutenant ! Vous avez senti ? Un Hollow est apparu dans notre périmètre ! Je dirais qu'il est à environ 400 m d'ici. Quelle est votre stratégie ? »

Yachiru, interloquée, le regarda en silence pendant un instant, l'air dubitatif.

« Hummm... Il me reste le train fantôme et la galerie des glaces à faire. Je te rejoins après ! » Lança-t-elle.

Renji crut avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon…Lieutenant…Mais…Nous devons intervenir immédiatement. » Balbutia-t-il.

La gamine fronça les sourcils.

« Je viens de te le dire. Je finis d'abord le tour du parc. Pour le reste, débrouille-toi ! »

Avant que le jeune shinigami ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, la furie rose avait disparu.

_Mais…C'est pas possible__. Elle vient de me planter alors qu'un Hollow a débarqué…C'est un cauchemar !_

Glacé de la tête au pied, le tatoué ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

Une deuxième vague de reiatsu, plus puissante que la première, déferla sur lui.

L'ennemi approchait dangereusement.

Vite.

Très vite

_Bordel !!!_

Renji quitta son gigai.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il allait devoir affronter ce Hollow tout seul.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Chamallow ait fini de faire mumuse !

Il dégaina Zabimaru immédiatement et fit face à son adversaire.

Son premier Hollow.

Son cœur oscillait entre appréhension et franche excitation.

La créature n'était pas très grande, à peine plus que lui.

Très fine, presque maigre, son corps ressemblait globalement à celui d'un être humain, à l'exception des doigts, qui étaient des sortes d'excroissances osseuses longues et pointues.

La blancheur de sa tête masquée contrastait fortement avec le mauve foncé de son corps.

« Hello Shinigami »

Renji eut un mouvement de recul. La voix du Hollow était incroyablement grave et rauque pour une si petite créature.

« On est tout seul à ce que je vois… »

Un sourire semblait éclairer son visage.

Renji ressentit soudain une incroyable bouffée de colère.

Cette sale bête trouvait la situation amusante ?!

« Ca suffira largement pour te botter les fesses ! Pas la peine d'être deux ! » Eructa-t-il avec force.

Sans plus de formalité, il se jeta sur lui, fendant l'air de son Zanpukuto.

Le Hollow esquiva mais n'échappa pas totalement au mordant de la lame du shingami qui lui entailla le flanc.

Renji, ainsi qu'on lui avait appris, ne laissa pas à l'ennemi le temps de riposter et enchaina les coups, frappant de toutes ses forces avec son Zanpakuto, blessant plus ou moins son adversaire, s'approchant de plus en plus.

Un sourire diabolique illumina alors la face du Hollow et le jeune shinigami comprit qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur.

Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près.

A une distance idéale pour un combat au corps à corps.

Mais pas du tout pour un combat à l'épée.

Le premier coup fusa et les doigts acérés de la créature lacérèrent son torse, creusant de fins et profonds sillons sanguinolents dans la chair du jeune homme.

Renji tenta de se replier mais le monstre l'attrapa par le cou et, de ses longues griffes, transperça son épaule gauche.

La douleur aveugla un instant le jeune homme tandis qu'une alarme stridente sonnait dans sa tête.

_Reprends-toi Renji ! Te laisse surtout pas aller ou t'es foutu ! _

Il envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature qui fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin, délogeant ainsi les doigts du monstre de son épaule qui émit un craquement sourd sous la brutalité du geste.

_Et merde, me suis démit l'épaule._

Le souffle court, la vision trouble, le tatoué observa son ennemi qui se relevait rapidement.

_Faut que je finisse en un coup. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser une autre attaque._

Une flaque de sang s'élargissait lentement à ses pieds. Ses blessures étaient plus sérieuses qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Mobilisant tout son reiatsu, Renji fondit sur l'ennemi, concentrant toutes ses forces dans cette ultime attaque.

Dans un grand cri, il abattit Zabimaru sur le crâne du Hollow.

Qui explosa avec fracas.

Un voile gris s'était alors déposé devant ses yeux et il avait sombré dans l'inconscient.

Le jeune shinigami s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, lardé de bandages, dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Une jeune apprentie de la 4ème Division lui avait annoncé qu'il allait 'très bien désormais' mais que 'quelques jours de convalescence' seraient nécessaires pour avoir un rétablissement complet.

Le sommeil l'avait happé à nouveau et c'est un mouvement à ses cotés qui le tira finalement de sa torpeur.

Une petite tête rose reposait sur le matelas et le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le petit Chamallow.

Qui s'était fendue d'un grand sourire quand elle avait vu les yeux sombres du jeune homme s'ouvrir.

« Rennnjiiiiiii-san !!!!!!!!!! Enfin réveillé !!!! »

« Lieutenant… » Murmura Renji d'une voix pâteuse.

Il avait la tête dans le coton et les plus grandes difficultés à rassembler ses esprits.

« Félicitations Renji-san ! » Brailla le Chamallow. « Tu t'es bien battu ! »

« Je l'ai eu… ? » Demanda le blessé, encore hagard.

« Evidemment que tu l'as eu ! Tu lui as explosé la tête avec ton Zanpakuto ! »

« Ha oui…J'ai réussi alors… » Dit-il, incrédule.

« Oh, bien sûr, t'as failli y rester ! Il t'a salement amoché. Une épaule brisée, 43 points de suture sur le torse, 12 à la tête. »

« 12 points à la tête ? » Répéta stupidement le jeune homme.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris de coup à cet endroit.

« Ouais, dans un ultime sursaut, il t'a frappé le crâne. Je pense qu'il a en fait cherché à te décapiter. » Déclara la gamine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Renji, quant à lui, ne trouvait pas du tout cette perspective réjouissante et fut grandement soulagé de voir ce feu follet ambulant quitter sa chambre.

******Fin du Fashback******

Renji avait ensuite eu l'espoir insensé de ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec la 11ème Division mais Yachiru s'était visiblement amusée pendant cette mission et exigeait de l'avoir à ses cotés pour chaque voyage dans le Monde Réel.

Il l'avait bien des fois déploré mais, en ce vendredi matin, il suppliait le ciel de l'envoyer encore une fois en mission avec la gamine.

« On doit partir en mission, Lieutenant ? » Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_Qu'elle me tire de ce guêpier, qu'elle m'aide juste cette fois et je ferais toutes les missions qu'elle voudra sans râler !_ Se promit-il intérieurement.

Malheureusement, il semblait que les éléments étaient contre lui.

« Nan ! Pas aujourd'hui Renji-san ! C'est le jour d'entrainement des 2ème années et Ken-chan adore y participer. C'est bon pour son entrainement ! J'étais juste venue te dire bonjour ! Bonne journée à vous deux ! » Brailla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en sautillant vers le terrain d'exercices numéro 3.

« N'est-elle pas adorable ? » *

Sidéré, Renji baissa la tête vers Hinamori, se demandant si elle plaisantait. A ses yeux, il n'y avait rien d'adorable dans ce diablotin survolté.

La jeune fille, toujours agrippée à son bras comme une moule à son rocher, un doux sourire aux lèvres, regardait la gamine disparaitre au loin avec une tendresse quasi maternelle dans les yeux.

_Non mais, elle me fait quoi comme plan là ?_

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants. On ne peut pas être homosexuel et espérer fonder sa petite famille comme Monsieur et Madame tout le monde tout de même.

Ce qui en soit lui convenait parfaitement car de toute façon, il n'aimait pas les gosses !

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas d'Hinamori qui arborait désormais un air tout à fait évanescent laissant supposer qu'elle venait d'avoir sous les yeux l'équivalent de la 8ème merveille du monde.

Sentant le fossé qui les séparait se creuser encore un peu plus, Renji se remit en marche, trainant vers la salle de classe une Hinamori rêveuse.

La journée s'écoula lentement et c'est toujours son paquet sous le bras qu'il quitta l'Académie des Arts à la fin des cours.

N'ayant même plus le prétexte d'avoir à se lever tôt le lendemain, il se demandait quel bobard il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour se débarrasser de l'insupportable pot-de-colle.

Rien ne semblait y faire et la jeune fille se disait toute heureuse de l'inviter à diner chez elle, apparemment fière de ses talents culinaires.

C'est alors qu'une voix féminine les interpella.

Se retournant, ils virent Rangiku Matsumoto se diriger vers eux.

« Vous faites quoi les jeunes ? » Lança la plantureuse jeune femme.

« On va diner chez moi. » Répondit froidement Hinamori.

« Ha oui ? » Demanda Rangiku, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Renji.

« Ouais. Il semblerait qu'Hinamori cuisine super bien et qu'elle a fait trop de courses donc faut l'aider à vider son frigo. » Lâcha le tatoué.

« Génial ! Je peux venir alors ?! » S'exclama Rangiku, battant des mains devant ce qui lui semblait être une heureuse perspective.

Renji ne pouvait pas rater une si belle perche.

« Mais bien sur ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! N'est-ce pas Hinamori ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, apparemment transformée en statue de sel.

« Alors, je viens ! » Déclara Rangiku.

« Et j'amène la boisson ! » Précisa-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

**Appartement d'Hinamori, 23h12.**

N'importe quoi. C'était franchement n'importe quoi.

Renji se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, autour d'une table basse recouverte des restes du diner, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'admirer le spectacle.

D'une, parce que son degré d'imbibition ne lui permettait plus de se lever.

Et d'autre part parce qu'il était tout bonnement halluciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Rangiku et Hinamori, debout au centre de la pièce, à demi-nues, se déhanchaient sur une musique lascive.

Dire que le début de soirée avait été tendu aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait découvert que la naïve, délicate et timide Hinamori pouvait se révéler aussi glaciale que son super copain décoloré. L'extravagante Rangiku en avait été pour ses frais et son auto-invitation un tantinet cavalière lui avait valu un accueil polaire.

Cependant, Rangiku ne s'était pas formalisée, Renji en venant même à se demander si cette fille pouvait être choquée par quoi que ce soit, et avait considérablement détendu l'atmosphère en versant de généreuses doses de saké dans les tasses des convives.

Le repas préparé par Hinamori s'était avéré délicieux et Renji se devait de lui accorder au moins une chose : c'était une excellente cuisinière !

_Et heureusement…__Elle a au moins ca pour elle._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en voyant la jeune fille laisser tomber à terre son kimono noir, révélant un corps fin et peu développé, absolument pas mis en valeur par un ensemble de sous-vêtements en coton blanc et rose, digne d'une collection 'Petit Bateau'.

Il faut dire que le contraste avec Rangiku était total.

Grande blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés. Des yeux bleu-roi, une pâle peau nacrée, des lèvres rouges et pleines. Et un corps d'actrice de film-X.

Avec une taille fine, des jambes immenses et une poitrine surnaturelle, dont le tour de bonnet défiait l'imagination. Le tout parfaitement souligné par un délicat ensemble de lingerie de soie gris pâle.

Bref, une vraie bombe pour tout homme aimant les blondes à forte poitrine.

A ses cotés, la petite Hinamori, brune, mal à l'aise, bien que passablement désinhibée par l'alcool de riz, semblait assez pataude.

Et ce n'était pas un stupide concours de streep-tease avec une Matsumomo Rangiku au top de sa forme qui pouvait faire remonter sa cote auprès de le gente masculine.

Une simple remarque de l'incendiaire blonde avait mis le feu aux poudres.

Après le copieux diner, la jeune femme avait éprouvé le besoin de se 'délier les jambes'. Elle avait donc allumé la chaine stéréo d'Hinamori et mis une station de radio en vogue à la Soul Society. Et avait commencé à danser, seule, au milieu du salon.

Son rire cristallin s'était fait entendre à la vue des deux jeunes apprentis, toujours assis, la regardant bouche bée.

« Une petite danse Abarai-kun ? » Proposa-t-elle, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas contre une petite danse collé-serré avec le jeune homme, voire plus si affinités !

Le tatoué avec décliné gentiment la proposition, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas être hétéro. Il était dangereux de tomber dans les filets de Matsumoto, dont la réputation de croqueuse d'hommes n'était plus à faire. Dans tout le Sereitei, on ne comptait plus les officiers alpagués puis jetés par la belle. Certains continuaient à la courtiser des mois après leur 'séparation'. La demoiselle savait apparemment très bien se servir de ses atouts !

La jeune femme soupira et fit la moue.

« Tu es sûr, Abarai-kun ? Mais peut-être préfères-tu admirer le spectacle tout simplement ? » Lança-t-elle.

« Tu devrais cesser de te donner en spectacle Matsumoto ! Tu mets mal à l'aise Abarai-kun ! »

La remarque d'Hinamori cingla l'air surchauffé du salon.

Son ton était froid même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Rangiku éclata de rire.

« Mal à l'aise ? Allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hinamori. On voit bien que tu ne connais rien aux hommes. Rare sont ceux qui n'apprécient pas de voir une femme danser pour eux ! » S'éclaffa-t-elle avec condescendance.

« Et je suis sûre qu'ils apprécient encore plus quand 2 femmes dansent pour eux…Viens-tu Hinamori ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

La jeune fille vira au rouge tomate.

« Et bien…heu… » Balbutia-t-elle.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de se trémousser avec Matsumoto au beau milieu de son salon mais Renji semblait hypnotisé par la danseuse.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse le champ libre aussi facilement à cette espèce de débauchée ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle préparait assidument le terrain en vue de cette soirée avec le jeune homme et elle ne comptait pas se faire coiffer sur le poteau !

« D'accord ! » Avait-elle alors lancé en se levant pour rejoindre Matsumoto sur la piste improvisée où elle commença à bouger avec ardeur.

A cet instant, Renji s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas été happé par la quatrième dimension ou pire, si les plats qu'avaient préparés la jeune fille ne contenaient pas des champignons hallucinogènes.

Cela frisait l'hérésie. La prude Hinamori Momo se déhanchait et prenait des poses qui n'auraient pas été reniées par une Gogo danseuse de Las Vegas. Ne manquait que la barre pour lui permettre de réaliser une Pole dance parfaite.

Renji, entre rire et consternation, ne savait pas comment sortir de ce guêpier. Il ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise devant ces deux jeunes filles en pleine exhibition et aurait donné cher pour être chez lui, seul (à défaut d'être bien accompagné, c'est-à-dire en compagnie d'Ichigo) et surtout, au calme !

Une migraine commençait à poindre son nez et ce n'était pas avec le vacarme que ces deux dindes faisaient que cela allait pouvoir s'arranger !

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent soudain la tête vers lui.

« Alors, Renji-san, tu ne veux pas répondre ? »

Il avait visiblement loupé une question. Il se sentait vraiment très très fatigué.

« Heu…. »

« Allons, réponds ! » Insistèrent les deux jeunes femmes. « Tu préfères quoi ? Les brunes ou les blondes ? »

Un gros silence se fit.

Renji sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et l'alcool lui battre les tempes.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais : dormir.

« Ben heu…..Les rousses. » Murmura-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, vaincu par l'ivresse.

******

Renji se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dormant à même le sol, dans le salon d'Hinamori plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il regarda vaguement sa montre : 05h17.

Il se leva difficilement, sa tête lui tournait atrocement et son estomac semblant être parti faire un tour de montagnes russes.

Il ramassa ses affaires aussi vite que possible, et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Où diable étaient passées les deux greluches, il n'en savait rien mais s'en moquait pas mal !

_Ichigo, je t'attends de pied ferme ! Deux semaines et pas une de plus ! Quitte à aller te cherche moi-même s'il le faut !_ Pensa-t-il en regagnant son home sweet home, tanguant dangereusement sur le chemin.

* * *

;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello cher lecteur! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!

Le numéro 11 déjà! Incroyable, je ne pensais pas écrire une si longue fic!

Bon, niveau MAJ, je fais de mon mieux, je profite d'ailleurs d'une RTT pour poster aujourd'hui! Mais c'est vrai que mon emploi du temps s'est énormément densifié donc j'ai assez peu de temps pour écrire. Et je ne veux surtout pas bâcler mes fics!

Bref, passons aux reviews:

Taichohitsugaya: Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de Matsumoto une allumeuse. A mes yeux, c'est surtout une jeune femme libérée, sans complexe et surtout très taquine! Elle s'assume, cherche l'homme qui la fera craquer mais quand elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas le bon, elle n'hésite pas à faire face à son erreur et à changer. Bref, elle prend les choses en main. cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a aucune sensibilité bien sur!

Asmodya: Et oui, la reprise! J'espere bien être plus présente que cet été qui a été très chargé!

Horumy: Merci pour tes encouragements et comme tu le vois; voici la suite!

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je les attends toujours avec une grande impatience!

Et allez, la suite, le chapitre 11!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Villa Madeira, 21h37.**

La tempête s'était abattue sur l'île en début d'après-midi. Depuis, les éléments semblaient déchainés et il était tout bonnement impossible de mettre un pied dehors.

Des rafales de vent balayaient les plages, faisaient tanguer les arbres, arrachant les fleurs, faisant tournoyer les feuilles. Une pluie torrentielle dévalait les routes, entrainant tout sur son passage. Les fontaines débordaient et le tonnerre assourdissait le ciel de ses sombres appels, tout en l'illuminant parfois de superbes éclairs ondulés.

Ichigo, calfeutré à l'intérieur de la villa, ne bougeait pas. D'après les consignes qu'ils avaient reçues, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.

Attendre que l'orage passe.

Attendre que le temps passe.

Un temps qui s'écoulait trop lentement au goût du jeune homme, qui après à peine quelques heures d'enfermement, n'en pouvait plus de rester derrière les épaisses fenêtres de verres à regarder la pluie creuser ses rigoles dans le sable fin.

Presque deux semaines qu'il était sur l'île.

Derrière ce cadre idyllique et paradisiaque, Ichigo voyait surtout le tourisme de masse, la nature dévastée au profit des actionnaires, le réchauffement climatique.

Et surtout une mission longue, ennuyeuse et qui n'avançait pas d'un pouce.

Vous l'avez compris, notre rouquin n'était pas franchement d'une humeur des plus positives.

Il en avait assez.

La phase d'observation avait été un désastre.

Après une demi-journée passée à la piscine du centre à observer le ridicule blondinet baver devant toutes les demoiselles présentes dans un rayon de 3 kilomètres, Hitsugaya avait décidé de passer l'après-midi du lendemain à observer une autre de leurs cibles, à savoir Hiyori Sarugaki.

Cette demoiselle s'est révélée être une petite jeune fille, aussi galbée qu'une planche à pain, au museau de chat et au caractère de cochon.

Et professeur de surf de surcroit.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient donc tout simplement inscrits à son cours, afin d'approcher la bête au plus près et de l'observer dans son élément naturel.

**FlashBack**

C'est avec une certaine décontraction qu'ils avaient abordé cette deuxième journée de mission, sachant que leur couverture, à savoir deux jeunes moniteurs voulant s'initier à ce sport, était parfaitement crédible.

En l'occurrence, Ichigo était même impatient de prendre ce premier cours. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de partir en vacances en famille et ce n'était pas à Karakura qu'il aurait pu taquiner la vague.

Vêtus de longs bermudas de surfeurs, bleu ciel et blanc pour le rouquin ; vert et noir pour le Lieutenant, les jeunes hommes admirèrent la plage avec plaisir.

Le soleil chauffait assez fortement mais une délicieuse brise marine rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, déposant ses souffles iodés en fins voiles blancs sur leurs corps musclés.

La mer, d'un bleu profond, ronronnait au loin et on pouvait voir d'assez belles vagues se fracasser joyeusement sur les rochers bordant la plage.

« Bon, Ichigo, je compte sur toi pour être attentif et observateur. Il est essentiel que nous cernions mieux le caractère de ce suspect afin de préciser sa position au sein de leur organisation. Notre après-midi d'hier n'a pas été très fructueux ; aussi je mise d'autant plus sur celui-ci. Je ne veux aucun impair Kurosaki, c'est clair ? » Lui intima Hitsugaya.

Ichigo acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il était sur place, il avait hâte de se mettre en action et comptait bien prouver au Lieutenant qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

«Wohhh les jeunes !!! » Aboya une voix.

Surpris, les deux shinigamis se retournèrent vivement et constatèrent que leur cible, soit leur professeur de surf, se tenait derrière eux.

_Bon sang, je ne l'ai pas du tout entendu ni même senti venir. Étonnant…_ Pensa Hitsugaya.

« Vous glandez quoi là ? »

« Heu…Pardon…Mais » Balbutia Ichigo, peu habitué à ce genre d'entrée en matière.

« Bon quoi ?! C'est bien vous qui vous êtes inscrits pour un cours de surf non ? Ichigo K et Toshiro H ? »

« C'est bien cela. » Confirma Hitsugaya.

La fille se tourna vers lui.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous savez pas lire l'heure ? A moins que vous ayez oublié votre montre dans les vestiaires…Ça fait une plombe que je vous attends ! Faudrait penser à se bouger les fesses un minimum ! Je suis pas payée pour attendre des glandus moi ! Et je vous préviens de suite : le surf ; c'est un sport dynamique ! Donc les mollassons peuvent aller se rhabiller ! Compris ?! »

Ichigo et Hitsugaya échangèrent un coup d'œil médusé, avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête que le message avait été reçu 5/5.

« Bon alors toi » Lança la fille à Lieutenant « je suppose que tu es Toshiro et que le rouquin est Ichigo. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Maugréa Hitsugaya, comprenant qu'il allait devoir supporter l'usage intensif de son prénom tout au long du cours.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire moqueur avant de déclarer, sarcastique :

« Gros malin, je te signale que t'as rempli une fiche technique afin de déterminer le matériel dont tu auras besoin. Quand je lis 'Toshiro H, 45 kg' et que je vois en face de moi un gamin haut comme trois pommes, pas la peine d'être Einstein pour comprendre que le mioche en question est Toshiro. Et ni une, ni deux, vu que toi, t'es Toshiro, j'en conclue que la grande bringue rousse qui t'accompagne est Ichigo. »

_Grande bringue rousse ??? Mais elle me fait quoi là ? Faut qu'elle se calme la greluche !!! _

_MIOCHE ??? Elle a osé me traiter de 'mioche' ? Je vais l'atomiser !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

« Allez, on se bouge ! Enfilez les combinaisons et prenez les planches que j'ai préparées et on y va. Et fissa !!!! » Hurla-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains pour faire activer le duo qui était tétanisé de fureur.

C'est avec une mauvaise humeur palpable que les deux infiltrés se mirent en tenue et rejoignirent leur professeur.

« Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que le surf, c'est une question d'équilibre, rien de plus. » Déclama-t-elle. « Aussi l'objectif va être simple : rester sur la planche. Ça va, cela vous parait abordable ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va, jusque là, on suit. » Répondit ironiquement Ichigo.

_Mais elle nous prend pour des demeurés ou quoi ?_

« Bien alors, c'est parti. » Brailla-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, Hitsugaya, assis sur sa planche, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'eau et le vent, les jambes dans l'eau pendantes de part et d'autre, n'en pouvait plus. Il était à deux doigts de dégainer Hyourinmaru, son Zanpakuto, histoire de : primo, geler ces fichues vagues qui le déstabilisaient sans cesse et deuxio, clouer définitivement le bec à cette infâme peste.

Un peu plus loin, l'apprenti shinigami s'en tirait mieux que lui et de loin. Ichigo parvenait désormais à tenir debout sur le surf pendant plus de 30 secondes ce qui semblait exceptionnel pour le lieutenant, dont le record personnel affichait le minable score de 3 secondes.

Pourtant l'eau était son élément, celui de son Zanpakuto. Mais il apparaissait que le surf n'était véritablement pas un sport pour lui.

Lui qui était naturellement doué en tout, considéré comme un génie au sein du Seireitei, qui avait connu l'ascension la plus fulgurante que le Gotei 13 ait jamais vu, lui se retrouvait complètement nullissime en compagnie d'une planche de surf.

A moins que cette absence totale de talent soit plus due au professeur qu'à la discipline en elle-même.

Il fallait admettre que cette horrible harpie blonde n'aidait en rien. Elle n'avait cessé de le houspiller depuis le début, lui hurlant de bouger plus vite, moins vite, de se mettre debout, de s'asseoir, de nager, de ne pas nager. Autant d'indications contradictoires et à ses yeux dépourvues de motivation qui avaient excédé le jeune prodige au point de jeter l'éponge et de finir par bouder dans son coin.

Attitude digne d'un gamin de 5 ans mais c'était ça ou une offensive immédiate. Initiative plutôt mal venue en phase d'observation.

Ichigo semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de la harpie et avait même réussi à la faire taire pendant plus de 5 secondes.

Grand moment de bonheur pour les tympans d'Hitsugaya qui avaient été mis depuis le début de la semaine à rude épreuve par le bavardage volubile de son partenaire.

Si Ichigo était bavard, il avait néanmoins trouvé son maître en la personne de cette gamine.

Le rouquin, pour sa part, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Il n'était pas simple de se concentrer sur ses efforts et de maintenir une attention accrue sur le professeur. Il avait détaillé de son mieux l'attitude de la jeune fille mais n'avait rien trouvé de particulier, en dehors d'une tendance prononcée à l'hystérie et à la vulgarité.

Pas de quoi l'effrayer.

Aussi, après plus d'une heure de leçon, Ichigo s'autorisa quelques minutes de détente et se concentra pleinement sur son surf.

Parvenant enfin à tenir debout plus de quelques secondes, il surfa sur la crête d'une petite vague, réussissant à se maintenir en équilibre. Il ressentit aussitôt un plaisir intense, mélange étonnant de liberté et de sensations brutes, vibrantes, pleines d'adrénaline.

Un instant de bonheur, fugace et intense.

Un court moment d'oubli et de plaisir au cours de ces semaines de mission.

Le cours prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les deux jeunes hommes épuisés part les assauts conjugués du vent et de l'eau.

Après s'être débarrassés de leur matériel, ils rentrent doucement vers la villa.

Ichigo avait envie de partager ses sentiments avec le Lieutenant mais un simple coup d'œil lui permit de voir que ce n'était pas le moment. Le jeune garçon semblait à la fois déconcerté, fatigué et assez mécontent.

Muet, le rouquin décida d'attendre que son supérieur soit dans des dispositions un peu plus positives. Il n'avait pas de remarque particulière sur leur cible et se demandait vraiment si cette histoire de terroristes supposés avait de solides fondements.

Rien de ce qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant ne le laissait supposer.

Arrivé à la villa, le Lieutenant fila dans sa chambre afin de 'prendre une douche'.

En réalité, Hitsugaya avait besoin d'être seul.

Il se sentait vraiment perplexe.

Appuyant ses bras surs les murs carrelés de la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa nuque, se relaxant peu à peu.

Cette mission le stressait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait prévu. La phase d'observation n'avait encore rien donné. Pas le plus petit indice sur des activités suspectes ou des capacités cachées. Rien du tout. Le comportement même des suspects ne confirmait en rien leur pseudo appartenance à un groupe terroriste.

Complètement cinglés, assurément.

Dangereux, rien n'était moins sûr.

Cependant, un sentiment de malaise ne le quittait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui faisait sentir une menace proche.

Il n'arrivait à définir laquelle, ni sa source. Cela le perturbait.

_Ai-je les épaules suffisamment larges pour mener cette mission à bien ? Peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt à être capitaine ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais assumer un échec…._

La présence d'Ichigo le rassurait et l'irritait en même temps.

Il avait confiance dans le jeune homme, bien qu'il ne compte absolument pas lui dire ! Et il savait que l'apprenti shinigami serait un allié fidèle en toutes circonstances. Mais sa jeunesse et son inexpérience le rendaient vulnérable.

Hitsugaya se reprochait intérieurement de l'avoir emmené.

_La situation m'échappe. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…_

Mais toutes ces tergiversations étaient inutiles et il le savait bien. Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais et il croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Il était impératif qu'il se détende et surtout, surtout qu'il trouve des éléments concrets permettant soit de disculper le groupe suspect soit de confirmer leur statut de terroristes.

Et cela ne pourrait être possible qu'en déterminant la nature exacte de leurs activités et de leur organisation.

Il allait donc devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure et observer de plus près le reste des membres du groupe.

**Fin du FashBack**

Un nouvel éclair cingla le ciel. La tempête n'était pas prête de se calmer.

Ichigo soupira et replongea dans ses pensées. La suite de la phase d'observation n'avait pas été plus réussie.

Histugaya avait décidé de passer la journée suivante à étudier une autre présumée terroriste, à savoir Lisa Yadomaru.

La jeune femme était responsable de la bibliothèque du Club et Hitsugaya comptait bien aller bouquiner un peu.

Ichigo devait pour sa part assister au cours de Hachigen Ushöda, professeur de yoga.

Au vu des la tête que les deux shinigamis affichaient au soir de cette troisième journée d'observation, nul mot n'avait été nécessaire pour comprendre que cela avait été un pur désastre.

Histugaya était allé à la bibliothèque en début de matinée, escomptant qu'il y aurait peu de monde.

Il avait eu d'autant raison que les salles de lecture étaient pratiquement vides, grâce à l'heure matinale et à l'intérêt plutôt mitigé porté par les clients du Club à cette activité aussi attrayante que culturelle.

Lisa Yadomaru était assise au comptoir de l'entrée. Agée d'environ 24 ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux d'un bleu polaire mis en valeur par de fines lunettes à montures d'argent.

Elle portait l'uniforme du Club, à savoir une jupe de tailleur noire et un chemisier à manches courtes blanc. Des escarpins noirs à petits talons complétaient sa tenue, donnant une impression de sérieux et de calme, compétences requises en ces lieux.

Le Lieutenant avait flâné quelques minutes, feignant de chercher un ouvrage. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, apparemment plongée dans une lecture passionnante. Le gamin vit deux personnes entrer et s'adresser à elle, afin de lui rendre des livres empruntés. Voix calme, sourire professionnel, gestes précis.

Rien de particulier.

Saisissant le premier livre à a portée, Hitsugaya s'assit à une table face au comptoir et fit mine de feuilleter l'ouvrage.

Ses yeux azurés ne quittaient pas Lisa et tous ses sens étaient en éveil, cherchant à percevoir le moindre reiatsu ou la moindre perturbation autour de la jeune femme.

L'horloge affichait 11h quand, n'ayant rien repéré de particulier, le jeune garçon se décida à aborder plus directement sa cible.

« Bonjour. »

La jeune femme leva légèrement la tête et lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-elle fort poliment.

Un silence se fit. La jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux, affichant un air des plus interrogatifs.

Hitsugaya pour sa part ressentait un étrange malaise. Une sensation indéfinissable. L'infime reiatsu dégagé par cette fille le gênait mais il était incapable de dire objectivement pourquoi. Il en oubliait même tout le beau discours préparé pour interroger sa suspecte.

«Je peux vous aider peut-être ? » Proposa aimablement Lisa.

Hitsugaya rougit. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?! C'était fort peu professionnel tout cela ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse rapidement avant de griller sa couverture.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que je chercher… Heu…un livre… »

_Bon sang ! Dire que je tanne Ichigo pour qu'il soit concentré et moi qu'est ce que je fais ?! Je balbutie comme un débutant !! Vraiment brillantissime Toshiro !_

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, mi-intrigue, mi-amusée.

« Mais encore ? Je veux dire, quel genre de littérature cherchez-vous ? »

«Et bien, comment dire… Je cherche… Heu…Enfin… »

Pas possible ! Hitsugaya se serait frappé ! Il avait préparé son petit laïus depuis plus d'une heure, planifiant de demander un ouvrage très rare, presque certain que ce dernier serait introuvable. La recherche de livres équivalents lui aurait permis de discuter plus longuement avec le jeune bibliothécaire.

Hélas, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots en présence de l'étrange aura de Lisa.

Cette dernière sourit soudainement.

« Ha je comprends ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ce que vous cherchez. » Lui assura-t-elle, un sourire complice aux lèvres, avant de disparaitre dans une petite salle attenante au comptoir.

Histugaya fut interloqué. Qu'avait-elle compris ? L'aurait-elle pris pour un de ses complices ? Allait-elle lui révéler des éléments intéressants pour son enquête ??

Lisa revint quelques instants plus tard, une pile de magazines dans les mains.

« Et voici jeune homme. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! » Lança-t-elle en lui plaçant les documents dans les bras.

Hitsugaya regarda la couverture du premier magazine et son visage vira au rouge cerise.

La photographie d'une femme nue, une paire d'énormes oreilles de lapin en peluche rose sur la tête s'étalait sous ses yeux. Les autres périodiques semblaient être de la même veine, représentant des femmes dans différentes positions, semblant vanter les mérites des sextoys les plus sophistiqués.

« Mais…NON….Ce n'est pas du tout ça que… »

« Tutututu ! Il n'y a aucun souci ! Je vous promets que cela restera entre nous ! Faites-vous plaisir sans scrupule. Je vous assure que ce sont d'excellents magazines sur le sujet. Et pour tout vous dire » Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en se penchant vers son oreille « je suis moi-même une grande fan, je les ai tous lus. »

Le jeune homme ne put prononcer le moindre mot, le souffle coupé.

« Tenez, à ce propos, si vous voulez un peu d'intimité, je peux vous installer dans la petite salle du fond. » Proposa Lisa.

Hitsugaya passa de rouge vif à livide, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il hocha vaguement la tête en signe de négation, sortit aussi vite que possible de la bibliothèque et courut presque jusqu'à la villa, cherchant à dissimuler les magazines sous son pull.

Notre rouquin ne s'était guère retrouve dans une position plus confortable et après une heure de yoga, se retrouvant fesses en l'air, pieds à coté de la tête, essayant de trouver la 'relaxation de son moi intérieur' maudissait le jeune Lieutenant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

« Respirez profondément. Vous devez sentir chacun de vos muscles se détendre. Votre esprit doit se détacher de votre corps par la respiration. L'objectif de ce cours est d'être relaxé et de recentrer votre esprit sur l'essentiel. » Sermonna le professeur.

Ichigo ne se sentait pas le moins du monde relaxé. Il avait surtout l'impression qu'on essayait de le faire entrer dans une boite de conserve trois fois trop petite pour lui.

Il avait du mal à respirer et son cou lui faisait mal. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureusement étirés dans une position improbable qu'il n'avait aucune chance de reproduire dans la vie courante.

_Mais enfin, c'est du délire cette mission ! D'abord, le blondinet obsédé, puis la gamine folle hystérique et maintenant le professeur de yoga ex-soixante-huitard ! Mais bien sur ! Et tous ces gars sont supposés être dangereux ?!_

_Bedonnant, moustachu, un visage de chérubin et un sourire de moine tibétain, voilà donc le visage d'un dangereux terroriste ! Si je tenais l'espèce d'abruti qui a élaboré cette mission, je me ferais un plaisir de lui rôtir les fesses au chalumeau ! Ou pire, de lui faire passer une matinée entière en compagnie de ces dégénérés !_

« Détendez-vous jeune homme. Vous êtes encore tout crispé. » Lui intima le professeur.

« Crispé, crispé… Vous aussi vous seriez un peu crispé si vous vous retrouviez avec les fesses sur la tête ! » Râla Ichigo.

Le professeur éclata d'un rire bonhomme.

« Bien sur que non. Il suffit de respirer profondément et tout est possible. »

« Ha ouais ?! Ben je voudrais bien voir ça ! » Ronchonna Ichigo.

« D'accord. »

Et avant même qu'Ichigo ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Hachigen se renversa vers l'avant et posa sa tête sur le sol à coté de ses pieds.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il regarda le rouquin dans les yeux et professa :

« Tout est dans la respiration, vous voyez ? »

Médusé, Ichigo ne put qu'hocher vaguement la tête, halluciné de voir ce mec de plus de 150 kg se plier en deux avec autant d'aisance qu'une gymnaste russe.

La torture prit fin une heure plus tard. C'est complètement fourbu qu'il rentra à la villa où il retrouva Toshiro, affalé dans le canapé, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

C'est sans un mot que le Lieutenant avait tendu une tasse à Ichigo et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient retrouvés cote à cote sur le sofa, dans un parfait silence.

La situation n'avait guère évolué depuis. Les deux infiltrés avaient continué à donner leur cours, Ichigo s'étant perfectionné dans l'art de faire admirer ses fesses par les vieilles dames sans qu'elles ne puissent le toucher.

Ils étaient retournés à la piscine pour observer leur cible numéro 1, avaient pris un deuxième cours de surf, aussi détestable que le premier.

Le cours de yoga et la bibliothèque avaient soigneusement été évités.

Ils n'avaient rien appris de nouveau.

Voilà où ils en étaient au bout de deux semaines de mission.

Ichigo soupira encore une fois.

Et décida de révéler à Hitsugaya ce qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Toshiro et toqua à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

A demi plongée dans la pénombre, Hitsugaya, vêtu d'un pantalon de lin kaki et d'une chemise ouverte sur son torse, était étendu sur le lit, bras croisé derrière la tête. Il se redressa en voyant son apprenti se venir vers lui.

« Lieutenant, j'ai une requête à vous faire. »

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil. Que diable pouvait-il bien arriver à Kurosaki pour qu'il soit si respectueux du protocole ?

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je veux quitter l'île pendant quelques heures afin d'aller voir mon père. »

Cette fois, le Lieutenant se redressa complètement.

« Pardon, Kurosaki, j'ai du mal comprendre. Tu veux quoi ? »

Ichigo ne se laissa pas intimider par le ton autoritaire du gamin.

« Quitter l'ile le temps d'aller voir mon père. Je veux profiter d'être dans le monde réel pour aller lui parler. Sinon, je ne le verrais pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire à savoir dans 6 mois. »

« Et cette petite conversation familiale ne peut attendre jusque là ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Hitsugaya.

Quelques temps encore auparavant, Ichigo aurait été impressionné par les éclairs glacés que lançaient les yeux du lieutenant et par la fraicheur de son accueil.

Mais cela faisait désormais des semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient et il avait appris à connaitre le jeune garçon qui, s'il aboyait beaucoup, mordait finalement peu.

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. J'ai besoin de lui parler aussi vite que possible. Et de toutes façons » Ajouta le jeune shinigami avec ironie « ça ne risque pas de compromettre la phénoménale progression de notre mission qui n'avance pas d'un pouce depuis quinze jours ! »

« Kurosaki ! » Rugit le gamin. « Je te conseille de modérer tes propos ! »

« J'ai besoin d'y aller, c'est clair ça, oui ou non ? Il s'agit juste de quelques heures, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut poser problème ! »

« Bien sur que cela pose un problème Kurosaki ! T'es débile ou quoi ?! Tu parles de déserter ton poste ! Et ne serait-ce que pour deux minutes, c'est tout bonnement inacceptable ! Imagine qu'il se passe un événement capital et que tu sois absent, que se passerait-il ? »

« Bon sang, Toshiro ! Arrête de délirer, tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passe strictement rien depuis le début, le risque qu'il y ait un élément majeur est infime ! Et puis, tu seras là, non ? Alors où est le problème ? »

« La question n'est pas là ! Tu restes ici, point barre. Et ne m'appelle pas Toshiro ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?! » Déclara froidement le jeune garçon.

Ichigo serra violemment les poings et planta ses yeux dans ceux polaires de son supérieur.

« Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi y aller. Je te le demande comme une faveur. S'il te plait, c'est vraiment important. »

Hitsugaya en fut saisi. Le regard d'Ichigo brillait de larmes et sa voix tremblait. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si émotif. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être si important, il ne le savait pas. Mais cela semblait ronger le jeune homme.

Objectivement, il ne pouvait lui donner complètement tort. La mission ne progressait guère et Kurosaki était jeune et impatient. De plus, qu'il souhaite voir sa famille était quelque chose que Toshiro pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi profitait de chaque permission lorsqu'il était à l'Académie pour aller voir sa grand-mère et rendre visite à Hinamori.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hitsugaya poussa un soupir résigné.

« Bon d'accord Kurosaki. Je t'accompagne à Karakura, devant la maison de ton père. Je t'accorde deux heures et pas une minute de plus. En suite, je viens te rechercher et on revient ici. Est-ce clair ? »

Ichigo ressentit un incommensurable soulagement.

« Merci Toshiro. Vraiment merci. »

« Arrête de m'appeler Toshiro au lieu de me dire merci ! Je préférais ! » Maugréa le jeune lieutenant. « Et vas te préparer, on part dans une heure. »

* * *

Hahaha, que va-t-il se passer ensuite?

Réponse dans le chapitre 12!

Petite review please????


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud!

Pour les reviews:

Horumy: J'ai du couper avant la discussion entre Ichigo et son père car comme tu vas pouvoir le lire dans ce chapitre, elle est un peu longue! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements!

007: Voici la suite!!! OK, c'est un peu tard mais promis, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible!!!

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Karakura (Monde Réel), 23h32.**

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Hitsugaya, enveloppé dans une vaste cape sombre, hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Deux heures. Et pas une minute de plus.

Voilà le temps qui lui était octroyé pour son entrevue.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la maison devant lui.

Sa maison.

Là où il avait grandi, en compagnie de son père, de ses sœurs et de sa mère aussi.

Le moment était venu de faire face.

En acceptant l'amour de Renji, il avait implicitement pardonné ses révélations brutales. Mais ni sa récente idylle avec le tatoué ni sa mission avec le jeune Lieutenant ne lui avaient fait oublier sa détermination à voir son père.

A mettre à plat les choses. Sans fioriture.

Il était prêt.

Immobile, il observa la façade quelques instants. Aucune lumière ne provenait de la petite fenêtre de l'étage. Ses sœurs devaient dormir.

Une faible lueur brillait au travers des volets du salon, signe que son père regardait surement la télévision.

Le rouquin prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à maitriser son anxiété grandissante à l'approche de l'entrevue à la fois tant attendue et si redoutée.

Il est une chose d'apprendre l'infidélité lourde de conséquences de son père par un tiers, c'en est une autre de se l'entendre confirmer par le principal intéressé.

Serrant un peu plus fortement sa cape autour de ses épaules, Ichigo frappa doucement à la porte.

Laquelle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Moment fatidique.

Le jeune homme devenu presque un homme face à celui qui l'a élevé, les yeux dans les yeux.

Isshin ne paraissait même pas surpris de voir son fils, la gravité de son regard mesurant tout l'importance de sa venue.

Sans un mot, il fit entrer le jeune homme, refermant délicatement la porte derrière eux afin de ne pas réveiller les deux petites filles endormies à l'étage.

Ichigo se débarrassa de son manteau et prit place à la table de la salle. Son père saisit deux verres dans le minibar et les plaça au centre de la table, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky avant de prendre place à son tour.

Il versa une solide rasade d'en chaque verre et les disposa devant son fils et lui.

Le silence autour d'eux devint compact, la tension ; insoutenable.

« Tu as grandi Ichigo. » Murmura finalement Isshin, observant son fils, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard caramel se durcit. Il n'était pas venu pour cela.

La grande scène des retrouvailles familiales n'était pas au programme. Ce soir, il voulait des réponses, des explications.

Il voulait comprendre.

Savoir pourquoi il avait souffert pendant tous ces derniers mois.

Trouver l'explication logique qui remettrait tout à sa place.

Qui dédouanerait la réalité

Voilà ce que son cœur voulait.

Mais il savait désormais que cela n'arriverait pas.

Que, quoi que son père dise, l'insouciante confiance ne reviendrait pas.

Il avait en effet grandi.

Il avait perdu ses illusions et acceptait que son père ne soit finalement qu'un homme.

Imparfait, avec ses peurs, ses faiblesses et ses erreurs.

Mais pour l'accepter totalement, il devait l'affronter.

Entendre ce qu'Isshin avait à lui dire.

« Si je suis là ce soir, c'est parce que tu as des explications à me donner. » Commença Ichigo.

Ne pas baisser les yeux, raffermir sa voix.

Autant d'éléments prouvant sa maîtrise de soi et sa détermination.

« Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi notre famille a été répudiée de la Soul Society. »

Le regard d'Isshin se voila.

Alors, voilà, ils y étaient. Au pied de ce mur qui pouvait lui faire perdre son fils.

Mur qu'il avait bâti lui-même de ses erreurs.

Une épreuve qu'il redoutait depuis des années. Mais aussi un soulagement de pouvoir expier ses fautes par le pardon que son fils lui accorderait peut-être un jour.

Il saisit son verre et le vida en une gorgée.

Le liquide ambré était un remède souverain contre les états d'âme.

Il soupira.

Par où commencer… ?

« Ichigo, je sais ce que tu ressens… »

« Je ne vois pas comment. » Le coupa sèchement Ichigo « A moins que toi aussi, tu n'aies appris indirectement que ton père avait laissé ta mère mourir car il préférait s'envoyer en l'air plutôt que d'assumer son rôle de gardien. Et franchement, je doute que ce soit le cas. »

« … En effet, ce n'est pas le cas. Excuse-moi, j'ai été maladroit…Encore une fois. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je comprends que tu sois en colère. C'est légitime. Et… »

« Qu'on soit clair. » Ajouta Ichigo, se penchant vers son père « Je me fous complètement de ce qui est légitime, de ce que tu as essayé de faire pendant toutes ces années en nous dissimulant la vérité. Je me contrefiche même de tes regrets, de tes remords et de ton chagrin. Dis-moi simplement si oui ou non, tu étais avec une autre femme le jour où maman a été tuée. »

Si sa voix était dure, son regard démentait son insensibilité.

Les yeux caramel brillaient d'une émotion difficile à contenir. Subtile mélange de fureur, de peine et d'une douleur intense.

Isshin aurait voulu pouvoir soulager son fils en lui affirmant que tout ceci était faux. Qu'il s'agissait d'un tragique accident, qui n'aurait pu en aucun cas être évité.

Mais il ne le pouvait.

Son fils exigeait la vérité.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

« J'étais en effet avec une autre femme au moment où ta mère s'est faite tuée par ce Hollow. » Confirma-t-il avec autant de douceur qu'il le put.

Ichigo devint livide. Son estomac se crispa et fit ce qui ressemblait fortement à un triple Lutz suivi d'un double piqué. Autant dire qu'il se sentait mal, très mal.

« Ta mère et moi traversions une période très délicate et nous avions décidé de prendre du recul. J'avoue que je me sentais seul depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai rencontré une autre femme. Jai été faible mais…comment te dire…Je me sentais revivre ! J'étais de nouveau amoureux. Heureux d'être avec quelqu'un qui me retrouvait avec plaisir, heureux d'avoir des moments de détente, sans crise conjugale, sans contrainte… »

Isshin marqua une pause, replongea dans ses souvenirs, revivant ses instants de courts bonheurs, joie mêlée de culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa femme et de sa famille. Mêlée de honte face à ses manquements à tous ces engagements, à la fuite de ses responsabilités.

Ichigo saisit son verre d'une main tremblante et le vida d'une traite. L'alcool lui brûla l'estomac, lui arrachant une grimace tandis qu'il l'engourdissait lentement.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que j'étais amoureux. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs. Y compris à celui de gardien de Karakura. J'aurais dû réagir en entendant mon soulphone sonner ce jour là. Mais je l'avais laissé…enfin, bref, je ne l'avais pas à portée de main. »

Ichigo restait muet, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Que dire de toute façon ?

L'infidélité de son père n'était pas sujette à discussion. Son attitude était bien entendu inqualifiable mais qu'en penser ? L'échec d'un couple est le plus souvent le fait de ses deux membres, rarement la faute d'un seul. Si fautif soit-il. Ichigo ne se sentait pas de juger ses parents.

L'irréparable avait été commis. Une simple erreur humaine. Un simple manquement à ses obligations. Qui aurait pu être sans conséquence.

Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

« Et cette femme, qui était-ce ? Tu as continué à la voir ensuite ? » Demanda finalement le jeune homme, la gorge nouée.

Son père secoua tristement la tête.

« Non. Je me suis senti si coupable, envers ta mère et surtout envers vous trois, que j'ai immédiatement mis fin à notre relation. Cela n'a pas été facile…Mais c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. J'ai essayé d'être un père exemplaire ensuite. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi, mais j'aurais au moins tenté. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Un homme en pleurs devant un verre de whisky vide.

Ichigo le regarda et il lui sembla que pour la première fois, il le voyait vraiment.

Ses rides autour des yeux, le pli mélancolique de sa bouche qu'il dissimulait le plus souvent derrière un sourire excessif.

Ses cheveux blancs.

Soudainement, le jour se fit dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, comme si on venait de placer Isshin en pleine lumière.

Les nuits d'insomnies, les trop nombreuses cigarettes. La solitude pesante d'une vie d'homme seul élevant ses trois enfants. La fierté brisée d'un shinigami banni. Et cette effroyable culpabilité qui le rongeait comme une maladie incurable depuis toutes ces années.

Tout cela lui sautait désormais aux yeux.

Une vie de tristesse et de remords.

D'un coup, Ichigo ressentit une immense pitié envers son père.

Il avait au final tout perdu. Sa femme. Son rôle de Gardien. Sa respectabilité.

Il avait même été jusqu'à sacrifier son nouvel amour pour se punir de sa faute.

Un lamentable gâchis résultant de l'incompréhension d'un couple.

Rien à dire de plus.

Une de ces hideuses histoires de soi-disant adultes, plus prompts à briser le bonheur qu'à le construire.

La montre d'Ichigo bipa, rompant le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

Les deux heures s'étaient écoulées, il lui fallait repartir.

Le jeune homme se leva sans un mot, toujours incapable de d'émettre le moindre son.

Son père pleurait doucement, la tête dans les bras, encore assis.

Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant.

Il ne pardonnait pas.

Il n'acceptait pas.

Pas encore. Un jour, peut-être. Mais pas encore.

Mais il pouvait comprendre. Comprendre que son père avait fait une erreur et l'avait payé chaque jour depuis.

Il allongea le bras et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de son père.

Juste quelques secondes.

Puis pris son manteau et parti.

Dehors, Hitsugaya l'attendait.

Si il fut surpris à la vue de la mine défaite et bouleversé du jeune homme, il n'en dit rien et passa devant afin d'ouvrir la porte temporelle qui les ramènerait sur l'île.

**Villa Madeira, 05h15.**

Ichigo se réveilla dans un brusque sursaut. Son dos était trempé de sueur et son oreiller de larmes. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, il eut de mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Autour de lui, sa chambre était sombre, l'extérieur était calme, la tempête ayant finalement quitté l'île.

« Tout va bien Kurosaki. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Tournant la tête, Ichigo eut la surprise de voir Hitsugaya assit sur le bord de son lit, en pyjama. Il arborait un air soucieux que le rouquin n'avait jamais vu lui être destiné.

Il déglutit péniblement. Une affreuse sensation de malaise lui pesait sur la poitrine et il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à contenir ses larmes.

Ce rêve horrible lui avait fait revivre les pires moments de sa vie, amplifiant à l'infinie la peine et étirant le temps. L'entrevue avec son père avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

« Ichigo, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le jeune Lieutenant avec inquiétude.

Incapable de répondre, celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant le mur, tout en tentant désespérément de contenir le flot de larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à apaiser le rythme fou de son cœur, ni à faire disparaitre la boule de plomb qui lui nouait le ventre.

Hitsugaya resta un instant perplexe.

Quelle attitude devait-il adopter ? Jamais il n'avait vu Kurosaki dans cet état et, au vu de son tempérament aussi chaleureux que la banquise au mois d'aout, il était rare que l'on vient s'épancher sur son épaule.

Cependant, son cœur se serra à la vue du désarroi du rouquin. Il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Sans un mot, il étendit doucement le bras et attira le jeune shinigami dans son giron, cherchant à le réconforter de son mieux.

Dans un sanglot, Ichigo se blottit dans les bras du gamin, pleurant contre sa poitrine.

Il craquait. Toute la tension de ces derniers mois retombait enfin, le secouant violemment.

Il pleura ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que l'emballement de son cœur ne s'attenue et que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Les bras d'Hitsugaya l'enlaçaient toujours fermement et sa chaleur réconfortait le rouquin. Les yeux fermés, il commença à se détendre sous les gestes apaisants du gamin qui lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

Ichigo profita de ce moment de tendresse pendant encore quelques instants puis rouvrit les yeux. Il s'extirpa lentement des bras d'Hitsugaya, les quittant presque à regret.

« Ça va aller maintenant. Merci Toshiro. » Murmura le jeune homme, osant à peine regarder son supérieur en face.

Hitsugaya acquiesça légèrement avant de quitter la chambre sans un bruit.

Ichigo s'enfouit sous les couettes, se laissant de nouveau happer par le sommeil.

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Assis face à la mer redevenue calme, Hitsugaya sirotait tranquillement une tasse d'Oolong. Son esprit était préoccupé par les événements de la veille.

Peu lui importait de ne pas savoir ce qui tracassait le rouquin. Malgré tout, s'il connaissait les motifs de sa peine, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider d'une quelconque façon ?

Secouant la tête, le jeune Lieutenant chassa cette pensée. Il n'avait pas à connaitre la vie privée de son subordonné, cela ne le regardait pas et en aucun cas, il ne voulait se montrer intrusif.

Lui-même supportait excessivement mal d'être questionné sur sa vie personnel, ses sentiments ou pire, ses histoires de famille.

Il devait se re-concentrer sur l'essentiel, à savoir leur mission.

Mission qui partait à vau-l'eau.

Soupirant, le jeune homme se resservit une tasse de thé, peu motivé à la perspective de la longue journée de cours et d'observation qui l'attendait…

**Vestiaires du Club, 14h36.**

C'est en refermant son casier qu'Ichigo crut avoir une hallucination. Nonchalamment accoudé sur une des armoires métalliques, Shinji le regardait, un sourire en coin.

Le cœur du rouquin marqua un arrêt.

Sa cible était là, devant ses yeux !

Il n'y croyait pas.

Des jours qu'ils cherchaient à entrer en contact avec le groupe et le jeune homme, probablement un de ses leaders, venait de lui-même à sa rencontre !

Une aubaine assurément ! Mais plutôt étrange…

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'étrange blondinet ?

« Ça te dirait de venir faire un beach volley ? » demanda ce dernier sans préambule.

Ahuri, Ichigo ne put que bredouiller un « Ben heeeu » fort peu courtois et tout à fait inélégant.

« Ha oui, désolé ! » S'esclaffa le blond, visiblement tordu de rire. « Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Hirako Shinji ! »

« …Bonjour. Moi, c'est … »

« Ichigo Kurosaki. Ouais, je sais. Mais entre nous, ce sera Ichigo si ça te dérange pas ! »

« Tu connais mon nom ? »

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

« Bien sur ! Semblerait que tu aies rencontré deux-trois amis à moi. Et permets-moi de te dire que tu ne passes pas inaperçu. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Que signifiait ce commentaire ? Ses cheveux roux posaient-ils un problème au jeune homme ?? Son attitude était-elle trop désinvolte ???

Avant que notre rouquin ait pu demander plus d'explications, Shinji poursuivit.

« Alors, ce beach volley, cela te tente ? Tu m'as l'air assez sportif, non ? »

Ichigo n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion d'approcher le groupe.

« Ouais, ça me tente bien. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Alors, c'est parti ! »

**Plage sud, 16h28.**

D'un mouvement de poignet, Ichigo essuya la sueur qui coulait abondamment de son front avant de reporter son attention sur la balle.

Le soleil lui brûlait consciencieusement la peau depuis plus d'une heure et les fins grains de sable blancs chauffaient douloureusement la plantes de ses pieds tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le jeu.

La partie était rude.

Face à lui, Shinji. Accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux verts prénommée Mashiro.

Avec l'étrange sourire dont il ne se départissait visiblement jamais, Shinji expédia un superbe service, frappant la balle avec une force inouïe pour un corps si fin. Ichigo plongea de son mieux, atteignant le ballon du bout de la main avant qu'il ne touche le sol, laissant à Hiyori le soin de le renvoyer dans le camp adverse.

L'excitation d'Ichigo avait baissé d'un cran lorsqu'il avait aperçu la jeune fille sur la plage. Il avait gardé un souvenir plutôt cinglant de ses cours de surf.

« Bordel, Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi ces passes de merde ? » Brailla la gamine.

Ichigo poussa un soupir désespéré. Il avait espéré échapper à ses invectives de la part leur collaboration dans le jeu mais il était vite apparu que Hiyori ne savait pas communiquer autrement qu'en hurlant des vulgarités.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » Râla le rouquin.

_Moi qui pensais tenir la forme…Bon sang, dès que je retourne à la Soul Society, je reprends l'entrainement !_

Le match était très serré et Ichigo avait à faire à forte partie, ses deux adversaires se défendant plutôt bien.

Il croisait les doigts en priant pour que la partie finisse au plus vite, craignant de ne plus pouvoir tenir se rythme bien longtemps quand Mashiro fit le smatch de la victoire.

Ichigo s'effondra sur le sable, trop épuisé pour être déçu de sa défaite. Hiyori lui jeta un regard dégouté, laissant supposer qu'il ne tenait pas une haute place dans son estime, avant de s'éloigner.

_M'en fiche…. Toutes façons, elle ne sait que râler…_

Shinji lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

« C'était un beau match Ichigo. Faudra remettre ca ! »

« Ouais…C'était sympa. » Haleta Ichigo, encore hors d'haleine.

_Mais on dirait qu'il n'a même pas transpiré ! Comment c'__est possible ?!_

« Je ne regrette pas d'être venu te chercher tu sais. C'est pas évident de faire des connaissances dans ces clubs. La plupart des jeunes que l'on croise sont des clients, donc impossible de les approcher. Hiyori m'a parlé de toi, que tu étais un moniteur assez sportif et apparemment plutôt ouvert, donc je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas ?'. Et j'ai eu raison ! »

« En effet, c'est agréable de discuter avec d'autres personnes que des touristes » Acquiesça Ichigo.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur la plage et Shinji ouvrit deux cannettes de bières, qu'il avait gardées au frais dans une glacière pendant le match.

« Judicieuse idée ! » Remercia le rouquin, complètement déshydraté par l'effort.

« Mais il parait que tu vis en colocation avec un autre moniteur, un gamin aux cheveux blancs. Tu dois donc avoir un peu de compagnie. » Demanda le blondinet.

Ichigo avala une gorgée de bière blonde. Le jeune homme était très bien renseigné.

Signe suspect ? Ou bien simple curiosité ?

_Ne deviens pas parano !_ Se sermonna-t-il. _C'est surement Hiyori qui lui a parlé de Toshiro. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire…._

« Oui, c'est un ami. On a choisi de venir ici tous les deux pour se faire un peu d'argent dans un cadre décontracté. »

« Hummm… » Shinji hocha la tête d'un air pensif. « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir invité ton ami à notre petit match ? Mais nous étions déjà quatre. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Bah, ne t'inquiète pas Shinji ! Tu sais, même si on vit ensemble, on est assez indépendant et on est pas obligé de faire toutes nos sorties à deux ! » Assura-t-il avec nonchalance.

« Ha oui ? En ce cas, si je t'invite à sortir avec nous ce soir, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il ne vienne pas ? »

Abasourdi, Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait-il quelque chose derrière tout cela ? Pourquoi Toshiro était-il systématiquement mis à l'écart ??

« Ohhh. Ben tu sais, je viendrais avec plaisir mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Toshiro à ce point…. »

Le jeune blond éclata de rire.

« Allons, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas puisque je ne le connais pas ! Mais en fait, pour tout te dire, je pense qu'il est un peu … jeune pour venir à une de nos soirées et je ne voudrais pas le choquer, voilà tout. »

Voyant qu'Ichigo était toujours indécis, il ajouta :

« En fait, ce que je pensais faire, c'est te proposer juste à toi de sortir avec nous ce soir et si tu penses que ce genre de soirée plaira à ton ami, et bien il sera invité la prochaine fois ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mais bien sur ! Tu connais l'expression 'plus on est de fou, plus on rit ' ?! Alors, c'est OK pour ce soir ? »

Au pied du mur, Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer.

Et croiser les doigts pour que Toshiro approuve sa décision.

**Villa ****Madeira, 03h17.**

Excédé, Hitsugaya n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Les sens aux aguets, il somnolait quelques instants et, à la moindre bourrasque de vent, se réveillait les oreilles tendues.

_Ce crétin d'abruti de Kurosaki ! Ça va être sa fête !!! _

Le jeune garçon fulminait dans ses draps.

Il était rentré vers 19h30 et avait trouvé la villa vide. Bien que surpris, il ne s'était pas inquiété outre-mesure, pensant que son apprenti rentrerait d'ici quelques minutes et s'était attelé à la préparation du diner.

Vers 21h, le diner à peine touché refroidissait sur la table. Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Un léger agacement avait commencé à poindre et le Lieutenant s'était promis de sermonner le jeune shinigami quant à cet inhabituel retard et à son manque de communication.

Vers minuit, l'exaspération avait cédé la place à un énervement soutenu et désormais, quelques heures plus tard, le stade de la colère avait été franchi et Hitsugaya envisageait sérieusement de clouer au pilori son apprenti pour le mois à venir, non sans lui avoir fait partager son point de venu avec force auparavant.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement. Hitsugaya se leva d'un bond, comme un diable sort de sa boite et courut vers l'entrée.

Il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Kurosaki se tenait appuyé contre le mur, visiblement incapable de tenir debout sans son support. Une forte odeur de whisky se dégageait de lui.

« Yoooooooooooooooooooo ! Toshirooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! » Brailla le jeune homme d'une voix passablement avinée.

_J'hallucine. Mais dites-moi que j'hallucine…._

Hitsugaya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il attendait le jeune homme depuis des heures, se faisant un sang d'encre tout cela pour le voir rentrer à 4h du mat complément cuit ?!

Lui, futur capitaine du Gotei 13, se laisser mener en bateau de cette façon par un minable petit imbécile de première année ?!

C'en était trop.

La colère qui grondait en lui depuis des heures explosa.

Avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, il saisit Kurosaki par le bras, le tira sans ménagement vers sa chambre où il le propulsa avec violence sur le lit. Ichigo s'écroula comme une loque, incapable de réagir. Sans lui laisser le moindre de répit, Hitsugaya sauta sur le lit et attrapa le rouquin par le col de son maillot.

« Espèce de dégénéré ! C'est une honte ! Un comportement indigne !! » Hurla le Lieutenant hors de lui en secouant le jeune shinigami de toutes ses forces.

« Toshiro… » Murmura Ichigo, complètement ivre et incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de te prendre avec moi pour cette mission ! C'est lamentable ! Tu es lamentable !!! Tu n'es qu'un incompétent, un débile profond, un abruti sans cervelle !!!! Et ne m'appelle pas 'Toshiro' ou je t'atomise, espèce de taré !!!!!»

A cet instant, le verre présent sur la table de chevet se brisa en mille morceaux.

Hagard, Toshiro leva la tête. La chambre et le couloir de la villa étaient complètement blancs, recouvert d'un givre épais. La température avait chuté en dessous de zéro sous l'effet du reiastu du Lieutenant, gelant tout.

Il avait perdu tout contrôle, même le plus élémentaire.

Dégouté, il laissa retombait le rouquin sur le lit et quitta brutalement la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 12ème chapitre (et oui déjà! Je ne pensais pas en écrire autant!lol)

Cela vous a plu??

Une petite review ???????

:-)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous!

Et oui, il s'est fait attendre mais enfin le voici! Chapitre assez court par rapport aux autres car c'est une 'transition' si je puis dire. Le prochain devrait retrouver une longueur plus classique pour cette fic!

A mes reviewers!

Freak: Ichigo va en effet pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il a appris...et je dirais même qu'il a plutôt interet!lol

julie () et Kyushun: Merci pour ces encouragements chaleureux Et la suite est enfin là! Pas très rapidement, mais là tout de même ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Villa Madeira, 11****h17.**

C'est avec une intense douleur au crâne qu'Ichigo ouvrit péniblement un œil. Devant lui, la chambre semblait nager dans un brouillard mouvant.

Affalé sur le ventre, ayant allègrement bavé sur les draps pendant la nuit, les cheveux hirsutes, le jeune shinigami faisait vraiment peur à voir.

_Que s'est-il passé? _

Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se rappelait vaguement être rentré, par dieu sait quel miracle car il n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'il avait pu emprunter.

Une migraine sans nom lui battait les tempes et c'est avec une grimace de douleur qu'il se leva pour prendre la direction de la cuisine.

_Une énorme tasse de thé... _

Voilà qui l'aiderait sûrement à dissiper l'état comateux dans lequel il naviguait.

Entrant dans la pièce baignée d'une lumière passablement traumatisante pour ses yeux encore hagards, il constata que Hitsugaya était assis au comptoir, lui aussi en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

« Yoo, salut Toshiro. » Lança négligemment le rouquin, incapable de faire mieux dans les circonstances présentes.

Le Lieutenant lui jeta un coup d'œil des plus glacials et reporta son attention sur son bol.

N'ayant franchement pas les neurones connectés, Ichigo se prépara tranquillement son thé, savourant par avance le désaltérant breuvage, sans même se soucier de l'état d'énervement extrême de son supérieur. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte!

Il réchauffait son thé pour la troisième fois lorsqu'une vague sensation de malaise pénétra son cerveau embrumé.

Pourquoi diable le micro-onde ne fonctionnait-il pas aujourd'hui?

Il avait beau faire chauffer l'eau, elle était toujours froide, presque gelée.

Le rouquin se tourna donc vers la bouilloire, l'actionna, et stoppa l'appareil lorsque l'eau se mit à frémir. Mais lorsqu'il versa le liquide dans sa tasse, celui-ci redevint instantanément froid.

Perplexe, Ichigo se retourna vers Hitsugaya, afin de lui faire partager cet étrange phénomène.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier du Lieutenant que l'imbécile percuta et s'aperçut que son supérieur émettait des vagues de reiatsu des plus polaires dans la cuisine, réfrigérant l'atmosphère et la boisson d'Ichigo par la même occasion.

Ce regard assassin provoqua en lui un électrochoc et brusquement, les souvenirs de son retour nocturne lui revirent en mémoire.

Son visage passa par un certain de nombre de couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se fixer sur un superbe gris perle, quoique un peu terreux. Il tenta d'articuler un mot mais bizarrement, il semblait être devenu muet.

Synergie de son taux d'alcoolémie encore élevé et des pics de glace que le jeune Lieutenant paraissait vouloir lui planter dans les yeux ?

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » S'exclama Ichigo lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil narquois face à cette entrée en matière des plus originales.

Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa tasse mais il fit un effort pour garder la maitrise de lui-même, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de laisser le dérapage de la veille se reproduire.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-il posément.

_Pitié, faites qu'il ait une explication valable…_ Supplia-t-il intérieurement.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ses bonnes résolutions si cet imbécile n'y mettait pas un minimum du sien.

« J'ai fait ça uniquement pour faire progresser l'enquête. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais ce n'était pas possible. Crois-moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.» Expliqua le rouquin avec véhémence.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ???_

« Pas le choix ? » Répéta le jeune Lieutenant, parfaitement incrédule.

_Mais qu'__a-t-il encore bien pu inventer ???_

Ichigo hocha vigoureusement la tête

Hitsugaya poussa un soupir désespéré, rassemblant tout ce qui lui restait de patience.

Autant dire pas grand-chose.

« Je t'en supplie, Kurosaki, développe un peu. Parce que là, je te jure, j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Ichigo se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de sa rencontre de la veille avec Shinji, leur partie de beach volley et son invitation nocturne.

« Tu comprends, j'étais coincé. Je venais d'affirmer que nous étions indépendants, juste des colocs, je me serais totalement grillé si j'étais revenu sur mes propos. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter. » Raconta le rouquin.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda le lieutenant, qui était désormais totalement concentré sur le récit de son subordonné.

« Nous sommes tous allés chez Shinji. Il habite un grand chalet en bois dans la forêt derrière le centre. Il vit avec un autre gars, Kensei Muguruma. Un mec assez sympa, très baraqué. Il travaille dans les cuisines du club. »

Hitsugaya tendit l'oreille.

Une information nouvelle.

Ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent aucune donnée sur ce type en dehors de son appartenance à la bande, pas même son nom.

C'était une avancée notable.

« Étaient-ils huit, comme nous le supposions ? » Questionna-t-il.

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu le professeur de yoga par exemple. Par contre, Lisa Yadomaru, oui. Ainsi que notre très cher professeur de surf. » Ajouta le rouquin en grimaçant. « Il y avait aussi une autre fille, avec des cheveux verts qui s'appelle Mashiro. Je ne connais pas son nom, ni ce qu'elle fait. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle joue très bien au volley. »

« Merci pour cette information cruciale Kurosaki. » Maugréa Toshiro.

Il était très partagé.

D'un certain côté, il était furieux contre le jeune shinigami. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés dans cette affaire. En même temps, tous ces éléments nouveaux étaient très stimulants et c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième et normalement dernière semaine d'enquête.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer une si belle ouverture.

« Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivé à rentrer à quatre pattes, à deux doigts du coma éthylique ? Conscience professionnelle j'imagine ? » Ironisa Hitsugaya, encore un peu agacé par le jeune homme, bien que toutes ses explications aient considérablement fait baisser son niveau d'énervement.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! C'était une soirée entre jeunes, alors oui, évidemment, il y avait de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du dire ? 'Désolé, je suis en mission d'infiltration, je ne bois pas pendant le service ' ? »

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard noir, courroucé de se faire rabattre le caquet aussi facilement par son apprenti.

« Sérieusement Toshiro » Reprit Ichigo « J'ai fait ce que je croyais être le mieux pour me fondre dans la masse et ne pas griller notre couverture. Alors, oui, je l'admets, je tiens moins bien l'alcool que ce que je croyais mais au moins, on peut poursuivre notre enquête. Et ce, dès demain soir. » Annonça fièrement le rouquin, savourant son effet.

« Quoi ? »

« Et oui, on est tous les deux invités à une soirée barbecue demain soir ! Tu vas pouvoir juger par toi-même ! C'est génial, ça bouge enfin ! »

Hitsugaya n'en revenait pas. Il allait les approcher, peut-être pas tous mais une bonne partie d'entre eux, demain soir.

Presque trois semaines qu'ils essayaient d'obtenir ce résultat et voilà qu'ils allaient y parvenir grâce à une nuit de beuverie.

« Mais… » Balbutia –t-il « Comment t'as fait ? Je croyais que Shinji ne voulait pas de moi, qu'il me trouvait trop jeune ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Ben, je lui ai simplement dit que toi aussi tu adorais faire la fête et boire de la bière ! » Répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil amusé à son supérieur.

Le jeune lieutenant était médusé.

Approcher l'ennemi sous couvert d'alcoolisme. Voilà effectivement une technique à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé.

Enfin, comme dit le proverbe, peu importe les moyens, seul le résultat compte.

Aussi le jeune garçon était-il prêt à faire pour une fois l'impasse sur ses principes pour atteindre son objectif.

Haussant les épaules, il jeta un regard en coin à la tasse de thé encore froid de son homologue et ne put réprimer un fin sourire narquois. Il avait vraiment un caractère détonant et s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle le rouquin lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

« Tu voudrais pas plutôt deux aspirines ? Il s'agit d'être en forme tu sais, va falloir bientôt remettre ça… » Ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Ichigo sourit largement.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je survivrai ! »

**Seireitei, Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 18h26.**

Assis sur le bord du canapé, Renji prit un petit moment pour souffler un peu avant de retrousser à nouveau ses manches et d'entamer le récurage en règle de la cuisine.

Ichigo devait revenir à la fin de la semaine et il s'était…comment dire…quelque peu laissé aller sur le ménage depuis son départ.

En clair, la vaisselle s'accumulait dans l'évier depuis 15 jours, le balai n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis près de trois semaines et le petit tas de vêtements qui s'entassait gentiment au pied du lit était devenu une montagne qui au réveil lui semblait aussi insurmontable que l'Everest.

Bref, l'appartement avait besoin d'un petit coup de frais, voire d'un ménage de printemps.

Aussi, notre tatoué s'étant aperçu du capharnaüm ambiant après avoir cherché sa brosse à dent pendant près d'une demi-heure le matin même avait décidé de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela.

Ce n'était absolument pas intéressé, non, pas du tout. Juste une question d'hygiène n'est-ce pas…

Mais le chevelu devait admettre qu'il avait aussi l'intime espoir qu'Ichigo, à son retour, se concentre sur autre chose que le ménage !

De préférence sur un quelque chose avec de longs cheveux rouges et au corps zébré.

Il avait donc commencé par un ramassage de l'ensemble des textiles du logement et fait des lessives.

Il était d'ailleurs sidéré de voir la quantité de tissu qu'un homme seul pouvait salir en si peu de temps. Il en était à sa troisième lessive et en avait encore une quatrième sous le coude, le séchoir ayant pour le moment déclaré forfait.

Il avait ensuite fait la vaisselle. Tâche qui allait de toute façon devenir incontournable d'un jour à l'autre, le jeune homme ayant épuisé la totalité de la faïence disponible en ces lieux. Il avait envisagé un instant d'avoir recours à des ustensiles de pique-niques (pour ne pas dire des assiettes et verres en plastiques) mais il avait quand même eu le bon goût de ne pas abuser à ce point.

Arrivé à cette étape, la tentation de la pause canapé/bière avait été grande. Mais il avait encore une fois vaincu l'ennemi (à savoir la répugnance naturelle de l'homme pour les tâches ménagères) et avait fait les poussières. Époustouflé par l'incroyable efficacité de cet outil moderne, il avait vidé la boite de lingettes Swiffer.

Complètement emballé par un enthousiasme débordant pour la propreté, il avait fini à quattre patte par terre, en train d'astiquer le carrelage de la salle de bain à la brosse à dent, traquant la poussière jusque derrière la hotte, poussant même le délire jusqu'à détartrer la bouilloire !

5 heures plus tard, passablement déchiré, le jeune homme, désormais plus sale que le sol de la cuisine, s'endormit la tête sur la table, serrant encore le torchon à vaisselle dans sa main gauche.

**Monde Réel, Début de soirée.**

Le lendemain, à la nuit tombée, Ichigo et Hitsugaya se retrouvèrent pour un debrief d'avant mission.

« Bon, on a rendez-vous dans 2 heures. Reste à nous préparer. Il faut s'habiller comment ? » Demanda le jeune Lieutenant à son subordonné.

« Ben …heu…comme tu veux. » Marmonna de mauvaise grâce le rouquin, peu habitué à donner des conseils vestimentaires.

Le nain fronça les sourcils.Était-il possible qu'ils communiquent un jour sans s'énerver ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas pour ce soir !

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Ça va être quelle genre de soirée ? On s'habille pas pareil quand c'est barbecue et quand c'est foie gras tout de même ! C'est important de se fondre dans la masse, surtout ce soir, alors fais un effort Kurosaki ! »

Le rouquin ne put réprimer un soupir d'agacement. Ce qu'il pouvait être casse-pied quand il s'y mettait ! Est-ce qu'il lui demandait comment se coiffer le matin ? Non ! Alors, pourquoi diable ne faisait-il pas comme d'habitude ?!

Semblant lire dans les pensées de son apprenti, le gamin reprit :

« Je suis désolé Kurosaki mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller à ce genre de soirée. Mon quotidien, c'est plutôt bosser, bosser et encore bosser. Comme tu le vois, ça laisse peu de place aux distractions ! » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide, ayant pour effet de clouer le bec au jeune homme.

En lui-même, Ichigo trouvait bien triste de limiter sa vie au travail mais n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entamer le débat avec celui qui était actuellement son supérieur. Se grattant la tête, il se demanda comment tourner les choses sans offusquer le Lieutenant, quelque peu irascible quand on touchait à son physique.

« Et bien, l'idéal serait une tenue décontractée mais moderne. Je pense qu'une chemise et un jean devraient faire l'affaire. »

« Une chemise et un jean ? C'est tout ?» Insista-t-il, dardant sur le jeune homme ses iris turquoise.

« Oui. Et heu…Aussi, du gel dans les cheveux, du parfum et une paire de baskets sympa. » S'empressa d'ajouter le rouquin, de peur que son supérieur ne se pointe en tong à la soirée.

Hochant la tête, sans doute jugeant la chose à sa portée, le Lieutenant clôtura la réunion et le mot d'ordre fut donné de se retrouver dans une heure dans le hall.

Ces soixante minutes furent vite écoulées, bien remplies par une douche associée à un shampouinage en règle de toutes les parties du corps, y compris le cuir chevelu.

Enfilant un jean gris et une chemise noire, Ichigo, se jaugeant dans la psyché de la chambre, trouva l'ensemble satisfaisant. Jeune, sans chichi, sexy mais sans extravagance. De toute façon, la drague n'était pas au programme de la soirée !

Il eut une espèce de choc en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Une subtile odeur flottait dans l'air sans qu'Ichigo n'arrive à reconnaitre la fragrance. Toshiro, négligemment adossé au mur, les bras croisés, l'attendait. Un large bracelet de cuir noir était noué à son poignet gauche et ses cheveux, naturellement fous, se dressaient en un joyeux désordre de fils d'argent. Il avait mis une chemise en lin kaki, déboutonnée jusqu'à la naissance du cou qui laissait voir quelques centimètres de peau nacrée, sur un pantalon de toile écru parfaitement taillé, lui moulant les fesses sans aucune exagération.

Simplement à tomber.

Ichigo déglutit. Qu'il était difficile d'être éloigné de son homme !

_Il est grand temps que je retourne à la Soul Society moi…Si je commence à trouver Toshiro séduisant, on est mal barré…_ Pensa-t-il, hochant la tête d'un air halluciné.

« Tu es prêt Kurosaki ? » Demanda le Lieutenant, un peu soucieux à l'approche de cette immersion en milieu hostile.

Se recentrant sur ses objectifs, le rouquin acquiesça vigoureusement. La mission entrait dans sa phase active et ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il était plus que motivé et comptait bien en pas repartir bredouille.

« Oui. On peut y aller. Allons obtenir les réponses à nos questions ! » S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

* * *

**Quelque part, on ne sait quand.**

Le froid lui imprégnait la peau. L'obscurité l'entourait totalement de son sombre manteau. Pas un bruit, pas une lueur. Juste cette écœurante sensation d'humidité glacée.

Son ventre était nu à même le béton du sol, gelant ses entrailles, faisant frissonner son corps.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux s'accommodant à l'obscurité, qu'il put discerner les contours de la pièce. Une salle sombre, visiblement privée d'ouverture extérieure, faite de quatre murs de béton, sans la moindre décoration.

_Une cave. Ni plus, ni moins._

Ou peut-être si. Car, son regard se portant vers le coin droit de la salle, Ichigo aperçut ce qui semblait être des chaines accrochées au mur.

_Une prison alors…_

Son regard encore flou avant du mal à faire le point. Sa tête le brûlait atrocement et sa bouche avait un horrible goût métallique. Ichigo tenta de se relever, sans succès. Tout son corps était lourd, comme anesthésié.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

C'est avec les plus grandes difficultés qu'il se mit à genoux, chacun de ses muscles protestant vigoureusement sous l'étirement ou la contraction. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps rouillé, grinçant sous l'effort.

_Mais où sont passées mes fringues ?_

Ichigo était perdu. Qu'était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve à demi-nu dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une geôle, avec le corps aussi fourbu que si il avait couru un marathon en plein désert ?! Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de se réveiller la tête dans le coton, sans souvenir la veille.

C'est alors que son regard se posa quelques mètres plus loin. Son sang en fit qu'un tour et en un bond, malgré la douleur qui lui zébra le corps, il fut aux côtés de Toshiro. Le jeune Lieutenant, lui aussi vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir, était entravé au niveau des poignets par deux crochets métalliques, les bras de part et d'autre de la tête, encore inconscient. En s'approchant de plus près, Ichigo distingua une meurtrissure sur sa tempe gauche, qui partait au dessus de l'œil vers le front puis se perdait dans la masse nuageuse de ses cheveux.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer puis les appliqua sur ses joues, tentant de faire revenir à lui le shinigami.

« Toshiro, Toshiro… » Chuchota-t-il « Réveille-toi ! S'il te plait, réveille-toi. »

L'inquiétude commençait à lui tordre sérieusement l'estomac quand Hitsugaya frémit puis émit un court soupir. Papillonnant des yeux, il ouvrit lentement ses orbes azurés et mit lui aussi quelques instants avant de faire le point.

« Kuro…saki ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ichigo ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. A le voir si inerte, si pâle, la peau presque translucide, cette affreuse balafre sanglante sur le front, il avait craint le pire.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Impuissant, le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je me suis réveillé quelques secondes avant toi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer… »

Non loin de là, tapis dans la pénombre, écoutant l'échange entre les deux shinigamis qui se perdaient en conjectures, le ravisseur souriait.

Il n'y avait pas de peur dans leur voix.

Du moins, pas encore…

* * *

Une petite review please!

;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous! Longuement attendu, enfin arrivé, voici le chapitre 14!

**Avertissement:** Nos pauvres shinigamis sont pas mal malmenés dans ce chapitres, donc **âmes sensible à la violence, abstenez-vous** (Évidemment, ceux qui n'aiment pas follement Ichigo et Hitsugaya, vous allez vous régaler mais bon, dans ce cas, je suppose que vous lisez pas mes fics....)

A mes reviewers:

Freak: Bien sur, Toshiro sexy! Et pas qu'un peu!!! Qui ne craque pas pour ses yeux couleur lagooonn!!( bon faut que j'arrête moi, je délire...)

Kyushun: Alors, vas-tu être dans le top 5 des premiers reviewers cette fois-ci? On verra si tu as été fidèle à ton obsession!lol

Walu: En effet, ça fait un bail! Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas lâché ma fic! Comme c'est ma 1ère fic à chapitre, ça me désolerait de perdre des lecteurs en route! Un couple menacé? Humm, pas vu ça moi! ;-)

J'espère avoir répondu à tous les autres!

En tous les cas, merci à tous pour vos encouragements, c'est un plaisir de voir les reviews arrivées quand on poste un chapitre!

Allez, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture et je vous assure, je ne suis pas sadique! (mais peut-être que ce que vous allez lire aura tendance à vous faire croire le contraire...)

:-)

* * *

**Lieu : inconnu. Heure : inconnue.**

« Et merdeeeeeeeee ! » Rugit Ichigo en manquant de se briser l'épaule contre le mur de béton pour la troisième fois. Des larmes de rage et de douleur lui piquaient les yeux. Il désespérait de trouver une sortie. Les épais murs de leur geôle semblaient insensibles à toutes ses tentatives, même les plus musclées.

« Arrête-ça Kurosaki ! » Lui intima Hitsugaya. « Tu vas finir par te blesser! Tu vois bien que cela ne sert à rien. »

« Il faut bien tenter quelque chose ! On ne va pas rester là tranquillement à rien faire ! Il doit bien y avoir une sortie, puisque nous sommes entrés ! Je vais la chercher et la trouver ! » Beugla le rouquin hors de lui.

Le Lieutenant soupira.

Il allait être difficile de calmer le jeune homme. Le rouquin était en colère, furieux d'être emprisonné, furieux de se retrouver quasi dévêtu dans un endroit inconnu, sans aucune protection ni point de repère. Lui-même comprenait fort bien ce qu'il ressentait mais hélas, de part son expérience, Hitsugaya savait qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de s'exciter.

Voyant qu'Ichigo allait une nouvelle fois se projeter violemment contre le mur au risque de se briser l'épaule, il abaissa sa dernière carte :

« Mais arrête donc ! Tu ne vois pas que tu te donnes en spectacle et que c'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent de toi ?! »

Coup bas.

Le shinigami s'en voulait d'effrayer ainsi son apprenti mais c'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter.

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Exaspéré, Toshiro reprit à voix basse :

« Il est évident que nous sommes surveillés. Il est plus que probable que chacun de nos gestes, la moindre de nos paroles soit épiée. Si nos ravisseurs nous ont laissés en vie, c'est notamment pour se délecter de notre peur, voir nos réactions en captivité. En te comportant ainsi, tu rentres dans leur jeu et tu ne fais que faire durer la première phase. »

« La première phase ? »

« Oui, la première phase qui consiste en l'observation des captifs. »

« Un peu comme pour notre mission ? »

« C'est cela, comme pour notre mission. Sauf que là, on n'observe pas un individu évoluer dans son milieu habituel mais on étudie les réactions des prisonniers dans un endroit clos, sombre, voire humide comme dans le cas présent. » Ironisa Toshiro.

« Et, combien y-a-t-il de phase exactement ? »

Le Lieutenant ferma les yeux, pas ravi de faire un cours sur le rapt dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Et bien…Il y en a trois. »

_Mais que leur apprend-t-on à l'école maintenant ?? A moins que ce ne soit au programme de la deuxième année…._

Ichigo parut perplexe.

« Et qui sont ? Parce que, bon OK, la première, c'est l'observation. Ensuite, j'imagine que, au final, soit ils nous relâchent, soit ils nous tuent. Cela me parait assez évident. Donc cela fait deux. Mais la troisième, je ne vois pas. »

Toshiro poussa un soupir désespéré. Cet imbécile tenait-il donc tellement à entendre la suite ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son apprenti.

Le rouquin, ne le quittait pas des yeux, pâle, le visage grave. Attentif. Pas une once d'anxiété dans les yeux caramel.

Juste une concentration extrême.

En d'autres circonstances, Toshiro eut été admiratif.

Pour le moment, cela lui ôtait surtout un poids. Le jeune homme se révélait incroyablement solide, avec une force mentale étonnante pour son âge. Au lieu de s'angoisser comme il eut été légitime de le faire au vu de son niveau d'expérience, il mobilisait toute son énergie pour faire face, trouver une solution, comprendre.

Malheureusement, le Lieutenant présumait qu'un peu d'ignorance ne faisait parfois pas de mal. Particulièrement en ce moment.

Doucement, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme s'il manipulait des mots de cristal, Hitsugaya répondit :

« Entre deux, Ichigo, il y a la torture. »

Le rouquin le reçut comme un coup en plein plexus solaire, lui coupant le souffle et le laissant totalement estomaqué.

Stupide, il était tout bonnement stupide.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, enfermés dans cette fichue cave et l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Pas une seconde, il n'avait songé à cela.

Sa naïveté lui sautait à présent aux yeux.

Hitsugaya le regardait avec compassion, rendant malgré lui encore plus cruelle la dure réalité. Il n'était qu'un gamin prisonnier, détenu par un ravisseur inconnu et assurément plus machiavélique que lui.

« La torture… » Répéta-t-il machinalement.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Mais…On n'a rien à avouer… »

Le gamin lâcha malgré lui un rire cynique.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais, en fait, il y a des milliers de choses que nous pouvons révéler. Nous détenons un savoir énorme sur la Soul Society, ce qui est inestimable pour tous ceux qui ne peuvent y entrer.»

« Et quant bien même nous n'aurions rien à dire, crois-tu sincèrement que cela va les arrêter ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Devant l'air déconfit du jeune homme, Toshiro se mordit les lèvres et préféra en rester là. Inutile de poursuivre sur cette voie, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Un pesant silence tomba entre eux. Les deux shinigamis étaient bien conscients du danger et surtout de leur impuissance actuelle.

Soupirant, Ichigo se laissa tomber, épuisé, aux côtés d'Hitsugaya.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« On attend. »

Et ils attendirent.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.

Ichigo avait cessé d'estimer de temps écoulé, ayant perdu tout point de repère.

Le grincement d'une porte s'ouvrant dans la pièce les fit soudainement sursauter.

Le rouquin crut avoir une hallucination en voyant le mur en face s'effacer, faisant apparaitre une énorme porte en acier s'ouvrant lentement vers lui.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?! » Balbutia-t-il avant de s'arrêter net.

Toshiro ne dit rien, se contentant de grincer des dents en découvrant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Grillant une cigarette d'une main, l'autre négligemment enfoncée dans sa poche gauche, Shinji les considérait sans un mot.

Il était vêtu d'un costume entièrement noir sur une chemise rose pâ chaussures, parfaitement cirées, étaient faites dans un superbe cuir italien.

Toute la décontraction et l'attitude délirante qu'il affichait au Club avaient disparu pour laisser place à un homme froid d'une incroyable assurance.

Cette étonnante maitrise de lui, ce virage à 180° qu'il avait fait entre le personnage qu'Ichigo avait côtoyé pendant plusieurs jours à l'extérieur et la facette qu'il découvrait maintenant le rendait terrifiant.

Entre autre chose, son regard statique était particulièrement déstabilisant.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ichigo.

L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas un plaisantin, loin de là même.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur captivité, le rouquin pris la pleine mesure de la situation. Et de sa dangerosité.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, et vite.

Un sourire diabolique fendit le visage du blond, qui jeta sa cigarette à terre avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers l'apprenti shinigami. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant s'agenouiller devant lui et placer son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Hello Ichigo. » Murmura Shinji d'une voix suave, rocailleuse.

Le blond avait visiblement longuement frayé avec la nicotine.

Comment était-il possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant ?

_Il avait même pensé changer sa voix… _

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grogna Ichigo.

Les yeux noirs étaient face à lui, nullement gênés par la fureur qu'ils voyaient briller dans les iris caramel.

Un calme et un flegme totalement british, tout à fait déconcertant.

« Ce que je veux ? Mais c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire, mon petit Kurosaki. »

« A moi ? » Demanda le jeune homme, incrédule.

« Parfaitement, à toi. Tu ne sais pas ? » Ajouta-t-il moqueur.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être faudrait-il demander au Lieutenant Hitsugaya ? » Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon entravé.

La boule déjà présente dans la gorge du gradé se resserra encore un peu.

_Il connait mon grade bon sang ! Il est bien informé. _

« Alors, le passage au rang de capitaine, c'est pour quand ? »

_Très bien informé même._

Avec un petit rire, le blond se releva et commença à déambuler dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, parcourant à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres carrés de béton. Puis, soudainement, s'arrêta face à eux.

« Bien, je vais faire simple et clair alors écoutez bien. Je ne répéterai pas. »

Les deux jeunes gens lui répondirent par un silence crispé.

« Messieurs, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous êtes désormais entre nos mains. Quant je dis 'nos mains' » Ajouta-t-il face au haussement de sourcil du Lieutenant.

« Je veux bien entendu parler de moi-même et du reste de mes compagnons. Car, effectivement, je te le confirme, Lieutenant Hitsugaya, comme tu le supposais, je suis bel et bien l'un des leaders d'un groupuscule. Que vous autres, membres bien pensant de la Soul Society, qualifieraient sans nul doute de terroriste. Personnellement, je préfère le terme de 'rebelle'. Ou 'renégat', ça sonne bien aussi.

Bref, nous sommes en marge de votre société et en dehors de vos critères. Vous avez eu, et cela concerne aussi bien vous deux que ceux qui vous ont envoyés ici, l'absurde idée de venir mettre votre nez dans nos affaires. Stupide idée au demeurant. Vous auriez bien mieux fait de vous abstenir car hélas, c'est une chose que nous n'avons pas, mais alors pas du tout, appréciée.

Comprenez-nous bien. Cela fait des années, que dis-je, des siècles, que nous avons rompu tout lien avec la Soul Society et le monde des shinigamis. Nous faisions nos petites affaires tranquillement, sans faire de tort à personne.

Mais cela n'a pas suffi. Car vous autres, shinigamis, ne supportez pas de voir des gens évoluer en dehors de votre autorité. Sous prétexte de protection, surveillance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il vous fallait reprendre le contrôle.

Cela, nous ne le tolérerons pas. Vos intrusions répétées dans notre vie, votre espionnage permanent, votre omniprésence sont devenus insupportables. Il est temps pour la Soul Society de payer pour toutes les années de persécution qu'elle nous a fait vivre !

Aussi suis-je navré pour vous mais, n'ayant pas les responsables de cette situation sous la main car ils sont évidemment restés bien planqués en haut lieu, ce sera à vous d'assumer la responsabilité de leurs actes. Vraiment désolé pour vous. »

« At…Attends un peu ! » Intervint vivement Hitsugaya. « N'inverse pas la situation ! Vous êtes des hors-la-loi et vous vous devez de payer pour vos crimes ! Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir en vous surveillant et ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est la preuve que vous êtes coupables ! »

« Et coupables de quoi exactement ? »

« Des suspicions de meurtres planent sur vous. Sur des humains ! Et plusieurs disparitions suspectes de shinigamis également. »

Le blond éclata de rire. « Parce que les shinigamis sont irréprochables, eux ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » Gronda Toshiro. « Vous êtes des criminels et notre rôle est de vous faire arrêter puis juger. »

« Tss, tsss, tssss. Petit Toshiro, tu n'es pas très réaliste. » Le sermonna Shinji comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant.

« Ne…m'appelle pas …par mon prénom… » Grinça le Lieutenant, les mâchoires serrées.

« Je te rappelle que tu es enchainé à un mur, complètement à ma merci. Tu devrais garder cela en tête. » Prévint Shinji d'une voix mielleuse.

« Lui, peut-être, mais pas moi. » Rugit Ichigo en se jetant sur le jeune homme de toutes ses forces.

« Non Ichigo, ne fais pas ça ! » Hurla Toshiro, tirant si fort sur ses liens que ses poignets devinrent blancs.

Malheureusement, il en aurait fallu plus pour stopper l'élan furieux du rouquin.

Un violent coup de genou en plein thorax l'étala au sol en une fraction de seconde. Hoquetant, l'écume aux lèvres, le jeune homme cherchait à retrouver son souffle quand il sentit le pied du blond se poser sur sa tête.

« Halala, insouciante jeunesse ! Mon pauvre Kurosaki, tu es si faible que cela ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on t'attache, voilà tout. Tu vois, il me suffirait d'appuyer et je pourrais t'exploser le crâne sans aucune difficulté, juste pour le plaisir de voir ta cervelle se répandre sur le sol. J'ai toujours aimé ce bruit. Tu sais, celui des os qui craquent… » Ajouta-t-il de sa voix suave.

Sentant la pression qui s'exerçait sur sa tête augmenter jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse, Ichigo ne put réprimer un grognement plaintif.

« Laisse-le Shinji ! Ce n'est qu'un apprenti, un débutant de première année. Il n'a rien à voir dans toutes ces histoires ! » Intervint Hitsugaya.

Il fallait qu'il détourne le blond de Kurosaki, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais le ravisseur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Rien à voir ? Tu trouves ? Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Que fait-il sur cette île, en ta compagnie ? Il n'est pas venu ici en mission avec toi ? Il passait par là et tu l'as réquisitionné ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Toshiro le fixa un instant, muselant de son mieux la colère qui montait en lui.

« Si, évidemment, il est venu avec moi. Mais, il n'a fait que suivre mes ordres, rien de plus. Celui qui est responsable ici, c'est moi. Alors, si tu veux te venger sur quelqu'un, fais-le sur moi. » Affirma le Lieutenant.

Son regard était intense, sa respiration courte. Il marchait sur le fil, devait jouer serré. La vie de son subordonné était entre les mains, en l'occurrence sous le pied, de Shinji.

Une parole de travers et tout pouvait basculer. Au gré de leur ravisseur.

Le blond dévisagea son captif pendant quelques secondes, pensif.

Puis, il retira lentement son pied, délivrant ainsi Kurosaki de son emprise.

« Bien. Je vais réfléchir à tout cela. De toute façon, nous avons tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage de se presser…. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, franchissant la porte d'un bond.

La lourde porte d'acier grinça de nouveau et la pénombre reprit ses droits sur les lieux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Kurosaki ? » S'enquit Hitsugaya, inquiet de voir son apprenti toujours à terre.

« Ouais… » Grimaça le rouquin en s'asseyant. « Ça peut aller. Bon sang, il est sacrément fort. »

Les deux détenus se lancèrent un long regard.

Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire dans cet échange.

La situation devenait de plus désespérée et ils n'avaient nul autre recours que l'espoir.

Celui qu'un zeste de bon sens reviennent à Shinji et qu'il les relâche sans dommage.

Ou bien celui que la Soul Society vienne à leur secours.

**Seireitei, salle des pas perdus.**

« QUOI ?! »

« Ne cris pas si fort, pour l'amour du ciel Abarai, sois un peu discret ! » Lui intima la jeune femme en l'attrapant par le bras afin de l'entrainer dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

« Ils sont quoi ?! »

Renji, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, était en état de choc.

L'effarante nouvelle l'avait assommé.

Yoruichi le regarda avec une compassion teintée d'exaspération.

« Tu voulais la vérité, et bien tu l'as ! » Râla-t-elle.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que le tatoué la harcelait quotidiennement pour savoir où était passé son colocataire, si elle avait des nouvelles de son colocataire, pour savoir pourquoi son colocataire ne revenait pas...

La pirouette du 'la mission est un peu retardée' n'avait pas fait long feu devant l'impétuosité du jeune shinigami et désormais, après plus de huit jours de silence radio, elle avait fini par cracher le morceau.

« Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que le Lieutenant Hitsugaya et l'apprenti Kurosaki ont disparu et que nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours. Une équipe va être dépêchée sur place pour recueillir des indices. »

« Je veux y aller ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais enfin, c'est hors de question Abarai ! Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas. Écoute, je comprends que tu sois inquiet mais sois sur que nous ferons tout notre possible pour les retrouver au plus vite. Je te tiendrai informé dès que nous aurons du nouveau. »

« Nan, je veux y aller. » Répéta le jeune homme avec force.

Excédée, la jeune femme leva les bras au ciel.

« Mais enfin, de quel droit Abarai ?! Sois raisonnable ! Je sais pas moi, profite que ton colocataire ne soit pas là pour lui piquer sa chambre, fais une soirée, prends une cuite mais fais quelque chose ! »

« La seule chose que je vais faire, ce sont mes bagages et direction le monde réel ! » Beugla Renji en tournant cavalièrement le dos à sa supérieure, ce qui eut le don de la mettre en fureur.

« Bordel de dieu ! ABARAI ! Reste ici!!!! » Rugit-elle en lui courant après.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le saquer, le rouquin, alors c'est quoi ce revirement de situation? »

« Et bien maintenant, je l'aime ! Alors, je vais le chercher et je le ramener ici coute que coute ! »

Cette sortie laissa pantoise la capitaine.

Du moins pendant quelques secondes.

« NOOOOONNNN ?! C'est pas possible? Tu es amoureux de Kurosaki? Ha ben alors ça… »

Un énorme sourire fendait son visage et l'air halluciné qu'elle affichait n'avait rien de flatteur pour le tatoué. Elle était morte de rire et ne prit pas la peine de cacher son hilarité au chevelu.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça à de marrant ! » Grogna-t-il, pas du tout amusé par la situation et un peu gêné.

Dire ces trois petits mots était une grande première auquel le principal intéressé n'avait pas encore eu droit alors, que ce soit fait en présence d'un des membres du Gotei 13, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu…

Il chassa son trouble d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'embarrasser de considération inutile.

Il voulait son homme et de préférence tout de suite ! A défaut d'obtenir ceci, il irait le chercher, un point c'est tout.

Voyant l'éclat flamboyant des yeux onyx associé à une crispation des mâchoires, la capitaine comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de faire changer d'avis le tempétueux apprenti.

« Bon, OK, OK. » Finit-elle par déclarer lorsque son hilarité fut passée.

« Je te donne l'autorisation d'aller dans le monde réel pour accompagner les équipes de recherche. Mais attention ! » Le mit-elle en garde « J'ai dit accompagner Abarai ! Donc t'es mignon, mais tu restes en retrait et tu te fais tout petit. C'est ma condition. »

Le tatoué hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il aurait aussi bien pu promettre de marcher sur les mains pendant une semaine. Il était prêt à tout de toute façon.

« Bon, ben vas faire ton sac alors… » Déclara Yoruichi avec lassitude, en le congédiant d'un geste de la main.

_Ces gamins sont vraiment épuisants…_

* * *

« Ho mon dieu, Abarai-kuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Hurla une voix hystérique à proximité de son tympan.

Renji se recula juste à temps pour esquiver la brunette qui se propulsait vers lui en hurlant.

« Hooo. Salut Hinamori. » Lâcha-t-il sans aucun enthousiasme.

Il avait autant envie de la voir que de se pendre, son quota de patience frisait le négatif et il devait se retenir pour ne pas bousculer sans ménagement tous ceux qui osaient le ralentir un tant soit peu.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout disposé à converser avec la jeune fille.

« C'est horrrrrrrrible ! » Brailla Hinamori « Shiro-chan et Kurosaki-kunnnn sont prisonniers !! »

Sa voix suraigüe menaçait l'équilibre psychologique déjà fortement ébranlé de Renji qui fit un nouveau pas en arrière pour échapper à cet assaut de décibel.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher Hinamori de se jeter dans les bras du tatoué et d'y éclater en sanglots bruyants.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, espérant que cela endiguerait le flot de larmes qui se déversaient sur son kimono et lui permettrait de se sauver au plus vite.

« Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, c'est si horrrrriiiiiiible ! » Gémissait-elle en continu. « Seuls, aux mains d'êtres cruels et mal intentionnés ! On va les torturer, les affamer, leur faire du mal ! »

Renji serra les dents.

Ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant.

Il prit sur lui pour lâcher un « Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. » D'une voix d'outre-tombe dans l'espoir que cela la fasse taire.

La crétine ne stoppa pourtant pas ses lamentations, indifférente à la tension qui croissait de façon exponentielle chez le jeune homme.

« Et c'est peut être même pire ! Ils sont peut être déjà morts ! »

Cette fois, c'est fut trop pour le chevelu qui explosa.

« Bon, ca suffit maintenant ! » Hurla-t-il en saisissant Hinamori par les bras.

« Personne n'est mort, c'est clair ?! Il est hors de question qu'on leur fasse du mal ou qu'on les abandonne. On va aller les chercher et on les ramènera sain et sauf tous les deux, tu m'as compris ?! Alors maintenant, tu la fermes, OK ?! »

Saisie, la jeune fille hocha la tête sans un bruit, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Renji la repoussa sans ménagement et se dirigea vers son appartement.

Il avait un bagage à faire.

**Lieu : inconnu. Heure : inconnue.**

Hitsugaya scrutait la pénombre, dévoré d'inquiétude.

Autour de lui, tout était silencieux.

D'un calme mortel.

D'affreuses crampes courraient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était attaché à ce mur.

La faim l'avait tenaillé les premiers temps mais désormais, son estomac ne criait plus famine. La soif leur était épargnée car Ichigo récoltait l'eau ruisselant sur les murs pour l'abreuver de temps à autre.

Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos.

Ichigo.

_Faites qu'il n'ait rien ! _

Shinji était venu le chercher il y avait des heures de cela, laissant Toshiro seul avec ses angoisses.

Le lieutenant redoutait le pire. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il emmenait son apprenti, il avait reçu un rire sadique pour toute réponse.

Rien de rassurant. Depuis, il craignait pour la vie de son subordonné.

Il regarda avec désespoir ses entraves. Elles étaient faites d'une pierre spéciale qui absorbait son reiatsu, l'épuisant en permanence et le rendant aussi faible que le gamin dont il avait l'apparence.

Inutile d'espérer s'en sortir de cette façon.

Il n'avait foi qu'en la Soul Society. Elle seule pouvait les sortir de ce guêpier.

Il ne doutait pas qu'ils les recherchent. Aucun doute non plus qu'ils les retrouveraient.

L'unique question était quand ? A temps ou bien trop tard ?

S'il avait été seul, il aurait tenté de s'enfuir à la première occasion, dès que Shinji le détacherait.

Mais à deux, tout devenait compliqué. Même s'il parvenait à échapper à Shinji, il était peu probable qu'Ichigo puisse s'enfuir au même instant et jamais il ne laisserait son apprenti.

Quant à dire au rouquin de s'échapper seul, Toshiro ne se faisait que peu d'illusions quant à la réponse du jeune homme face à une telle proposition. Il voyait par avance les prunelles caramel briller intensément, la mâchoire se crisper et entendait déjà le 'Hors de question' qu'il ne manquerait pas de clamer.

Le lieutenant soupira.

_Quelle tête de mule! _

Il commençait à connaitre le jeune homme et son caractère bien trempé.

Grande gueule, téméraire, excessivement curieux, pas du tout discret. Une myriade de défauts qu'il aurait aimé voir surgir en cet instant.

Ces trois semaines avec lui avaient engendré de son côté une kyrielle de soupirs, de froncements de sourcils et de 'Hitsugaya et pas Toshiro ! '.

L'insupportable rouquin savait très bien comment le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qu'il en se gênait pas pour faire plusieurs fois par jour, prenant plaisir à faire enrager le lieutenant.

Et pourtant, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour entendre un de ses cris de bovidé, pour voir sa tête rousse ébouriffée passer la porte, pour l'entendre râler encore une fois!

Un sombre grincement le tira de ses réflexions.

Son cœur manqua un bond et il cessa de respirer en voyant Shinji appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

Seul.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna contre les murs.

« Ha, que c'est bon de voir ça ! Cet air désespéré est un pur bonheur. Je ne n'en lasse jamais. » Ricana-t-il.

« Qu'as-tu fait d'Ichigo?" Demanda le shinigami dans un souffle.

« Humm, tu voudrais bien le savoir mon petit lieutenant… » S'amusa le blond.

« Tu as l'air de te faire bien du souci pour Kurosaki. C'est étonnant de la part d'un officier qui a la réputation d'être un glaçon sur pattes ! »

« Ta gueule ! » Gronda Hitsugaya. « Si jamais… »

« Si jamais quoi ? » Le coupa Shinji en se jeta d'un bond sur lui et en le saisissant par la gorge.

Toshiro eut le souffle coupé.

Shinji reprit, en appuyant encore un peu plus sur la trachée de son prisonnier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Je vais te le dire moi : rien ! Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux rien faire. Il va falloir te mettre ça dans le crâne gamin, ou cela risque de mal, très mal se passer. »

Les iris turquoise brillaient de fureur, défiant la brute de continuer.

Hitsugaya n'était pas prêt à abdiquer.

Shinji eut un demi-sourire.

« Tu te rebelles? Tu veux me résister ? Prouver que tu ne te soumettras pas par la force ? Comme c'est héroïque. Je reconnais bien là l'attitude chevaleresque de ta division… »

Son ton devint subitement plus dur et sa prise se resserra encore, étranglant un peu plus le jeune shinigami.

« Et pourtant tu ferais mieux d'être obéissant car sache que, à la moindre résistance de ta part, ce sera ton précieux subordonné qui en subira les conséquences. Vu?»

Les orbes azurés cillèrent.

Puis se fermèrent.

Vaincus.

« Voilà qui est plus sage. » Murmura le blond avant de relâcher dédaigneusement sa proie.

Hitsugaya aspira une grande goulée d'air frais tandis que Shinji retournait vers l'entrée.

« Tiens ! » Cria-t-il en balançant Ichigo comme un vulgaire sac.

Toshiro, la vue troublée par le manque d'oxygène, vit le jeune homme s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

« Je te rends ton cher apprenti ! Allez, à la revoyure ! »

La porte claqua dans un bruit lugubre.

Mais l'apprenti ne se relevait pas.

« Ichigo. Ichigo. » Chuchota le lieutenant.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, avaler sa salive était même douloureux. Il avait la voix cassée et parvenait à peine à parler.

Ichigo, désormais vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging noir, était toujours allongé sur le ventre, inerte.

A priori, son corps ne portait pas de blessure apparente en dehors de quelques ecchymoses et des entailles mais semblait surtout avoir été soumis à un intense labeur.

Toshiro l'appela de nouveau mais rien n'y fit, le jeune homme ne revenait pas à lui.

Furieux de son impuissance, Hitsugaya se jeta en arrière, cognant violemment sa tête contre le mur.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Jusqu'à ce que le sang coule long de son cou. Alors seulement, il s'arrêta, délivré par la souffrance physique de l'éprouvante sensation d'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge.

Il serra fortement les mâchoires et ferma les yeux afin d'endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Respirer lentement. Inspirer puis expirer. Reprendre le contrôle. Ne pas craquer. Apaiser la tension.

Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à sombrer dans une demi-torpeur, le coupant de la réalité pour quelques heures.

* * *

Ce fut un bruissement de tissu qui le tira de son sommeil. Hitsugaya vit Ichigo revenir à lui, papillonnant des yeux, remuant vaguement les bras et les jambes. Le rouquin roula sur le dos et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Yooo, Toshiro. » Articula-t-il.

Il parlait péniblement et semblait épuisé.

Douce musique pourtant pour les oreilles du lieutenant.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il eut un petit sourire pour son apprenti, trop heureux de le voir vivant pour prononcer le moindre mot.

« J'ai pas droit à un 'Hitsugya, pas Toshiro !' ? » Demanda lentement le rouquin, un brin taquin en dépit des circonstances et de la douleur.

Toshiro sourit plus largement cette fois en secouant la tête.

« Nan, pas aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-il, une fois le jeune homme fut assis à ses côtés.

« Ouais, on fait aller. » Répliqua fermement Ichigo.

En fait, cela n'allait pas si bien que cela.

Voir pas bien du tout même.

Chaque respiration le faisait souffrir et tous ses muscles étaient endoloris.

Il venait de vivre des heures de tourments mais ne voulait pas alarmer Hitsugaya.

A quoi bon ?

L'entrevue avec Shinji et ses acolytes avait été suffisamment éprouvante pour ne pas s'étendre d'avantage dessus.

**Flashback**

« Tiens, prends ça. » Lui ordonna Shinji en lui lançant un katana.

Perplexe, Ichigo rattrapa le sabre au vol.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Voilà que son ravisseur lui offrait une arme et lui ordonnait de se battre. C'était pour le moins original !

Il considéra le sabre avec curiosité. Il était beaucoup plus court et léger que Zangetsu mais contrairement à ce dernier, aucune âme n'en émanait. Un simple morceau de métal aiguisé, voilà tout.

Face à lui, Shinji paraissait s'amuser énormément. Un spectacle de cirque ne l'aurait pas plus réjoui et il semblait à deux doigts de sortir les popcorns.

Regardant autour de lui, Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas.

Les lieux étaient vraiment très étranges. Après l'avoir sorti de sa geôle et lui avoir ordonné d'enfiler un pantalon, le blond l'avait entrainé vers ce qui ressemblait à une plaine désertique pleine de rocaille, avec un plafond de couleur ciel.

Où étaient-ils donc ? Le jeune shinigami avait d'abord cru qu'ils étaient enfermés quelque part dans le sous-sol du chalet. Désormais, il en doutait fortement.

Et voilà qu'on le libérait et lui donnait de quoi se défendre ! Pourquoi l'enlever puis l'équiper d'une épée ? C'était complètement stupide !

« Je ne comprends pas. » Maugréa-t-il.

«Pas étonnant ! T'es plutôt mou du bulbe comme mec ! » Railla une voix féminine derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, le rouquin ne put réprimer une grimace dégoutée.

Hiyori.

Cette sale gamine en tout point détestable.

Ichigo sentit son aversion pour elle augmenter encore un peu plus, si cela était possible.

La naine dégaina son sabre et le défia du regard. Elle affichait un air aussi engageant qu'à son habitude, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

« Allez mollusque, j'espère pour toi que t'es plus doué à l'épée que sur un surf ! » Se moqua-t-elle avant de foncer sur lui.

Un combat énergique s'en suivit.

Hélas pour Ichigo, il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur.

Bien qu'il y mit toute sa fougue et sa rage, la gamine parait avec aisance, esquivait, devançait chacun de ses coups, anticipait la moindre de ses feintes et l'envoyer valdinguer à chaque fois. Sa force était surprenante et le rouquin devait reconnaitre une chose : ils ne jouaient clairement pas dans la même cour.

Le katana de son adversaire lui entailla la chair à des nombreuses reprises, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour esquiver.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de course poursuite effrénée, Ichigo était à bout de force et s'écroula sous un énième assaut de la morveuse.

Celle-ci plaça son épée contre la gorge du rouquin, jouissant de sa victoire, presque écumante de haine pour son adversaire.

Posant son pied sur le torse du jeune homme, elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire macabre.

« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais enfoncer cette lame dans ton cou, shinigami. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir ton sang gicler de toutes parts et de voir ta vie prendre fin ici et maintenant. » Cracha-t-elle avec une rage à peine contenue.

Ichigo, le corps lourd, était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi me détestes-tu à ce point ? »

« Parce que tu es un shinigami, abruti profond ! Je hais tous les shinigamis et je ne leur souhaite qu'une chose : une mort lente et douloureuse ! » S'énerva-t-elle en écrasant la poitrine du jeune homme avec son pied, lui coupant le souffle.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Ichigo perdit immédiatement connaissance.

Elle venait visiblement de lui casser une ou plusieurs côtes d'une simple pression de la jambe.

« Tss…Lopette. » Siffla Hiyrori avec dédain en se détournant de sa victime.

Elle vint retrouver Shinji qui avait tranquillement prit place sur un rocher à coté de ce qui s'apparentait à un champ de bataille et s'en grillait une avec une nonchalance parfaitement inappropriée.

« 23 minutes et douze secondes. »

Hiyori leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tant que ça ? » Maronna-t-elle. « Il est si nul que j'avais l'impression que cela n'avait pas duré plus de 5 minutes. »

« Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi très chère. Les scores sont là. »

La gamine ne répondit pas, butée.

« J'ai hâte de voir combien il fera demain… »

« Parce qu'on va remettre ça tous les jours ? » Râla son homologue.

Le blond posa sur elle un regard en coin.

« Un problème, chère co-leader ? »

Les froides prunelles dardées sur elle lui rabattirent momentanément le caquet.

« Non, aucun problème. On va suivre ton idée. »

Shinji reporta son attention sur le corps inerte qui reposait au milieu des débris produits par le duel.

« Bien. Attendons la suite, ça promet d'être palpitant. » Murmura-t-il.

**Fin du ****flashback**

"Tu es blessé?"

La question tira le rouquin de ses songes.

« Oooh. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Minimisa-t-il.

Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Hitsugaya.

Il n'était pas dupe. La large ecchymose qu'il voyait sur le plexus de Kurosaki et sa respiration laborieuse en disaient long sur le traitement qu'il avait du subir.

Voyant que son apprenti ne souhaitait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, le gradé n'insista pas.

Le couinement désormais habituel de la porte se fit à nouveau entendre, engendrant moult frissons chez les captifs.

Mashiro entra, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles.

« Voilà, c'est pour votre déjeuner ! » Chantonna-t-elle avant de repartir en sautillant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur séquestration qu'on leur amenait à manger.

« Tu crois qu'ils cherchent à nous empoisonner ? »

« Aucune idée. Avec ces tarés, tout est possible… »

« Donc en gros, soit on mange, c'est empoisonné et on meurt. Soit on ne mange pas, on dépérit et on meurt ? »

« Ouais, c'est la quadrature du cercle. »

Le silence retomba entre eux pendant une seconde.

« Donc on mange. » Conclut Ichigo en attrapant le plateau et en l'attirant à lui.

Du pain, une cruche de lait ainsi que un verre, du jambon, du fromage et des poires étaient disposés en vrac.

Ichigo coupa un morceau de pain et le mit dans la bouche de Toshiro qui le dévora avidement.

Il y avait encore quelques jours, le lieutenant aurait rougi de se faire ainsi donner la becquée.

Plus maintenant. Les circonstances étaient extrêmes et ils avaient besoin de garder un maximum de force.

Ichigo alternait ses propres bouchées avec celle d'Hitsugaya et le plateau fut très vite vidé de son contenu.

Repus en dépit de la frugalité de leur repas, les deux shinigamis sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

« Toi, tu viens avec nous. »

Les deux shinigamis se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Kensei Muguruma, celui qu'Ichigo avait tout d'abord cru être le colocataire de Shinji, était debout devant eux.

D'un geste, il libéra Hitsugaya de ses liens et l'attrapa par le cou, l'entrainant avec lui vers la sortie.

La porte se referma sur eux avant qu'Ichigo ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Toshiro ! » Hurla-t-il.

Seul l'écho lui répondit.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer???

Réponse dans le chapitre15!

Bon j'espère que je vous ai pas dégouté de ma fic avec ce chapitre....

Une review please???

;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà amis lecteurs!

Hélas, toute histoire a une fin et je crains qu'il ne soit temps de mettre un terme à celle de nos amis.

C'est avec une pointe de regret que je vous livre (enfin me direz-vous!) le dernier chapitre d'Initiation. Quelque peu long comparé aux autres mais il fallait bien ça!

**En réponse à mes reviewers:**

Freak: Moi, avoir quelque chose contre Hinamori? Bah, penses-tu! C'est simplement que j'arrive à la supporter que quand elle est OOC! Lol!

julie: Voici enfin la suite! Ça a été long, je l'avoue mais j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur!

walu: Moi, j'adore quand Shinji est machiavélique, je trouve que cela lui va super bien! Par contre, je crains que notre Toshi préféré ne soit un peu amoché... Pitié, pas taper l'auteur!!!! Suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours autant en tous cas!

Et plein de mercis à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!!!!

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Couloir des geôles. Heure : inconnue.**

La main musculeuse de Kensei sur sa nuque avait ôté toute envie de fuite à Toshiro.

Il était trop affaibli par les longues journées de captivité et par ses chaines mangeuses de reiatsu pour réussir à étaler son adversaire, retourner chercher Kurosaki et s'enfuir tous les deux. La menace de Shinji résonnait encore à ses oreilles et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son apprenti paie pour ses actes.

Il scruta attentivement le corridor dans lequel ils avançaient. Pas de fenêtre, juste quelques néons tous les mètres. Aucune indication, ni panneau, ni enseigne, rien de significatif ou pouvant lui fournir une information sur leur lieu de détention.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois.

« Entre là-dedans toi ! » Ordonna Muguruma en poussant le shinigami vers l'avant.

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

« Bien, je suis content de te voir si obéissant, mon petit Lieutenant. » Susurra Shinji.

Surpris, Toshiro se retourna et vit le blond assis sur une chaise fumant une cigarette, les jambes croisées, tel un metteur en scène supervisant un tournage.

« Encore toi ? » Répondit sèchement le shinigami.

« Tu te demandes ce que je te veux, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tira une latte et expira lentement la fumée. « Et bien, en fait, rien. »

Face à cette réponse inattendue, Toshiro leva un sourcil, plutôt sceptique.

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. C'est pourtant vrai. Je ne veux rien de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors ? » Demanda le shinigami d'une voix sourde.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela encore ? Il commençait à en avoir marre de servir de pantin à ces détraqués !

Shinji renversa sa tête en arrière et tira une nouvelle latte, prenant tout son temps pour répondre.

« Et bien, tu es simplement là pour occuper Kensei mon chou ! Notre ami manque cruellement de distractions. Hein Kensei? »

Le géant hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Ouais, et comme on n'a pas le droit de toucher au rouquin, tu vas être tout à moi morveux. » Ajouta-t-il.

Toshiro plissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que vous traitiez Kurosaki comme de la porcelaine. »

Une claque inattendue derrière la tête le jeta à terre.

« Ne contredis pas Shinji, gamin ! » Tonna le géant.

« Tsss, est-il impertinent celui-ci… » S'exclama le blond.

« Je peux y aller ? » S'enquit Kensei, avec un zeste de gourmandise dans la voix. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se défouler sur un shinigami et comptez bien profiter un peu de la situation.

Shinji acquiesça d'un petit geste dédaigneux du bout du pied.

Furieux d'être traité de la sorte, Hitsugaya allait se relever quand un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac le fit rouler à l'autre bout de la salle.

Suivit d'un autre coup, porté dans les côtes.

Et encore d'un autre.

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur le garçon, sur son dos, ses bras, ses jambes, sa poitrine, aucune zone ne fut épargnée. Incapable de répliquer, Toshiro resta prostré à terre, subissant l'avalanche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit saisi par les cheveux et soulevé du sol pour être mis à la hauteur des yeux du géant.

Un plaisir pervers luisait dans son regard.

« T…T'as l'air d'aimer… tabasser… les hommes à terre. » Souffla Hitsugaya, haletant. « C'est…pitoyable ! »

Une gifle fit exploser sa lèvre inférieure. Son nez se mit à saigner abondamment, maculant de rouge son menton et son cou. Un gout de fer envahit sa bouche.

Une deuxième baffe allait s'abattre sur lui quand le bras du géant fut stoppé dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sa voix s'étrangla sous l'effet de la stupeur.

Une petite main blanche retenait son poignet, le bloquant à une vingtaine de centimètres de son objectif.

Sidéré, le regard du géant alla de cette main si minuscule sur son poignet au visage du lieutenant.

Une détermination farouche se lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser malmener sans réagir. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ses tentatives étaient vaines.

Il balança sa jambe de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire du géant qui le lâcha sous l'impact.

« Ne …crois pas…que je vais…me laisser…faire. » Haleta Hitsugaya.

Frottant du revers de la main sa chair meurtrie, Kensei ricana.

Une proie réactive. C'était le must. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un lieutenant.

« Toi, t'es un homme mort. » S'écria-t-il avant de foncer littéralement sur le jeune homme.

Qui tenta d'encaisser mais ne put contenir une telle masse de muscle lancée à pleine puissance. Il fut projeté contre le mur et son dos heurta violemment le béton froid.

A demi assommé, il s'écroula au sol et le géant en profita pour s'assoir sur lui, faisant peser tout son poids sur la poitrine du gamin.

« Je vais te massacrer shinigami ! » Hurla-t-il.

Ses poings se levaient et s'abattaient sur lui à un rythme effréné tel des machines de guerre, labourant son corps sans répit.

« Kensei ! »

La voix de Shinji claqua comme un fouet dans l'air chargé de sueur.

« Ça suffit ! Tu t'es assez amusé. Maintenant dégage » Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Muguruma, les mains rougies par le sang d'Hitsugaya, se releva en silence et abandonna sans un regard le corps massacré.

Une fois son acolyte partit, le blond se leva et vint examiner Toshiro.

La gamin était dans un sale état mais vivant. Le léger sifflement de ses poumons laissait présager une perforation du poumon. Une hémorragie interne ne manquerait pas d'aspirer ses dernières forces.

Son temps était désormais compté.

_Une bonne chose de faite._

Satisfait, Shinji tira une dernière latte et écrasa sa cigarette sur la main d'Hitsugaya avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Une longue nuit en solitaire s'était écoulée. Son thorax était un peu moins douloureux mais Ichigo n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, attendant qu'on lui ramène Hitsugaya.

Mais personne ne vint.

A l'aube, il tomba dans un sommeil agité, empli de cauchemars.

Il se réveilla fiévreux, angoissé. Et solitaire.

Une tension insupportable montait en lui de minute en minute et finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se mit à hurler sans discontinuer :

« Où est Toshiro ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, bande d'enfoirés ?! » « Ramenez Toshiro ! »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Hiyori, exaspérée, se tenait dans l'embrasure, son katana à la main.

« Mais tu vas pas bientôt fermer ta gueule ?! » Gronda-t-elle.

Déjà qu'il fallait supporter les idées fantaisistes de Shinji, si en plus les prisonniers ramenaient leur fraise, ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi !

« Où est Toshiro ? » Cria une nouvelle fois Ichigo.

« Roooh, ta gueule je te dis ! Puisque tu as tellement d'énergie à dépenser, tu vas venir avec moi ! » Ajouta-t-elle en l'entrainant de nouveau dans la plaine caillouteuse.

Les instructions de Shinji avaient été claires : forcer le rouquin à tout donner dans l'arène et l'épuiser au maximum.

C'était parfaitement dans ses cordes. Surtout au vu de son humeur !

Le duel qui s'en suivit fut plus éprouvant que le premier.

Un genou à terre, couvert de poussière, la tête basse, la sueur coulant le long de son nez, Ichigo avait atteint sa limite.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-il, désespéré.

Hiyori le fixa un instant sans aucune compassion.

« Nous sommes des Vizards. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Des quoi ? » Répéta machinalement Ichigo.

« Des Vizards. Des êtres à mi-chemin entre les shinigamis et les hollows. »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, elle eut un rire sans joie.

« Laisse tomber, ca change rien pour toi. » Conclue-t-elle avant de l'assommer d'un coup sec derrière la nuque.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était de nouveau dans leur cellule. Massant son crâne douloureux, il se releva tant bien que mal.

C'est alors qu'il vit Hitsugaya allongé face contre terre. A la vue des innombrables blessures qui parsemaient le corps du lieutenant, Ichigo resta pétrifié. Il déglutit péniblement et s'approcha très lentement, n'osant croire ce qu'il découvrait pas après pas.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le retourna aussi délicatement que possible. En découvrant le visage tuméfié du petit shinigami, Ichigo ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée.

Les paupières bleuies étaient closes, le seul signe de vie était un mince filet d'air passant entre les lèvres gercées.

Il contempla pendant un instant les ravages que les ravisseurs avaient faits. Puis, le rouquin déchira des bandes de tissu, transformant son pantalon en pantacourt, les humidifia grâce à la pseudo fontaine qui coulait le long du mur du fond et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies et d'ôter le sang séché qui maculait le corps du gamin.

Il y mit toute la douceur possible, effleurant la peau de glace du bout des doigts afin de ne pas accentuer les souffrances d'Hitsugaya.

Un infime tressaillement secoua les paupières du jeune garçon qui ouvrit à demi les yeux. Il vit Kurosaki penché vers lui et voulut parler. Mais il ne parvint qu'à produire un incompréhensible gargouillis, sa mâchoire et sa gorge ayant été trop traumatisées pour pouvoir émettre un son intelligible.

« Ne parle pas Toshiro. Et ne bouge pas non plus ! » Lui intima son apprenti. « Je suis en train de panser tes blessures. »

« Ou du moins, j'essaie. » Rectifia-t-il d'un ton amère en constatant l'étendu des dégâts.

« T'es salement amoché. » Murmura-t-il en effaçant prudemment les traces de sang sur le cou du blessé.

Peu à peu, des frissons commencèrent à parcourir le corps mutilé du shinigami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'un long tremblotement continu. Inquiet, le rouquin dévisagea le jeune homme et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur se serra.

« Je suis désolé Toshiro. J'essaie de faire aussi doucement que possible, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je…»

Un clignement de paupières et un grognement sourd lui firent comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route.

Interloqué, Ichigo resta un moment les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire pour aider le jeune shinigami. La détresse d'Hitsugaya était quasi palpable. Ses nerfs mis à vif depuis le début de leur détention le lâchaient à présent.

Les larmes accumulées aux bords de ses paupières débordèrent et commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues. Il avait honte de se laisser ainsi aller mais quitte à craquer devant quelqu'un, entre toutes les personnes possible, il préférait encore que ce soit devant Ichigo.

Le rouquin se pencha vers lui et le prit avec précaution dans ses bras. La chevelure de neige vint lui chatouiller le menton tandis qu'il sentait de fines gouttes salées rouler sur son torse.

Sans un mot, il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que les frissons secouant le corps glacé s'espacent puis cessent. Son bras droit serrait Toshiro contre lui, cherchant à lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, tandis que sa main gauche parcourait l'épiderme sensible avec le linge humide pour effacer les traces des sévices subis.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles jusqu'à ce que, nerveusement épuisé, Hitsugaya sombre dans le sommeil.

**Villa Madeira, 12h02.**

« Soldat au rapport. Toute la maison a été inspectée mon Capitaine mais aucun indice n'a été trouvé. Il n'y a plus aucune trace des effets personnels du lieutenant Hitsugaya et de l'apprenti Kurosaki. »

« Qu'en concluez-vous soldat ? »

« Que les lieux ont été désertés Capitaine. »

« Bien. Disposez. »

Non loin de là, Renji tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un lion furieux.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » Explosa-t-il.

« Déserter ? Et puis quoi encore ?! » Rugit-il.

Le capitaine de la 8ème Division soupira.

« Calme-toi Abarai. »

« Que je me calme ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Cela fait presque deux semaines qu'ils ont disparu ! Treize jours précisément ! Je meurs d'inquiétude, je deviens dingue ! Il faut les retrouver et arrêter de perdre notre temps avec des théories bidons ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Effectivement, cela fait presque deux semaines. C'est long. Trop long. »

« Mais oui, c'est trop long !!! » Beugla Renji hystérique. « Il a pu leur arriver n'importe quoi ! » Désespéra-t-il.

« J'espère que tu commences à t'y préparer Abarai. » Murmura le Capitaine.

« Me préparer ? A quoi ? »

« Au pire. » Répondit simplement Kyouraku.

Le chevelu marqua un temps d'arrêt afin d'encaisser le choc. Palissant visiblement, une vague d'angoisse passa sur son visage avant qu'il en remette son masque de colère.

« JE REFUSE ! » Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. « CE N'EST PAS ENVISAGEABLE ! »

Ses cris firent trembler les murs de la villa et les soldats ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter, bien qu'ils soient pour la plupart habitués depuis plusieurs jours au niveau sonore particulièrement élevé du tatoué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda le Capitaine Yoruichi en entrant en trombe dans le salon. « Abarai, ça va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme cela ? »

Voyant la mine défaite du jeune homme, elle préféra ne pas attendre la réponse et lui ordonna sur un ton sans équivoque d'aller prendre l'air.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour le faire brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu amène en se tournant vers son homologue.

« J'ai insinué qu'il serait peut être temps de se préparer au pire. Ça lui a fait un choc mais cela ne peut être que salvateur si tu veux mon avis. »

« Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre. Plus les heures passent et plus cette hypothèse devient probable. »

Yoruichi croisa les bras, pensive.

« Et cette mise en scène ? Ça t'inspire quoi ? »

Kyouraku eut un petit rire moqueur.

« C'est bien tenté. Essayer de nous faire croire que nos deux soldats ont déserté en faisant disparaitre toutes leurs affaires, simulant un départ précipité, c'était une bonne idée. Dommage que cela ne prenne pas. Je connais bien Hitsugaya et, de toute façon, Ukitake a été formel : jamais son lieutenant ne se serait enfui. »

« On ne peut jamais être sûr de connaitre vraiment les gens. » Répondit Yoruichi, se faisant pour une fois l'avocat du diable.

Son alter ego masculin lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Yoruichi. Il a dit 'jamais'. Ça veut dire jamais.»

Haussant les épaules, la capitaine parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant un indice qui aurait pu échapper à leurs investigations lorsqu'un messager entra.

Elle parcourut rapidement la missive.

« Bien, le périmètre autour du chalet du suspect Shinji Hirako a été sécurisé. Nous allons pouvoir examiner les lieux dès cet après-midi. »

« En espérant trouver quelque chose. »

« Il vaudrait mieux. » Répondit-elle sur un ton lugubre. « C'est notre dernière chance de les retrouver. »

* * *

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux les buter au plus vite et se casser. »

Shinji ne réagit pas. Allongé sur un matelas, il prenait un peu de repos quand Hiyori était venu s'assoir à ses côtés.

_Quelle casse-pied cette fille ! _

« Shinji, tu m'écoutes ? » Insista la gamine. « Les troupes de la Soul Society se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ça serait plus prudent d'en finir rapidement et de déguerpir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal géré son temps, s'était trop amusé à leur faire peur et désormais il allait devoir se presser, peut-être même devrait-il changer ses plans !

_Non, c'est hors de question. _

« Shinji, arrête un peu de rêvasser et écoute-moi ! » S'emporta la jeune fille.

« C'est bon ! » Coupa le blond. « Arrête de flipper, on ne risque rien. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » S'énerva Hiyori. « La barrière qui nous protège et nous dissimule est certes efficace mais pas infaillible ! »

« J'ai demandé à Hatch de passer aux sortilèges supérieurs. Ils ne pourront pas déceler notre présence. »

« Mais Hatch ne peut maintenir un niveau de protection aussi élevé très longtemps ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer Shinji ! A cause de cette idée démente ! »

Il se releva d'un blond et fit face à Hiyori.

« Et tu suggères quoi ? Que j'abandonne ?»

Hiyori le toisa en silence. Elle n'était nullement impressionnée par l'humeur massacrante du blond. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils se connaissaient et avaient traversé l'enfer ensemble. Ce n'était pas deux shinigamis qui allaient semer la discorde entre eux.

Et, au fond d'elle-même, si effrayants que soient les projets de Shinji, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en voir la mise en œuvre, et ce, depuis des années. L'occasion était belle et surtout, rare.

Trop rare pour ne même pas tenter.

« Passe à la vitesse supérieure. Qu'on en finisse. »

* * *

Nouveau grincement de porte.

Ichigo était-il de retour ?

Plissant les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette debout à quelques mètres de lui, Hitsugaya constata tristement que Hiyori se tenait seule à l'entrée de leur cave.

Ils avaient été brutalement tirés de leur sommeil par Shinji venu à l'aube (enfin, leur semblait-il) chercher Ichigo qu'il avait entrainé dans son sillage sans aucun ménagement.

Depuis, Hitsugaya fixait le plafond, incapable de bouger autre chose que la tête.

C'est presque sans curiosité qu'il se demanda ce que la fille voulait.

« Ça a pas l'air d'aller très fort mon Lieutenant. » S'amusa Hiyori en voyant dans quel état de faiblesse se trouvait Hitsugaya.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Une grimace particulièrement perverse déformait ses traits.

Ça ne devait pas être de bonnes nouvelles pour eux.

« C'est bientôt fini. » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Le shinigami ne demanda pas quoi.

Il s'en fichait.

Il était arrivé à un stade où son sort avait cessé de le préoccuper et où échapper à la douleur était son seul souhait. La mort elle–même ne l'effrayait plus vraiment et, si elle pouvait le tirer de ce cauchemar, il était même prêt à lui tendre les bras.

Mais Hiyori n'était pas dupe.

« Je vois que ton devenir semble être le cadet de tes soucis et franchement, je peux le comprendre. Pour tout te dire, j'admire ton détachement. Accepter la mort n'est pas chose aisée. Mais, il est vrai que la douleur physique est un bon stimulant. » Ricana-t-elle en enfonçant son poing dans les côtes brisées du shinigami.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Ha, oui, ça fait mal… » Constata-t-elle avec jubilation. « Mais tu sais, je vais te dire un secret. Des deux, tu as la meilleure place. »

Hitsugaya ouvrit de grands yeux.

Que voulait-elle dire ?

L'immonde gamine ne le fit pas languir bien longtemps car elle enchaina aussitôt.

« Non, vraiment ! Toi, tu vas certes mourir mais au moins, tu ne connaitras pas les horribles tourments qui attendent ton jeune et innocent apprenti. »

Les yeux azurés s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

Qu'allaient-ils faire à Ichigo ?

Hiyori se mordit les lèvres. C'était si bon de voir ce sale gamin souffrir, totalement à sa merci. De voir les iris turquoise être envahis par la peur…

Elle aurait bien laissé le suspens durer un peu plus mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

« Tu sais que nous sommes des Vizards n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais ? » Insista-t-elle.

Après une hésitation, Hitsugaya approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Il avait eu des doutes dès le départ, quand les rapports d'observation préliminaires lui avaient été confiés par les services secrets du Gotei 13. Intrigué, il avait fait une recherche poussé dans l'antique bibliothèque du Seireitei mais seules quelques informations factuelles y étaient relatées.

Au final, le lieutenant avait dû aller voir le Capitaine Kurotsuchi à son quartier général afin d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Ses suspicions s'étaient ensuite transformées en certitude juste après le début de leur détention, à la première visite de Shinji. En ces lieux protégés par de puissantes barrières de Kidou, le blond ne prenait plus la peine de cacher son reiatsu très caractéristique, confirmant ainsi les craintes du shinigami.

« Et dis-moi, Monsieur le si-bien-informé, sais-tu comment sont apparus les Vizards ? »

Il fit signe que non.

Malgré son insistance, le Capitaine de la 12ème Division était resté très vague sur ce point, l'embrouillant par des explications compliquées sur les mélanges des gènes hollows-shinigami aboutissant en principe à la création d'êtres bizarres et pas très équilibrés.

_Voilà un point que je lui confirmerai si j'en ai l'occasion._ Pensa Toshiro. _Ils sont même totalement cinglés ! _

« Je vais te le dire, moi ! » Siffla-t-elle. Sa colère croissait de plus en plus, incontrôlable, signe imparable d'une démence sous-jacente.

« C'est un de vos chers capitaines qui, un beau jour, a décidé de tenter une expérience. Il s'est dit 'Tiens, si je mélangeais le reiatsu d'un shinigami avec celui d'un hollow, je pourrais sûrement obtenir un super shinigami ! Il aurait la puissance de ces monstres allié à l'apparence d'un homme, ce serait incroyable !'. Et ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu'il l'a fait et que ça a marché !

Quant au résultat, tu l'as sous les yeux ! » Écuma-t-elle.

« Des êtres surpuissants, dotés de capacités hors normes ! Voilà ce que nous sommes.

Mais c'est exactement cela, HORS NORME ! Nous, nous n'avions rien demandé à personne. Ce fou nous a choisis comme cobayes pour jouer à l'apprenti sorcier alors que nous n'étions absolument pas d'accord ! Juste des soldats appartenant au Gotei 13. On faisait notre boulot. Mais lui, il s'en foutait ! Nous n'étions que du bétail ! Et le pire, tu sais ce que c'est ?

C'est que cet homme n'a pas été puni mais que nous, les victimes pourtant, nous avons été condamnés à mort par la soul Society ! Considérés comme de dangereuses déviances à abattre absolument ! Directement conduit à la potence si nous tombions entre les mains des patrouilles. Nous avons du fuir, tout quitter, nous cacher comme des criminels par votre faute ! Nous avons été traqués pendant des années ! Alors que les responsables, c'est vous ! TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Haletante, Hiyori, la bave aux lèvres, marqua une pause.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter ainsi, elle le savait. A ces moments là, son côté Hollow prenait le dessus et elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Or, c'était la shinigami en elle, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, qui voulait prendre sa revanche. Qui voulait faire payer à la Soul Society le poids de ses souffrances.

Retrouvant ses esprits, elle eut un petit sourire cynique et reprit son laïus.

« Alors, tu vois, aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui allons prendre une victime innocente et lui faire subir ce que nous avons du endurer. Quelqu'un comme un jeune shinigami, pas même sorti de l'école. Quelqu'un comme …ton délicieux petit apprenti par exemple. » Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

D'un coup, une intense frayeur serra le cœur d'Hitsugaya. S'il n'était plus prêt à se battre pour sa vie, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on fasse du mal à son subordonné.

Cette sale harpie prenait un malin plaisir à le faire mariner.

Attendant que le gamin la questionne.

Toshiro parvint finalement à articuler :

« Que comptez-vous faire à Ichigo ? »

L'éclat de rire démoniaque qu'il reçut en plein visage le terrorisa bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre auparavant.

_Cette fille est folle. Complètement tarée. __Ce sont tous des psychopathes !_

Le rire dément accroissait sa panique. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution ; implorer la clémence de ces dingues pour qu'ils épargnent Kurosaki.

« Ne le tuez pas... » Supplia le lieutenant.

Mais l'hilarité de la jeune fille ne fit que redoubler en entendant ces mots.

« Ho non ! Non, non, on ne va pas le tuer. On peut faire mieux que ça, bien mieux que ça !» Affirma-t-elle fièrement.

Cette sentence n'apaisa absolument pas Hitsugaya dont la respiration anarchique avait cessé dans cette attente.

Hiyori s'humidifia les lèvres.

« On va faire de lui un Vizard. » Murmura-t-elle enfin.

Toshiro hurla.

C'était pire que tout.

Pire que la mort.

La Soul Society ne tolérait aucune exception. Si Kurosaki devenait un Vizard, il devrait fuir, mener la même existence cachée que Shinji et ses complices.

Dans le cas contraire, il serait mis à mort, condamné par la loi du Gotei 13 à la potence.

Et ce serait à lui, son supérieur, de procéder à l'exécution.

Rassemblant ses maigres forces, il se jeta sur Hiyori et la frappa aussi fort qu'il le put, la blessant rudement à l'arcade.

La vision troublée par le sang, elle perdit quelques secondes dont Hitsugaya profita pour courir vers la porte, criant le prénom de son apprenti. Ils devaient partir au plus vite.

C'était intolérable.

Inadmissible.

Il ne pouvait…

Puis tout fut noir.

* * *

Les ombres dansaient devant Ichigo.

Des silhouettes noires surgissaient de toute part, telles des acrobates, sautant, rampant, apparaissant devant, derrière et même au dessus de lui.

Ses paupières lourdes s'abaissaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, comme un rideau de fer. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour les maintenir ouvertes mais parvenait à peine à laisser un mince filet de lumière parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Il avait vaguement conscience que son corps encaissait coup sur coup et que ses bras s'agitaient mécaniquement, tentant de repousser les assauts furieux qu'ils recevaient.

Son esprit était ailleurs, dans des limbes cotonneux où la douleur, le froid et la cruauté n'existaient pas.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, il flirtait dangereusement avec la folie, ultime échappatoire à cet enfer.

Son corps épuisé ne lui obéissait désormais plus et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : que cela cesse.

Par n'importe quel moyen, y compris la mort.

Shinji, car c'était maintenant lui qui lui faisait face, semblait infatigable.

Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter et ses genoux finirent par lâcher. Le sabre échappa à ses doigts et Ichigo le vit tomber lentement à terre, comme si l'action était au ralenti.

Shinji eut un franc sourire.

« Bien, je crois que tu es prêt pour la hollowification maintenant. » S'exclama-t-il.

Il rengaina son sabre et alluma une clope, tirant une bouffée avec l'intensité d'un noyé cherchant de l'oxygène.

Quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, Ichigo se demandait de quoi il parlait.

Le blond, époussetant énergiquement son costume, marron ce jour là, semblait désormais extatique.

« Enfin, ce jour est arrivé ! Tu vas vivre une expérience extraordinaire Kurosaki ! Et le mot est à prendre au pied de la lettre ! » Précisa-t-il.

« C'est la première fois que je réalise ce processus. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, le résultat est devant toi ! »

Bizarrement, Ichigo ne se sentait pas du tout en confiance.

Le blond se frottait les mains, fébrile. Cette attitude contrastait avec la nonchalance des derniers jours.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin …partager ça avec un shinigami. » Murmura-t-il, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux.

« Tu vas me tuer ? »

Shinji répondit par la négative.

« Non. Je vais te révéler un secret savamment gardé par les plus hautes instances de la Soul Society. »

« Je suppose que ça va être douloureux… » Souffla le rouquin, cynique.

Shinji leva les bras au ciel.

« Ha, ça…Je ne vais pas te mentir mon chou, ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir. »

« Loin de là même… » Murmura-t-il en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Cette sombre nuit restait gravée dans sa mémoire malgré les nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Celle de sa propre hollowification.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment où sa vie avait basculé, où il avait tout perdu. A cause de la folie d'un homme avide de connaissance et de pouvoir.

Et aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même supplice à un autre. A un être innocent, tout comme lui l'avait été. Au fond de lui, il éprouvait de la pitié pour le jeune shinigami qu'il ne tarderait pas à condamner à un tourment quasi éternel.

Mais ainsi va la vie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de dealer avec sa conscience.

C'est alors qu'un énorme coup fit trembler l'ensemble du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Marmonna le blond.

« Shinji ! » Hurla la voix de Mashiro derrière lui. « Les troupes de la Soul Society arrivent ! »

« Quoi ?! Et merde ! C'est pas le moment bon sang! » Grogna-t-il.

Il n'avait même pas commencé et le processus dans son ensemble nécessitait une bonne heure !

_Ça ne va pas du tout !_

Hiyori déboula à toute vitesse par la porte sud.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous Shinji ?! On se casse! »

« Pas question que je le laisse! »

« Alors, bute cet abruti et barrons-nous! »

Shinji grinça des dents, indécis.

Un second coup retentit, plus fort que le précédent. Sentant l'urgence de la situation, le blond balança sa cigarette à terre, furieux.

_Ces connards de shinigamis, ils foutent en l'air tous mes plans ! _

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers Ichigo toujours à genoux, les yeux mi-clos et dégaina son sabre.

De sa main libre, il saisit les cheveux roux et tira la tête du jeune homme vers l'arrière pour exposer son cou.

« C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour toi mon gars mais, sois sûr d'une chose, t'y gagnes ! » Rugit-il en levant son bras armé afin de lui trancher la gorge.

« NON! » Cria une voix dans le lointain.

Ichigo vit un éclair rouge passer devant lui.

Puis, tout explosa.

Le faux ciel de la salle se fissura et s'écroula en mille morceaux, le sol se souleva par endroit, mobilisant des tonnes de gravas, générant un impressionnant nuage de poussière. Le rouquin fut propulsé en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion et retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

Allongé au sol, inerte, le jeune homme entendait des exclamations de toutes parts, des cris, le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant mais il n'avait plus la force de s'y intéresser.

Son esprit glissait vers le néant quand une voix familière surgit de ce brouhaha.

« Viens ici, connard ! Je vais te buter !!! »

_Je connais cette voix… _

« C'est ça, casse-toi enfoiré! »

_Je connais… _

« Ichigo ! ICHIGO !! »

_C'est… _

« Il est là ! » « Par ici ! » « Appelez l'équipe médicale ! »

Une ombre se découpa dans le champ de vision du rouquin. Ébloui par l'intense lumière venant du plafond désormais à ciel ouvert, Ichigo plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer les traits.

Haute silhouette.

Forte musculature.

Longs cheveux.

Une couleur dominante.

Rouge.

« R…Renji? » Murmura Ichigo incrédule.

_Renji, c'est Renji__ !_

Il n'osait pas y croire.

Renji, son Renji était là, debout devant lui !

Après toutes ces longues semaines de séparation, après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était là.

Son homme à ses côtés, enfin !

Renji le regardait, une indicible émotion sur le visage.

Il était vivant. Salement amoché, mais vivant.

Bordel, que cela lui avait semblé long!

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il les essuya du revers de la main. Puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Putain, mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? » Beugla-t-il.

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? Monsieur part en mission et faut dépêcher une armée pour venir le chercher ? 'Je pars trois petites semaines', 'une simple mission d'infiltration' 'pas d'inquiétude' et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! » Singea-t-il.

« Et pis 5 semaines plus tard, toujours personne ! Bilan : la moitié du Seireitei en alerte, deux divisions sur le terrain, et on retrouve Monsieur allongé par terre en train de se faire défoncer par un blanc-bec épais comme un sauret ! Je te le dis moi, on ne m'y reprendra pas ! Tu vas ramener tes fesses à la maison et y rester, vu ?! Non mais franchement, tu fais peur à voir! » Brailla-t-il.

Ichigo sourit largement.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Renji rougit violemment.

« Ta gueule Baka! » Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée, ne cherchant plus à contenir les pleurs qui mouillaient ses joues.

Les membres de la quatrième division, profitant de cet instant de calme relatif chez le lieutenant Abarai, se précipitèrent sur le blessé afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

« Renji. » Geignit le rouquin se sentant partir sous l'effet des piqures anesthésiantes. « Reste avec moi s'il te plait. »

Le tatoué s'approcha et lui prit la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâche plus. »

* * *

**Hôpital principal du Seireitei, Chambre 442.**

Le bip incessant des machines réveillèrent Ichigo. Couvert de pansements, il reposait sur un lit d'hôpital.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Renji, assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les bras, à moitié écroulé sur le matelas, tenait encore sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne. Les prunelles onyx ne le quittaient pas et le jeune homme sourit simplement en voyant le rouquin l'observer.

Dénouée, la chevelure rouge de Renji se répandait sur les draps blancs, offrant un curieux contraste de couleur.

De sa main libre, Ichigo caressa les fins cheveux soyeux. Il ressentait un incroyable bonheur en cet instant.

Un moment calme, serein, avec celui qu'il aimait près de lui.

Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il frôlait la mort. Il avait l'impression que toute cette sordide histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

« Comment tu te sens? » Demanda le tatoué.

« Super bien. Et Toshiro, comment va-t-il? »

La mine de Renji s'assombrit.

« On a retrouvé le Lieutenant Hitsugaya dans un couloir d'une salle souterraine. Dans un état critique, il a été emmené d'urgence dans le quartier des soins intensifs de la 4ème Division. C'est la Capitaine Unohara qui s'est occupé de lui personnellement. Mais… » Hésita le tatoué.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il est toujours dans le coma pour le moment. La Capitaine semble dire que c'est un état provisoire, le temps que son corps se remette de ses blessures. »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Il s'en remettra, j'en suis certain. Il est assez fort pour surmonter ça. » Affirma-t-il en dépit de la petite boule de plomb qui occupait son estomac.

Le tatoué ne répondit pas, rougissant un peu.

Sa jalousie ne l'avait pas quitté et les premières rumeurs qui avaient circulé quand on avait appris la disparition des deux shinigamis avaient laissé entendre que les tourtereaux seraient partis roucouler dans une île lointaine, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un bon coup de Zabimaru avait calmé les plus bavards mais Renji n'avait pas oublié.

Sentant bien que c'était complètement stupide (il venait quand même de retrouver son homme à moitié mort et son supérieur dans le coma – on était loin de l'escapade romanesque), il préféra garder le silence et passer à d'autres sujets.

Ce fut l'infirmière de garde qui mit fin à leur discussion une heure plus tard et qui jeta le tatoué dehors en dépit de ses protestations et velléités de garde malade.

* * *

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 18h23.**

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut le branle-bas de combat dans l'appartement des colocataires. La frénésie de ménage qui l'avait pris peu avant le retour programmée du rouquin était bien loin et deux semaines d'angoisse avaient laissé le logis dans un état lamentable. Aussi, apprenant que son homme sortait le soir même de l'hôpital, Renji avait pris les choses en main et récuré les lieux.

Vers 17 heures, il prit une bonne douche, coiffa soigneusement sa longue chevelure, s'habilla avec soin et disposa tous les ingrédients d'un bon diner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il allait le requinquer, son rouquin !

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée.

« C'est qui ? » Maugréa le jeune homme.

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Hinamori venue larmoyer sur mon épaule! Pas le temps de m'occuper de ça moi ! _

Il resta bouche bée en voyant Ichigo, debout, les bras couverts de bandages mais debout, dans l'entrée.

« Salut Baka ! » Claironna-t-il.

« M-Mais…T'es venu tout seul ? A pied? Mais t'es fou ou quoi? J'avais dit que j'allais venir te chercher! C'est pas prudent et… »

« Renji » Le coupa Ichigo en s'avançant vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta gueule. » Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher et d'happer les lèvres entrouvertes.

Une vague de chaleur intense les entoura aussitôt. Ichigo plongea avec passion dans la bouche de son homme, se délectant du petit gout de fruits rouges de sa langue. Ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches, plaquant le corps du tatoué contre le sien puis s'emparèrent des fesses.

Renji s'enflamma immédiatement et saisit fermement la nuque du rouquin pour approfondir encore le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient. Sentant leurs corps se durcirent l'un contre l'autre, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il le désirait si fort, il lui avait tant manqué. Tout se confondait dans sa tête, l'amour, le sexe, la passion, le désir, tout fusionnait pour n'avoir plus qu'un nom : Ichigo.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais...» Geignit-il dans un souffle en caressant la joue du rouquin avec le bout de son nez.

Les prunelles dorées souriaient.

« Ho si je sais.» Murmura-t-il avant de faire sauter le nœud retenant la longue chevelure rouge et de mordiller le cou de Renji, lui arrachant un doux gémissement.

« J'ai envie de toi.» Souffla Renji, le corps et le cœur en feu.

Le rouquin, les yeux flamboyant, sourit tandis qu'il mordait doucement les lèvres chaudes de son amant.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Un sourire canaille faisait danser sa bouche et sans attendre d'avantage, il entraina le tatoué dans sa chambre.

* * *

« On va voir Toshiro ? »

Renji leva la tête de son assiette.

Que dire ? Profitant d'avoir la bouche pleine pour ne pas répondre immédiatement, il réfléchit à toute vitesse sur la conduite à tenir.

Passer son après-midi au chevet d'un mec qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, même dans le coma, à regarder Ichigo se faire du souci pour lui, n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu.

Mais, n'étant pas un Cro-Magnon insensible, ou du moins, voulant y ressembler le moins possible, il ne pouvait pas refuser et proposer une balade au parc à son homme en faisant fi de son inquiétude.

« Renji ? »

« Humm. Et bien… »

« Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

« Si. Ou plutôt non. Enfin, bref, je veux bien t'accompagner à l'hôpital mais je pense que vous serez mieux tous les deux, sans moi, pour…heu…discuter…. »

« Pour discuter ? »

« Ouais, enfin, non ! Roooh et puis zut ! Je t'accompagne et je reviens te chercher quand t'en as marre !»

« Quand j'en ai marre ? »

« Oui, bon ça va ! » Ronchonna Renji.

Les joues en feu, il se leva vivement pour débarrasser la table. Ichigo franchement amusé, rigolait doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Bougonna le tatoué.

« Rien, tu me fais rire, c'est tout ! »

* * *

« Brrr…Ce qu'il fait froid ! » S'exclama Ichigo en resserrant sa veste autour de lui.

Un vent froid balayait les rues et le thermomètre affichait 5 petits degrés en ce début d'après-midi de décembre.

« Pas étonnant, tu viens de passer un mois et demi sur une île paradisiaque, entouré de palmiers et d'eaux turquoises ! Ça fait un léger gap de température. » Se moqua gentiment le tatoué.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il était vrai que Noël approchait à grands pas et que l'hiver était là. Happé par sa mission, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et reprenait doucement contact avec la réalité.

« Tiens, prends ça. » Dit Renji en lui tendant son écharpe dans laquelle le rouquin s'emmitoufla aussitôt.

Le tatoué sourit. Il était trop mignon, engoncé dans le tissu laineux jusqu'au nez.

« Je crois savoir ce que tu trouveras au pied du sapin. »

Mais Ichigo secoua négativement la tête.

« Nan, c'est moi qui t'en offrirai une. Celle-là, je la garde ! »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Il t'en faut une neuve, plus jolie ! Ça fait des années que je l'ai celle-ci. Elle est toute vieille et elle peluche par endroit… »

« M'en fiche. Elle a ton odeur. J'en veux pas d'autre. »

Renji secoua la tête, à court d'argument.

Tsss, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu…Mais en même temps, tellement craquant !

**Hôpital principal du Seireitei, 14h32.**

En parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital, ils tombèrent sur le Capitaine Unohara.

« Bonjour messieurs. » Les salua-t-elle de sa petite voix. « Je suis contente de te voir debout Kurosaki. Tes blessures vont mieux ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je suis sorti hier soir. D'après ce que m'a dit votre lieutenant, mes côtes se sont parfaitement ressoudées et pour le reste, du repos devrait remettre les choses dans l'ordre. »

« Bien. J'en suis heureuse. Vous venez rendre visite au Lieutenant Hitsugaya je suppose. »

« Oui. Comment va-t-il ? Il y a du nouveau ? »

« Non, rien de neuf hélas. Son état est stable pour le moment. La plupart de ses blessures devraient se résorber avec le temps mais je ne peux rien garantir quant à sa sortie du coma. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est soigner ses plaies et lui parler. »

« Il nous entend ? » Demanda Renji.

« Très probablement. Aussi n'hésitez pas à venir le voir régulièrement. Ça ne peut que l'aider à guérir. Je vous laisse messieurs, d'autres patients m'attendent. »

* * *

« C'est par là. La chambre 444. » Renji stoppa net en apercevant les visiteurs présents dans la petite chambre et retint Ichigo par le bras.

« Je…je vais te laisser là je crois… » Chuchota-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Renji se pencha en avant et jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce.

Non, c'était bien ça. Pas moyen qu'il mette un pied là-dedans !

« Tu rentres pas ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi tu te caches ? » Demanda Ichigo, intrigué.

« Chuuuut ! S'il te plait ! Allez, je te laisse, à tout à l'… »

Cette fois, ce fut Ichigo qui le retint par le bras.

« Non, non, non ! Tu vas pas filer comme ça ! Soit tu m'expliques, soit tu ne pars pas ! »

« Je t'expliquerai ce soir, promis ! Parle moins fort s'il te plait ! Et… »

« Renji ! Tu ne veux pas entrer ? » S'exclama Ichigo en haussant volontairement le ton.

« Raahhh ! Mais tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Bon OK, je t'explique mais par pitié, tais-toi ! » Concéda enfin le tatoué.

Il expira fortement et reprit :

« Dans cette pièce, il y a deux des pires spécimens féminins que la terre ait jamais porté. »

Ichigo leva un sourcil, moqueur.

« Je te jure ! Elles sont insupportables, je n'en peux plus ! Elles m'ont fait vivre une soirée, c'était l'enfer… »

« Heu…On parle bien d'Hinamori et de Matsumoto là ? » Ironisa le rouquin.

« Oui, oui, je sais, c'est débile et pourtant ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? » Ichigo commençait à avoir un fou-rire.

« Elles m'ont harcelé je te dis ! Elles se sont quand même retrouvées en soutifs dans le salon de Rangiku!»

« Hou le pauvre petit shinigami ! Toutes les femmes en veulent à ton corps de rêve ! C'est trop horrible !!!»

« Te moque pas ! Et Rangiku encore, c'est rien ! Elle tente mais bon, elle est relativement normale, par contre l'autre… »

« Hinamori ? »

« Ouais, mais alors elle, c'est une sangsue de la pire espèce ! »

Cette fois, Ichigo éclata franchement de rire. Il en pleurait presque. C'était trop drôle ! Imaginer son homme aux prises avec ces deux-là était à se tordre de rire.

« Et, juste comme ça, tu leur as dit que t'étais homo ? » Demanda le rouquin en se tenant le ventre.

« Ben non, j'ai pas eu l'occasion… »

« Et ben, c'est le moment ! » Affirma Ichigo en le tirant de force dans la chambre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Claironna-t-il en entrant, suivi contraint et forcé d'un Renji plus blanc que blanc qui salua vaguement les jeunes femmes d'un signe de la main.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir, mesdemoiselles ! Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Matsumoto lui sourit.

«C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça Kurosaki ! Mais tu as l'air en forme ! »

« En effet, ça va bien ! Pas encore le top niveau mais ça va revenir ! Et toi, Hinamori, la forme? »

La brunette hocha positivement la tête.

« On est venu rendre une petite visite à Hitsugaya. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Pas du tout, nous allions partir. N'est-ce pas Hinamori ? » Assura Rangiku en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Et d'ailleurs…moi aussi… » Murmura une petite voix accrochée au bras du rouquin.

Renji, aussi à l'aise que dans une fosse à serpents, aurait tout donné pour mettre les voiles au plus vite. Ichigo lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Comment ? Tu me quittes déjà ? »

« …Heu et bien…oui. » Répondit le tatoué, se demandant ce que son amant manigançait en affichant un air aussi réjoui.

« Dans ce cas, alors… » Murmura Ichigo en l'attrapant vivement par la taille.

Avant même que Renji ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Ichigo l'avait enlacé et l'embrassait à pleine bouche sous les yeux écarquillés des deux jeunes femmes. Lorsqu'Ichigo relâcha Renji, il lui envoya un petit clin d'œil complice avant de se retourner vers les deux autres.

Rangiku avait l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème, à deux doigts de se pourlécher les babines.

« Hummm, Abarai, tu nous avais caché cela ! Petit canaillou ! » Ronronna-t-elle d'une voix suave, un sourire particulièrement ravageur éclairant son visage.

La situation l'amusait énormément et ils étaient si craquants tous les deux ! Quel dommage que deux si beaux morceaux soient désormais inaccessibles… Enfin, il y en avait d'autres !

Hinamori, elle, faisait pâle figure. La bouche ouverte, les yeux hagards, elle avait visiblement du mal à intégrer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Vous êtes…vous êtes… » Bégaya-t-elle.

Compatissante, Matsumoto l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraina vers la sortie.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, ma chérie. Ensemble. Ils sont ensemble. Allez, viens, on va aller prendre l'air. »

Elle adressa un grand salut de la main aux garçons.

« A bientôt ! »

Renji, lui, restait planté là, devant la porte de la chambre, l'air halluciné.

« Tu devais pas y aller ? » Lui rappela Ichigo.

« Hooolala, t'as vu sa tête ?! Comment tu l'as mouché ! » S'exclama-t-il, mort de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais laisser une greluche faire du rentre dedans à mon mec sans rien dire ? Pas moyen. Même si c'est une greluche ! » Bougonna le rouquin, à peine plus sérieux que son amant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Allez, à tout à l'heure. » Murmura le tatoué en fermant la porte.

Le calme retrouvé, Ichigo s'assit à côté du lit.

Toute cette agitation lui avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant les raisons de sa venue.

Le petit shinigami paraissait dormir. Il était dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sa respiration était régulière, légère et le sifflement qui se faisait entendre auparavant avait disparu. De nombreux bleus marquaient encore les traits du gamin mais les plaies étaient voie de cicatrisation.

Le voir allongé là, inconscient, replongea Ichigo dans les douloureuses semaines qu'ils avaient vécues et que, dans l'euphorie des retrouvailles avec Renji, il avait un peu oubliées.

« Salut Toshiro… Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu... »

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire. Pas évident de parler à quelqu'un qui ne répondait pas.

_Il ne m'entend peut-être pas…Est-ce bien utile de… _

Cette pensée énerva Ichigo.

_Pourquoi j'hésite moi ? C'est Toshiro bon sang! Le nombre de fois où je bavassais comme une pie et lui daignait à peine lever un sourcil est incalculable ! Alors, il n'y a pas de question à se poser ou de retenue à avoir ! Bordel, c'est mon ami !_ S'engueula-t-il mentalement.

Il prit la petite main blanche dans la sienne et la serra. Puis se lança.

« Bordel, t'es saoulant Toshiro ! Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte moi ! T'es là, allongé, tranquille, tu dors. Et moi, pendant ce temps là, je suis comme un con en train de blablater tout seul. Tu me diras, c'est pas la première fois ! Effectivement, et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière. Alors, puisque je dois monologuer et ben c'est parti. Dis-toi une chose : si tu veux que je me taise, t'as qu'à me le dire ! OK ? Alors, reprenons depuis le début : l'arrivée des secours ! »

Et Ichigo raconta.

L'arrivée des secours, le retour à la Soul Society. Les nombreuses visites qu'il avait reçues.

Notamment celle de Rukia.

Qui s'était platement excusée de ne pas être allée elle aussi dans le monde réel pour le secourir mais qui avait une excellente raison.

Elle allait être maman.

Ichigo, bien que ravi pour elle, lui avait quand même demandé comment elle comptait concilier son apprentissage de shinigami et sa grossesse.

Rougissante, intimidée par la présence de Renji, elle leur avait alors annoncé qu'elle mettait un terme à sa formation pour se consacrer à sa famille.

Effaré, Ichigo avait jeté un coup d'œil à Renji de crainte que le tatoué ne pète un plomb et n'envoie voler tous les meubles de la pièce.

Mais il était resté étonnamment calme, se contentant de la féliciter.

« Tu sais Toshiro, j'en revenais pas ! C'est qu'il est plutôt réactif Renji ! Mais là, il est d'un calme olympien. Quand Rukia est partie, j'ai demandé à Renji comment il allait. J'avais peur qu'il ait simplement fait bonne figure pour ne pas blesser Rukia mais qu'au fond de lui, il soit mal. Et en fait, pas du tout ! »

Ichigo sourit en repensant à cette conversation.

**Flashback**

« T'es pas fâché ? »

« Non. Si elle est heureuse, moi, ça me va. »

« Mais, l'autre fois… »

« L'autre fois, c'était différent. A cette époque, je considérais que son bonheur était ma responsabilité. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, elle a un mari. C'est à lui de veiller sur elle et de la rendre heureuse. Plus à moi. Bien sur, je continuerai à surveiller ça du coin de l'œil, mais de loin, comme un grand frère. »

« Ha oui ? »

« Oui. La personne que je dois rendre heureuse désormais, c'est toi. » Avait-il chuchoté le nez dans les courts cheveux roux.

**Fin du flashback**

« Je crois qu'il m'aime tu sais. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Mais... » Sa voix s'altéra.

« En même temps, je suis triste. Parce que toi, tu n'es pas revenu. C'est fini Toshiro, on s'en est sorti ! Cette histoire est derrière nous. On est de retour à la Soul Society, en sécurité ! Alors, s'il te plait, reviens vite. » Murmura-t-il en serrant encore plus fort la main du lieutenant.

« On a besoin de toi ici. Ne nous laisse pas tomber. » Ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Ichigo s'arrêta au parc de l'hôpital avant d'aller retrouver Renji. Il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il resta de longues minutes assis sur un banc de bois, le nez au vent, regardant les arbres nus danser dans les bourrasques.

Il était de retour chez lui.

Cela le fit sourire.

Il y avait à peine quelques mois, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de la Soul Society et maintenant, il ne se voyait plus vivre ailleurs.

Il avait rencontré des gens extraordinaires, vécu des moments intenses, que ce soit dans le bonheur comme dans la douleur.

Il avait aussi énormément appris. Sur sa famille, son père et surtout sur lui-même.

En juin dernier, il n'était encore qu'un lycéen comme les autres, voulant faire un petit boulot pour s'émanciper un peu, sortir avec ses amis et pourquoi pas rencontrer une fille.

Il pouffa.

Il avait effectivement rencontré quelqu'un mais Renji, en dehors de la longueur de ses cheveux, n'avait absolument rien de féminin.

_Me voilà shinigami, homo et amoureux d'un grand tatoué aux cheveux rouges. Étonnant !_ Songea-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules. La vie réservait bien des surprises. Parfois d'une valeur inestimable. Souriant, il se leva et repartit en direction du parc des 4 saisons où il avait rendez-vous avec Renji.

La soirée promettait d'être belle !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini!! Sniffff...

Y'aura peut-être un petit épilogue, genre X temps après. A voir.

Je clôture ma première fic! Difficile de se séparer de tous ces persos. Sont insupportables mais on s'y attache mine de rien.

Allez, une petite review pour l'auteur sivousplait??????

:-)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello à tous!

Je vous l'avais promis, il a mis des mois à arriver mais enfin, il est là!

L'épilogue d'Initiation. J'ai adoré me replonger dans cette fic, je m'étais vraiment bien investie dedans!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Tous vos compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir, m'ont donné envie de continuer à fanfiquer, de continuer à inventer des histoires.

Allez, je vous laisse, je vais pouvoir passer en statut 'complete'!

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt j'espère!**  
**

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

**Chambre 444, 23 Décembre, en fin de journée**

« Bon Toshiro, tu préfères du rouge ou du bleu ? » Demanda Ichigo.

Il examina les deux guirlandes.

« Humm, moi je préfère le rouge donc va pour celle-ci ! »

Il enroula le long ruban plumeux autour du minuscule sapin. Puis, il ajouta deux petites boules dorées. Il considéra son œuvre d'un œil critique.

« Il manque un truc non ? » Il se frappa le front. « Bien sur ! L'étoile ! Comme ai-je pu oublier… »

Il attrapa l'objet qui était au fond du sac, une étoile transparente parsemée de fines paillettes dorées et la fixa sur l'épineux.

Il regarda le Lieutenant et ajouta, levant un doigt : « Indispensable l'étoile. »

Cette fois, il était satisfait de son sapin.

« Bien, passons à la décoration des murs ! »

Il farfouilla dans le sac et en sortit une multitude de banderoles colorées et des punaises. Il accrocha des 'Joyeux Noel', 'Bonne année', des gros cœurs rouges, des étoiles filantes, des faux cadeaux, des mini bonshommes de neige, deux-trois images de sapin, des flocons géants dans toute la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'arrêta, à court de munitions. La chambre était désormais couverte d'accessoires de fêtes aussi éclectiques que criards.

Pas du meilleur goût mais au moins, le côté 'Fêtes de fin d'année' était incontournable.

« J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. » S'exclama le rouquin.

Il sortit alors un petit poste radio-CD-MP3.

« Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois fan des chants de Noël mais tu connais la chanson : si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à me le dire ! »

La compilation spéciale 'Esprit de Noël' qu'il avait préparé la veille mise en route, Ichigo s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Une grande fille passa la tête par la porte.

« Encore là Kurosaki ? »

« Bonjour Isane. Ben oui, fidèle au poste. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de partager les festivités avec Shiro-chan. »

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, poussant une exclamation émerveillée.

« Waouh. T'y es pas allé de main morte sur le côté clinquant. Si tous les malades avaient la même chose, ce serait fabuleux. Le Lieutenant Hitsugaya a de la chance. »

« C'est normal. »

Mais le Lieutenant Kotetsu secoua la tête.

« Ho non, ça n'a rien de normal. Si tu savais le nombre de patients qui ne reçoivent aucune visite, tu serais surpris. Et même les familles les plus assidues viennent en général deux voire trois fois par semaine. Toi, tu es là tous les soirs Kurosaki. »

« Mais je en reste pas bien longtemps, parfois à peine une demi-heure. »

« Ce n'est pas rien une demi-heure Kurosaki, surtout quand c'est tous les jours. »

« Si tu le dis. » Concéda Ichigo. « Au vu du résultat, ça doit pas être suffisant… Cela fait plus de trois semaines qu'il est dans le coma et il n'y a aucun signe d'amélioration ! »

« Il ne faut pas te décourager Kurosaki ! Je suis certaine que tes efforts finiront par payer et que le lieutenant va bientôt se réveiller. » Assura la jeune fille.

Ichigo sourit.

« Merci pour tes encouragements. Et bonne soirée ! »

Isane s'éloigna.

« T'as vu Toshiro, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. T'abuses quand même, tu pourrais faire un petit effort. C'est Noël après-demain et comme cadeau, je veux que tu sois là ! Je compte sur toi. »

Le rouquin jeta un œil sur la pendule en forme de renne qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet.

_Déjà_ si tard! Pensa-t-il en constatant qu'il était presque 20 heures. _Va falloir rentrer, Renji doit m'attendre… _

Il leva la tête et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Il neige ! »

Il colla son nez à la fenêtre.

Des fins flocons blancs tombaient doucement, enveloppant peu à peu le Seireitei d'un manteau duveteux. Le rouquin resta quelques minutes, contemplant le spectacle avec ravissement.

Une petite couverture blanche tapissait désormais les rues, illuminant la ville d'une lumière irréelle.

« Que c'est beau ! » Murmura Ichigo.

Il avait toujours adoré la neige. Il se rappelait les quelques hivers enneigés de Karakura, lorsque sa mère les emmenait, lui et ses deux sœurs, faire des bonhommes dans le jardin.

_Des__ bons__ moments__…_Songea-t-il.

« Il neige Shiro-chan ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort à l'intention du lieutenant. « Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir ça ! C'est magnifique ! De la même couleur que tes cheveux ! »

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

« Si, je te jure, Shiro, de la mê… »

Ichigo se retourna d'un bloc.

Deux iris bleu lagon, à demi ouverts, le regardaient.

« H…Sh...K… » Marmonna le lieutenant.

Ichigo était muet de stupéfaction.

« Hi…Sh...Kur… » Répéta le lieutenant.

Mais c'était toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

Le froncement de sourcil caractéristique refit son apparition. C'est en voyant cette mimique tellement toshirienne qu'Ichigo réalisa.

« T'es réveillé ! » Hurla-t-il. « Oh mon Dieu, t'es réveillé ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ha putain, Toshiro, c'est tellement…tellement… ! »

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots, se passant la main dans ses courts cheveux roux, la bouche ouverte, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

« C.. Hit… ! Pa…E…Sh...V…Tu…Kur… ! » Tenta une nouvelle fois le shinigami. Furieux de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer correctement, il rougit de colère, s'agitant dans ses draps.

« Attends Toshi ! » Dit le rouquin en attrapant la cruche et en lui versant un grand verre d'eau.

« T'as la gorge desséchée, faut que tu boives un peu. » Fit-il en présentant le verre à Hitsugaya qui but avidement quelques gorgées.

« Voilà, ça doit aller mieux maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » S'exclama Ichigo avec un grand sourire, toujours aussi incrédule.

« C'est Hitsugaya, pas Toshiro ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce délire Kurosaki ? Shiro-chan ? Toshi ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? » Râla le gamin, la voix encore un peu rauque.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit encore plus.

« Raahhh ! Putain, ho putain, Toshi, je suis tellement content ! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du lieutenant et en le pressant fortement contre lui. Les larmes de joie coulaient librement sur ses joues et il n'en avait cure. Il était completement euphorique.

Hitsugaya rougit sous cet assaut de câlins et repoussa rapidement le rouquin sous prétexte d'étouffer dans son 'étreinte aussi mortelle que celle d'un anaconda'.

« Que me vaut cette débauche de sentiments Kuroaski ? » Marmonna-t-il, une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

Ichigo s'assit sur le bord du lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, peinant à contenir sa joie.

« Tu sais, ça fait trois semaines que tu étais dans le coma. Pour être franc, je commençais à trouver le temps long… »

« Trois semaines ? Et que s-'est-il passé ? TROIS semaines ?»

Bouche bée, Hitsugaya n'en revenait pas.

Ichigo leva les bras au ciel.

« Oula Toshiro, tu vas trop vite ! Promis, je te raconterai tout cela demain mais pour le moment, repose-toi. Je vais aller prévenir le Lieutenant Kotetsu que tu es réveillé. » Dit-il en quittant rapidement la pièce.

« Mais…Attends ! Kurosaki ! » Brailla le gamin.

Se reposer ? Mais quelle idée ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait épuisé mais trois semaines, TROIS semaines de sommeil, il avait autre chose à faire que dormir !

Il avait une flopée de questions à poser, des trucs bêtes bien sur, du genre 'Ou sont passés ces cinglés de vizards ?' 'Qui nous a sorti de ce guêpier sans nom ?' 'Leur as-tu consciencieusement botté les fesses ?'ou tout simplement 'On est quel jour ?'. Il aurait bien tenté le 'es-tu toujours un shinigami ou vais-je devoir te tuer au saut du lit?' mais préférait s'abstenir pour le moment.

C'est un Ichigo encore euphorique qui passa la porte en trainant dernière lui une Isane incrédule.

« Lieutenant Hitsugaya ? Ça alors ! C'est vraiment… »

Un regard sévère du Lieutenant, qui trouvait finalement toute cette incrédulité face à son réveil somme toute fort peu rassurante, mit fin à ses exclamations.

« Laissez-moi pratiquer quelques examens pour vérifier que tout est correct. Kurosaki, je crois que l'heure des visites est dépassée, voudrais-tu revenir demain ? »

« Q-Quoi ? »

Ichigo et Toshiro étaient tout aussi mécontents l'un que l'autre.

« Désolée messieurs mais Lieutenant, vous devez vous reposer et ce, jusqu'à ce que mon Capitaine vous déclare apte à quitter cette chambre. Quant à toi, Ichigo, cela fait trois semaines que tu patientes, une soirée de plus devrait être supportable. Alors, ouste, dehors ! »

Saisissant son manteau à reculons, Ichigo balbutia :

« Bon ben, à demain, Toshiro. Oui, oui, je m'en vais. Au revoir Isane ! »

* * *

C'est l'esprit groggy qu'il franchit la porte du bâtiment et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'onyx étincelantes.

« J'ai bien cru que tu avais été pris dans une coulée de neige. » Maugréa Renji, intérieurement soulagé de voir que son rouquin n'avait rien, extérieurement énervé de constaté qu'il était (encore) au chevet du gamin décoloré.

Le regard illuminé d'Ichigo accompagné d'un sourire des plus extatiques le laissa perplexe.

_Bon sang, il s'est mis sous hallucinogène ou quoi ?_

« Il s'est réveillé Renji ! Ça y est, il est réveillé ! » Hurla Ichigo en attrapant le tatoué par les épaules.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes… De qui tu me parles ? Et puis arrête donc de me secouer comme ça bordel ! » Beugla Renji dont la théorie de prise de stupéfiants se renforçait de secondes en secondes.

« Oups, désolé… » Murmura le rouquin en lâchant le tatoué qu'il secouait effectivement avec vigueur.

« Qui a fait quoi ? » Questionna Renji, déterminé à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Toshiro ! Toshiro s'est réveillé ! La veille de Noël ! Enfin, l'avant-veille, ça dépend comment on voit les choses… Bref, on s'en fout ! C'est super non ? Et il va bien ! Enfin, Isane fait quelques examens mais visiblement, il va bien ! Je suis trop trop content, ça va être parfait ! On va pouvoir fêter ça tous ensemble ! »

Renji avait du mal à suivre face à cette avalanche d'enthousiasme et d'informations.

« Ha...Euh … Oui…Cool…QUOI ? »

Passer Noël ensemble ? Était-ce bien ce qu'il avait dit ? Non, il avait du mal entendre, pas possible, il n'allait quand même pas devoir…

« On va organiser une superbe soirée, ça va être d'enfer ! Bon évidemment, chez nous, c'est trop petit, mais peut-être que Rukia voudra bien nous prêter…. » Ichigo avait définitivement décollé et tirait des plans sur la comète sans discontinuer.

« STOP ! Pitié, on se calme, on respire et surtout, on se rentre ! Parce que on gèle là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il neige et je ne tiens pas à finir enfoui sous un mètre de poudreuse !» Râla Renji en attrapant le rouquin par le coude, bien décidé à ne pas passer les fêtes de fin d'années sous la couette avec 40 de fièvre… Simplement sous la couette aurait été parfait mais visiblement, ce n'était plus au programme.

Il soupira. Décidemment, ce rouquin était insupportable.

* * *

**Salle du conseil, 24 Décembre, vers 11 heures**

« Vos dires confirment point par point ceux de Kuroaski. »

Hitsugaya hocha vaguement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortables. Assis dans un fauteuil roulant, devant le conseil réuni, diminué de par sa posture et sa condition physique encore faible, il avait du mal à se remettre dans le bain.

Le lieutenant de la 4ème division, fut-elle maudite, avait refusé de le laisser sortir sans cet appareil infâme et avait exigé qu'il ne le quitte pas, sous peine de l'attacher à son lit pour les 15 prochains jours. Perspective encore moins réjouissante.

Les sourcils froncés, il revint sur un point.

« Nous avons donc perdu la trace des vizards? »

Le général acquiesça.

« Hélas oui. La priorité a été donnée à votre survie et à celle de Kurosaki, faisant intervenir la 4ème division en première ligne, ce qui nous a fait perdre un temps précieux. Ce que nous ne regrettons nullement, lieutenant Hitsugaya! » Précisa-t-il. « De plus, nous n'avons pas stoppé nos recherches pour autant et la Capitaine de la 2ème division suit activement cette affaire. »

Comprenant que l'audience était sur le point de s'achever, Hitsugaya s'inclina de son mieux et prit la parole.

« Avant de me retirer, je voudrais présenter mes excuses aux membres du conseil pour ma déplorable gestion de cette mission. Il est apparu que je n'étais pas à la hauteur et j'ai mis mon subordonné et moi-même en danger. C'est inadmissible et je vous prie vivement de m'en excuser. »

Ces mots lui écorchaient le cœur alors qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement et surtout pas à lui-même. Si leurs mésaventures paraissaient déjà passées aux oubliettes pour le commun des mortels ou équivalent, pour lui, elles dataient d'hier et il n'avait pas encore digéré les tragiques événements. Son impuissance, les risques encourus par Kurosaki. La fuite de ces psychopathes.

Autant d'échecs qui semblaient lui crier son incompétence à la figure.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait notre point de vue Lieutenant.

La voix doucereuse lui fit relever la tête.

Posément, lissant la tresse qui lui enserrait le cou, Le Capitaine de la 4ème Division reprit.

« Il est évident que votre mission n'a pas été ce qu'on pourrait appeler une réussite totale néanmoins, les objectifs ont été remplis. Vous avez démasqués ces suspects, mis en avant leur intentions de nuire et acquis des preuves appuyant fortement les dysfonctionnements internes que nous supposions.

De plus, vous vous en êtes sortis vivants tous les deux.

Tout autant d'éléments qui nous font penser que vous serez bientôt prêt à devenir Capitaine. Ou du moins qui ne s'opposent pas à la poursuite de vos examens dans cette voie. » Modéra-t-elle.

« Il faudra attendre que vous vous soyez remis physiquement évidemment. Une reprise progressive de vos activités est conseillée, étalée sur une durée de deux mois, avec un démarrage des entrainements dans deux à trois semaines, pas avant. Sur les conseils de mon lieutenant, j'ai personnellement pris quelques dispositions qui devraient vous permettre de vous reposer convenablement. Je sais combien cela vous est difficile, Lieutenant Hitsugaya. »

Son sourire narquois fit frissonner le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille chouette avait bien pu inventer?

« J'ai mandaté Kurosaki pour s'occuper de vous pendant ce temps. C'est lui qui géra votre emploi du temps pendant les quinze premiers jours avec un seul mot d'ordre: repos total!

Et hors de question de gambader avant au moins une semaine. »

Effaré, Hitsugaya allait répliquer mais Yamamoto-sama se leva à cet instant, clôturant la réunion sur ces termes.

Parfaite coordination de ces deux antiquités.

* * *

**Appartement d'Ichigo/Renji, 12h44**

« Tu as fait quoi? » Hurla Renji qui pour une fois n'était pas rouge mais blanc.

C'était plutôt mauvais signe le connaissant. Ichigo prit un air contrit mais ne recula pas d'un pouce.

« C'est pour son bien. Isane me l'a demandé. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Nan mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? » Beugla Renji dont les joues reprenaient petit à petit des couleurs. « Ce type veut devenir capitaine et il a besoin d'avoir une nounou pour s'occuper de lui ? C'est du délire ! »

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Que Renji soit jaloux, c'était mignon. Qu'il râle, c'était mignon aussi. Qu'il tente de lui imposer son point de vue, ça l'était beaucoup moins.

Il allait avoir intérêt à se calmer, le tatoué.

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant sans broncher le visage de son interlocuteur devenir de plus en plus écarlates, s'assortissant à merveille avec son abondante chevelure rouge présentement nouée en un épais catogan.

« Renji, je suis désolé que ça ne te plaise pas. Mais va falloir t'y faire. Y'a rien à discuter alors, arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps et passe à autre chose. »

Sans plus de manière, le rouquin lui tourna le dos et se remit à la préparation du repas de midi.

Le tatoué ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Les mots lui manquaient devant tant d'impudence !

Il aurait voulu hurler qu'en aucune façon il ne pourrait accepter que ce sale gamin s'approche de lui, qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et que surtout, surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre.

Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Finalement pas si insensible que ça à sa colère. Mais pas prêt à faire des concessions pour autant !

« MAIS COMMENT TU ME PARLES ? J'hallucine ! »

Furieux, le tatoué retourna vigoureusement Ichigo pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il avait le sang chaud et y'en avait un qui commençait visiblement à l'oublier.

Il planta un doigt dans le thorax de son interlocuteur.

« Tu te crois où, sans déconner ? Tu t'imagines que tu peux m'imposer des trucs comme ça, sans m'en parler, et me dire 'c'est comme ça et pas autrement' ? Mais tu rêves ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Je sais pas comment tu voix les choses Blondie mais j'vais te faire partager mon point de vue. Compte pas sur moi pour fermer ma gueule quand tu m'annonces que tu vas passer tes journées à baby sitter un autre mec ! C'est pas le genre de la maison ! »

Blondie…

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Et cet air furax...

Trop bon. Trop craquant. Ichigo sourit malgré lui, sentant fondre son agacement face à cette boule de nerfs qu'il aimait tant.

Il enlaça le menaçant tatoué par la taille, le collant contre son corps, sentant son sourire s'élargir de plus en plus.

« T'as raison, j'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. J'aurais du te demander ton avis avant de prendre une décision qui nous impacte tous les deux. Excuse-moi. »

« Mais tu sais… » Reprit Ichigo en enserrant plus fortement Renji, effleurant presque son cou de son nez. « Il faut aussi me comprendre. J'ai une dette envers lui. Il m'a protégé pendant notre captivité. Il s'est occupé de moi. Je sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas mais ce que je ressens, c'est que je lui devais bien ça. Tu comprends ? »

Reni grogna indistinctement. Cet imbécile avait le don de tourner les conversations à son avantage. Comment voulait-il qu'il boude convenablement aussi étroitement serré ?

« Ça veut dire oui ? » Susurra Ichigo.

Les yeux onyx lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« Arrête de triompher. » Grommela-t-il, agacé de se laisser aussi aisément manipuler.

« Je triomphe pas. » Rétorqua le rouquin.

« Prends-moi pour un con aussi! T'as les yeux qui brillent et un méga sourire ! »

« Ha ça… Si tu veux, je te prouve de suite que ça n'a rien à voir avec Toshiro. » Chuchota suavement Ichigo.

Renji n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer.

Ni l'envie.

* * *

**Manoir des Kaien, 24 décembre.**

La fête battait son plein. Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Hitsugaya mâchouillait désespérément l'énième amuse -gueule qu' Hinamori venait de lui apporter. A ce rythme là, il n'aurait même pas l'occasion d'entrevoir le plat principal, vaincu d'avance par une crise foie.

Boules dorées, guirlandes lumineuses, sapin odorant, paquets cadeaux à foison, assez de nourriture pour alimenter une famille de 5 personnes pendant un an, tout respirait Noël, les fêtes de fin d'année, les réunions familiales ou collégiales.

Le paradis pour certains, l'enfer pour lui. Avec Matsumoto et Hinamori comme bourreaux. Et Ichigo comme cerbère.

Génial. Le pied.

Il aurait pas pu sortir du coma une semaine plus tard non ?

Ha non, y'avait le nouvel an aussi…

Saletés de vizards. De toute façon, tout était leur faute.

« Alors, Toshiro, on boude encore ? »

La voix d' Ichigo lui fit froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il relevait la tête. La vision du mec à ses côtés ne le dérida pas d'un pouce.

Un certain Renji. Copain de promo. Et apparemment petit ami officiel.

Rien qui le concerne en fait. Mais ça l'énervait. Pourquoi ce mec lui jetait-il des regards noirs et vindicatifs en permanence ?

Ichigo, lui, éternel imbécile heureux, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien et bavassait tranquillement, gai comme un pinson, un flûte de champagne à la main. Souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, aidant Rukia, blaguant avec Matsumoto, évitant habilement Hinamori.

Et s'occupant adroitement de lui. Le servant sans qu'il ait eu le temps de demander, sans lui faire sentir qu'il était - même si personne n'aurait pu lui faire avouer !- dépendant de son aide.

Sacré Ichigo.

Le rouquin, suivant le regard polaire que Toshiro dardait sur son tatoué, se frappa le front.

« Ha mais oui, j'oubliais ! J'ai pas fait les présentations ! Donc Lieutenant Hitsugaya, voici Abarai Renji. Renji, je té présente Toshiro. »

« C'est lieutenant Hitsugaya. »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Bon, et si on trinquait ? Je vais cherches les boissons pendant que vous faites un peu plus connaissance. »

Hitsugaya soupira mentalement et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Tatoué, des cheveux rouges, et un air passablement revêche.

« Abarai Renji. Un camarade de promotion d'Ichigo donc ? »

« Et accessoirement petit ami. » Précisa Renji, pas plus chaleureux que le gradé.

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil narquois devant cette information qu'il jugeait inutile, superflue. Voire déplacée.

« Ha oui ? »

« Oui. Et d'ailleurs, ce serait pas mal qu'on mette les choses au clair. »

Les sourcils du lieutenant grimpèrent encore d'un cran. Renji se rapprocha du fauteuil, visiblement nerveux mais néanmoins déterminé.

« Je sais que vous êtes gradé. Que je suis légitimement sous votre autorité et que tout manquement ou je ne sais quoi peut me valoir des ennuis. Franchement, Lieutenant, je m'en fous. J'ai qu'un truc à vous dire : touchez pas à Ichigo ! »

Le gamin cligna des yeux, vaguement halluciné. C'était quoi ce mec encore ?

« Heu... Et bien merci Abarai, pour cette précision. Mais en aucun cas, je ne comptais...toucher à Kurosaki. »

Renji ricana.

« Mais bien sur ! J'y crois pas une seconde ! »

Cette fois, Hitsugaya sentit véritablement l'agacement monter. Il allait répliquer quand le tatoué se pencha vers lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« De toute manière, je m'en tape. Le touchez pas, c'est compris ? »

Le tatoué ne prenait même plus la peine de voiler ces menaces. Franchement hallucinant !

« Et voilà le champagne ! » Claironna Ichigo.

Renji attrapa un verre au vol et s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle en direction de Rukia, plantant là les deux collègues.

Ichigo le suivit des yeux, un sourire en coin. Quel caractère celui-là !

« Et voilà pour toi Toshiro.»

Nouveau soupir mental. Hitsugaya se frotta la tempe, déjà épuisé.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit le rouquin.

« Mais oui, ça va ! » Râla le lieutenant. « Arrête de me materner Kurosaki. »

« Désolé. »

Hitsugaya l'aurait bien engueulé pour cette humilité dégoulinante mais préféra s'abstenir, sentant bien qu'il était un peu à fleur de peau et probablement pas des plus sympathiques.

Oui, Noël, ça le saoulait. Qu'il soit invalide, ça le saoulait. Que Kurosaki s'occupe de lui, ça le saoulait gravement . Et pire que tout, que son mec lui fasse des pseudos menaces - un mec même pas encore sorti de l'école ! - à lui, un lieutenant, ça le saoulait plus que tout !

Et il aurait bien fait partager sa façon de penser.

Mais bon, fallait quand même préserver un minimum l'esprit de noël non ?

« Kurosaki. A propos de notre mission. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion avant mais, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. »

« Tes excuses ? C'est pas la peine..»

« Si, c'est la peine ! J'ai mis ta vie en danger, je n'ai pas réussi ni à nous protéger, ni à nous sortir de ce guêpier. C'était pourtant de ma responsabilité... Alors, vraiment... Je suis désolé. »

Les prunelles dorées sondèrent un bref instant les orbes azurés.

« Excuses acceptées. »

« Yo Ichigo, ramène toi ! » Brailla un voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« T'es demandé à ce que je vois... » Ironisa le lieutenant. « Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. »

« Sûr ? »

« Évidemment. Hinamori n'est pas loin, si c'est de me laisser seul qui t'inquiète. »

Hitsugaya, se retrouvant momentanément seul, se perdit dans la contemplation de la salle de réception. Les Kaien avaient merveilleusement bien fait les choses. Tout était bon, il faisait chaud, un feu crépitait dans un immense âtre et un groupe de jazz revisitait les chants de Noël avec élégance.

Chaud, discret, confortable. Une jolie soirée, même pour lui.

Son regard se reporta sur Kurosaki, qui papotait avec d'autres amis de promotion. Le tatoué psychopathe avait passé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Ce qu n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au rouquin.

Sacré Ichigo.

Il y avait bien d'autres choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

Qu'il était heureux de le voir vivant.

De le voir heureux.

Qu'il était heureux de ne pas devoir le tuer pour cause de transformation démoniaque en vizard.

Parce qu'il en aurait été incapable.

Oui, vraiment, les choses étaient bien ainsi.

Elles n'auraient pas pu être mieux.

Quoique...

* * *

Halala, c'est vraiment fini... Sniff... (oui, l'auteur a le droit de sniffer quand elle cloture ses fics, c'est incrit quelque part ca... non?)

:-)


End file.
